Fate Is Bothersome
by Opague
Summary: He was her savior and promised her marriage when she was only 6. Now fate has brought them together again. Does that promise still stand 9 years later? Even if they each have different plans? Is this misfortune or bothersome fate?
1. Prologue: Innocent Promise

Author's Note: I wrote this while in rehearsal. The story's plot isn't set in stone yet, but I'm really excited about it! And I also still have to finish I SET YOU FREE so please be patient!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

I walked slowly down the sidewalk completely unaware of my surroundings. The fresh air was clearing my head and nostrils from the heavy scent of animal blood I just consumed. I've overdone myself while hunting, and decided to take it slow for a while to calm my predator instincts. I saw no point in rushing, I had all the time in the world and more.

I heard a child's shriek and looked in that direction from the pavement I was walking on. In the sandbox sat a little girl, probably around the age of six years old. She had chin length, curly, brown hair. Her skin was a pale milky white with a clear shade of pink on her small cheeks. Her eyes were unusually bright. It was a deep brown, almost black. She looked adorable, but she wasn't smiling at the moment. She was surrounded by a group of older boys.

The boys were throwing fistfuls of sand at her and howling with laughter when she screamed. Yet, she never got up; instead, she sat bawling helplessly. Why was she just taking this?

The tallest boy hurled a large fistful of sand and the breeze carried a few particles of it into the girl's eyes. She let out a painful scream and rubbed her eyes repeatedly.

Something about her pleading cry made me run to her. Suddenly, I felt the urge to shield her from the bad ways of this world. I wanted to preserve this young child's innocence. Somehow, I wanted to see her smile and help her dry those tears that ran down her cheeks.

I ran as fast as I could toward the sandbox without seeming too odd. I made enough noise getting there for the boys to scatter in all directions of the playground. I wanted to teach them a lesson, but I couldn't leave the girl by herself at the moment. She was still crying with her eyes to the ground. Perhaps she didn't even notice that those boys had already left.

When I got next to her, I bent down and put a hand on her tiny shoulder. She flinched away and whimpered in fear. I noticed that her face was now flushed bright red.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you," I told her, almost pleading. I held out a hand to her and kept my distance. It was probably better if she came to me.

Her cries ceased and she peered at me through her large brown eyes. I smiled assuringly, hoping to not scare her again. She studied me for a second and relaxed her posture. She inched toward me just a bit, but I knew I was making progress.

"What's your name?" I asked softly.

"Abby," she answered with a cracked voice.

"Hello, Abby. I'm Jason."

This time, she cracked a weak smile and glanced down at my hand. Then, she hesitantly placed hers in mine. I took this as her not being afraid anymore. I closed her hand in mine and inched closer to her. I pulled a handkerchief from my pocket and carefully dried the moisture from her face. She sat still with her gaze on the handkerchief as it moved.

After I was done, I gently pulled her up from the sand to a standing position. At first, she was obedient, but suddenly she pulled back and plopped onto the sand again. I froze in shock as she turned away and pulled her shoes off her feet. She was moving very slowly, and I wondered what she was doing.

Abby pulled her sock off her ankle, and I saw a large cut that was oozing red blood running down her ankle. Why haven't I smelled it yet?

I felt an uncomfortable feeling from my chest and realized I haven't been breathing at all. I quietly let the breath I was holding out of my lungs and took in a new one. The scent of warm human blood filled my nose instantly. I froze as my predator instincts threatened to take over. I took a long moment to calm myself. It was much easier than usual, because I was not thirsty at the moment. I was thankful that I went hunting this morning, or else I would've committed a crime I cannot live with.

Abby stared at me with a puzzled look. She seemed to have forgotten about her wound altogether. I forced a smile back on my face and used the air I had in my lungs to speak. I would have to reduce breathing to ensure Abby's safety. Her wound made things a lot more complicated than I intended.

"Let me give you a piggyback ride," I said as cheerfully as I can manage. This should ensure that she doesn't hurt herself or bleed any further. More blood would only make things harder for me and more dangerous for her.

Her eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly. I turned around to face my back to her, and she pulled herself up using my shoulders as leverage. Abby wrapped her tiny legs onto my waist tightly and locked her arms on my neck. I held her legs up with my hands just in case she should slip. I pulled her sock back into its original place at her ankle to lower the scent of blood in the air if I had to breath. She winced in pain but calmed quickly. I placed the tiny shoes back on her feet, expecting her to cry again, but she seemed just fine now.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep!" She answered.

I walked slowly toward the sidewalk. It was strange to have something so fragile attached to you. It was like carrying a glass vase on your head. I had to be careful of my speed and how hard I gripped her legs. If I wasn't careful, I could easily break her like a twig. While I worried, Abby got comfortable and laid her chin on my right shoulder with her innocent face touching mine.

"Mister, you are very cold," she said.

I stayed quiet, unable to answer her comment. How can I tell her why my face is as cold as death? How can I tell her I am a monster that preys on the blood of creatures like her?

"But your back is very warm," she added before my thought ran wild.

This made me smile, genuinely. Most humans stray from our kind, because their instincts tell them we are different. Still, this child actually enjoyed being close to me. She accepted me. It made me feel human again; I could hardly remember that feeling. I suddenly remembered her leg. She hasn't cried about it yet. In fact, she hasn't even complained once about it.

"Does your cut still hurt?"

"Yes, but I'm okay," she said bravely.

As she spoke, I heard the annoying music of an ice cream truck approaching us. Abby hasn't caught the sounds yet; it is too early for her human ears.

"Abby, do you want some ice cream?"

If I'm not mistaken, humans eat ice cream when they're down. It seemed to cheer them up some. Since Abby was a child, shouldn't this treat make her forget about her cut for a while?

"Ice cream! But there's no ice cream man," she cried, disappointed.

"Not yet, but if you do, I'll find one for you," I assured her.

"Really?" I chuckled and nodded.

"Okay," she agreed with interest. She acted as if I was a magician about to pull his biggest trick.

I locked onto the sound of the truck and began walking in that direction. Abby swung her legs back and forth at my sides and looked around for any signs of an ice cream truck. Occasionally, her breathing would tickle my ear and sting me with its warmth.

When we came close, she heard the sound and gasped in amazement.

"You really did find the ice cream man!"

"Of course I did. I don't lie to sweet little girls like you," I laughed.

In the midst of all this, both us have forgotten the cut on her leg and how dangerous it could be to her very life.

I turned the street corner and spotted the ice cream truck coming toward us. I waved it down, and the truck came to a halt in few feet in front of us with the childish song blaring from the speakers. I wanted to plug my ears, but refrained from it.

I bent down to let Abby off my back. She hopped down safely with a scream of excitement. I expected her to run toward the truck, leaving me trailing behind her. Instead, she grabbed my hand and stood obediently at my side, waiting for me to lead her. She looked up at me with her large brown eyes dancing with admiration and happiness. I smiled and led her to the truck slowly so she wouldn't hurt her leg or trip over something.

The side of the ice cream truck was covered in pictures of frozen treats. It may have looked appetizing to Abby, but to me, it tasted no different than dirt.

Inside the truck was an old man with a kind, welcoming face. He looked like he's worked one too many years and needed rest. He gazed at me and his eyes shook a bit with amazement and surprise. I was used to this reaction and ignored it completely. I was just glad it wasn't a woman instead; I could not tolerate anymore mindless flirting. Instead, I turned to Abby.

"What would you like, Abby?"

She studied the pictures on the truck carefully and pointed at a plain fudge bar. I turned unwillingly back to the man, whose eyes were darting from Abby to me curiously. I gave him a cold look to repress his questions from escaping his mouth.

"One fudge bar, please," I said pulling the money from my pocket.

The old man turned his back to get the ice cream all too slowly. Abby nudged my hand to catch my attention. I was glad of a reason to look away from the overly colorful ice cream truck.

"Don't you want something too, Mister?"

I quickly formulated an excuse in my head for my inability to eat ice cream. I was used to this so it did not take long..

"No, I'm not hungry. Besides, I wouldn't want to spoil my dinner." She nodded hesitantly.

"Here you go, young man," the old man said handing me my purchase.

I gave him the money and laughed inwardly. I was probably twice his age and possibly more. Yet, he called me 'young man'.

I got down on knees and peeled off the covering of the ice cream. The scent of the chocolate repulsed me. I held it out and Abby took it. She brushed my hand with hers and it burned with her warmth. It was pleasant to feel warmth again after so many years.

"Thank you," she said politely. She seemed so easily satisfied, so simple.

"You're very welcome."

She continued to stare at me even though her treat is in her hand. I worried that she changed her mind and didn't want the ice cream anymore. Or perhaps she couldn't take the pain from her leg anymore and wanted to be cheered up.

"What's the matter? Why aren't you eating?"

"Mister, you're like a prince," she stated matter-of-a-factly.

I was unable to answer. I thought of myself as one of the damned, not a prince. Yet, the innocence of ths child judged me as one of the most noble people in her eyes. It warmed my dead heart to hear those simple words.

"When I grow up, I want to become Jason's wife," she said confidently.

She said my name, not Mister. She stated my name for the first time. She wanted to spread her life with me, but she knows nothing about what I am. I knew it was impossible and childish, but it gave me tremendous joy. I grinned at her. Why can't I enjoy the moment?

"Okay, if you behave. When you are old enough, I'll take you as my wife," I lied happily.

This seemed to make her happy too. She held out her hand with a tiny pinky sticking out toward me.

"Pinky promise?" She asked.

I wasn't sure. If I promised her, would I damn her to an eternity of darkness with me? Would her fate be tied unwillingly to mine forever? But she would probably forget about me in a few weeks. It couldn't possibly come back to haunt me years from now. She is just a child, the promise couldn't possibly be valid.

I stuck my pinky finger out and hooked it to hers. A breeze blew by and tousled her short curls. It also sent the scent of her blood loose in the air. I held my breath again as a precaution.

Abby unhooked her pinky from mine after a moment and reached into her small dress pocket. She pulled out a green charm in the shape of a frog hanging from a knotted string. The charm made soft bell sounds whenever it was moved. It was a pleasant and innocent music.

"This is for you. You are my frog prince." She dropped the charm into my hand. I stared at the frog's tiny smiling face and painted pink cheeks.

"It sort of looks like you," I commented. Abby giggled. We both stayed silent for a moment.

"I have to go home now," she said sadly.

She turned and ran to the other side of the street. I wanted to stop her, but she seemed to know exactly where she was going.

When she got in front of a quaint white house with white lilies lining the front, I realized that she really was going home. We were only a few yards from her home the whole time.

I looked down at the charm in my hand. The human in me wanted to give Abby something too. I wasn't going to stay here long. The chances of us meeting again was close to none. I wanted to thank her for her kindness and her warmth.

"Abby," I called.

She halted and faced me. I stood up straight and walked across the street toward her. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a tiny black velvet box. I meant to give this to Rita for her birthday, but this seemed to be a more urgent occasion.

I made it across the street and Abby closed the remaining distance between us. I bent down to her level to look into her innocent eyes one last time. They were like portals into a simpler, more picturesque world.

"I have something for you," I said hiding the box behind my back. She looked at me with interested eyes, but stayed silent.

I showed her the box and opened it slowly to build her anticipation. Her eyes lit up as she looked at the sparkling cherry hairpin. I grabbed the hairpin from the box and set the box down on the pavement. I reached up to put it in her hair. Abby bent her head to give me a better reach of her hair. I clipped it in place and dropped my hands to my sides.

"Very pretty," I complimented. Abby flashed me a smile. She was adorable when she smiled. Her smiles revealed the two deep dimples on her pink cheeks.

"Do you know what this clip means?" I asked. She shook her head and the pin seemed to wink at me from her dark hair. "Those are cherries. Cherry is pronounced a lot like cherish. This means that you are someone I cherish." She stared at me.

"Do you understand, Abby?" She nodded and grinned, but I was quite sure she didn't.

When I bought this clip, the designer told its meaning. She was careful to say it was one of a kind and worth every penny. I thought her story was laughable at the time. I do not know why I am repeating it now. I don't even know why I cherish this little girl.

"Thank you, Mr. Jason," Abby said. I laughed at this new name.

Abby suddenly leaned in and pecked me on the cheek. I saw her coming, but I didn't flinch away. I wanted her affection, no matter how momentary it is.

When she pulled away, she waved and flounced away toward her house again. That woke me up into the cruel reality. It was time to leave. I watched her reach the door and heard someone opening it. Then, I got up and ran away as far as possible.

My time in her life has ended. I may never see her smile anymore, but I will always remember it. I dangled the charm in my hand, and it jingled softly. I dropped it into my pocket as I approached Rita's house.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1: PAL

Author's Note: This is only the first part of chapter 1. My arms are just really tired of typing, so I'm putting it off until tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

I entered my English class and sank down in the first empty seat I found. I dropped my textbooks on the floor and my bag next to my leg. I took a moment to catch my breath and began searching in my bag for a pencil. As I was doing this, Ms. McDonald walked over to me.

"Abby," she said as I looked up. "There was an immediate request for you in the front office."

She held out a green hall pass to me. I quickly closed my bag and took the pass from her. I got up from my seat and walked out the door. Why would I be summoned to the office? My mom wouldn't know to drop anything off for me today. I haven't been absent all year, so it wouldn't be because of that. I definitely have never gotten in trouble enough to end up in the principal's office. I truthfully couldn't think of a single reason for this.

I sped up my pace, not wanting to come back late and miss the lesson for today. I hated make-up work and avoided it at all cost. Even when I'm sick, I forced myself to go to school, so I wouldn't have to miss a lesson and fall behind on school work.

I rounded the corner and saw the glass double doors that led into the office. The shades on the door windows were drawn shut, and the large windows next to it were almost entirely covered in school spirit posters. I have only been in there several times to pick up the newspapers for my Journalism class.

I pulled the door open and stepped inside. The interior of the office was dimly lit with a lamp sitting on a large wooden desk in the center of the room. There were two smaller rooms beyond the left wall. I walked up to the lady sitting behind the large desk. She smiled as I came closer and dropped the pen she was holding onto her desk.

"May I help you?" She asked in a friendly tone. It was unbelievably friendly for someone who only sees students with behavior issues all day long. I slid her the pass.

"I was summoned here," I said politely.

Her eyes lit up in recognition when she glanced at my pass. She stood up giddily and hurriedly went into one of the back rooms.

I wonder why there was so much excitement in her swagger. I sat myself down in a chair across from her desk. I pondered on how many students have sat in this same chair to await their punishments. From the secretary's cheery expression, this was apparently not my fate.

"Gabriella Winns," the secretary's voice rang.

I looked up in response to my whole name being recited and saw her coming toward me with a tall boy walking slightly behind her. The boy was ghostly pale with physical features so perfect that I thought only statues could possess. His hair was wavy and the color of wheat; it was just long enough to hug his long elegant neck. He possessed large mysterious eyes in the color of thick liquid gold. There was clear hints of bags underneath those captivating eyes, but he didn't look sleepy. He looked bored and uninterested. His built was athletic with broad shoulders and evenly distributed muscles. His eyes were on me, but I wasn't sure if he was really seeing me at all.

"This is Jason Carter," the secretary said. "He is going to be your PAL."

I tore my eyes from the guy and focused on the secretary. She clearly spoke to me in English, but my brain didn't process it correctly. This guy may be extremely good looking, but I didn't need a friend that bad.

"He's my what?" I asked.

"Your PAL. He's new here, so he'll depend on you to show him around for the next two weeks or so. He picked your name out of the many that signed up for this program. You are a very lucky girl," the secretary giggled.

Sign up? I didn't sign up for anything. I barely have time with the schedule I have now, why would I sign up for this?

"I didn't sign up for this," I stated quickly hoping to undo a terrible mistake.

The secretary's face fell instantly. I could feel Jason's eyes staring straight at me now. I ignored it. The secretary turned back to her desk and pulled out a piece of light blue paper. She handed it to me.

It was a contract. All of my information was filled out and there was a signature at the very bottom. But this was definitely not my handwriting. It wasn't my signature at all. I recognized the fancy, light, and unclear letters instantly. Like me, no matter how this person tried, they can't change their penmanship. I opened my mouth to point this out, but quickly thought twice about it. If I told the secretary the truth that would cause my best friend for being suspended for forgery.

"Isn't this your signature agreeing to follow the PALS guidelines?" She asked.

"Um . . . yeah! I totally forgot," I lied.

That brought the smile back to her face. My eyes darted to Jason, who was examining me with a strange, amused expression. His eyebrow was cocked as if he saw right through my lie. I groaned internally and forced a small smile onto my face.

"Okay then, why don't you both go back to class now," the secretary ushered. She was speaking more to Jason than to me.

She handed me back my hall pass and waved at us like a madwoman. I sighed, turned, and headed to the door. I sensed Jason following me, but didn't turn around to make sure. The only thing that was going my mind was, 'I'm going to kill Liz!'

When we left the office, I turned abruptly to Jason. He took a quick step away from me as if he knew I was going to move before I actually did.

"Would you excuse me for a second?" I asked rhetorically.

I didn't wait for an answer or even a reaction, I turned and rushed into the nearest girl's bathroom. The door slammed shut loudly behind me and echoed through the empty bathroom.

I fished out my cell phone from my pocket and punched in Liz's number. I knew she would pick up even if it was during school hours. Liz would go nowhere without her precious cell phone and she practically lived on the phone. The phone rang twice and then there was a distinct click.

"Hello," greeted a cheerful Liz.

"Liz," I said almost yelling. "What possessed you to forge my signature on PAL sign-up form?! I told you I did not want to join!"

There was a long moment of silence on the other side of the line. She was probably trying to make up an excuse, and knowing Liz, not a really good one. I caught myself before I went on an angry rampage and sighed to calm myself down. It doesn't help the situation if I yell at her. I wouldn't make a single difference now.

"Fine," I began. "Whatever the reasons that made you do it, it doesn't matter. Just don't do it again. When I say no, I usually have a good reason for it. Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye Abby!"

I was almost shocked at Liz's unnatural cheerfulness, but this was Liz I was referring to. She wasn't very strong emotionally, but she is easy to cheer up. When I first met her, my cruel honesty made her cry, so I have learned not to be too harsh to her.

I hung up the phone and slipped it back into my back pocket. I quickly turned and headed back out. Apparently, I would have to go through with this even if I never signed that stupid contract in the first place. I pulled the heavy door open and stepped back out into the hall.

"Are you ready now?" A voice said right next to me.

I jumped in surprise. I hadn't noticed anyone was there. It wasn't that the quiet voice scared me. It was more of the shock of how close and was and how utterly unfamiliar it was to me. The words were pronounced so precisely, and it flowed like classic poetry. The tone was unusually confident and velvety. This couldn't possibly belong to a teenage boy.

"Um . . . yeah. Let's go." I said trying to keep my heart from jumping out of my chest.

"I'm sorry I frightened you," Jason chuckled dryly.

I turned and looked at him. He wore a satisfied smirk and his eyes studied me with a strange curiosity. His gaze made me feel like a zoo animal being observed by a curious child. I looked away.

Then something downed on me. How did he know he scared me? He never asked to verify that fact; he was sure I was startled. I opened my mouth to ask, but he abruptly turned from me. He turned around extremely quickly. I followed his gaze and stepped out from behind him to get a better view of what was going on.

On the other end of the empty hallway, there was a girl that stood staring at Jason. Her eyes were the same color as his but a slightly darker shade of gold. She possessed the same pale, porcelain skin and picturesque features. Her hair was a shiny golden color that grazed her chin in neat curls. Everything about her was flawless like a painting of a Greek goddess. I sank back feeling the tension building between them.

I noticed that Jason's posture had become rigid. It was like he suddenly turned into stone under her gaze. I felt a heavy weight of unresolved feeling hand in the air between the two of them. She just stared at him with eyes full of remorse and guilt. He stared at her with longing as if they were a thousand miles away even though it was only about ten feet to where she stood.

I felt displaced between the two of them. I clearly did not belong in this scene. I thought about going to class myself, but froze with the appearance of another character.

Another boy turned the corner in the same hallway we stood in. He shared the same skin in the color of smooth porcelain. He shared the same eyes as Jason. His hair was even the same color as Jason's, but is was spiked up into a purposeful messy look. I could easily see the resemblance to Jason.

The boy smirked when he caught sight of Jason's rigid posture. He walked up to the girl and methodically wrapped his arms around her small waist triumphantly. His actions were too exaggerated to be normal. It was like he was rubbing it in. The girl loosened up and gave him a slight smile.

"Jason," the guy began cockily. "Rita and I have missed you for the past three weeks. I hope her decision to choose me in the end hasn't affected you too much."

I glanced at Jason. His expression was the same, but his hands were clenched into tight violent fists. I darted my eyes to Rita who was looking at the floor. The situation just got more tense, and my instincts told me it was getting dangerous.

"I know you've loved Rita since we were kids, but it just wasn't meant to be," the boy continued. "In the end, you couldn't even keep the woman you love."

"Save it, Joseph!" Jason said close to a snarl. His voice was hoarse now. He spoke barely above a whisper, the sentence sounding more like a feral growl than an angry fit.

"I may have liked Rita, but there is no single woman that can disarm me." Jason concluded and walked forward.

He walked past and Rita and Joseph without a second glance, missing Joseph's should by a mere centimeter. Joseph's expression was furious, and he seemed to have frozen as Jason left. My brain told me I was allowed to leave now that Jason has. I quickly ran after him.

I was wearing flip-flops and that made running especially challenging on the hard, smooth tiled floors. I finally caught sight of Jason storming away when I turned the corner. He was moving faster than I was able to run in these shoes.

"Wait for-"

I failed to see a small puddle of water spilled on the floor and my feet left the ground before I could finish my sentence.

I wasn't the most graceful person, but I usually don't slip on random things like this. It's really just one of the million things that didn't go as planned today.

I held out my hands to catch myself or whatever was left of my dignity. I saw the floor racing toward me and prepared for a pretty painful impact. I suddenly saw a blurry pair of pale arms shoot out of nowhere and caught me an inch above the ground.

It took a moment before my brain caught up with my eyes. My overworked brain quickly processed just how close I came to landing flat on my face. I was held only inches above the floor.

I let out a breath of relief just as I was pulled upright back on my own two feet. And then, Jason went back to his storming away. I rolled my eyes as I realized how much I wanted to let him go off on by himself and leave me alone, but had to stop him because he was my responsibility now.

"Do you even know where you're going?" I asked loudly.

He paused with his back to me and shook his head slightly. I thought so. I tucked my loose hair behind my ears, away from my face. I made sure my slippers weren't slippery and the floor wasn't wet before running up to him. He stood perfectly planted on the ground as I reached his side, but he seemed emotionless.

I glanced at his unreadable expression. He didn't seem angry anymore, but he still wasn't content like before. I noticed his eyes were slightly darker than before. How is that possible? Maybe I was simply seeing things.

I was extremely curious, but I didn't want to ask him when he wasn't feeling too great. I was quite sure this was a topic he didn't want to discuss anyone, especially a stranger like me. So I chose to keep silent and led him to class.

The halls echoed with my soft footsteps. It seemed like Jason made absolutely not noise as he moves. He merely followed behind me, deep in his own thoughts. I neither wanted to disturb him nor make useless small talk. At least the silence wasn't awkward. It was just very unusual.

Author's Note: REVIEW! I think I may start a Q&A section, so if you have questions, ask.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2: Kiss?

Author's Note: Here's the last part of Chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be in Jason's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own these characters and plot. So back off!

I never spoke to Jason, nor he to me, for the rest of the school day. He was the center of attention in the hallways, in class, and in the cafeteria, but he didn't even seem to notice it. He followed me to every class, distractedly. He finished his assignments before anyone else, but his attention was always elsewhere. Wherever we went, he received awed stares of admiration and disbelief. He was attracting too much attention I didn't think was completely necessary.

When the dismissal bell rang, Jason was out the door in less than a second. He was so eager to get out of here that it seemed rather odd. I didn't bother to run after him like I have been doing after each class all day. I've had plenty of his company today. Instead, I took my time to pack my bag, so I don't leave anything behind.

Once I was done, everyone had left and the classroom was empty. I slung my bag over my shoulder and left the classroom. The majority of the school's population was in the halls to wait for friends or visit their lockers.

Luckily, I did not need to do any of that today and could beat the traffic to the buses. I exited the building and slowed, so I could pull my cell phone out of my pocket. I flipped the phone open and called my voice mail.

Before I could even press the call button, something cold grabbed the arm I was using to hold the cell phone. I was startled and dropped the phone instinctively. I was yanked forward roughly and didn't even have time to scream. Something wrapped itself around my waist and pushed me forward even faster. Then, I saw Jason's face the split second before his lips came crashing onto mine.

My eyes grew wide as I stared directly into his golden ones. I frantically tried to pull away, but his arms were wrapped securely around my hips. It was like I was tied to him with no possibility of escape.

Suddenly, he let go, and I stumbled to keep proper balance. My head spun from the shock of everything, but I managed to keep my feet planted on the ground. Jason stood an inch from me, looking straight ahead. I was tempted to slap him for disrespecting and violating me, but was distracted when I noticed what he was looking at.

Rita stood next to Joseph about three feet from us. They both wore surprised to shocked expressions, but Joseph's was a bit more angry than Rita's. I noticed both Jason and Joseph's eyes have turned pitch black. How is that even possible? They stared at each other with hidden hostility.

Jason turned his gaze on me abruptly. His expression was pained and very complex. His dark eyes was menacing, but I felt like he was pleading me for something. Even though everything else about him seemed confident and assured, his eyes revealed a hidden weakness that was directed straight at me.

"I love you, Gabriella," he said loudly but forcefully.

I couldn't have possibly heard that right. I opened my mouth to speak, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me into an impossible tight embrace. His chest was cold and felt like stone. Still, I sensed total desperation in it.

I did not know why he was doing this, but whatever the reason, I felt compelled to help him. His relationship with Rita and Joseph was probably quite complicated. It seemed to pain him whenever he was confronted with those two.

I softened my posture and placed my chin on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt like I was clinging to a stone. I could feel his breath on my hair and it sent cool chills down my spine. Why was he always so cold? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This was all I can do for him. I cannot speak those three words if I truly did not mean it. And I was sure whatever he was proving, my returned embrace was enough. I waited patiently for something else to happen.

When I felt him loosen on my hips, I opened my eyes. He released me quickly and then kept six inches between us again. Rita and Joseph was nowhere in sight, and the school's population was beginning to pile out of the school building.

I suddenly remembered that I had to get on my bus before it leaves. It was also a good reason to get out of this uncomfortable position. I turned on my heel in the direction of the buses. I spotted my bus and began to rush toward it, but something tugged at my sleeve and kept me in place.

"I'll take you home," Jason said firmly.

This was awkward enough without the car ride home! There was no way I was getting into a car with an emotionally unstable stranger.

"It's okay," I said quickly. "I'll just ride the bus home."

I tried to pry my sleeve from his grip, but I might as well be dealing with iron shackles. I finally sighed and tried to find a way out of this using my head instead of my hands.

"I really don't think you should cause a scene. Yet, if that is what you wish to do, I have absolutely no issue dragging you to the car in front of the entire school."

I wanted to argue, but I knew he was right. But it also shocked me that he just threatened me, and he knew exactly just how to do it too. Still, people were starting to stare at us as they passed. If things kept up, I would not be able to shut Liz up tomorrow. The last thing I needed was rumors that spreads like wildfire to further distract me.

Jason must've read my thoughts on my face, because he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the student parking lot. I struggled to keep his pace while keeping balance at the same time.

He came to a stop in the middle of a row of neatly parked cars. He released my arm and walked toward a shiny gray car.

The windows on the vehicle was heavily tinted. It was plenty tint for the fact that there was hardly any sunlight in this dreary town. The car was sleek with a clean, polished look. I didn't know much about cars, but even to me, it looked pretty expensive.

Jason unlocked it and stepped in fluidly as if I wasn't even there. I was still hesitant on whether I should get in the car with someone I hardly even knew for a day yet. I wondered if I changed my mind now if I could still get out of it.

"Get in the car," Jason said casually. "Or I could go without you."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my bus turn the corner out of sight. I sighed; I have no choice now. If I didn't, I would have to wait at least three hours for a ride. I walked up and opened the back doors of the car and dropped my bag on the seat first. Then, I ducked my head and sat down, closing the door after myself.

Jason pulled out of his parking space effortlessly, as if he's been doing this for years. At least I knew he could drive. Maybe I haven't put myself in danger at all.

There was a subtle scent in the car that was very soothing and intoxicating. It was very masculine, so I assumed it was Jason's. After all, after being so close to him this early, the scent clearly matched the one I smelled on him. But there was another faded scent that was much softer and more perfume-like. It was definitely a woman's. I guessed that it was Rita's.

I stared at the back of Jason's head in silence. There was no sound except for my own breathing and the soft hum of the engine. Jason seems so confident and strong now, so invulnerable. I wondered what caused him to show vulnerability just now.

I suddenly realized that I just sacrificed my very first kiss to help some random guy I just met today. And he never even verbally asked for my help. I volunteered myself. I've just gotten myself into a problem that I don't even fully identify yet. I've gotten into a car with that same guy and letting him have a chance to take me just about anywhere on this Earth.

I glanced at the window in panic and gasped. The road and our surrounding were a complete blur. Trees whizzed by like a thick, solid brick wall. I glanced at the dashboard and realized we were going 100 miles an hour.

"Slow down!" I ordered staring at the thick dark green wall of trees outside the window.

Instead of slowing, he pressed on the gas and sped up even more. I began to realize I've gotten into a car with a complete utter maniac, who seemed to think going at this speed is appropriate.. But even at the speed we were going, the never swerved an inch. Even though he was traveling at race-car speed and not in the best of moods, he seemed to be in complete control of the vehicle. Still, I was scared to death.

"Unless you plan on opening the door and jumping out of the car, I suggest you keep your voice down," he said calmly but full of authority.

I obeyed and kept quiet, afraid that he may suddenly drive off the road and crash into the trees just to spite me. I considered jumping out of the car like he said, but wondered if I could survive with us going at the current speed.

"You're not seriously thinking about jumping are you?" He chuckled.

"How did you know that?"

"It was written all over your face," he answered turning to look at me for the first time since we got in the car.

His eyes weren't even on the road, and the car never swerved. The vehicle acted as if it was programmed to drive itself perfectly. I was nervous about our safety, but there was nothing I could do about it at this time.

I noticed Jason's eyes have returned to the color I saw this morning. Is it possible for someone's eyes to turn colors?

"Thank you," he muttered.

I wasn't sure I heard him right.

"Pardon?" I asked to verify.

"Nothing," he said dropping the subject immediately.

I was sure he had said something, but wasn't sure if I should press him any further. I returned to silent mode and laid back in the leather seats. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts wander to random insignificant subjects.

"We're here," Jason whispered.

I opened my eyes and flinched back when I saw his face was inches from mine. He pulled back quickly as well and chuckled slightly. I regathered myself and glanced at the window beside me.

Jason had pulled in front of my house. I realized I never even told him where I lived. Even if I did, he shouldn't know how to get here. Since he's new to the school, he has to be new in town. There was only one high school in this town. Maybe he was home schooled.

"How did you know where my house was?"

"The nice lady in the office gave me all your information as a reference," he answered quite amused now.

"What?!"

Isn't that a violation of privacy laws? It has to be.

"Don't worry," he assured. "I'm not going to stalk you."

He was clearly teasing me. And in his own way, he was smiling. This seemed a lot more natural than the awful tension from before.

"You seem to be in a better mood," I stated.

"I guess you can say that," he said. "I'm sorry for involving you in this."

I didn't know how else to respond but to nod. The conversation was getting awkward again. My curiosity flared, and I decided to just ask him.

"I don't mean to intrude, but what exactly am I involved in?"

He turned away and faced the front again, gripping the steering wheel tensely. I went too far. I brought up a sensitive subject that I shouldn't even be concerned about at all.

"Um, I should go now."

I reached for the door handle to make my escape.

"Wait," Jason called.

I froze and turned to look at him. He still kept his eyes on the steering wheel.

"It is better if you do not get tangled up in this by knowing too much. The problem among the three of us should not harm others. I will deal with it myself. Thank you for your help and concern. I will see you tomorrow."

Just like that, he dismissed the subject. He was confident he could handle it himself and told me to butt out. I knew there was nothing else to say. I opened the door and stepped out of the car. I closed the door behind me and walked up the sidewalk to my house. I heard his engine begin to hum and the car pulling away.

This was most likely the end of my involvement in this. I should be relieved. But why can't I forget his expression in the bus drive? Why was I so compelled to help him? And why were there so many questions surrounding this one person?

Perhaps it would be best if these questions were never answered.

Author's Note: Questions? REVIEW! I am fully capable of pulling this story, you know. Q and A section will be up shortly...I hope.


	4. Chapter 2 Part 1: Past Connections

_Author's Note: Original plots and characters are a pain! Especially when you're writing in two POV's. So, I don't comprehend and don't want to comprehend what goes on in a guy's mind, so forgive me if Jason's POV is not as thorough as Abby's. My head hurts from trying to think like a guy; I thought I wouldn't have to anymore after this year's school play. Here's what I can do._

_Disclaimer: You know, I used to be able to remember to include this in every chapter but that is no longer possible. Therefore, this is for all of the chapters past and present. I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse if it comes out before I finish this. The characters and the plot in this story is mine though._

I drove home in silence. A thousand images ran through my mind at one time. I tried my best to not think about things that couldn't be helped. But today's events could clearly have been helped. If I was able to be in control of my emotions, I wouldn't have involved an innocent bystander. Even worse, I involved a human girl. I mentally scolded myself for making such an amateur mistake after more than a century of experience.

My cell phone sounded loudly in my pocket. I reached down and pulled the phone out to check the caller ID. After one glance, I shut off the phone and detached the battery. I rolled down the passenger window and tossed the phone out into the passing trees.

She was the last person I wanted to converse with right now. I was not mentally prepared to face her just yet. She left, leaving nothing but a piece of paper to inform me she may not be coming back. And after what happened today, I doubt we can ever even be friends.

I was not angry at her for leaving; I was angry because she couldn't tell me her decision in person. She didn't even spare me some common courtesy. It was not as if I did not know her feelings for Joseph. I've known she loved him just as long as I knew I had feelings for her. The only thing that delayed them was the fact that Joseph only had eyes for Catherine, even if she is dead.

Catherine's death not only separated Joseph from her; it also separated my own brother from me. We haven't had a proper conversation ever since, and his new purpose in life is to make mine as miserable as possible. I can't blame him for this. In a lot of ways, I was responsible for Catherine's death and ours in some effect.

I let out a deep sigh. I was mentally exhausted and really didn't want to face the empty house with Ava and Arnold still in Italy for the week. I pulled the car into parking absently. I slowly brought myself back into the complicated reality that is my existence. I turned off the engine and pulled out the car key. I kicked the door open and stepped out.

Once I locked the car and began walking up to the house, I was stunned by the fact that this is definitely not my house. I've driven for twenty minutes just to have gone in a full circle. I was right back in front of Abby's house. Somehow, unconsciously, I came back here voluntarily.

I didn't want to go in. It would be a bit strange if I did. Abby didn't know me very well yet and neither should she ever. Of course the fact that I kissed her and then told her to mind her own business gives her valid reasons to not like me at all. But I also didn't want to go home nor have anywhere else to be. I decided to just sit on the front of my car. Her house was actually very interesting to look at.

The house was built with bright red bricks, and the gate and door was painted the same dark, reddish-brown shade. The roof was painted deep brown with a brick chimney sticking out. From the front, you can see three large windows concealed with white shades. The lawn was nicely mowed, and the grass was the usual green of this green town. The thin strip of soil right outside the house was occupied by nine rose bushes and a large number of overgrown weeds. Whoever did the gardening obviously have not gotten to weeding in quite a while. The neighborhood was relatively peaceful.

I closed my eyes and laid my back against the front window of the car. Somehow, right in front of this ordinary house, I could clear my mind of all worries. For a while, I rested listening to the sound of chirping birds and distant cars. For once in a very long time, my head was free of thoughts of Rita and Joseph.

A sudden scream from inside the house caused my eyes to open. The edge to the sound made me jump off the hood of my car. I recognized the surprise and the pain from the sound. I didn't think twice about it. I raced up to the house. I almost thought I would have to break down the door to get in, but surprisingly, it wasn't locked. I pushed the door open and ran inside. I could smell Abby's scent instantly and followed my nose to find her. I raced down the narrow hall into the and kitchen and saw her.

Abby was standing next to the microwave. There was a puddle of water at her feet and an empty container rolling away from the puddle. The container was still steaming along with the water. Abby was barefoot and the skin on her feet was beginning to turn bright red.

I darted over to her and scooped her up into my arms. She was just scalded, and she didn't even have the sense to do anything. What is there to think about? I knew the more time it took for her to react, the worse the pain was going to be later. I took her into the bathroom and sat her down on the sink counter. I heard a small whimper come out of her mouth, but I knew I couldn't move any faster. If I did, it would be rather hard to explain later. I flipped on the water and set it to as cold as possible. I let it run on her feet while I went to fetch some ice.

I grabbed the container from the kitchen floor and filled it with ice cubes from the fridge. I walked back to the bathroom with it. The cold water seemed to have calmed Abby a bit. She sat obediently on the counter staring at her own feet as the water continued to pour endlessly over it. I carefully poured the ice onto her feet. She gasped as the ice hit her skin.

"I know it's cold, but it'll ease the pain," I muttered. "Bare with me for now."

She grew silent again. I began to spread the ice around so that it framed her small feet. The redness was beginning to subside from her skin. As I worked, I felt her eyes observing me carefully. I ignored it and concentrated on her feet. The boiling water didn't splash anywhere above her ankle, so she was lucky. I let the water run on her legs for another five minutes and shut off the tap.

I grabbed the towel off the shelf and wrapped her feet with it. She continued to follow my movements with her eyes, but I continued avoiding eye contact with her. I didn't know how to explain why I was even here, and I knew for sure she was going to ask me.

After her feet was secure, I lifted her into my arms again and carried her out into the hall. The hall led to three rooms on the left side and the kitchen on the right. The doors were closed on all the rooms, and I didn't know which was hers.

"Which one is yours?" I asked her without looking at her.

From the corner of my eye, I saw her point to the one located conveniently right across the hall from the bathroom. The door was decorated with stickers of kittens and yellow smiley faces. Most noticeable was the large wooden carving of Mickey and Minnie Mouse on a swing set. I smiled at the child-like decoration.

I walked over to the door and she reached out to open the door for us. I suddenly noticed just how light she was. Even for a human, she was very petite. She couldn't have weighed more than ninety pounds. It was like carrying a fragile doll.

Her features truly did resemble that of a doll's. She looked rather young for her age. She stood at only roughly five feet tall, and her shape was very feminine and petite. Her large dark brown eyes was very bright and child-like. Her long brown hair which was now pulled back with a large butterfly clip making her look even younger. She had slight curls in her hair that still stuck out on the sides of her face. Her skin wasn't the normal pale of those living in sunless places; it was naturally tanned and warm. Every feature about her was small and subtle. Perhaps she was built to be cute.

I walked into the room and set her on her bed carefully. She unwrapped her arm from my neck, and I stepped away. The room was very neat and open. I would never have believed a teenager lived in here. She had posters of Disney princesses and Cinderella on her wall next to blown up pictures of herself. She seemed to be rather photogenic. Her smile in the photos was very natural and joyful. On the other walls were framed pictures of a toddler. I assumed it was her baby pictures, because the child was simply adorable.

"Um, thanks," Abby suddenly voiced stopping my sightseeing.

I looked down at her and she looked up at me. I smiled and decided to sit down. I sank down on the carpeted floor in front of her. She pulled up her wrapped feet and folded it neatly beside her. She pulled the blanket over and covered her lap with it.

I refrained from smiling when I realized she was trying to somehow cover up. She was wearing short shorts and a bright yellow and white tank top that tied around her neck. Her bra straps were also visible. She was showing quite a bit of skin.

"Would you feel more comfortable if I let you change first?" I asked.

"No, it's fine. But would you mind going to close the front door? You forgot to close it when you came in," she stated.

I chuckled and got up swiftly to do as she asked. The front door was located almost outside the bathroom. This house was built very strangely. I closed the door and locked it before returning to her room.

"You should really try to remember to lock your door," I said as I sank back down on the carpet.

"Hm?"

"You forgot to lock it when I came in," I clarified.

"Oh," she said. "What were you doing here? I thought you left."

I paused unable to give her a proper answer. I didn't even clearly know why I was here myself. I decided to just avoid giving her a proper answer at all.

"I don't quite know myself actually," I answered.

I looked up in time to see a large strand of hair escape from her clip and fell in front of her face. I reached up involuntarily and swept it back behind her ear. She flinched, not expecting my sudden movement. I have to remember to be more aware of my movements around her. I pulled back and she continued to stare at me.

"What exactly were you trying to do before you burned yourself?" I asked out of sheer curiosity.

"I was...making instant noodles," she replied.

I chuckled. Not a lot of people actually manage to hurt themselves while doing something so simple. She was quite an interesting character.

"It really isn't funny," she snapped. "I'm normally not this accident prone."

I was suddenly reminded of her averted accident this afternoon. I laughed full out this time and was rewarded with a pillow being thrown at me. I caught it before it came in contact with my face. I handed it back to her with an apologetic smile. She glared at me and snatched the pillow from my hand.

"How are your feet feeling?"

"Fine," she said curtly.

Apparently, I had hit a nerve when I teased her. She was no longer looking at me. She looked down at the pillow that was now laying on her lap. I noticed that hey eyelashes was not very long, but it quite thick and curled up at the ends. The light that was above her head gave her a slight glow. Abby possessed the subtle beauty that grew on you. The more you are close to her, the more you notice about her.

I was beginning to realize that I was unconsciously drawn to her for reasons that I was still oblivious to. My run-ins with her today was more than obvious. I was still unaware of my obligations to protecting her.

I closed my eyes and imagined what she looked like and opened my eyes again. I instantly saw a thick blue thread that was tied in a ribbon around my ankle and extended through the blanket that Abby had covering her.

If she were to uncover the blanket, the thread would clearly be tied around her ankle in the same manner as it is to mine. The blue thread signified a past connection between us. What in my past connected me to her?

In addition, there was a clear thread that connected our right wrists to signify a present connection. The thread was unusually thick, telling me our connection isn't simple. It seemed like my run-ins with this girl won't end soon.

"Are you okay?" Abby asked breaking my concentration.

The threads disappeared instantly. I looked up at her and met her eyes with mine. I tried to search her for anything that might clue me in on why we were connected. She stared at me with a puzzled look.

"I'm fine," I muttered.

I didn't get a chance to seek any future connections between us. But I've definitely seen enough for now. From the look on her face, I've given her a lot to think about too. I smiled lightly at her and pulled myself off the floor. There is no reason for me to stay until her parents came home. That would simply be awkward.

"I actually have to get going," I informed.

She stirred and prepared to get up. I quickly placed both hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down. She stared at me questioningly.

"Stay off your feet for at least tonight," I ordered. "Put some creme on it before you go to bed."

She nodded hesitantly. I gave her a small wave before walking out. She followed me out with her eyes in silence. I glanced at her baby photos before leaving. I couldn't remember where I've met her before, but I know that I have. Nothing like a mystery to keep you up at night. At least this one will keep my mind off what I really don't want to think about.

I locked and closed her front door when I left. I walked to my car as the rain clouds were pulling in.

_Author's Note: And so we have uncovered a bit of mystery to Jason. This is of course only the first part of chapter 2. The mystery of Jason, Rita, and Joseph is agonizing isn't it? Please leave a review, and try to guess just what exactly happened between those three vamps! If you don't review, I'm pulling the story! I SET YOU FREE have reached a sad number of reviews in the last chapter and I'm considering pulling it too. I am dead serious!_


	5. Chapter 2 Part 2: Key

**Author's Note: Yay! I have completed another chapter. This part is shorter than usual, but I think it's acceptable. **

On the way home, I tried my best to concentrate on the road. There was no need to get distracted and end up at the wrong destination again. Occasionally, my mind would drift to questioning what connections I may have with a simple human girl. And then I would quickly remind myself that curiosity can become deadly, and the matter was not as nearly important as I made it out to be.

Just as I pulled into the driveway, clear liquid began to pour from the sky. The only thing you can ever really count on in this town is the dreary and regular rain. I parked the car in the driveway, not bothering pulling into the garage. Ava and Arnold aren't coming home until the day after tomorrow, so I didn't have to worry about blocking anyone else in or out.

I reached back and pulled the umbrella from the back seat. I pushed the car door open and deployed the umbrella. I held it upright as I got out of the car to shield myself from the pouring rain. I locked the car and went up to the house. The occasional breeze was throwing small amounts of rain at me and dampening my clothes. I sped up not wanting to get wet.

The sound of large amounts of water colliding with the umbrella almost blocked my ears from the sounds coming from inside the house. I heard low music playing in the family room. No light was coming through the windows, and at first glance it looked empty. No one was supposed to be home except myself. I cautiously went up to the door.

I inserted the key into the lock and turned it to undo the locks on the other side of the door. I gently pushed the door open and stepped inside, dropping the open umbrella by the door. My nose immediately caught the scent floating in the air.

This scent was engraved deep into my heart. They say your first love will always be the deepest one. I've never had anything but a first love. It bore its way into my heart and soul for 121 years. Yet, it was shattered into a million pieces in a swift moment. It was hard to accept that I've wasted almost all of my life on something that wouldn't even last.

I closed the door behind me and made my way into the living room. My head ordered me not to go, not to face the wicked woman that tortured me for so long. Yet, my heart yearned for her no matter how much devastation she has caused me. My foolishness sent my feet going ahead despite being torn between my demanding logic and my raging emotions.

The room was not lit. She had not chosen to turn on a light. The only light was the blue one emitting from the stereo system as it played a soft wordless tune. Still, I could see our surroundings and her figure perfectly. I only allowed myself a swift glance at the woman sitting on the large leather couch with her back facing me.

I walked to the center of the room and pulled on the cord that extended from the ceiling fan. Bright orange light immediately filled the room, but she did not even budge. Her gaze was focused on the stereo as it counted the seconds that passed in the current song. There was a silver key lying on the glass coffee table in front of her.

It was her house key. The one she used to get in. But she no longer lived here.

I avoided looking at her and sat myself on the smaller couch that was to her left. She turned her head and looked at me when I sank into the seat farthest from her. When I had to, I refrained from looking directly at her. Instead, I stared at the large fireplace behind her.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"To return something that no longer belongs to me."

She said reaching forward for the key. She turned her body and held it out to me. I made no movement to receive the object. The object literally disgusted me. It reminded her of her betrayal, and I never wanted it in my sight again. I did not even glance at it when she held it out. When she realized I was not going to take it, she placed it back on the coffee table quietly.

"You have returned it," I said icily. "If that is all, please leave."

"Do you know who Romeo's first love was?" She suddenly brought up.

My shock brought my eyes directly to her face. She was not looking at me; she was staring at the key on the table. The corners of her lips were pulled up slightly, but I couldn't determine if it was a smile or a grimace.

"It was Rosaline. He loved Rosaline before he even met Juliet. He loved Rosaline for a long time, but he fell out of love with her and in love with Juliet in a span of one moment. And all you ever hear about is Romeo and Juliet. Rosaline was only briefly mentioned as the dreadful woman who declined Romeo and broke his heart. But I ask, why is Romeo's love so easily changed? Didn't he say he loved Rosaline more than anything?"

She suddenly turned to me with the strangest eyes.

"Why does your love change as quickly as the wind, Romeo?"

I didn't know if the question was directed at me or if she was merely thinking aloud. Her expression was undecipherable and it only confused me.

"What is it that simply made Juliet irresistible? Surely, she is just an ordinary and foolish girl. She is nothing but a child. What makes her everything that Romeo ever dreamed about?"

I found myself at a lost of words. Her words suggested that she was comparing our current situation to a Shakespearean play. A foolish one at that. That was nothing remotely comparable to what she put me through. Yet, she had the audacity to ask me why my love was fleeting.

"I believe you've mistaken our situation," I snapped. "But I do not see the need to clarify anything with you. You've made your choice, and I've made mine. There is nothing left for us to discuss. You've made that clear when you left without a word. Show yourself out."

I got up from my seat briefly and exited the room. I felt like my body was home to a million emotions. But it was clear that anger was dominant at the moment. I didn't dare to take a breath, afraid that I might lose my grip. When I got into the hallway, Rita appeared to block my path. I froze and took a step back to keep distance from her.

"Do you truly love that little girl?" She questioned. Her voice strangely tense.

I stared at her. I didn't understand why she wanted to know this. I didn't really quite understand any of what she said to me in this conversation. She clearly loved Joseph and therefore shouldn't be concerned about whom I loved. What is her purpose in asking that question?

"Answer me," she said slightly louder.

The intensity in her voice was urgent. As if it was a vital fact. When she spoke, she closed the distance between us and grabbed my sleeves. I didn't know how to answer. To save my pride I would be forced to say yes. But I was simply lying if I did. I was not sure if I could actually look her Rita in the eye and say I loved another woman. I wasn't sure how I pulled it off this afternoon.

"I think I'm falling for her," I blurted out.

Rita stood with her eyes meeting mine for a moment. Neither of spoke nor made a sound. My breath caught in my throat and Rita didn't even breathe herself. The only sounds were the rain tapping against the windows all over the house and the soft song that was playing in the living room.

I didn't know why I said what I just said. It seemed like it just came out from nowhere. The strange thing was, I couldn't tell if I just lied.

Rita dropped her hands to her sides limply. She took several steps back but kept her eyes locked with mine.

"I have to go," she uttered before swinging around and heading to the door.

I stood unmoving, and in a haze on what just happened. Rita pulled the door open and the sound of the rain intensified. She stepped out onto the drenched porch and continued to walked away from the house.

It was pouring now. The rain was coming down fast enough to make everything in front of you a blur. I didn't see any other car in the driveway when I arrived. Ava and Arnold's vehicles took up the garage. Rita didn't take a car with her. I didn't know where she was staying, but it doesn't take long to get soaked in the rain.

I darted over to the door and grabbed my wet umbrella off the floor. I turned it upright as I ran out the door after her. Rita wasn't running; she was walking at the speed of a human. I caught up to her before she left the property, but she didn't even seem to notice me approaching.

I ran slightly ahead of her and turned around. She looked at me with her hair dripping wet and rain drops dripping from her long lashes. If I didn't know better, it looked like she was crying. I held out the umbrella for her to take, but she continued to look up at me with a strange expression.

I reached down and grabbed her left hand and wrapped it around the umbrella handle. Then, I let go of her and ran back toward the house. I didn't look back to see if she left or continued to stand there.

She may have returned the key to the house, but she continued to keep the key to my heart. I may never get it back.

**Author's Note: You know how serious I am about reviews, so I don't have to remind you. Try to decipher the complicated feelings. There's a lot more coming.**


	6. Chapter 3 Part 1: Photography

Author's Note: Yay! After so long, I've finally been to conquer my length problems. And this is only the first part.

I dragged myself out of the bed when my alarm clock announced it was time to get up whether I liked it or not. I clicked off the loud alarm and reached up to pull my hair into a rough ponytail with the hair band already on my wrist. I reached for my glasses on the bedside table and got up.

Sluggishly, my feet ventured from my bed to the door. I was never a morning person, and it took me four times as long as it took a normal person to actually wake up. I pulled open the door and went across the hall into the bathroom. Esther was just outside and gave me a fresh set of towels in order to get ready.

"Morning, Miss."

"Morning Esther," I returned routinely.

I reached the bathroom and flipped on the light switch. Bright orange light lit up the space from above and almost blinded me. I blinked several times so my eyes could adjust to the sudden intake of light. I placed my glasses on the counter. I went to the sink and splashed water on my face to wake up my still-asleep body. I grabbed the washcloth from the pile and dried my face before going back out to eat breakfast. I picked up my glasses and slipped them on, knowing how impaired my vision was without them. Esther was already in the kitchen with my breakfast on the table and a glass of water beside it.

Esther knew me just as well as my own mother would, because she has been working for us for eight years now. She considers me as her daughter, because she lost her only child in a fire. Esther reminded my mother of herself because she also only had her daughter as company. My mom took Esther in knowing she had nowhere else to go. But Esther didn't want to live with us without doing anything in return, so she convinced my mom to allow her to do the housework like a live-in maid. She took great pleasure in taking care of every household matter that either my mom or I had any interest in. This helped Esther get over the pain of losing her daughter and helped my mother lessen her work load.

"Thanks, Esther," I said sinking down on the kitchen table to eat my food.

"You're welcome," Esther said turning off the stove and leaving the kitchen.

I would normally eat in my room to watch the news, but I was running late today. I usually wake up an hour before I'm supposed to be out the door. But I overslept so my time to eat is reduced from thirty minutes to fifteen. I couldn't skip breakfast or else I would feel weak in a couple of hours and run the possibility of fainting. My stomach has grown used to breakfast since I was born.

I shoveled the food into my mouth and washed it all down with some water before bringing the dishes to the sink. I ran hot water over them so they would be easier to wash later. Esther may be our maid, but I was still responsible for the dishes at the end of the day. I turned off the water and went back to my room to get ready for school. I could hear Esther waking up my mom in the other room. I had twenty minutes to get ready.

I pulled out a shirt, a pair of jeans, and some underclothes from my dresser and went into the bathroom. I hit the door with my foot to close it and set the stuff down on the counter before turning to lock the door. I reached into the drawer on the left of the sink and pulled out the small remote to my iPod dock. I turned it on and music began to fill the bathroom. I hated eerie quiet so I always had music playing when I was in the bathroom.

I quickly used the toilet, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. As my routine was coming to a close, I felt more and more awake. I changed into the clothes I brought in and pulled the band out of my hair. I worked some anti-frizz cream into my long hair and ran a brush through it before pulling it back up into a neat ponytail. I tugged off my glasses and slipped a pair of clear contacts into my eyes. Gathering my pajama clothes into my hands, I went back into my room to toss them in the laundry basket.

My mom lay on my bed with her eyes closed. She didn't plan leaving the car, so she hadn't bothered to change yet. She had pulled a sweater over the shirt she slept in so she could drive me to school. She insisted on doing this so I wouldn't have to get up extra early to catch the bus. I was delighted because it meant I wouldn't have to wait in the cold during the winter time. So, every morning she would wake up when I finished eating and drive me to school only to come back home and get ready for work.

I dumped the clothes in the basket and rushed over to the drawer to pull a pair of socks out. I slipped them quickly onto my feet. My foot still hurt a bit from yesterday, but it was fine unless I touched it. I was extra careful putting on my shoes, so I wouldn't irritate it further. I tied the laces the very second the clock in the living room chimed seven in the morning. It was time to leave for school.

My mom opened her eyes and pulled herself off of the bed. I grabbed my backpack and followed my mom to the garage. Neither of us were morning people, so few words were ever exchanged during our morning routine. Her chin-length hair was still sticking out in the back so I knew she hadn't even bothered to brush her hair. On the way out, she slipped into a pair of flip-flops right outside the doors leading out to the garage.

I automatically opened the back door to her silver Camry LE and threw my bag in before climbing in myself. My mom slipped into the driver's seat and started the car as I slammed the door shut. She closed her own door and the garage door lifted loudly. The sound resembled that of a grumpy giant being unwillingly awakened from his nap. It used to bother me when we first moved in, because I thought the motor that pulled the garage was having problems. But now, it seemed nothing out of the ordinary.

My mom pulled the car out of the garage and onto the street. I lay down across the seats wanting to be lazy for another ten minutes while my mom drove me to school. I closed my eyes and listened to the music that was playing softly on the stereo. I counted the turns and stops the car made until I knew my mom was pulling in front of the school. I opened my eyes and pulled myself up into a sitting position.

My mom stopped in front of the flag pole, about ten feet from the school entrance. I opened the door and slipped out with my backpack wordlessly with a thankful smile to my mother. I closed the door and turned to go inside. It was pretty muggy outside today, with the moisture from yesterday's rain still hanging in the air like an invisible mist. I yawned as I entered the school then was suddenly yanked back by something.

"Abby!" Antonio grabbed me tightly and almost knocking me over. He looked frantic and worried, yet relieved when he saw me.

"What is it?" I said trying to free myself from his hold.

"I need your help," he said letting me go.

I noticed that he had a bright orange corsage looking thing around his right wrist with sewing needles sticking out of it. His usually neatly gelled hair was a bit lopsided today. That was strange since Antonio is a very fashion-crazed person and wouldn't walk around looking like this.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The prom fashion show is today." I already knew that. "My model just called and said she got caught in the rain yesterday and caught a cold. She's not coming to school today."

The fashion show was important for the seniors in Apparel class. It was supposed to be their exam scores among many other grades. It was also a way to show off their talents to the college representatives that were attending tonight. Apparel class has been preparing for it for months. Antonio wanted to become a fashion designer with a brand of his own, so this was especially important for him. But the models for the show were the underclassmen in his class. What was I supposed to do?

"What do you want from me?"

"I need you to replace her," he stated, grabbing me again.

My eyes bulged out of their sockets. There is no way I was going to walk around in four inch heels wearing an exaggerated dress on stage for everyone to watch. It wasn't that I had stage fright; it's because I knew I would manage to trip over the dress and ruin things for Antonio. I shook my head pushing the embarrassing image out of my mind.

"No, I can't," I answered.

"Why not?"

"Because," I said simply not willing to say how I felt aloud. It was embarrassing enough that I knew I couldn't manage what most girls my age can. There was no need to flaunt it around.

Antonio sighed and pulled his glasses off and looked at me in the eye. He was unusually short for a guy, so he didn't really have to look down to meet my eye. He only did this when he was frustrated. I knew from working with him in theater freshman year when he was trying to pin a costume on me.

"Abby, you know how much this means to me." Here comes the guilt trip. "If I don't have a model, I can't show my work tonight. That means the hours and weeks and _months_ that I have spent laboring over my designs will all go to waste. This is my senior year; this is my final piece of work. I need your help." He was practically begging now.

I looked away and frowned, feeling like I was trapped and had no choice. I couldn't run, because he was still holding onto me. And if I refused, my conscious wouldn't leave me alone. If I agreed, I would end up humiliating myself and making a fool out of Antonio too.

"Can't you find someone else?" I said hoping I could still back out.

"I don't have time. The entrance paperwork is due in ten minutes. I need to know if you're willing to help me," he said shaking me a little.

"Fine," I muttered feeling nauseous from what I was agreeing to.

"Great, come with me."

Antonio dragged me down the hall. He was almost sprinting, and I spent my small amount of energy concentrating on not tumbling and falling smack on my face. I cursed myself for not being able to say no to people who were desperate.

Antonio brought me to the Apparel room and made me fill out three pages of paperwork. As I wrote down basic information about myself, there were people moving racks of fabric and clothing in and out of the room. I saw large mirrors, make-up boxes, and hair accessories being packed onto a cart to be moved into the dressing room next to the stage. It looks like I've gotten myself into something that wasn't going to be at all comfortable.

After I finished the paperwork, Antonio let me go to class. I was supposed to meet up with him in the dressing room right after school, so he could get me ready. The fashion show wouldn't officially end until six, and I should be allowed to go at seven. I groaned at the thought of not being able to eat until seven. Starvation was not something I handle very well.I got to my first period class just as the tardy bell rang. I let out a heavy breath and sank down in the seat next to Liz. I dropped my bag on the table and placed my head down.

"Hey Abby," Liz greeted.

"Hey," I muttered with my face in my arms.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't ask."

"Oh, come on! You can tell-"

I looked up to see what made her stop talking. She usually wouldn't give up trying to get me to talk so easily. Liz was looking behind me at the classroom door. Her eyes were the size of tennis balls and her jaw hung down unnaturally. I reached over and pushed her forehead with my index finger. She snapped out of her trance and pointed at something behind me. I sighed and swung around to see what the fuss was about. I noticed that not only was Liz acting strange, the whole class was extremely quiet considering Ms. Brantley was nowhere in sight yet. Everyone's eyes were fixated on the table next to ours.

I almost jumped when I found out what everyone was staring at. Jason had made his way to class and sat himself in the seat on the left of me silently. I was really not surprised, because I was his PAL, and according to the contract Liz signed on my behalf, he was entitled to sit next to me. But what surprised me was that sitting next to Jason was Joseph. Neither of them were looking at each other. They were looking at me. And everyone else was staring at them.

"Abby, do you know them?" Liz whispered in my ear.

It was as if a spell was suddenly broken in the room. Everyone began to talk again, but I still felt occasional stares at our direction. Liz touched my shoulder lightly to get my attention, and I was glad to pull away from their glance.

"Not really," I replied. "Jason is my PAL. Joseph is...a friend of Jason's."

I wasn't really sure how to explain to Liz. There were a lot of things that happened yesterday; a lot of unexplained things. I wasn't thrilled having to tell her everything that occurred yesterday between Jason and Joseph. Even if they were both there.

"Which one is Jason," Liz said enthusiastically.

Of course she would be ecstatic. She may have a boyfriend, but she was almost shameful when it came to good-looking guys. It wasn't that she was unfaithful toward her long distance relationship with her boyfriend; it was just she loved to flirt. I didn't actually approve of this or her long-distance relationship. In fact, there wasn't much I approved of about Liz. Our friendship wasn't normal from the very beginning.

"Jason," I called. Jason's lips broke into a slight smile and turned his eyes from me to Liz.

"Yes?" He answered.

"That one," I said to Liz.

"Hi, Jason! I'm Elizabeth , but you can call me Liz," said Liz waving like a maniac behind me.

Jason cocked an eyebrow and glanced at me questioningly. I scooted my chair out so I wouldn't be the barrier between Liz and her newest target. I noticed that Joseph was still staring at me uninterrupted. I felt like an animal in the zoo being examined by curious visitors. It made me extremely self-conscious.

Ms. Brantley finally arrived in class, almost 10 minutes late. She was wearing her usual all black with her hair in disarray. The class acknowledged her presence, but continued their usual chatter. As a teacher, she had difficulty being on time or even teaching a proper lesson. But her humor and hilarious facial expressions made her easily liked by her students. Most of them had no interest in Journalism, but stayed only because of her personality.

Liz stopped taunting Jason with her obnoxious greetings when he gave her absolutely no reply as encouragement. He was leaning away from her, and I wondered why he hadn't fallen out of his chair yet. Most guys would crack under her bubbly and air-headed personality, but Jason seemed almost irritated at it. It reminded me of my own expression when I'm trying to talk sense into Liz. It was like talking to a brick wall.

"Alright, we're finishing our photography unit today," Ms. Brantley decreed as she dropped her bag at her desk. "Each of you are going to take some photos with a film camera and develop the film in the dark room."

Ms. Brantley reached into her desk and pulled out a dozen ancient cameras. She placed them on her desk and looked around the room. She stopped once she saw me staring back at her. She waved me over so I got up and walked over to her desk with Liz following me. Ms. Brantley already knew that Liz followed me everywhere and wasn't bothered by it. As I approached her desk, Ms. Brantley set a couple of film canisters next to the cameras.

"Abby, can you put the film into the cameras?"

I nodded and reached for a camera and a roll of film. Ms. Brantley spent most of last class giving me and Liz a lesson on how to put film into a camera _properly_. She was extra sensitive about the film and didn't teach anyone but the two of us. Liz came to my side and helped me load every camera with film while Ms. Brantley assigned everyone pairs to share cameras with. Even as I concentrated on the task at hand, I could feel someone's eyes always on me.

"Abby, you should thank me," Liz said making conversation. She kept her voice low so only I would hear. I looked up from my work.

"Why is that?"

"I signed you up for that PAL thing and you hooked the cutest boy anyone has ever seen," she giggled.

I glared at her wondering why that was so fortunate. Nothing good has come out of this so far. The only thing that has happened since yesterday was misfortune after misfortune. I was beginning to think that I was cursed. And I'm stuck with it for two weeks.

"Is that so?" I replied trying to convince myself this is not directly her fault.

"But he isn't very friendly. Maybe his friend is," Liz said talking to herself now.

I finally snapped the last camera shut. Liz was already finished and was supporting her head with her arm as she examined my work. People were coming by to grab their camera and leaving to get their pictures.

"I think you should leave that one alone. He has a girlfriend," I warned.

"So what? We could still be friends. Besides, I already have a boyfriend." I'm not sure if she's really that stupid or is a really good liar.

"Whatever. Just don't get too out of line," I said knowing there was nothing I could do to change the way she is. I've tried to and it has only ended in tears, her tears.

"I never get out of line. Don't be so uptight, it's harmless fun," she assured hugging me tightly.

I froze, not returning her hug. She knew I hated hugs unless absolutely necessary, but she continued to smother me in them. Once she let go, I grabbed a camera from the desk and walked toward the door where Ms. Brantley was standing. Liz followed me quietly.

Ms. Brantley held the door wide open while she checked everyone's cameras. When it was our turn, I handed her the camera. Almost everyone was gone except for Jason and Joseph. Joseph had gotten up to get his camera while Jason stayed seated staring at him. I assumed Ms. Brantley made them partners, and they weren't very enthusiastic about that. Was I the only one who could sense the unrest between the two?

"Ms. Brantley," Joseph voiced suddenly right behind me. I tensed in surprise and turned to look at him. He wore a slight smile and he looked extremely amused by something. "Is there a possibility that I may switch partners with Liz?"

His voice sent chills up my spine. It was full of authority but very gentle. Liz was just delighted that he knew her name. Her face lighted up like a Christmas tree behind him. Suddenly, he turned to her and bent so that his face was inches from hers. Liz's dark eyes stared up at him like an innocent child, and I knew that she didn't have any protests whatsoever.

"If that is alright with you, Liz," he said, not asked.

"Of c-course it is," she stammered.

Joseph swung around and placed his gaze firmly on me. I sighed already knowing this was going to happen. He leaned in just as he did to Liz, but I instinctively leaned away. I wasn't as thrilled as my best friend to be that close to someone I didn't know anything about. My actions made his smile widen. He showed two rows of perfect white teeth, making me wonder if he just jumped off a magazine cover.

"I hope you do not mind, Abby," he said. Then, he suddenly leaned in swiftly by my ear. "I believe your friend would just love an opportunity to be alone with Jason." As quick as he came, he leaned away and turned his brilliant smile to Ms. Brantley.

I glanced at Liz who was still staring at Joseph with a dumbfounded expression. I looked over at Jason who was still seated at his table. He was observing what was happening with a troubled expression and I wondered if he was concerned about Liz bothering him or, Joseph's sudden interest in us.

"Well, sure. I guess that would be alright since neither Liz nor Abby has any objections. Liz you work with Jason and Abby you work with Joseph," Ms. Brantley decided with a similar expression to Liz.

Ms. Brantley handed the camera back to me and took the one in Joseph's hand to examine for Liz. I took a deep breath and slipped out of the classroom with a grinning Joseph following at my heel. I needed to get some fresh air to figure out what this guy wants from me. He wouldn't go through all that trouble to just take some pictures, would he?

Author's Note: Review! I don't write unless I finally get to a certain number of reviews.


	7. Chapter 3 Part 2: Flying Emotions

Author's Note: Here is the next part of the chapter. I am truly proud of my editor for how dedicated she has become to this project of ours. Sometimes, it is easy to forget that what you read in five minutes is the work of so many hours. So I ask my readers to not overlook someone else that has helped me present such awesome work. Hopeless4U rocks!

I walked quickly outside and sank down on the single set of bleachers facing away from the softball field. Joseph followed and sat down next to me with a smug smile on his face. I scooted away from him and placed the camera in between us, being very clear that I was perturbed about the entire situation. If I could, I'd put the Berlin Wall between us. 

No one else was around since classes were in session. Occasionally, I could spot cars as they drove past the school. I watched the empty bus drive absently, momentarily distracted by the unusually peaceful atmosphere. I saw a flash flicker from the corner of my eye. I swung around and saw Joseph holding the camera up to his eye. He paused for a second and pulled it down to examine his effort. 

"Why did you take a picture of me?" I questioned. 

"You're rather photogenic," he said smiling at the view screen on the camera. "Although, you'd look better with your hair down." 

I reached out to snatch the camera away from him, but he kept it well out of my reach. He grinned as I unsuccessfully tried to get the camera. I gave up and rolled my eyes at his idea of amusement. Sure, I thought the game of keep away was fun, in elementary school. 

I heard a low chuckle escape his lips. 

"What do you want?" I asked bluntly. 

He bent his head and brought it closer to mine. His smile grew serious, and he looked directly into my eyes. His cool breath swept my cheeks and sent shivers down my spine. Joseph was even more handsome up close. I suspected an ulterior motive to his entire entourage. Why else was he insisting to close the distance between us? 

I knew how effective his face was in swaying the female population. Liz was just a small example. But I was always immune to skin-level attractiveness on men. I could see every guy for the immature idiots they were. Even though that made me slow in social maturity, I was glad that my mind didn't become a hazy blur around every pretty face I saw. Although, Jason and Joseph seemed to be a different species of men, and I was impartial to their faces, it didn't affect my logic. 

Joseph put down the camera on the side farthest from me without taking his eyes away from me at all. 

"I wonder why my brother chose you," he said searching my eyes with his. I wonder if he could see through to what I was thinking. 

He spoke of his brother. I assumed he was talking about Jason. It didn't surprise me that they were related. They looked a lot like each other. But that didn't explain why they were so distant to each other or the hostility I sensed between them yesterday. 

"Your appearance," he said holding my chin and turning my head to the right and to the left. I kept an eye on his hand, not knowing where he was going with this. His touch was as cold as Jason's; it must run in the family. "Is very ordinary." 

I had the sudden urge to stick out my tongue at him, but decided to wait until he had finished his conceited description of my existence. After all, if I was going to let him have it, I should do it once for everything. So, I smiled slightly and silently encouraged him to continue. 

"Your personality," he continued lifting my chin up. "Is rather boring." At that, I began to get agitated. I held my breath and began to construct my comeback. 

"Your figure," his eyes began to evaluate the rest of me as if he was buying a product at the market. "Is average." 

"So basically," I concluded, finally having snapped from his criticism. "There is nothing appealing about me." He nodded in agreement. I returned his smile and pushed away the hand that he still had on my chin. 

"Well, I am still better than people like you. Having an attractive face, but a mind as shallow as a mud puddle. Its men like you that lower the value of human kind. Oh, I'm so sorry for not being qualified to be your eye candy, but I wasn't born for your sake. So you can take your stupid comments and just-" 

Before I could finish, he grabbed the sides of my face and kissed me on the forehead. I was shocked and completely lost the other half of my ad-lib riposte. I was yelling at him, what gave him the idea of kissing me? He grinned when he pulled away, but kept his hold on my face. 

"But I like you," he said, grinning and completely ignoring what I had just said. "I like the way you seem indifferent to my existence. I like your expression when you're irritated. I like that you have no problem standing up to me. I like your loud personality." I stared at him in confusion. 

This guy was insane. I made it obvious that I didn't remotely like him one bit, but here he was saying he liked me. He sighed heavily and then pulled away completely so that we were simply sitting side-by-side again. 

"Oh dear," he said looking at the cloudy sky with a large smile. "I think I may have fallen for you. Isn't that just unfortunate?" 

"Are you serious?" I said, truly hoping he wasn't. He couldn't be; he had a girlfriend. He looked down at me, the smile disappearing without a trace. He moved his face close to mine again. I held the air in my throat, feeling really uneasy about the sudden turn of events. 

"Look into my eyes," he requested his eyes meeting mine. "Am I speaking the truth or am I lying?" I searched his eyes for any wavering, any signs of humor, but there was none. If he was lying, he was a great liar. I looked away, not wanting to accept that he was completely serious. 

I've intentionally treated every guy that liked me in the past like dirt, so that they would stay away from me. It wasn't totally successful, but it kept them from confessing to me, and I had avoided many awkward situations. That way, I could still pretend to be completely oblivious and naive. Unfortunately, Joseph liked me because I treated him the same way I treated the sidewalk I walked on. 

"How can you like me?" I said jumping up from my seat. 

"Why can't I?" He questioned innocently. 

"You have a girlfriend." I thought that had settled this issue, but he laughed at this. 

"Who told you that ridiculous thing?" 

I gave him a questionable look. He couldn't possibly be denying his relationship with Rita. He made that completely obvious yesterday in front of Jason. He noticed my expression and reached out to pull me back down. I shook him off and slid away from his reach. That only seemed to amuse him more. 

"In my entire lifetime, I've only had one…. girlfriend. That was a long time ago," he explained lightly. 

"Then what is Rita?" I asked still not fully understanding the situation. 

"Rita?" He shot back with a musical laugh. "She is just a close friend. I treat her as a sister. Jason, on the other hand, has always had unique feelings for her. It puzzled me that he would suddenly change his mind." 

It seemed he was trying to make me dislike Jason while trying to clear his name. It was understandable, because he thought I was in a relationship with Jason. Or rather he suspected I was, but nothing could be farther from the truth. I didn't really want to clear that misunderstanding up at the moment. It would only make things worse for Jason and myself. 

The realization hit me that Joseph could be using me to spite Jason in some odd way. That would explain why he was like that with Rita in front of Jason and his sudden interest in me today. But why would he treat his brother this way if he had no feelings for Rita? What could cause such distance between them? 

"You're insane," I said, turning away from him turning from him to face the school, dropping the subject. 

My heart almost stopped at what I saw. Standing right outside the school's doors was a gorgeous Rita. She held the door open with one hand. The escaping air from inside tossed her hair about making her look even more like a runway model. Her expression was a cross between disappointment and devastation. She stared directly at me with her hands clenched in fists at her sides. I had a hunch that she heard everything that was said. Even worse, she saw everything. I felt guilty even though I truthfully did nothing wrong. 

"Rita," I whispered in panic. 

Joseph looked up slowly, as if he already knew she was there. His expression didn't change a one bit as his eyes landed on her. They stared at each other for a brief second before Rita turned and went back inside. 

From how quickly she moved, I knew that tears would be brimming in her eyes. I expected Joseph to run after her to explain himself, but he didn't budge. I thought about going myself, but I was probably the last person she wanted to see right now. I would only make her feel worse. My appearance would only make her more angry, and besides that, may end in violence. 

I bent down and hit him in the back as hard as I could. The collision made a loud sound and my hand felt like it was going to fall off. He was really thick-skinned and muscular. It was like hitting a boulder. That must've hurt me a lot more than it hurt him. My violence merely earned a curious stare from him. 

"Go after her!" I ordered, rubbing my hand to ease the stinging pain. 

"For what?" He asked. I couldn't believe he had just asked me that. Was he stupid or just insensitive? I grabbed his hand and dragged him up in frustration.

"What do you mean, _for what_? Just go explain yourself," I demanded pushing him toward the school. He sighed and obeyed. 

I watched as he made it back to the school building. He dragged his feel and moved as if he had all the time in the world. I grunted in frustration and sank back down onto the bleachers. I didn't know why I had gotten myself involved in all this drama. I spent all fifteen years of my life avoiding this sort of thing. Now, not only am I involved, I'm the cause of it. 

I picked up the camera and snapped some random shots of the softball field and the sky. I still had to get the assignment done no matter what. These pictures would have horrible composition, but at least I would have some pictures to develop. 

"Abby," A voice called. 

I looked up and saw Jason crossing to me hurriedly. Why does the one who needed to rush didn't, and the one that didn't did? Anger was written all over his face and body language. He must've heard Joseph explaining to Rita. Still, what reason did he have for being so mad? I took a deep breath, placed the camera back down, and stood up. 

"What?" I said, crossing my arms across my chest as he approached. His breathing was unusually heavy, and he looked as though near a major melt down. 

"You are truly amazing, you know that?" he said. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I've misjudged you. I had no idea you were so shameless." My jaw almost hit the ground. Had this become "The Insult Abby Day"? My fuse had already burned out with Joseph, so Jason was really pushing it with what he was saying. 

"What did you just say?" I said through my teeth. 

"I really didn't think you were that kind of girl. I thought you at least had some maturity and self-control, but apparently, you are lacking of those too. If you hurt Rita, I will never forgive you." 

I scoffed at him. This jerk was actually yelling at me because he thought I did something to Rita. Yet, he was so cold to her yesterday. I had never met someone as idiotic as he was. He obviously still couldn't let go of whatever they had before. I could understand him wanting to protect the person he cared about, but I didn't deserve any of his crap. 

I grabbed onto his shirt collar with both of my hands and pulled down hard so that he bent and we were eye to eye. I gave him a deadly glare to shut him up. He looked surprised and shocked at my actions.

"You listen and listen well. Don't judge what you don't even understand," I snapped. "I have done nothing against myself or anyone else, and you have absolutely no right to insult me like that." He stared down at me with his lips pressed together in anger. I was going to wipe that expression off of his face, because I was far from finished. 

"If you have enough courage to yell at me for her sake, then you should have enough courage to stand up to your feelings instead of hiding behind a lie. If you have feelings for her, then why don't you do something about it?" 

"You don't know anything so don't act like you do. I've already offered her my heart, but she stomped on it. Why would I do that to myself again?" His voice was loud and sharp, as though he was barking at me. 

Instead of feeling sorry for him and apologizing, that just pulled the string harder. Not only was he a stupid jerk, he was a coward. 

"Then let go of her!" I challenged meeting his volume and more. He kept silent, and I knew that meant he couldn't. "You can't, right? Then isn't it better to do everything you can, so you won't regret it for the rest of your life? If she really is the one you want to be with, isn't she worth another try? If I felt something for someone, I would do everything I could to let him know. Unless you can look her in the eye without feeling a thing, then you aren't through." 

His expression grew softer as I spoke. After I scolded him, I felt much better. When the anger disappeared, my rationality returned. I let go of his collar and backed away. I could hardly believe I just said all that. It was really none of my business. Why couldn't I ever keep my mouth shut? 

I swung around and snatched up the camera. Jason still stood still as a statue, and I wondered if I'd gone too far. Maybe I was a bit too harsh. I heard the bell ring from inside the school. Jason didn't budge at all, as if he was in a daze. I decided it was best to just let him think alone, so I stalked away, still fuming slightly. 

It was like the situation with Liz all over again. I made her cry, because I couldn't keep my comments to myself, and now, I'd turned Jason into a zombie. Things are going to be awkward between us for weeks. I just hoped he decided to change his entire schedule, so I would never have to see him again after the contracted two weeks.

Author's Note: I am still trying to decide whether the fashion show should be put into Abby's or Jason's POV. If it is in Abby's, this will be a three-part chapter. If not, then everything will go as before. The final decision is mine, but why don't you try to convince me? Review!


	8. Chapter 4 Part 1: Nothing is Something

Author's Note: For those who'd wish I'd update more, I've got bad news. I am currently on lock down until I can finish my stupid summer reading before school starts. No one put me up to it, I'm just doing it to myself in order to stop my procrastination from getting out of hand. Therefore, chapters may very likely come less often. That is, until I've conquered the boring book and assignment.

I finished the biology assignment and closed the textbook. There is never anything new in this class. Every time, we would receive a thick packet of dull worksheets while the teacher completely ignored us and surfed the Internet at his desk. In a way, it was liberating not having someone watch over you every minute of the class period. But when you really need help or when it comes to assessments, an old book that is falling apart and that you can barely read due to sore over-use, doesn't quite cut it. I closed the packet and stretched out my arms on the table. I yawned and covered my mouth with my hand even though I sat at the front and no one would see my excessive manners.

"Are you done already?"

I turned to my right and toward the person who had just spoken to me. Jennie slammed her packet down on the table and sank down into the vacant seat next to me. I almost forgot that seat was empty; Jason had disappeared ever since this morning's confrontation.

Jennie was my other best friend. Her personality in comparison to mine wasn't as conflicting as mine and Liz's was, which was probably why I found her much easier to talk to than Liz. She didn't give me the feeling that I was talking to an inanimate object when I tried to have a meaningful discussion. I could conduct a two hour conversation with Jennie without feeling forced and awkward.

"Yeah, it was really challenging," I answered sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know. This is really boring," she laughed in reply.

I shook my head and slid her my packet. I usually didn't condone copying since it taught the person absolutely nothing, but this was pointless work that you could easily find the answers to in the book. There was nothing that you could learn from it anyway.

Jennie shot me a thankful glace and began to shuffle through the pages to find what she needed. I allowed her quiet so she could quickly get it done and keep me company with her friendly chatter until the bell rang. I stared down at the black tabletop absently.

I was worried about Jason. The more I thought about it, the more I felt like I had crossed the line. It was cruel of me to say those things to him. I was in no position to tell him to face his feelings, because it was none of my business. I didn't even know the entire situation. Praying I wasn't the reason he skipped class today, I absently rested my head on my folded arms.

"Abby," Mr. Lambropolous called from his desk.

I looked up and broke away from my thoughts. Mr. Lambropolous held the phone in his left hand while motioning for me to come with his right hand. I hesitantly rose from my seat and went to his desk. The last time I got a phone call, it was the office summoning me to come get my PAL. And nothing good came out of that. In fact, I think it might have been the most unfortunate thing that had happened to me this year.

As I approached his desk, Mr. Lambropolous hung up the phone and reached into his desk for stack of green hall passes. He looked like he was slightly irritated by the interruption to his online surfing.

"You need to go to the theater to get ready for the fashion show," he informed me in an uninterested tone.

He quickly filled out the pass and handed it to me. I grabbed it as he returned his focus to the computer. I rolled my eyes at the level of commitment he held for his job. His students were copying, talking, and getting nothing done and he could care less.

I returned to my table with the pass in my hand. Jennie looked up from her work as I approached. She eyed the pass curiously and gave me a questioning look. I held up the pass and gave her a chance to see what is was.

"I gotta go," I stated, picking my bag off of the white tiled floor.

"Where?" Jennie asked, closing the my packet and sliding it over to me.

"To the theater. Antonio tricked me into participating in the fashion show tonight." I stuffed my binder into my bag with the packet and picked up the large and heavy Biology textbook.

"What? When did this happen?"

"I'll explain later."

"Okay, I'll call you," she offered.

"Call my house phone. I think I lost my cell phone yesterday," I concluded swing my bag over my shoulder.

I waved to her and walked toward the door. On the way, I glanced at the circular clock on the wall. There was still fifteen minutes until the dismissal bell rang. I wondered why there was such a rush to start the preparations. We had plenty of time; the show didn't officially start until five.

I remembered that I needed to call Esther to arrange a ride after the fashion show. Since I lost my phone, I haven't had the chance to all day. I still didn't know how I was going to explain to my mom how I lost my phone. I couldn't possibly say, Oh, I dropped it and forgot to retrieve it when some guy kissed me. I don't think she would handle that well. She would probably chop me up and then go after the guy that dared to defile her only daughter. I decided to borrow Antonio's cell phone when I saw him.

I pushed open the door and slid out into the hallway. The wide hall was completely quiet. My footsteps seemed to echo loudly on the walls, as I walked, silently hoping that somehow Antonio didn't need me anymore and would let me off the hook. Knowing my luck in the past two days, I would probably trip and break my ankle in front of the entire audience. I was a danger to myself and everyone else that happened to be near me in heels. And I wouldn't just be embarrassing myself, I would ruin Antonio's chances as a future as a designer too.

I quickly pushed those unlucky thoughts away before I had a nervous breakdown and decided to go home, leaving Antonio to fend for himself. I told myself that since I agreed to help, I have to do what I can. I quickened my pace so that my mind didn't have free time to make up horrible scenarios of that might happen to me on stage.

The huge wooden double doors leading to the stage appeared as I turned the corner. I walked up to it and placed my hand on the handle. I took a deep breath and hoped for the best before I pulled open the door and went inside.

As soon as the door opened, music erupted from inside and filled my ears. The house lights were turned off completely as if a show were in progress. The stage lights were all on lighting the path down the rows of seats for the audience. The back curtain was drawn in to hide the set pieces used for the school's plays, and the leg curtains were all angled to conceal the sides of the stage. The seats nearest to the stage were sealed off for special guests. I was beginning to see just how much this show meant to the participants at this school.

I walked toward the stairs that led up to the elevated stage area wondering where everyone was. I carefully ascended the stairs as I surveyed the area for any sign of a human being. The stage was swept and polished so that the wooden floor shined. Hopefully I won't slip and fall because of this. Just as I reached the top step of the stairs, Antonio appeared from backstage looking at his watch anxiously.

"Tony," I called to him. He looked up and once his eye caught sight of me, he smiled in relief. He glided over and took my hand in his.

"I was wondering when you'd get here," he stated. "We're going to run the show in a few minutes."

"Come on," he said, tugging me hand so that I followed him backstage.

He led me into the dressing room. There was a number of people in there; all girls. No one was dressed or had any stage make-up on yet. They were all just socializing freely. I looked around the room.

The counter in front of the large horizontal row of mirrors were filled with make-up boxes. The mirrors were lined with rows of light bulbs that were now on making the room very humid with the heat they emitted. The entire right side of the room was crowded with dummies. They each had a thick white cloth concealing what they displayed. I guessed that they were wearing the dresses for tonight's show. The opposite wall had doors that led into the boy's and girl's bathrooms used for changing.

"Scarlet," Antonio said looking at the girl in the curly red hair.

She was pale with classic features, making her quite beautiful. She wore the same bright orange corsage thing with needles sticking out of it that I had seen Antonio with, so I assumed she was a senior as well. She stood up when Antonio spoke and eyed me curiously.

"Scarlet, can you bring the others out to practice the show? I'll be out in a few minutes. I'm still waiting for someone else to join us," Antonio said.

Scarlet nodded and began to walk toward the way we came in out to the stage. Antonio moved me out of the way as she came along with everyone else. When they had left, Antonio slipped my bag off my shoulder and threw it under the make-up counter then turned to face me.

"Alright, I guess I need to explain to you how all of this works," Antonio said motioning for me to sit in one of the blue chairs set in front of the make-up counter. I did as he wanted as he sat on the make-up counter in front of me. "In this show, each senior will get to showcase five of their own designs. One of which will be the signature design and the finale. You, will be the model for my signature design."

My jaw dropped open. I couldn't believe that he would trust someone so last minute with something so utterly important. And he said it confidently and with a smile on his face as if it was no big deal at all.

"What?" I asked, still in shock. He gave me a comforting smile and reached out to touch my shoulders.

"Don't worry. I will be helping you. In fact, the finale piece is the only piece that will have an escort. I will be escorting you on stage and off stage. You don't really have to do much at all."

That knowledge calmed me down a bit, but walking may still be a problem for me. I was absolutely terrible in heels. On top of that, I didn't know what I was going to be forced to wear and how it would add to my misfortune. I was afraid for myself and Antonio, because he had to "escort" me. With much luck, I would break his leg along with mine.

I opened my mouth to warn Tony of this danger, but the reflection I saw in the mirror behind Antonio distracted me. I'd recognize that genteel and ruggedly handsome face anywhere. I swung around and met face to face with Jason.

"What are you doing here?" We asked simultaneously. His face was just as shocked and outraged as mine.

"You two know each other?" Antonio cut in behind me. I turned my neck back a bit and gave Antonio a slight nod and a forced smile. He raised an eyebrow at my dreaded expression, but quickly turned to Jason.

"Jason, the others are on stage practicing. Why don't you join them?"

Jason glanced at me briefly. I looked away, avoiding eye contact with him at all cost. He turned and left after a moment. I let out a relieved breath when he disappeared from sight. I was so very wrong when I said things would get awkward between us. Things are now completely unbearable. I wanted to dig a hole in the ground and hide when I saw him.

"Is there something between you guys that I should know about?" Antonio asked suspiciously.

"No!" I snapped quickly. That just earned me another weird look from him. "There's nothing. What is he doing here anyway?"

Antonio leaned back against the mirror and examined me as if he was trying to pry the truth out of me. I pressed my lips together to lessen the chances of me spilling out anything I would regret later.

"He's here to do some extra credit work. He made a deal with one of his teachers to do this as make-up for some stuff he missed. He's Scarlet's escort tonight because she's wearing her own signature piece," Antonio explained while keeping a close eye at my reaction.

The more I heard, the more I knew that God was toying with me. How could there be so many coincidences? Surely, I haven't done anything to deserve this cruel and unusual punishment. Our Lord must have quite a sense of humor.

Antonio seemed to have caught a sign of my lie, because he narrowed his eyes and leaned in closer to my face. I leaned back in my chair feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Are you sure there's nothing up with you two? I could sense the chemistry, sparks were flying when he came in. If there is, I can definitely help you. He's too good looking to pass up," Antonio said. I pushed him away with my hand and got up from the chair.

"What are you talking about? There is nothing and will be nothing at all between us. In fact, he is the most idiotic jerk I've ever met," I said. Antonio smiled smugly at me as though I had perfectly confirmed his thoughts.

"Are you saying you don't find him at all attractive?" He challenged. I paused for a moment.  
If I said he wasn't attractive, I would be lying because...well, look at him! But if I said he was, Antonio would never believe that I didn't like him. And I don't like him. Either way, it would be a lie. I took a deep breath and blindly chose an answer.

"I don't." Tony still looked doubtful, but he dropped the subject.

"Fine, whatever. Come on, we have to go practice or you _will _make a disaster of my show," Antonio joked and got up. I suddenly remembered that I still don't have a ride home.

"Tony, can I borrow your cell phone real quick? I need to confirm a ride," I asked.

Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He held it out and I took it from him and quickly dialed Esther's number then pressed the phone to my ear. The phone rang and rang again, but there was no answer. Soon, I heard Esther's recording to leave her a message and hung up.

"No answer?" Tony asked. I shook my head. "I think I can give you a ride."

"Really? Thanks," I said.

"No problem. I owe you for asking you to help me on such short notice," he laughed. I smiled and handed the phone back to him.

It should work out fine, I would get home before my mom and Esther. And Esther would know I've tried to call her when she checks her phone. I just hope that Tony won't regret that offer after the show when something horrible happens. Tony slipped the phone back into his pocket and led me back out to the stage to practice.

When I heard the music playing and saw the stage spotlights on, I couldn't help but feel a bit excited. Knowing Antonio, he had something great planned. This was also his graduation piece, so will unquestionably be his best yet. This was going to be a night to remember.

Author's Note: Oh yes, please review! I have such a lovely event planned that it would be sad to not let anyone read it. See you!


	9. Chapter 4 Part 2: Peace Offering

Author's Note: Yes, it has been a long time. But I am trying very hard to adjust to my new schedule, and the fact that I have no editor. Also, my new English teacher has almost crushed my creative spirit by forcing me to follow a plan when I'm writing, so a chapter takes so much longer to write. Regardless, here is the next chapter. The dress description is courtesy of Hopeless4U. If you want to see the dress, there is a link to it in my profile.

After an hour of practice, Antonio led everyone back into the dressing room for a quick ten minute break. I was exhausted on top of being hungry and didn't want to be in a humid room with too many people. Instead, I stayed out in the stage area where there was better ventilation and much quieter. My head was beginning to hurt as well thanks to the bright stage lighting I've been under. I knew that once I got home tonight, I would be very weak and possibly sick for at least the night.

I went to the edge of the elevated stage and sank down, letting my legs dangle off the edge. I leaned my head back to stretch my neck. Looking up, the spotlights blinded me, and I instinctively closed my eyes. I felt a little light-headed, but chose to ignore it in hopes that it would go away once I got back to work. I could hear the faint chatter echoing from the dressing room.

"Abby," someone called right next to me.

I opened my eyes immediately in surprise. I didn't hear anyone come toward me or even close to me. I turned my head in the direction where the voice came from. I found myself looking into two pools of thick, deep gold as it stared back at me. He was sitting mere inches from me without me even realizing his presence. I scooted away to keep a proper distance between us while keeping a careful eye on him.

He was holding a bottle of water that he must've bought from the vending machine right outside the theater. He sat with his legs crossed Indian style, a picture of perfect ease. It was hard to believe that we just had an argument this morning by the way he carried himself around me at the moment. Underneath the stage lights, his pale skin seemed to be flushed white, making him paler than I remembered. He was so still he could pass as a beautiful statue.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He set the bottle of water down behind him. I noticed that it wasn't open yet, because the seal below the cap remained untouched. Water droplets slid down the bottle's side as it slowly began to adjust to the new room's temperature. From the way he set it down, I concluded that he didn't buy that for himself. Besides, he really didn't seem to put in much effort during the hour of practice. From what I saw, he was perfectly graceful and excellent at carrying himself no matter what is asked of him. It took him all but one try to do what he had to do for the show. If was rather effortless for him.

I, on the other hand, was far from graceful. Antonio lied to me when he said we would simply walk on and off the stage. Since we had to do more that simply walk on and off the stage, I had to try very hard to make sure I didn't screw up. It took me several tries to coordinate with Antonio, so that I don't cause him an injury or hurt myself later. If today has taught me anything, it is that I am not made out to be a model and definitely shouldn't even try. I was rather amazed that I hadn't broken my leg or cause Antonio to limp instead of walk yet.

"About this morning," Jason began, pulling his gaze away from me and staring ahead instead.

"I have nothing to discuss with you about this morning," I said, quickly dismissing the subject. I was beginning to feel the awkwardness between us and wanted to end this conversation as soon as possible.

"But I do," he snapped, looking at me once again.

I stared at him wondering if he was angry with me still. I understood that I crossed the line, but I still didn't feel like it was necessary for me to apologize to him. No matter what, I said only the truth even though it was harsher than he wanted to hear. I did regret not holding back a little, but I wasn't in control when I was angry. That was one of the problems about me, I am always to stubborn to admit I went too far or was too honest. I couldn't ever admit it when I acted rashly on sheer emotions.

He seemed to regret raising his voice at me and gave me an apologetic look. He picked up the water bottle and offered it to me as a peace offering. I looked down at the bottle wondering whether I should take his kindness and that the intention behind it was. I really didn't see why Jason would treat me with kindness after I yelled at him about denial of his feelings.

"It's okay to take it. I don't have any intention of poisoning you," he reassured, still holding the bottle out.

I glanced at him and saw a slight smile on his face. The bottle was unopened, and I didn't see any sign of anything suspicious in his eyes, so I took up the water bottle hesitantly. As soon as I grabbed the bottle, he released it and placed his hand back by his side. I twisted the cap off and drank a gulp of water. The cold liquid slid down my throat and sent chills up my spine. I didn't even notice I was thirsty until I had it in hand. I usually only drank during meals.

I felt a lot better, but I actually preferred it if he bought me a Coke instead. I needed some calories to burn and some sugar to energize me. This water has neither one of those. I closed the bottle and set it down between the two of us again.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I said, cutting to the point.

He didn't say anything; he just stared straight ahead. I thought he was trying to find his words, so I stayed silent and waited for him to talk. I waited and waited, but he continued to sit there like a lump on a log. I began to get impatient and felt awkward due to the piercing silence that now surrounded the stage. I was sure it must've been at least ten minutes, and Antonio would come to look for me soon. I didn't have time to sit here and play the silent game with him.

I used my hands as leverage to pull myself off the stage floor and grabbed the water bottle on the way up. I stood up and looked down at Jason to see if he even moved a tiny inch. He didn't. I rolled my eyes and turned to go find Antonio in the dressing room. Before I could even take a step, Jason grabbed my right hand, and I froze in place. I looked back and only saw only the back of his head.

His touch was just as cold as the water in the bottle. It seemed like he had no body temperature at all. For a brief moment, I let my imagination try to convince me that he wasn't human. I caught myself before I continued to think nonsense that would degrade a human being. If he wasn't human, how could he sit next to me so normally?

"What should I do?" He muttered, without turning around to face me. "I didn't choose to feel like this. Tell me. Teach me to forget. Teach me how to take control of my heart."

I didn't know how to answer his request. I've never actually really liked anyone or had any romantic experience whatsoever. Truthfully, I couldn't help him with this, because it was his heart and not mine. I was an outsider to his story; no one can solve this issue but him and Rita. Even with that knowledge, there was a part of me that wanted to do something for him; to ease his pain some. I couldn't bear to say that I can't help him any. This time, it was my turn to stay silent.

"Abby," Antonio called from backstage.

I pulled my hand away from Jason's and quickly stepped away from him, so Antonio wouldn't jump to conclusions again. I didn't know why I was so worried about what people thought was going on between Jason and I, because I knew there simply wasn't. In the next moment, I saw Antonio appear from stage right with his blue and white letterman jacket on as he rushed out to look for me.

When he saw me and Jason, he stopped and raised his eyebrow at me in suspicion. I gave him a humorless smile and walked over to him. Antonio glanced at Jason, who still sat at the edge of the stage with his back to us. The hand that held mine now lie lifelessly by his side. In a way, I was glad that Antonio interrupted us when he did, because I didn't know how else I was going to get out of that. I owed Antonio one for that.

"What is it, Tony?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"It's time for me to get you ready for the show. Come on, we don't have all day. I think you'll really like the dress," Antonio answered and led me back into the dressing room.

I looked back at Jason and wondered if he was okay. I really didn't like the idea of leaving someone alone to brood in their rapid feelings. Antonio held the door of the dressing room open for me as I stepped in. I was surprised to see that there wasn't anyone in there. Antonio must've ushered everyone out to the main bathroom to change.

As soon as I entered the room, I felt the warmth emitting from the make-up lights lining the mirrors. There was only one make-up box still sitting on the counter and only one dummy that was still covered by a white cloth. Next to the make-up box was a closed blue and white shoe box.

Antonio slipped in after me and pulled the door closed behind him. He went over to the dummy and grabbed a corner of the white cloth. Before he pulled it off the dummy to reveal his signature design, he gave me a look as if he was trying to build suspense.

"Just pull it off already!" I laughed.

Antonio smiled and gently pulled off the large cloth from the dummy and gathered it up in his hands neatly before he set it aside. My jaw almost dropped to the floor when I took in the sight of the dress. I always knew that Antonio was very talented, but I've never actually seen any of his designs in person. The dress that was in front of me actually looked like it was designed by a professional designer rather than just a high school senior.

Merely on a dummy, the dress looked positively stunning. It was a vivid aqua blue that flowed through water down a ravine instead of silk on the rough linen of the school manikins. The material was tight at the bust; the V-neck coming to a close just at the bust line with the help of a large diamond broach. From there it seemed to fly to the floor. Yards and yards of fabric seemed to conceal all that stood underneath as though guarding a sweet, sweet secret. However, with a simple turn of the shoulders, or whisper of wind, the dress offered a perfect outline and accentof the legsto the wearer. All of this was held up by two thin straps, jewel encrusted and seeming very strong. The effect was astonishing. The gown seemed to glow with a life of its own.

"Well, what do you think?" Antonio said, cutting my admiration of the dress short.

"It's gorgeous," I replied, unable to turn away from the dummy.

"Yes, but you can never judge a piece of clothing by just looking at it on a lifeless dummy. It is the person that makes the dress. So, it isn't anything but cloth and material until the wearer puts it on. So, you have to go change right now," he said, carefully taking the dress off the dummy.

He held the dress off the ground and grabbed my hand. Antonio pulled me toward the girl's bathroom and handed the dress over to me. He let me go when we were directly in front of the door, and I pushed the door it and slipped in. The room's far wall consisted it of a shower with the curtain drawn that haven't been used in at least five years and a small blue cubicle-like space that had a door as the bathroom. The remaining space was left empty as space for actresses to change.

I laid the dress on the low, white counter against the east wall. There were no mirrors in this room, so I would have to go out in order to see what it looked like. And the means that Antonio would see me the same time I saw myself. I pulled on the hair band and my long hair fell loosely onto my back and shoulders. I took a deep breath and slipped out of my clothes and shoes and threw it onto the counter.

As pretty as the dress looked, I wasn't the proper person to wear it. I was confident enough in myself to know I wasn't the prettiest girl in the world, and I didn't have the best figure. It was obvious that I was pretty short and petite. So, in order to be proportional, my chest and behind was also petite. I wasn't boyish, but I wasn't entirely girly either. I accepted this, because I knew that I would prefer intellect over extraordinary looks. I've established that I wasn't made to be eye candy; I wanted to be something more.

I slipped into the dress and reached back to zip myself up. I grabbed onto the zipper and pulled it up slowly. My hand can only zip up halfway up my back. No matter how I tried, I couldn't zip it up all the way. I was hesitant about going out into the dressing room not properly dressed, because anyone could be there. Still, I needed help so I had no choice.

I lifted the bottom of the dress up so that I wouldn't trip over it. The dress was a little loose on me, and it was a bit too long, even if I put on three-inch heels, due to the fact that it wasn't made for my measurements. I went to the door, pulled it open, and ducked out. I didn't see Antonio anywhere; the only person present was Jason. He was now dressed in a sleek black suit with no tie. He was putting the final touches on his look in the mirror when I came out. When he saw me, he turned and stared at me with no emotion on his face. I wasn't sure what kind of reaction I suspected, but that definitely wasn't it. Feeling self-conscious, I swept all of my hair to my back so that it covered up the part of my back that wasn't zipped up yet.

"Where is Tony?" I questioned, sliding away until my back was against the bathroom's door. I was preparing slip back in there the moment I had to.

Clearly unaware of my discomfort, Jason took a step toward me. I pressed my hand against the door waiting for the moment when I have to push it open. Jason froze as if just caught himself doing something he shouldn't have done. I felt relief spread over me and relaxed my posture.

"Antonio went to make sure everyone else was getting ready," he answered. "Is there something you needed?"

I did, but I didn't know if I should tell him that. I didn't even know why I was so strange around this guy. True, he wasn't like Antonio, because he had an interest in girls. But all he had to do was zip me up. He would only see my back. It wasn't like I was living in the fifteenth century when I would have to worry about not showing my sleeves. What could it hurt?

I took a step away from the door, being careful of the dress. After settling the awkwardness inside my head, I was able to notice how handsome Jason looked in the suit.

The dark suit complimented his pale skin, forming a wonderful contrast. Without a tie and the three top buttons of his shirt left undone, the suit seemed more casual and less constricting, which was perfect for his youth. The single button on his suit jacket held the jacket together, making a semi-formal look. He looked more like a professional model standing there than any model on a runway. Scarlet seemed to be quite good with men's clothing as well as women's.

"Well?" He ushered, seeming to be concerned that I've suddenly lost my voice. "Where is the girl that enthusiastically pointed out everything that I've done wrong this morning? Why has she grown so quiet?"

I stared at him. He was smiling and teasing me as if every hurtful thing I've said just rolled right off his shoulders in a matter of seconds. I wondered if he really settled his feelings or was just pretending for my sake. If he was just faking a smile, then his feelings for Rita are probably too deep and painful to face. If that was true, he's probably suffering more than he would let anyone else know. The worst kind of suffering was the kind you could not tell or show. I found myself wanting to know what happened in his past. Instead of acting on that curiosity, I gave him a smile and played along with his charade.

"I'm still here. Just a little quieter at the moment," I laughed. "I need you to help me with the dress."

I walked over to him and turned to face my back to him. I swept my hair over to my right shoulder and rested my chin on my chest. I felt Jason's light touch as he pulled the zipper fluidly up the dress. He let go as soon as the task was done and stepped back. I turned around to look myself in the mirror.

The blue color lit up my skin and features. I've always known I looked best in white and blue, but this was nonetheless surprising. The dress has concealed the fact that I had no bust or behind as it flowed down to the floor like water down a waterfall. And it showed off the curves that I had, so that I looked beautiful despite my flaws. Antonio was truly a genius at manipulating cloth and material. Jason came to stand by me and looked in the mirror with me. Standing next to him, I was truly inferior, but I was still happy with what I had.

"You look wonderful," Jason complimented. I smiled at the fact that he would compliment me, when he was clearly the one that deserved that compliment here.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I teased.

Author's Note: Review please! And remember to be patient, because I really am trying to fit everything into a twenty-four hour day. Also, from now on I'm going to randomly throw out an interesting fact about our main characters at the end of each part I post. This way, you guys will get to know them better.

Interesting fact: Abby's GPA is the ninth highest in her graduating class. Jason can play the piano and the guitar. Joseph is a speed demon known to race and adjust cars better than professionals. Rita is a rocker chick who loves heavy make-up and fish net stockings.


	10. Chapter 5 Part 1: Permanence

Every so often, I would catch myself gazing absently at Abby and forced myself to turn away. It was truly unbelievable how many of her characteristics I failed to notice until now. She was like a tediously long book that held surprising information with every turn of the page. Even the simplest actions seemed to have an impossibly complicated list of justifications behind them. In the short amount of time I've known her, I've provoked numerous emotions without ever intending to. I felt like I was hopelessly navigating through a maze blindfolded. I kept stumbling onto booby trap after booby trap, not being able to tell when something else would blow up in my face. I've just never met anyone so emotionally unstable before. She was a curiosity to me.

Abby stood four feet away from me as Antonio made necessary adjustments to her dress. She faced the mirror with her back to me. Occasionally, she would look up and frown at her own reflection. I pondered on the reason why she seemed so unsatisfied with what she saw. From what I could tell, she was amazingly perfect from every angle.

I've long noticed that she was an unusually adorable girl, an innocent child almost. Yet the moment that she slipped into an elegant dress, she ignited with a clear sophistication from within her. I could still spot a hint of innocence in her eyes, but she was definitely no longer a child. I was still in minor awe of her transformation.

Her hair was neatly curled and allowed to hang loosely down her back. The dress now fit her small frame perfectly, covering up the fact that it was not made specifically for her measurements. The flowing design made her seem taller than what she really was. Its bodice brought attention and added to her curves, something I haven't noticed at all. I was used to seeing her wear relatively loose blouses that masked her true figure.

Her subtle facial features were now emphasized by bright artistic make-up that well complimented her attire. Her eye shadow was a blend of dark blue and light green set ablaze by thin eyeliner. Her cheeks were now a rosy pink and her lips shimmered in the light. She now resembled a carefully-made doll designed to provoke adoration.

Antonio finished off his adjustments and stood up to evaluate his work. The dress was still a tiny bit too long for Abby, but I figured that it would fit if she actually had a pair of shoes on her bare feet. Abby raised the small hand mirror she was holding in her right hand and gave her make-up and hair a closer look. I stared into the tiny mirror from behind her, hoping to decipher what made her seem so dissatisfied before. She caught my eye in the mirror and wheeled around to look at me. For the briefest moment, she held my gaze with her large dark eyes. Then, she pulled away and dropped her eyes to the carpet.

"Alright, I'm done here. Let's put some shoes on you and we'll be all set," Antonio said, straightening her dress.

"Jason, do you mind getting the shoes for me?" He continued, directing the request at me.

I glanced at the make-up counter. The shoe box that held what Antonio referred to sat patiently waiting for its time of use. I pulled myself away from the wall I had been leaning against and strode over to the horizontal mirrors and the make-up counter. I opened the lid of the box and examined what was inside.

A pair of simple strappy white and blue heels laid comfortably in wrapping paper next to a sparkling diamond hair clip that matched the broach on Abby's dress. I suppose Antonio didn't want the shoes to distract attention from what he designed, so he picked simple ones. The heels would elevate the wearer about two and a half inches off the ground at an uncomfortable angle. It looked rather delicate, and I questioned its ability to support anyone's weight. Abby weighed almost nothing, but it was still a risk to put her in these shoes.

I took up the heels and the hair clip and walked back to where Abby stood. She stared at me with an unreadable expression as I approached her. I noticed that Antonio now stood by her side with a purposeful grin on his face. I had an odd feeling that he was planning something, but I couldn't quite put my hand on it yet. That made me uneasy. I ignored that thought for a moment, and kneeled down in front of Abby's feet.

I dropped one of the shoes on the carpet and slipped the clip into my jacket's pocket. I had a feeling that it would come in use in just a few minutes. I held the other shoe out towards Abby's left leg. She hesitantly lifted up her feet, and I slid her it into the shoe. I was careful not to irritate her skin, remembering how she scalded herself just yesterday. I quickly strapped it securely to her ankle and placed her feet back on the ground. I did the same for the other feet and took a moment to evaluate the progress. There was no apparent sign of her burns or sensitivity in the area where she was burned. The open-toed heels were designed to show off delicate feet and were a perfect fit for Abby.

I noticed that I couldn't uncover the root of my concern for Abby. I felt strangely attached to her as if she was someone I used to care about a long time ago. But that thought was surely impossible and ridiculous, I would definitely know if I've met her before.

"Thank you," Abby muttered under her breath as she fixed her dress so that it covered her legs and feet almost completely under the layers of blue flowing fabric.

I snapped out of my thoughts and stood to give her a complimentary smile, but she wasn't looking at me. She eyed Antonio suspiciously with narrowed eyes as if she was trying to figure out what gave him such a strange expression on his face. Her observation confirmed my thoughts; this guy was really up to something that he was keeping from us.

"I think we're finished here. Jason, what do you think?" Antonio asked, with his gaze studying my reaction under a microscope.

Antonio stepped away from Abby as if he was inviting me to get a closer look at her for myself. I could see her perfectly even if I stood a mile away from here. Still, I studied Abby closely from head to toe, and she blinked at me in anticipation for my criticism. I didn't have a criticism, but I did have a small suggestion.

Abby's curls occasionally fell in front of her face and covered her bright, child-like eyes. Her eyes gave her a glow of innocence and played a large part in her lovely appearance. Her locks would also conceal her long neck and delicate shoulders. Every one of those would enhance her attraction.

I walked around behind her, and she turned her head to keep a careful eye on me. I reached and pulled the diamond hair clip from my pocket. Antonio must've planned this all along. I was sure he was attempting to achieve something, but I didn't know what that was yet. I was curious as to what the results of his plan would be. It probably shouldn't hurt to play along for now.

"Look straight ahead and don't move," I said, whispering in next to Abby's right ear.

Abby hesitated by throwing me a look from the corner of her eye, but she obeyed and turned her head to look directly into the mirror. Being in close proximity of her, I could feel the tangible body heat that radiated from her skin and dispersed in the air around her. The warmth was almost a shock to me; I was used to being cold. I flashed her a reassuring look that she saw in the mirror.

I pulled half of Abby's hair behind her head and held it there using the hair clip. Her hair was limp from all the hairspray it took to keep her large curls intact, but she looked absolutely perfect. I smoothed a few misplaced strands of her brown hair and then came around to her side. A tiny smile played on her lips as she peered at herself in the mirror. I believed that I had eased some of her discomfort from before.

"Well done, Jason," Antonio commented. "It's about time for the show to start. Jason, you might want to get into place. Scarlet will be looking for you soon."

I glanced at Abby swiftly and began to walk toward the door that led out to the stage area. As I crossed the fully lit stage, the images of this afternoon flashed before my eyes. I smiled as I remembered Abby's expression as she concentrated on each step that she took while clinging onto Antonio. I began remember her light, nervous laughter every time she came close to losing her balance. I remembered her accidental shriek when she did lose balance and landed on the wooden stage floor with a plop. I remembered feeling anxious every time I sensed that she was losing balance.

"Jason!" Scarlet called from the far stage left.

She strode over to me in a tight red dress that hung only half an inch off the stage floor. It was strapless and emphasized the wearer's small waist and excessive cleavage. Multi-colored beads joined and ran down the front of the dress, extending to her belly button like a medieval sword. The dress had a slightly crumpled look, and seemed more like a piece of art than a piece of clothing. Unlike Abby's, Scarlet's dress and dark make-up was designed to make her look fashionable, not adorable. Her hair was straightened and pulled up into a neat and complicated up-do.

Scarlet approached me with a gleeful smile that I knew all too well. For over a century, I've seen it reflected in every woman's face that I happened to pass by. At this point, I felt that it was rather annoying and shallow. Unfortunately, I may never be able to see the end of it.

She stood a foot in front of me with her back arched back as if she was pointing her chest at me. I knew that she was forcing my eyes to come in contact with her cleavage, but I was going to do anything to avoid that sight. She peered at me from under her heavy mascara without another word.

Suddenly she reached up and grabbed my shirt collar. She moved her hand to undo the suit jacket's single button. She was clearly unaware that she had crossed an invisible line that I generally kept to protect myself and the humans that came in contact with me. She was endangering herself, because of her idiotic hormones and hopeless flirting.

I linked my hands around her wrists and pulled it away from my clothing. Her face fell in bitter disappointment when I released her and stepped back to keep a somewhat safe distance between predator and prey.

"No need to waste you efforts. I can do it myself," I said to continue my polite charade.

My fake tone seemed to act as a spring board for Scarlet to bounce back. Her smile returned to her bright red lips as she took my reaction for chivalry instead of annoyance. I encouraged this delusional thought with a small smirk as I reached for the button and prepared to undo it myself. I gave it a second thought and paused.

I did not like having a suit jacket swinging loose at my sides. It looked tacky and amateurish. Having an unbuttoned jacket doesn't portray the classy look that Scarlet told me she was aiming for. I was positive she knew that as well, but chose to take the opportunity despite the knowledge. I dropped my hands to my sides and put on a tolerant smile.

"On second thought, I think it looks more sophisticated this way. Don't you?" I hinted. Scarlet happily agreed with me without a second thought. I had expected this.

"Alright everyone, places! The stage doors will open in two minutes!" Antonio ordered from the other side of the stage.

The stage light dimmed, and the house lights were flipped on so that it lit the rows upon rows of empty seats. I could see Antonio leading Abby out of the dressing room and into the right wing where she would wait for her moment on stage. Then, Antonio crossed the stage to the opposite wing. I gladly turned away from Scarlet and went to my place as well.

I passed Antonio on the way and he gave me an encouraging look. I felt like he was hinting something with his eyes, but I had no clue as to what that was. Abby must've sensed that too, because she was staring intently at Antonio's back as he walked away from her. She didn't move as I came to her side, and I wondered if she actually noticed my presence. I leaned against the fly system's controls and waited patiently for her to pop out of her absent thoughts.

While I waited, I heard voices as the audience filed into the house to find their seats. I heard small rings as cell phones were turned off or set on silent. Yet, Abby was unfazed by it all. She stood impossibly still as the house lights turned off. I quickly ran out of patience and reached over to nudge her left arm. She gasped and swung around to face me. When she realized that it was me, she sighed in relief and leaned against the wall for support. I smirked at how easily spooked she is. If only she knew how frightening I really was.

"Daydreaming much?" I whispered, not wanting any audience members to catch our voices and ruin the show that so many people worked so hard on. She rolled her eyes at me and stuck out of her tongue childishly. I chuckled and shook my head in response.

"Nervous?" I asked.

She bit her bottom lip and nodded sheepishly. I smiled and got off the wall. I placed my hands on her bare shoulders, turned her body toward me, and immediately felt her warmth being absorbed through my skin. She flinched when I touched her, reacting to the temperature of my skin. I instantly felt regretful for contacting her without warning. I had forgotten humans needed gradual adjustments for everything. I gave her a quick moment to resettle into her comfort zone and bent to meet her eyes.

"You'll do fine. Just relax," I assured her.

That didn't seem to convince her at all. She just stared back at me nervously. I was beginning to get worried that she would have a nervous breakdown and freeze on stage. Even worse, her nervousness may affect her coordination. If she did, I do not think that she would simply laugh it off like before. Despite that concern, I didn't know how to help her. I wasn't used to feeling so helpless.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our school's prom fashion show sponsored by the district's apparel department. Please be considerate of others and turn off your cell phones. During the show, we ask that you stay seated and remain quiet. Please no food or drinks in the theater and enjoy the show," a voice sounded over the sound system.

"Everything will be okay," I whispered to Abby and gave her shoulders a light squeeze.

I could hear more cell phones beep as audience members turned them off and small excited chatters as the show began. Loud music began to play and the stage lights flipped on. I grabbed Abby and pushed her against the wall before going to her side to make room for those who were going on stage before us. Abby watched as the models went on stage, her posture now rigid.

Once the show officially began, I couldn't speak to Abby unless I yelled over the music and that didn't seem like a good idea. I just held onto her clenched hand hoping that it would somehow ease her nervousness. I kept watch of her, hoping that she wouldn't just faint from being so tense. And if she did, I was fully prepared to catch her before she hit the ground. She never once turned to look at me; she kept her eyes on the busy stage.

My concern for the girl was almost equivalent to my concern for Rita. I loved Rita, and that was my reason for the maddening obsession with everything that remotely bothered her. But I didn't know why I was that way toward Abby whom I've known only shortly. Perhaps I was just nosy or compassionate.

The first song ended and the stage cleared once again. It was the finale of the fashion show; it was our turn now. I squeezed Abby's hand, and she turned in my direction. I was surprised to see that her expression wasn't at all nervous. I saw a new determined light in her dark eyes now. She seemed focused on what she had to do and all the fear was gone from sight. For a moment, we just looked at each other.

Then, I heard the last song playing over the sound system. It was an instrumental waltz that signaled the start of the finale. I glanced over Abby's shoulder to look at the stage. The red and blue lights were now on, casting a beautiful shade of purple on the wide stage area. I winked at Abby and walked out onto the stage.

As soon as I was in sight of the audience, a spotlight traced my movements across the stage. I could see the expectant house of people watching me from the corner of my eye. The shock on their faces at my appearance couldn't be any more obvious. I saw Scarlet waiting for me just out of sight of the audience members. She seemed happy enough to bounce off the walls. I saw Antonio depart from Scarlet's side and head for Abby as well.

"Be ready for anything I throw at you," Antonio murmured as he passed by me.

I didn't have time to wonder what he meant by that. I only had a certain amount of time to do what I was supposed to and hesitancy would not help that. I came to the edge of the stage and bent over, offering my open hand to Scarlet. She graciously put her hand in mine and gave me a dreamy smile. I was tempted to laugh at how ridiculous this is, but carefully hid it behind a gentlemanly smile. I closed my hand around hers and pulled her out onto the stage to get into place.

I noticed that the feeling of holding Scarlet's hand is not the same as holding Abby's. Somehow, it wasn't as warm or comfortable. I felt a certain connection when I touched Abby in any way. It was a familiarity that I couldn't quite define.

Antonio brought Abby into place only two feet to my right. I faced Scarlet and put my hand on her waist pulling her slightly closer, to her delight, while holding up one of her hands with mine. From the corner of my eye, Antonio was doing the same with Abby. Just then, the tune was turned up, giving us the cue to begin. I started to lead Scarlet into a slow waltz, but kept an eye on Abby and Antonio. I didn't know what Antonio was going to do, but I wanted to see it the moment it happens.

For at least a minute, the two couples danced in sync and as planned. Dancing was almost second nature to me; I did not have to think when I was doing it. Even though I was not paying attention to my partner, I did not miss a single step. Scarlet looked like she was at ease as well, because she stared up at me admiringly as I tried my best to ignore her.

I observed Abby and noticed that her steps were almost flawless. Obviously, the practice earlier did her some good. I was afraid that she wouldn't be able to adjust to the dress and shoes, but apparently, I was wrong. She was more capable than I ever expected. She was almost graceful. I was relieved to see that she was doing fine.

The music sped up slightly, and I released Scarlet's waist. I raised our joined hands over our heads and began to spin Scarlet. Antonio did the same with Abby, but as she spun, he let go of her hand and pushed her in my direction. Abby had already built up too much momentum when she spun and didn't have time to stop herself. Instead, she helplessly half tumbled, half spun toward me.

In that brief second, I chose to let go of Scarlet and reached out to grab Abby. I wrapped my arms around her small waist and caught her safely in my arms. We ended up spinning around once more before Abby somehow managed to lose balance in my grip and fell backwards. She grabbed my sleeves in an attempt to stop herself from falling, but it didn't help. I didn't release her; I merely leaned forward to support her weight better, so she wouldn't hit the ground and held her in that strange position.

She stared at me with a shocked expression that instantly became an awkward one. She turned her head to look at her hands, which were now gripping mine tightly since she struggled and failed to stabilize herself before. As I peered down at her, with my face inches away from hers, I felt an invisible force tug at my non-beating heart. What was that feeling?

My mind went blank as I sensed a sudden change in the connection between Abby and I. The recent events have officially made us permanent fixtures in each other's lives. If I could use my ability right now, it would definitely confirm that we were now tied to each other's present and near future. As for the farther future, that wasn't decided yet. But it was likely we were at least loosely connected to each other. I still have not figured out what in our past connected us, and now I was hit with this.

"Thanks," Abby mouthed, without making a sound and let out a relieved breath that she unconsciously held since I caught her.

I stared into the dark brown eyes of the human girl that just barged her way into a vampire's present and future.

Author's Note: Yes, this is the first big turn in Abby and Jason's relationship. I am so excited for what is to happen next, and I hope you are too. Anyway, review! That's all I can think of right now. I'm probably forgetting something, but whatever. See you!

Random Facts:

Abby cannot swim, roller skate, or ride a bike. She has nearly drowned on four separate occasions in her life.

Jason collects and can make snow globes from scratch. He believes it is a way to look into a miniature, perfect world.

Joseph enjoys is a true handyman who can do everything from plumbing to painting.

Rita is still deathly afraid of clowns and mimes.


	11. Chapter 5 Part 2: Renewed Memory

**Author's Note: In the spirit of Thanksgiving, even though I do not celebrate it, I worked extra hard to get this chapter up. It took me a heart-wrenching three days, but I got it done. Anyways, I do feel thankful for my faithful readers and hope that you all will stick with me through this story and any other story I will be writing in the future.**

I swung my backpack over my shoulder and headed for the door. I wanted to beat everyone out so that I wouldn't have to sit through the infuriating traffic jam that occurred every time there was a large school event. On top of that, I wanted to retire my human mask for the day and have some peace and quiet in my own home. It was exhausting pretending to be someone you're not, and a century of it eventually takes its toll on your mentality. I've had just about enough of being cramped in this enclosed room with so many temptations to kill. I was in serious need for fresh air.

I had a lot to think about while the humans of this town slept the dark night away. I wanted to search every dark corner of my memory to find whatever it is that kept drawing me closer to Abby. I was never a fan of mysteries, and this one was close to driving me mad. I really believe that once I figure out what connected our paths, then I can find a way to separate it for good. Once the curiosity is gone, then Abby is just another human girl that crossed my path in my eternity of darkness and hell on earth. And that's exactly how it should be and will be.

"Jason, can you hold on a moment?" Antonio said just as I reached for the doorknob.

I sighed and turned around unwillingly. Apparently, I wasn't going to get what I wanted. I would have to wait a little longer to escape this place.

Antonio walked toward me with his jacket on and his backpack strapped securely to his shoulder. He looked like he, too, was ready to leave here. I was surprised that he wouldn't stay to make sure everything was put up correctly and set to go for Monday. I wondered why he was in such a rush to leave if not everyone is finished changing and ready to leave as well.

"Jason, I was wondering if you could give Abby a ride home for me," Antonio said when he reached me. "Something came up, and I have to leave right now. If not, I wouldn't ask you on such short notice."

I looked him straight in the eye and saw a suspicious glimmer in them. He was definitely lying, but why? It couldn't possibly be that troublesome to provide someone a way home. After all, Abby lived just ten minutes away from the school.

"She needs a ride home?" I asked to verify, hoping he would give me a clue to his intentions.

"Yes. I asked her to help with the show this morning, and she didn't have time to arrange a ride for herself. Can you please take her home? It's not safe for her to walk home so late at night."

I didn't need him to tell me that it wasn't safe for a teenage girl to walk home at this hour of the night. Abby would become an easy target for bad intentions. That reason alone made me inclined to agree to Antonio's request. Also, this would provide me with a perfect opportunity to tap into her past memories to find the one associated with our connection. All I need is a few minutes alone with her and enough quiet to concentrate on what I want to see. I saw no reason to decline if the chance fell into my lap so conveniently.

"Of course I will," I answered. "Where is she now?"

"She should be changing in the restroom. She shouldn't take very long. Oh, and she doesn't know that I have to leave yet. Tell her I'm sorry," he said.

I nodded slightly and stepped aside so that he could leave. He gave me a sly smile as he slipped out. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him, but he was out the door before he saw it. I looked away from the door and set my backpack on the make-up counter as I contemplated whether or not I just played into Antonio's plans, whatever his plans may be.

I leaned on the make-up counter and watched as everyone filed out of the dressing room one by one. It seemed like they were all eager to evacuate the building and start their weekend, because within five minutes, the dressing room was empty. Even though I wasn't home like I wanted, I at least got some peace and quiet.

The dressing room smelled heavily of lingering hairspray and sweat mixed together. It wasn't a very pleasant smell, but at least it wasn't the smell of the flowing blood in the veins of a dozen humans concentrated in one place. I closed my eyes and let the counter support my weight.

It wasn't long until I heard the door to the girl's restroom creak open. I opened my eyes just as Abby came out of the restroom, holding her dress on a hanger. She struggled to keep it from touching the ground as she walked before simply gathering up the dress in her arms in frustration.

Her curls were falling limp, and her hair was retiring to its original wavy self despite the large amounts of hairspray put in it. Her make-up was still intact, but it seemed out of place with the simple jeans and t-shirt she was wearing now. Still, I couldn't forget the level of beauty she could reach and the grace she possessed within her.

I watched as she strode over to the racks and hung the dress next to the others designed by Antonio. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her carefully adjust the other dresses so that none of them would be wrinkled, because they were smashed together. I couldn't help but smile at the hint of obsessive-compulsive disorder she had.

I stood upright and walked silently over to her. She was bent over as she carefully smoothed the dresses on their hangers. Several strands of her hair fell over shoulder and concealed her face from me. Even as I stood a mere foot away from where she was, she didn't even notice my presence. I cleared my throat in an attempt to catch her attention.

She gasped in surprise and jumped up to face me. I took a step back to prevent collision with her. She put her hand on her chest and took a few loud and deep breaths as she just looked up at me. I could hear her heartbeat race dramatically inside her chest and gradually slow as she calmed herself.

I pressed my lips together to stop myself from laughing at how easily scared she was. How can a girl brave enough to confront and lecture me about my mistakes seem so fragile right now? I was beginning to wonder if she has a split personality.

"What are you still doing here?" Abby asked, her voice an octave higher than usual.

"Waiting for you," I replied, amused. "Antonio asked me to give you a ride home." She dropped her hand from her chest and stared up at me questioningly.

"Why? What happened?"

She didn't look happy at the sudden change of. In fact, she looked worried and uneasy. I looked in her eyes and saw unfamiliarity and what I figured to be fear. She was afraid to be alone with me, because a part of her knew I was a monster that threatened her life. No matter what, she couldn't possibly trust me enough to put her safety solely in my hands under the cover of darkness. There was always a chance that I would harm her in the worst possible way even if I didn't ever intend to. There would always be an invisible line that separated the prey and the predator.

I didn't know why, but the realization made me miserable. Even though I never dared believe that she could become someone close to me, I accidentally let myself believe that she at least trusted me as an acquaintance. When that self-delusion was shattered, reality pierced me with paralyzing ice. I told myself it was better to get rid of all emotional dependence early, so that whenever all connections are cut, there will be minimal regrets on both sides.

"He had to leave because something came up at home. He didn't specify what exactly that something was. Don't worry I will deliver you home safely just like he would've," I reassured dryly.

"Oh, I'm sure you will. But, can you please drive the speed limit this time?" She asked, looking up at me with wide eyes.

I almost laughed out loud in relief. It wasn't that she felt unsafe with me. She felt unsafe with the way I _drove_. It was utterly barbaric, because I could never get into an accident no matter what speed I drove, but I felt almost jubilant at this. I flashed a large smile at her and nodded in agreement.

"As you wish," I laughed. "Are you ready to go now?"

She smiled and walked around me. I watched as she went over to the make-up counter and grabbed her bag from underneath it. She strapped it to her right shoulder and took a last look at herself in the mirror before swinging around to face me again.

"Now I am," she answered. "Let's go."

She turned and headed to the door with quick, long strides. She didn't wait for me at all. I followed her out, examining her back with an amused smile.

The fact that she didn't wait for me to accompany her showed her independence. As we walked, I noticed that her steps were taken much faster than a normal person's. She knew where she was going in life and didn't delay to get there. Everything was in perspective for her. A girl like Abby would never slow down for someone else's sake; that person would just have keep up or get left behind.

I sped up and caught up with her easily. I settled into walking beside her, meeting her pace step for step. She glanced at me from the corner of her eye, and a small playful smile appeared on her lips. For two people who have never really walked beside anyone in life before, this was a rather nice change. Sometimes, traveling with a companion made the journey ahead easier to make. Unfortunately, this happiness is very short-lived.

I walked with Abby until we reached the large double doors of the house. Then, I caught the scent of someone on the other side of the door that made my feet freeze in place. This unique scent was mixed with the smell of heavy Chanel No. 5 perfume. I knew this scent as well as I knew myself, because it entangled itself into my most cherished memories just like the person who wore it. She always used a perfume that she knew I liked when she was after something. It usually got her exactly what she was after simply because I could never say no to her.

Abby unknowingly went to the door and began to push it open. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She yelped as she fell backwards and was forced to return to my side. I kept a hold on her until she regained her balance and recovered from the shock of it all. She turned to me and opened her mouth to question my actions, but I shook my head to discourage it before she made another sound.

"Abby, I need your help on something," I whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

I knew full well there was a good possibility that Rita could still hear me on the other side of the door, but I didn't have enough courage to face her without help from Abby at this point. After what happened the last time we met, I wasn't sure I had enough resolve for a repeat. I would just have to continue to live this lie until time brings me enough courage to face the woman that betrayed my love without feeling the weight of my feelings for her. I wanted so much to simply forgive and forget and move on just as she had, but letting go of something I've held so dear to me for so long is simply unbearable.

Abby examined my troubled face for a long minute. Neither of us spoke, but she seemed to read something from my expression alone and nodded in agreement. I felt terrible for continuing to burden her with my personal problems and told myself this would be the very last time, and I would find some way to make it up to her later.

I mouthed a silent thank you to her.

"But you owe me an explanation," she whispered.

She stared up at me confidently. It was clear she wasn't going to back down on this request. I glanced at the double doors for a second and contemplated my choices.

I understood why Abby would not want to be kept continuously in the dark, because through a cruel act of fate, she was now involved in the knotted complications of my life. She thought it was just fair that she knew what she was dealing with. Unfortunately, the more she knew, the more she risked becoming too close to a world that would put her life in danger. I wasn't willing to open her to unknown dangers, but a human's curiosity will only increase the longer it is not satisfied.

She said she wanted an explanation, but she did not say an immediate or complete one. I would not provide a complete or immediate one.

"Fine," I answered simply.

She looked satisfied that she got what she wanted. Just then, I realized what she just accomplished. She had just managed to blackmail me. I was just outsmarted by a fifteen year old girl.

She stared up at me curiously. It suddenly occurred to me that she may be totally oblivious to what exactly she just did.

I sighed and reached for her hand. I held her hand firmly in mine, and she stared down at it awkwardly as I pulled her along. Her hand was limp, and I could feel how uncomfortable she was in this situation. How could she not be? She was helping me fool my ex-girlfriend into thinking I've moved on with my life. Knowing that, I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible for her sake and for mine.

Abby's warmth gave me encouragement as I pushed open the door and stepped out into the empty hallway. She slipped out behind me nervously. I didn't need to walk any further; Rita leaned against the opposite wall of the hallway and stared directly at me. Her expression was unreadable but her eyes held an intensity I knew all too well.

It was the same intensity that made me fall for her in the first place.

I felt Abby's hand struggling to free itself from my grip. I just tightened my hold on her hand and looked over at her reassuringly. Abby didn't see it; she kept her eyes on Rita, whose eyes never left me. A small smile appeared on Rita's lips that overflowed with dry humor.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly.

"I originally wanted to come apologize to you. But now I see that it is unnecessary," she replied, walking slowly toward me.

As Rita came closer, her scent became stronger. It evoked memories that I fought so hard to suppress. Those memories swirled around me and threatened to take over my logic. I stopped breathing to clear my head.

Rita's high leather boots never made a sound as she walked across the tiled floor. She stopped five foot away from me and Abby and glared at Abby sourly. Abby's posture was tense as if she could sense the hostility emitting from Rita just as well as I can. But it wasn't fear that was making Abby so alert. It was the dramatics of the situation.

"I really admire you. I've known Joseph and Jason since we were all small children, but it only took you two days to turn them against me. I wonder if it is because there is something special about you that I've somehow missed. Or it is it just because you are just absolutely shameless?" Rita sneered.

Until this point, Abby stayed silent. But as soon as Rita finished her rant, Abby snatched her hand away from mine and stepped in front of me. She stared Rita down with the same eyes she used with me right before she lectured me this morning. I couldn't help but smile at the return of the strong and opinionated Abby.

"It is neither of the reason you mentioned. In fact, it has nothing to do with me at all. It has everything to do with the person that _you_ are. If you weren't so selfish and self-centered, you would be able to see that you've alienated the people that care for the most. For your own happiness, you are willing to make everyone else miserable. And as soon as you think there is any chance that they are not miserable without you, you return to make sure that they are. You can't stand to see anyone else happy if it's not because of you. I think the only shameless one here is you."

Rita stared at Abby, clueless. Like me, no one has talked to her like that in a long time and having it come from a petite person like Abby was definitely shocking. I felt like I should defend Rita, but I didn't know where to start, because everything Abby said was the truth. It was a lot more blatant than I would have liked to phrase it, but it was the truth nonetheless.

"Why don't you speak, Jason? Do you think that I'm selfish and shameless too? Do you agree with all of this?" Rita questioned, turning to me for support.

Abby looked up at me too. There were still clear traces of anger in her face, but she didn't say a word.

Rita, on the other hand, looked crushed. The truth had hit her so suddenly that she didn't have time to properly adjust to it. She spent all of her existence being adorned and protected; she was never accused of having faults of any kind. It was not entirely her fault that she does not consider anyone else's feelings ahead of her own.

I realized that I was being forced to pick a side. The choices were the truth or the person that I loved. If I sided with Abby and the truth, I would hurt Rita so unfathomably. My heart would not allow me to do such a feat to the woman I love. I gave Abby an apologetic look, before I stepped out from behind her and faced Rita.

"No, you are not selfish, and you are not shameless."

I heard Abby scoff from behind me.

"No, apparently, she's not. And apparently I am a big idiot, because I misjudged you. You really are the biggest, most undeserving coward I've ever met," Abby said her voice barely above a whisper.

I wheeled around just in time to see her turn and stomp down the hallway toward the exit of the school building wearing a disappointed expression. For some reason, knowing that she was disappointed because of me made me uneasy, like someone was twisting my insides over and over again. I couldn't let her walk away from here feeling like this. I took off down the hallway after Abby.

I only took three steps before Rita caught my arm and kept me from moving any further. I turned and saw a devastated emotion written all over her face. I glanced back at Abby and saw her take the exit out of the school. I pulled my arm, but Rita wouldn't let go. I gazed at her firmly, knowing that Abby was my priority right now.

"Rita, I _have_ to go."

"You really do care about her that much? I'll let you go, but you have to answer my question first. Did I lose to her or to time?"

I was overwhelmed by everything. Rita wasn't like Abby. She wasn't strong, and she wasn't independent. If I abandoned her like this, she would not be able to handle it. With what happened this morning, Rita was vulnerable and hurt. She just needed someone to tell her she wasn't alone. I simply couldn't be so cruel and absolute to her. I had to tell her the truth, because I still loved her too deeply.

"No, you haven't lost to anyone or anything."

She smiled slightly and released my arm just as she promised.

I ran after Abby, knowing she couldn't have gone far. I was her only ride home, and at human speed, she was no comparison for me. I exited the building and scouted the empty parking lot for any sign of her.

It was dark and the street lights flooded the streets with an orange light. Once in a while, a car passed the school. Otherwise, the area was relatively vacant.

I saw Abby walking on the sidewalk across the street. She was still walking relatively fast, probably because she was still motivated by her anger at me. Perhaps I should give her some time to cool down. I decided not to chase after her just yet.

I headed to where I parked my car. I kept a careful eye on where Abby was going as I opened the door to the driver's side and got in. I closed the door after I got in and started the car's engine. I backed out from my parking space and left the school's parking lot. I drove slowly to where Abby was and kept pace with her walking speed. I rolled down the passenger window and looked over at her. She glanced briefly at the car and at me, but then looked straight ahead again. She was evidently still fuming with anger.

"Abby, get in the car," I said.

She didn't respond to my offer. She just sped up, and I was to match her velocity once again. She was truly a stubborn handful, and obviously, asking nicely was not working. I would have to try another approach.

I personally do not believe in forcing a woman to do anything she is unwilling to do, but this seemed to be the only alternative I have in dealing with a headstrong woman like Abby. If I'm not firm with her, I may have to drive the car alongside her as she walked home.

"Abby, _please _get in the car," I said as a last attempt to get her in the car willingly.

She ignored it completely. I sighed and reached over to push open the passenger door. I kept a hand on the steering wheel, but leaned the rest of my body over and grabbed Abby from the sidewalk and dragged her into the car. She screamed, but didn't have time to resist me. Once I made sure she settled in her seat, I reached over again to close the door. Then, I returned my hand to the steering wheel and pretended to focus on the road. Abby quickly fastened her seat belt when I stepped on the gas.

"How dare you-"

"You can't possibly be thinking about walking home alone at this hour. There's no need to put yourself in danger just because you're mad at me. It isn't worth it," I interrupted.

She shut her mouth, leaned back in her seat, and crossed her arms. I smiled and glanced at her from the corner of my eye. She gave me a hateful glare when she caught my eyes and looked away. She pulled up her window to stop the rushing wind from tossing her hair about. She ran a hand through her hair and settled back into her seat. For a while, she just stared at the passing surroundings through the window in silence.

Normally, the silence wouldn't bother me, but her silence did. I'd rather she yell, scream, or throw something at me rather than sitting quietly acting like nothing is wrong. The most dangerous kind of anger is silent anger. If she didn't vent her emotions in the proper place, it would blow up in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"I thought you wanted an explanation from me," I said, trying to provoke her interest.

"I thought you were going to drive the speed limit," she snapped, still looking out the window absently.

I rolled my eyes and unwillingly slowed the car down to thirty miles an hour. I kept that constant speed to make Abby happy, but it irritated every part of me to be going so slow.

"I do want an explanation from you," Abby began. "But not right now. I'm tired, and I want some peace and quiet. Just drive me home."

Her face was hidden from my view, but her tone told me she truly was exhausted. I didn't blame her; with everything that has happened today, she deserved a good night's sleep. I felt terrible that I made her day harder than it already was with my own issues. The least I could do is stay quiet and give her a smooth ride home. Even if it annoys me to keep the speed she felt comfortable with.

"And don't worry. I'm not mad at you anymore. It isn't your fault you fell in love with a sociopath," she muttered.

I smiled in relief. I could tell she was still mad, but at least it was not at me.

For a while, I just drove. I listened to the sound of Abby's heartbeat and noticed that it was settling into a calm and constant rhythm. I glanced over and saw that she was asleep. Her face was turned toward me for the first time since she got in the car, and her beautiful eyes were hidden in her peaceful slumber. Her lips were pouty, but the rest of her face was at peace. She resembled an angel when she slept.

I could hardly believe that she was comfortable enough in my presence to fall asleep. She was too trusting for her own good. For all she knew, I could be a serial killer who was a cannibal. In a way, I was, but I could never bring myself to hurt her. In fact, I felt the most at ease when I'm protecting her.

I pulled the car to a smooth stop in front of Abby's home. She rested against the car seat, undisturbed in her sleep. I didn't want to wake her, so I just clicked off the car engine and waited for her to wake up. It did occur to me that she may not wake until morning, but I could wait that long.

This was the opportunity that I wanted. She was perfectly calm and everything was quiet. I could finally see what connected me to her so strongly.

I undid my seatbelt and turned to face her. I closed my eyes and focused on her image. When I opened my eyes again, I could see the connections clearly. The clear thread that connected us presently has gotten thicker since I've last checked. But I already knew that. I narrowed my eyes on the thick blue thread that connected us in the past. I whispered the words, _show me_, in my head.

In the span of one second, I relived the single memory that tied me to Abby. I relived every emotion through her six year old eyes. I saw what she saw and heard what she heard. Everything that was felt during that time was renewed in my mind. It suddenly became clear to me why I always had the urge to protect Abby. The memory ended, and I gasped as I pulled out of her mind and returned to reality.

Abby stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She stretched and yawned lazily, completely unaware of my distress. I couldn't look away from her. I suddenly began to see the little girl from nine years ago in her and felt an overflowing familiarity toward her.

I wanted to know what connected us to disconnect us, but I achieved the opposite. With the memory now fresh in my mind, I couldn't bear to treat her like every other human. Our connection was far too strong now, and it was out of our control. Everything was in the hands of fate.

"How long have I been asleep?" Abby asked.

"Not long," I answered, still thinking about what I just saw.

"Oh. Well, thank you for the ride home. I'll see you Monday," she said, pushing the door open.

She gave me a wave before she stepped out of the car. She slammed the door closed behind her and headed up to her house. I watched her unlock her front door and enter her home. When her door closed with her safely inside, I drove away and headed for my own home.

I now knew my purpose in her life and hers in mine. But I didn't know where it would lead us.

"Gabriella Winns, if there was no Rita Alexanders, I would have surely fallen in love with you," I said to myself, with a small smile.

**Author's Note: Does anyone remember the cherry hairpin? It will make its reappearance in the next chapter! And you can only guess at how many old memories it will stir up. It will also reveal more of Abby's identity. I encourage you all to stand by for the next chapter, especially those who asked me how Abby's mother could manage a house, a live-in maid, and a teenage daughter on a single mother's income. Don't forget to review!**

**Interesting Random Facts:**** (HOW DO I THINK OF THIS STUFF?)**

**Abby was born two months premature and was forced to stay at the hospital for three months until she was at a safe weight to be taken home.**** This is the reason why she is so petite. It takes tremendous effort for her to gain weight, because her bone structure is petite since birth.**

**Jason has dead accuracy when it comes to anything from darts to bow and arrows**** to weapons of all kinds****. Let's just say if he was a sniper and you were his target, there is no way you will survive.**

**Joseph can drive anything from a motorcycle to an airplane. Any vehicle, you name it, he can drive it.**

**Rita enjoys sky diving, bungee jumping, parachuting, and any extreme sport you can think of.**** If it weren't for her good looks, she could pass as a true tomboy.**


	12. Chapter 6 Part 1: Cherie Amour

**Author's Note: This was supposed to be out in time for Christmas, but I got distracted. I apologize for the delay, but still, Happy Holidays everyone!**

I rolled over in my bed and opened my eyelids lazily. It was already noon, but I felt like I hardly slept a wink. I was constantly being awakened by the same exact dream over and over again. It was like someone accidentally hit the repeat button in my brain, and now it can't help but play the same thing continuously.

Every time I fell into the peaceful darkness of my slumber, I would find myself suddenly seeing through my six year old self's eyes on the day that I thought I had long forgotten. Each time, I sat in the middle of the same playground while the same obnoxious group of boys tortured me with handfuls of stinging sand as they laughed hysterically to each other. Each time, one boy would go too far and a few pieces of that sand would stray from the rest and bring inevitable tears to my eyes. And each time, an older, faceless teenage boy would appear out of nowhere and come to my rescue.

His voice always remained unclear, and his face remained hidden underneath my faded memory's veil. Still, his gentleness and complete consideration for my every movement, word, and expression remained unforgettable for me. I still remember the strange chill that continuous shocked me every time I came in contact with that kind stranger despite the heavy humidity in the air that day. I still remember his wide and comfortable back when he carried me. Time has slowly erased the details of that day, but the shadow of my unknown hero remained intact.

I groaned again and sat up on my bed. I let out a much needed yawn before getting off the bed to start my weekend.

The repetitive dream brought the long lost memory back, and I was forced to remember the months of tears I shed, because I wanted to see the boy who gave me ice cream to dry my tears. At the time, I really did believe that he would keep his promise to me and return to take me as his bride.

Only when I have matured did I realize how absolutely ridiculous that belief was. Even if he did return to take me as his bride, I would definitely refuse. We were separated by an age difference that was at least a decade. We've only met once and that was when I was an incompetent six year old. It was just an innocent promise made on an unforgettable day and nothing more. To get married on that basis is just absurd.

I remembered how my mother tried desperately to convince me that he was merely made up by my immature imagination, but I never believed her. She could not explain the genuine platinum hairpin that clung to my hair when I came home that day. Stubbornly, I ignored my mother's attempts and waited in the sandbox for his sudden appearance once again until the moving vans parked outside my home on that unhappy day.

I pushed the thought aside, slipped on my glasses, and walked lazily out of my room. My eyelids felt like they were acting as an anchor for a cruise ship, but I knew that it was no use trying to get anymore sleep. It was already noon, and I had to start my day even if I didn't want to.

I went across the hall into the bathroom, turned on the lights, and kicked the door shut without bothering to lock it. No one was home anyway. My mom left earlier this morning for work, and Esther probably went grocery shopping and run errands like she does every Saturday morning. She would be home just in time to make me lunch.

As an only child, I was used to waking up to an empty house, used to doing things independently. In fact, I grew to prefer it that way. I grew to enjoy the time to myself and found it a natural and necessary part of my routine. For much of my childhood, I kept to myself and rarely opened up to anyone outside of my circle of a few friends. I hated crowds and noisy places, because I couldn't hear myself think and felt obligated to be civilized to people who aggravated me. Only when I started middle school did I start to enjoy having company for long periods of time and find it necessary to socialize with my peers. When I started high school, I felt at ease meeting new people and could attend social events without having a headache afterwards. Still, I always preferred a good amount of alone time for myself.

I jabbed at the power button on my iPod dock and soft music began to flood the room. I reached up and began to pull my hair up into a ponytail, so I could wash my face without it getting in the way and get drenched with water.

I suddenly noticed a lime green Post It Note on the mirror. I dropped my hands and my hair fell back onto my shoulders. I reached out and grabbed the note from the mirror. I recognized the elegant cursive penmanship immediately. Esther actually bothered to leave me a note; it must be something important.

Notes were written once every two years in my home. Esther always assumed I was smart enough to figure out where she left my meals. If anything had to be done while she was out, she would always remember to remind me before she left, or gave me a call when she did remember. When a note is written, it was of major, immediate importance that Esther was afraid she may forget to tell me soon enough for it to be done properly.

I turned my back to the mirror and leaned against the bathroom counter. I squinted my eyes and began to read the tiny writing to see what could possibly be so important.

_**Young Miss,**_

_**The General Manager wishes to speak to you as soon as possible via webcam. Also, a small package arrived for you this morning addressed from the company. It is on the kitchen counter.**_

I rolled my eyes when I finished the note. The only reason my uncle would want to talk to me all of a sudden would be because it was getting close to time for my annual visit to my grandmother. It was getting close to time for my grandmother to check on me and my academic achievements since the start of my sophomore year.

I stuck the Post It Note back on the mirror and turned around to quickly finish my morning routine. My uncle didn't like to be kept waiting for very long; he always kept himself to a tight schedule having to run the entire company by himself and expected everyone else to do the same.

Even though my grandmother was the Chairwoman of the company, she is rarely involved in its affairs. She has left it to her youngest son for years after my grandfather's death sent her into a faithful epiphany. Since then she became a strict vegetarian and dedicated her remaining life to charity and God. Overall, she has parted herself from trivial matters of life and trusts the business she built from scratch with her husband to her children. She chose to live a simple life without many worries while keeping an eye on her children and grandchildren. She was more involved in charities and such things than anything concerning the family business.

My mother was the only girl of three children. When my grandfather was alive, she was his favorite, because she was unusually quick-minded, strong-willed, and understanding despite not being the most well-mannered child. Since I was the only child of the favorite in the family, I naturally became the favorite as well. My grandfather even ignored the fact that I was born out of wedlock with a man my mother never loved or cared much about. He was simply delighted that I took after my mother in many ways and adored me just as he had adored my mother. Therefore, it was always established that my mother would become the heir to the company, and I would be next in line.

Surprisingly, a couple years after my grandfather's death, my mother took me to overseas and left my uncle to take over the company without a second thought. It was the same strong-will that my grandfather loved about my mother that drove her to leave the mansion. She didn't want to be fettered to one place for life because of the company and someone else's expectations for her. She didn't want to raise me in an artificial environment like a caged bird and watch me become a spoiled and overprotected heiress who knew nothing of hardships and hard work. She wanted to see the outside world and wanted me to see the world as well.

Of course, my mother continued to help my uncle with the company by designing and developing new products along with managing a local store for the company. And my uncle always ensured that his sister and niece lived comfortably, without financial worries.

When I was three, I left the mansion with my mother and began a normal life. I would only return to pay a visit to my grandmother once a year. But since my uncle is still single and childless, I was still bound to be the heir to the company simply because I was the only Winns grandchild in existence at the moment. My last name acted as handcuffs, binding my future against my will.

Much like my mother, I felt imprisoned in the mansion. I felt like a bird in an overly extravagant cage. I was unwilling to force myself to do something I will dislike for the rest of my life, but I was also unwilling to let the company my grandparents worked so hard to build fall, because I was too selfish to step up to the plate. It seemed like I had no choice and couldn't be happy with whatever it is I chose to do.

I could only hope that my uncle would eventually find a wife and have children. It wasn't as if he lacked anything that attracted women. He is a handsome and excessively successful gentleman with everything a woman could ever dream of in her prince. But because of that, he has the highest of standards for the woman that would become his wife. Therefore, the chances of finding a woman to his liking are close to none. And my chances of pursuing my own dreams never looked so bleak.

I finished washing my face, hit the lights, and grabbed a towel before I headed out of the restroom. As I walked back to my room, I patted my face with the towel and attempted to smooth my distressed hair with my hand. My stomach growled in an aggressive demand for food. It has been sixteen hours since I had any calorie intake, but I could hold off for a little while more. My uncle may blow his top if I waited until after brunch to answer his call.

I ignored my stomach and sank down in front of the wooden desk on the left side of my bed. My laptop sat next to my thick Biology textbook on the desk. I threw the towel I had in my hand onto the bed. I opened the cover to my laptop and pushed the power button. A blue light appeared as the laptop started to boot itself up.

I stared at the screen in boredom until the light blue log-in screen appeared. My fingers swept across the keys as I quickly typed in my password and pressed enter. I let my computer have a few seconds to fully log on and connect to the Internet as I got up and walked to the kitchen to get the package that Esther mentioned.

Just like Esther said, a small box wrapped in midnight blue cloth and tied tightly with a thin gold ribbon sat comfortably on the kitchen counter. I went over and picked up the box. I pulled apart the ribbon and dropped it on the counter. Three tiny yellow cherry blossoms were embroidered on the blue cloth as the symbol of the company. I smiled, knowing what was in the box before I even opened it. It is strange how this item suddenly appeared the same day I had that dream. I turned and went back to my bedroom with the box resting safely in my hands.

When I returned to my seat, my messenger window was already open and ready to go. I moved the pointer over and connected my webcam automatically to the company's. I set the box down on top of my Biology book, and waited a few seconds for my request to go through.

When it did go through, a small window appeared and a young woman in black business suit with her hair pulled neatly back into a bun stared back at me with a friendly smile on her face. She had a gold nameplate pinned on her suit that told me her name was Jenna. Behind her, I saw the outline of three large cherry blossoms carved on the wall with the letters T and C in the middle of the flowers.

"Hello, this is the management office of Terracotta Jewels. How may I help you today?" She said cheerfully and routinely, sounding as if she's been programmed to say that exact phrase every time she answers a call whether it be webcam or telephone.

I was surprised to hear this question asked of me. All the employees in the management office knew who I was and would immediately transfer me to my uncle's office as soon as they saw my face on the computer screen. I couldn't remember the last time someone asked me this question in my own family's company. I smiled back at her politely, assuming she was relatively new in the company and understandably didn't know who I was.

"I would like to speak to the General Manager, please," I requested.

The woman leaned forward slightly and examined me closely. It felt like she was judging whether I was important enough to disturb whatever my uncle was doing right now. I almost laughed out loud when I thought of what I must look like to her. I was dressed in a black oversized t-shirt and small boy shorts that after many years have become extremely short shorts. My hair was not brushed and not properly smoothed and my glasses would only make me look shabbier. This must look ridiculous; a teenage girl that looked like she just managed to get out of a terrible wind storm wanting to see the head of a major corporation. If I was in her position, I probably would have doubts too.

"Of course," the woman said hesitantly as if the only thing that kept her from telling me off was that her impoliteness to a customer might cause her a comfortable job. No matter if the customer looked like they should be buying designer jewelry from a large corporation or not. "Do you have an afternoon appointment with the GM, miss?"

I was taken aback by this question. I didn't think my uncle would write _Talk with My Niece_ in his appointment book even if the woman wanted to look it up on my behalf. But technically, I am supposed to talk to him as soon as possible or I wouldn't hear the end of it from him. My uncle's office protocols are quite strict; there is no way I would be transferred if I don't have a formal appointment for some of his precious time. I guess I would just have to wing it.

"Well, not exactly," I answered truthfully. "But I didn't think I needed one to speak to my own uncle."

The woman didn't hear the end of my sentence. She looked up from the screen, and I heard the sound of a door open. Someone walked into the room and the woman got up from her seat and bowed slightly. I stopped talking and listened for a clue of who just came in. I was hoping that person knew who I was, so I wouldn't have to waste time with common office protocols while my uncle grows impatient.

"Jenna, has anyone called since I left for the meeting?" I heard a familiar voice ask in a light British accent. "The General Manager's niece was supposed to call since this morning."

"Mick!" I cried, recognizing who the voice and the accent belonged to.

"Who was that?" The voice asked.

I heard him approaching the desk and saw his face on the screen moments later. He smiled the moment he saw me and sat down in the seat in front of the screen. He set a a stack of files he had in his hand aside. I waved at him and he signaled for me to wait.

He looked up from the screen for a second and waved his hand. I heard the sound of high heels as they made contact with the floor as Jenna left the room and the door closing a few moments later. Mick returned his eyes to the screen and a large grin appeared on his face.

"The young miss of TerraCotta Jewels have finally decided to return our call," he joked.

"Hello to you too, Mick," I laughed.

Mick was an orphan my grandmother adopted on one of her charity trips. Mick's biological parents died during a tornado. He had nowhere else to go and my grandmother couldn't bear to let him go to an orphanage, so she took him home with her.

Mick grew up in the mansion the way I should have and always pleased my grandmother's expectations of him. He felt like he owed his life to the Winns family and never hesitated to do anything that was asked of him. He made it his personal goal in life to repay everything my grandmother did for him. Because of that, he was especially raised to manage the company alongside the next heir and was perfectly happy doing so. He seemed more like my grandmother's grandchild than I was.

"Where's uncle Hubert?" I asked.

"The GM is attending a meeting right now. He'll be out in fifteen minutes or so," Mick replied.

I nodded and studied Mick's appearance. It was rare that I got to see him in his business environment. I was always used to seeing him at ease at the mansion whenever I visited. He was always smiling and laughing that it was hard to imagine him working seriously alongside my overbearing uncle. This was another side of him that I hardly knew existed.

Mick's neatly trimmed hair was now smoothed with mousse. His shocking blue eyes were looking at me through a pair of black rimmed eyeglasses that made him look more mature. And he wore a dark gray business suit. A silver tie wrapped itself around his collar. Mick seemed like he was a perfect fit for the business world. Everything about him at the moment screamed successful business manager, and I couldn't help but wonder if this was the same laid back guy that I was so used to seeing.

"You look very nice," I complimented, causing Mick to grin largely.

"Did your package arrive yet?" He questioned.

I reached out for the box and held it up to the screen. I shook it slightly and set it back down on my textbook. I already knew what was in the box, so there was no rush in opening it. But there was something else that I asked Mick to do for me that I wanted to know the results of. The company had the most thorough database on jewels in the world, and if I can find information on the item anywhere, it would be there.

"What did you find out about this thing anyway?" I inquired.

"Well, I just happened to have that information with me," he began, taking his eyes off the screen and reaching for one of the files he brought in before. He pulled a black portfolio from the stack and opened it in front of the screen. He flipped through a few pages and then began to summarize the information for me without ever looking up.

"The hair clip you sent me was originally named _Cherie Amour_ by its designer, Dayne Sislen. _Cherie Amour _means-"

"Cherished love," I cut in.

"That's right," Mick confirmed, looking up for a moment with a smile on his face.

"Continue," I ushered. Mick returned his gaze to the file and once again started to speak.

"Only two of its kind was handcrafted in 1997 for TerraCotta Jewels' 40th anniversary hence the image of cherries on the clip. One of the two clips still remains in the company's vault as a memory and the other was auctioned off and purchased by.." Mick trailed off and turned the page.

"Purchased by who?" I asked, anticipating this piece of information more than anything previously mentioned.

"It doesn't say. The client must have requested to remain anonymous and paid in full cash. We have no name, no ID number, nothing," Mick said, looking up. "But, I do know that it was sold for three quarters of a million dollars. Not many people can afford to buy a hair accessory at that price."

"Yes. Thank you, Mick."

"You're welcome. The GM should be finished with the meeting now. He would want to talk to you as soon as possible. I'll transfer you to his office."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Oh, and Abby?"

"Yes?"

"It was nice to talk to you again. I expect to see you in person soon," Mick said in the same light tone he always maintained when he was speaking to me.

I nodded and waved as Mick moved to transfer me to my uncle. Half of me already knew what my uncle wanted to say to me. My freedom is maintained through borrowed time. It was only a matter of time before I have to return to the mansion once and for all and prepare to officially become the heiress to the company. It won't be long before my normal life comes to an end, and every girl's dream becomes my living nightmare.

**Author's Note: For those who wish to ask me the purpose of this chapter, the answer is: it is informative. Its basic purpose is to introduce you Abby's real identity and the reason why she tries so hard to avoid attention. It's hard to be a undercover heiress. And another thing, it introduces you to Mick, whom Abby's grandmother raised specifically to be Abby's husband. Abby doesn't know that of course. Anyways, bear with me as I get some necessary character stuff out of the way. Don't forget to review. **

**Interesting Information:**

_Abby: She was a tomboy until she reached puberty. Before her femininity took over, she was a considered a very quiet and completely nice girl who would never do anything to hurt anyone physically or mentally or anything wrong for that matter._

_Jason: Jason is a fantastic cook despite being a vampire with no taste for human food. His specialties include anything sweet especially chocolate and coffee mousse._

_Rita: Rita despises cleaning and housework. She thinks a broom is a disastrous device designed to torture women of all ages, and a mop is a disgusting waste of material with no use except to spread dirt and germs around._

_Joseph: Joseph is a pro at playing the electric guitar, drums, and keyboard. He can't stand silence and loves to create as much noise as possible. _


	13. Chapter 6 Part 2: Tall Tales

_**Author's Note:**__ I'm back! First off, thanks for the many reviews (and threats) that constantly reminded me that I needed to release another chapter. I've noticed that I have accumulated quite a bit of new readers. I thank them for their support and appreciation in my time of writer's block and hectic schedule all wrapped into one. To my fantastic old readers who followed me through my crazy writing style, I also thank you and I write because of you guys._

_I also sincerely apologize for my lateness, and I hope that you guys continue to review and show your support. Also, the editing was rushed in this chapter because I wanted it out for you as soon as possible. So forgive me for any random mistakes I have overlooked._

_Hopefully, I can find time and inspiration for earlier updates since my exams will come to a close in the next several weeks. Wish me luck!_

I carefully clipped the yellowed leaves off of my rosebushes and avoided the sharp thorns that stuck out from the individual branches. My skin was uncomfortably sticky from the humidity in the atmosphere even though the sun did not show itself at all today. Even though my hands were carefully working, my mind couldn't be farther away from my front yard.

It has been a while since I was able to find the time to do some pruning and caring of my plants. This activity allowed me to have time to think and just clear my head of everything, but it is very rare that I'm actually in the mood for it.

I kept going through my conversation with my uncle in my head. I was hoping that I somehow heard incorrectly, and that my grandmother did not want to see me at the mansion's gates next week, at the start of spring break, rather than summer break like usual. I was really hoping that my uncle wasn't going to fly in this Monday to personally check on my educational progress. I was hoping my uncle did not really tell me that my grandmother would like to start and continue my successor training during spring break, summer vacation, and every long school holiday every year from now until I graduate. These things clearly brought how short my freedom can last into perspective. I felt like a fugitive preparing to turn myself in and serve a lifetime behind bars.

I heard the soft hum of a car's engine turn on the street come to a stop in front of my mailbox. I turned abruptly to see who it was and yanked my hands out of the bushes. As soon as I did, I felt something on my wrist resist the force and then gave way completely. The pair of scissors I was holding dropped from my hands instinctively. I turned back and held up my wrist to examine what just happened.

Four long vertical marks lined my right arm up to my elbow where the thorns scathed me. As I stared at it, it turned bright red and oozed a bit of crimson blood. Pain began to register in my brain, and I felt the annoying stinging from the cuts. I glared at the thorns on the rosebush hatefully and rubbed my arm to ease the pain. As I did so, I noticed something essential was missing on my wrist.

I leaned over the bush and searched for any sight of what I was looking for. I caught a glimpse of the twinkling silver in the middle of the bush and reached down to get it. Before I could even extend my arm, a cold hand grabbed hold of my wrist and stopped me. I jumped in surprise and swung my free hand, fist clenched, at the unknown attacker. Another cold hand easily caught my fist before it made any contact. Whoever it was lowered my arms firmly without letting me go.

"A simple hello would have sufficed as a greeting," a boy's voice said sarcastically.

I looked up and let out a relieved breath. It was just Jason. I didn't even hear him approach me, so it was no surprise that he scared the life out of me. I thought he was someone with bad intentions, and my reflexes took over. I almost punched him, thinking it was self-defense. If I actually did, I didn't doubt that I would be in more pain than he would be judging from his size compared to mine.

I pulled my arms away from his grip and took a step back to calm myself. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. I laid a hand on my rib cage and looked up Jason.

"Sorry about that," I managed to say. "You just surprised me all of a sudden."

"You are forgiven," he said, turning to the rosebush.

He bent effortlessly over the bush's many branches and extended his pale arm through the bush. His hand emerged shortly afterwards with the pair of scissors I just dropped and a dangling silver charm bracelet. I watched as he dropped the scissors onto the patch of grass next to the sidewalk and raised the bracelet up to his face to examine it.

Jason briefly studied the tiny platinum links that made up the bracelet and the small cherry blossom charm that suggested it was made by TerraCotta Jewels. But he paused several moments longer when his gaze fell upon the detachable cherry hairpin that Mick has changed into a charm to go with the bracelet. Jason touched it lightly with one of his fingers and narrowed his eyes. I thought I saw a quick glint of recognition in his eyes.

"Can I have that back now?" I voiced, still carefully watching his strange expression.

I was curious as to why he had that expression at the hairpin. It didn't look extraordinarily special if one didn't know its background and worth. The entire bracelet, to the untrained eye, could pass as an inexpensive piece of jewelry that can found at any retail store. Jason couldn't have possibly recognized it; and I surely haven't blown my cover. But yet, he deliberately took a closer look as if he knew something about it that he wasn't voicing. I pushed that thought aside, settling it as me over-thinking things again.

Jason looked down at me and then glanced at the bracelet again. A confident smiled appeared on his full lips, and he bent down to my height with playful eyes. I blinked, wondering what in the world he was planning to do now. His eyes remained attached to mine as his hand lifted mine gently and slowly. My eyes dropped just as he wrapped the bracelet around my wrist and secured the ends. His hand brushed the hairpin once again before he moved to trace the scratches on my arm with his index finger.

"You should be more careful with yourself," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Even small cuts can become quite deadly at the presence of the wrong person."

I yanked my arm away from him, feeling bothered by his touch. The iciness of his fingers caused my nerves to be on edge; I could feel the adrenaline begin to pump all over my body. I was uncomfortable with how close he was and instinctively took a step back. A light smile lit up his gorgeous face as he straightened.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, turning back to the rosebush to break the tension between us.

This was the second time he showed up at my door unannounced. I didn't like attending to guests, especially on days like these. My mind was elsewhere, and I wished to be left alone until I regained some sort of mental balance from the morning I just had. Even more, I needed a break from the new addition to my life that came with his own truckload of problems. Unfortunately, that truckload of trouble decided to come to me and dump his issues onto my weekend plans without a acknowledging the fact that there was a good possibility I may set him on fire for aggravating me at the wrong time.

"If I didn't come here, who would've saved you from yourself," he chuckled. "I'm beginning to wonder how you survived all these years without a scratch on you. You are a danger to yourself, you know that?"

I rolled my eyes. I was suddenly glad I dropped the scissors before. If I had it in my hand, it may likely be used as a weapon before this conversation ended. I bit my bottom lip to refrain from lashing out at him. I was aware that my short fuse was not entirely his fault; I didn't think he deserved another fit from me just because he was a convenient target for my frustration.

"That's irrelevant," I dismissed, talking over my shoulders. "Answer the question."

He seemed to have picked up my annoyance through my tone, because his playful face disappeared immediately. I saw concern take its place as his eyebrows knitted together. His eyes studied my expression thoroughly. He brought his hand up to raise my chin and forced me to look directly at him and leaned forward. His steady breath tickled my cheeks and felt refreshing against the humid air.

"You are disturbed," he concluded after another moment. "What is it?"

His smooth voice almost tricked me into spilling my guts to him, but I caught myself just as I opened my mouth. I quickly recovered my senses from the lure of his sweet voice and intense eyes. I blinked several times and slapped his hand away from my face. My reaction didn't even faze him; he merely dropped his hand to his side but kept his undivided attention on my face.

There was something very different about him today. He was just as extraordinarily handsome as the day I met him, but there was something else. Maybe it was the way he seemed so at ease with me instead of the usual guarded politeness he kept. Maybe it was how he was so capable of picking up my emotions on my face that made me feel exposed in front of him. Maybe it was everything that has happened between us in a matter of days. Whatever it was, it gave me an indescribable feeling whenever he invaded my personal space.

"You are not yourself today. Normally, you would not stay quiet about how you felt," he stated lightly and sank down on the grass.

I peered down at him silently. There was an amused expression on his statuesque face. He looked up at me from under his long eyelashes; his golden eyes were now solemn. The two emotions clashed on him, but I could tell the one in his eyes was what he was truly feeling.

He suddenly reached up to grab my hand with his and yanked me down. His force easily made me lose my balance, and I fell back onto the grass on my backside. Jason used his hands to brace my fall, providing support from underneath my arms as I fell so that I didn't hurt myself. I landed comfortably next to him with my breath caught in my throat from how sudden everything happened. He released my shoulders as soon as I hit the ground and scooted over so that we sat six inches apart.

"Actually, I'm here to apologize and thank you," he informed, spreading his graceful legs onto the sidewalk in front of us.

"For what?" I replied, crossing my own legs and angling my body toward him.

I found that his expressions and words easily masked what he truly meant, but his eyes were always honest. That about him seemed to be the most normal part of him. I could only see the left side of his face, but it gave me enough to decipher his eyes.

"For continuously putting you in uncomfortable circumstances," he said, turning to me with a sincere smile. "I am truly thankful for your help, and I hope you'll accept my most sincere apologies."

He stuck out his hand, offering to me his handshake. I dropped my gaze to his stony skin and then looked up at his rich golden eyes. They were clouded with a faint invisible mystery. I had the oddest notion that I was missing an essential piece of the puzzle, and he had it.

I reached out with my hand and took his.

Something stirred in my head. Almost instantaneously, the memory of that day flashed before my eyes in the same amount of detail that it had in my dreams. The images were stuck on fast forward and sped past me in a complete blur. I snatched my hand away in Jason in shock and the images disappeared just as suddenly as they came.

I stared down at my hands, wondering what triggered such a violent recall.

"Abby, what's the matter?" Jason questioned, his voice overflowing with concern.

He inched toward me cautiously. I immediately leaned away, fearing that the same thing will reoccur if he gets too close.

"I'm fine. It's nothing. Just give me a minute."

He recoiled and scooted further from me, seeming to understand my wanting distance between us. His eyes attentively probed my face, and I could feel him analyzing everything about my expression in his head. I tried to ignore him and shook my head in a futile attempt to shake the traces of the vivid pictures from my mind.

"It looks like you are unwilling to accept my apology," Jason said with a hint of disappointment in his alluring voice.

I raised my head and saw a troubled expression replace the casual contentment he had a while ago. My reaction had caused him to misunderstand. He must've thought I still held a grudge against him for what happened.

It is true that I considered him weak and indecisive for his inability to break things off with his sociopath ex-girlfriend. But I don't entirely blame him for my involvement. No matter how I looked at it, he was also the victim. He didn't deserve all this either, and I was amazed at how composed and sane he remained while he dealt with the reoccurring blows to his emotions. But a voice in the back of my head reminded me that I didn't know the whole story yet, and I could be wrong about the entire situation. He still owed me an explanation.

I mustered up a slight smile and shook my head.

"It isn't that I don't want to accept your apology," I began, readjusting myself so that I was a comfortable distance from him without giving him the impression that I was somehow repulsed by him. "I just don't know exactly what to forgive you for. You still haven't fulfilled your promise to me, remember?"

His body tensed and his lips formed a hard line. I noticed that his fists were tightened, trapping two handfuls of grass between his fingers. At that moment, almost all of him seemed like a marble statue; the only life was in his blazing eyes as they pointed at me like lasers.

I was positive that he thought I had somehow forgotten yesterday's deal. He had hoped that I would simply let things be. But I couldn't, because my ignorance would only continue to entrap me in future situations with him and perhaps cause him to sink lower into tensions with his brother. I would not benefit anyone.

Jason slowly came to life and glared at me with an unwilling face. He tried to keep himself indifferent, but the conflict he was having with himself and the awkwardness of the conversation was clearly displayed in front of me.

"What promise?" He asked, still trying to play dumb.

"You owe me the truth. You can try to distract me or feign ignorance all you want, but I'm not letting this go," I pushed.

He sighed in defeat and ran his hand through his messy wheat-colored hair. It resembled a commercial for Calvin Klein, except I've never seen a model with such flawless features and graceful movement.

He stayed silent for a while, just staring at the sidewalk as if he was collecting the fragments of his story into something remotely understandable to himself and me.

His silence caused me to wonder if what I was forcing him to do would renew the pain and sadness that reflected in his eyes whenever he faced Rita. I wondered if I was being too cruel to a fool who only considers everyone else before himself. I wondered if I was adding insult to injury. I felt like I was just as bad as the woman who repeatedly lingered in front of him even though she clearly had no feelings for him. I might as well have pushed a knife through his chest and finished him off on her behalf.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice anymore," he suddenly voiced.

My previous thoughts evaporated as soon as I heard his tone. It was decisive yet uncertain.

My curiosity told me that I needed to hear this regardless of what my conscience told me the immediate results might be. Even though I wanted nothing more than to free myself from the soap opera that was Jason's life, the righteous part of me wanted to help him. I was slightly curious to see what Jason would look like with a genuine smile and carefree eyes displayed on his handsome face.

"I'll tell you what I can, but you cannot ask me additional questions. Afterwards, you cannot mention it again," he bargained.

The authority and power in his voice startled me. It was not something I expected to hear from the soft-spoken, easily swayed, and considerate Jason. But the times that I do hear it from him reminds me that he isn't entirely hopeless.

I repressed a grin and nodded slightly. If he told me the full truth, then there shouldn't be a reason why I would need to ask questions. Even if he did not request it of me, I still wouldn't have brought up his past again unless I had to. Once was plenty painful for him and remorseful enough for me. I also hoped that this awkwardness passes fast.

"Joseph is my twin brother," Jason started, his eyes far away as if he was reliving every moment of his story. "We were inseparable since birth. As an older brother, I am responsible for protecting and caring for him with everything I had. Joseph has always been slightly mischievous, but he never did things that caused others to be concerned for him. He followed and obeyed me unquestioningly, because in his eyes, I was the perfect role model, the best mold for what he could become. There was nothing he wanted more than to be like me, and his naive admiration made him believe that I was invincible and flawless in every way. I understood this; yet, I continued to encourage him and raised myself above reality in his eyes."

His tone was reflective, and I felt like I should feel choked up by the image of brotherhood he was painting. Yet, I felt like my attention was drifting, and my patience was running thin. I was expecting him to simply get to the point and get things over with, sort of like ripping off a bandage, but he seemed to have gotten carried away with his own story.

I repressed the urge to rush him before it escaped my lips and hugged my legs while resting my head on my knees. Obviously, this was going to take a while.

"When we were seven, our family moved and we met Catherine and Rita. Our family and theirs were close, and we were all encouraged to spend time together. Our parents never mentioned it, but they had marriage in mind for us."

"Catherine and Rita were best friends, but they acted as close as sisters. They understood each other's thoughts and behaviors as well as their own. Catherine was strong-willed, stubborn, and clever. Rita was soft-spoken, elegant, and well-mannered. They completed each other in many ways. Catherine was the leader and protector, but Rita was the mild-tempered and logical judgment in their friendship."

"Joseph was immediately awed by Catherine's independence. At first, he only thought she was difficult to understand, an intriguing puzzle almost. But the more he bothered and questioned her, the more he grew attached to her innocence and indifference to him. Before he knew it himself, he has already depended on her frowns and criticisms to function properly. Catherine is Joseph's first and only love. His infatuation for her was obvious to everyone but her. She was the center of his life, and it made him happy as long as she acknowledged him."

"As for me, I was trapped by Rita's quiet words and distant conversations. Even when we were young, she was like a flawless rose. I believed that had everything any man could demand of a woman. Her tears caused more damage to me than any weapon, and her smile was more addictive than any drug. I was still very young, but my heart was already snatched away by her."

The more I listened, the more I felt like his tone should belong to an old man who was recalling his youth. It can't possibly come out of a 17 year-old teenager's mouth. He seemed to be talking about a distant past when it couldn't have been more than several years.

Unfortunately for him, he wasn't an old man, so it was difficult for me to believe that what he felt was love and not lust. All the more, it was hard for me to believe the same woman who spoke nasty words to me yesterday is the same soft-spoken and well-mannered one he just referred to.

I had a strong urge to shake him and bring him back into reality, but I swallowed it. Irritation bubbled in my gut and made me uncomfortable. I tried to ignore it, at least until Jason was finished with his tall tale.

"To my dismay, just when I managed to gather enough courage to tell Rita how I felt, she had something to say to me as well. I learned that not only that did not only harbor any feelings for me, but she wanted me to help her get closer to Joseph. Seeing her shy face and gentle smile, I could only hide my emotions and agree to be her true friend and assist her in her quest for happiness."

By this time, _I've _managed to gather enough anger to give myself a headache. I was beginning to see why his life has become such an idiotic mess, and his stupidity was grating on my nerves. I was itching to lecture him again. I always thought that only people in movies and novels were foolish enough to inflict pain on themselves continuously, but he disproved my theory.

"I remember that day vividly. It was Catherine's birthday. Joseph somehow convinced her to spend it in the mountain cottages our family owned with the condition that Rita and I be there as well. Of course, that meant that our families would be present and minimize his chances of being left alone with her. Catherine did not enjoy the great outdoors, but she was willing because Rita was enthusiastic about it."

"In order to give Rita an opportunity to speak to Joseph properly, I volunteered myself and Catherine to gather some firewood for us. I dragged her out of the cottage before she could even protest. I led her away from the cottage, making silly conversations, hoping that she would not demand to return early."

"Thinking back, I'm sure she saw through my act, but humored me out of pure boredom. When we reached the river, she sat near the edge and watched as I fetched pieces of wood to keep up my charade. Once my arms were filled, I called her and walked back."

"Perhaps it was my momentary lack of judgment, or the fact that she was always too independent that made me believe that was acceptable. I shouldn't have turned my back on her. I shouldn't have walked ahead. I shouldn't have forgotten that she was still a woman. I should have went after her no matter what."

He took in a shallow breath and closed his eyes. I assumed that it was getting to be too much for him. Whatever happened next was the climax of everything, and judging from the way things are between the brothers, it wasn't something positive.

My curiosity overshadowed my boiling irritation as I examined his face. It was completely calm, but I knew that if he opened his eyes, they would be raging with self-blame and sadness.

"I didn't even walk ten steps before I heard a splash," his voice broke through the silence again, much quieter than before. His eyes remained closed tightly.

"In the same instant, I heard Catherine's screams and the rushing river's call as it dragged her away. I tried to run back. I tried to save her. But she was already being swept with the current too quickly. I could only run alongside the river's banks, screaming her name uselessly. Several times, her head would pop up above the water and she would beg for my help. I kept running until I could no longer see her above the water and my legs gave way underneath me. I let her get swallowed by the water's depth."

"We never found her. Joseph searched for weeks, refusing to believe what everyone was saying. He never forgave me, and I never forgave myself."

"Since then, Joseph changed completely. He became emotionally distant to everyone and shielded himself with playful words and arrogance. Rita became troubled and emotionally unstable as if she lost the part of her that was necessary for her to be like she was before."

His eyes finally opened, signaling the end of his tragic story. He turned to me slowly and his expression dissolved all the anger inside of me. The golden spheres I saw were softened with unhappiness. My reflection was seen so clearly in them that I thought he was suppressing tears.

The more I looked at him, the more I was unable to yell at him. His tortured soul was already in plenty of pain, and I regretted ever bringing this up again.

He smiled weakly, trying to ease the mood despite feeling crushed inside. He was the biggest moron I've ever met. No one else would constantly put others before themselves, and put on a brave face even when you've been made a victim over and over again. He was selfless to the point of suicide.

I remembered the events that occurred since I met him and felt even worse. I thought about how sharp my words must've been to his open wound and cringed. How can this guy still continue to act like he was fine? How can he continue to smile at me?

Out of impulse, I got up on my knees and threw my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. I rested my chin on his shoulder and held him tight. I felt his shoulders stiffen with the rest of him, but tried to ignore it until I finished my random act of kindness.

"I'm sorry," I muttered into his shoulder and closed my eyes.

For the second time, the images in my dream flooded back to me. I stiffened, expecting the same rushing feeling as before. The memory was displayed before my eyes, but they were slowed and more detailed than in my dreams. Everything flowed as if I was watching a movie.

I finally remembered what my mind was trying to remember since yesterday. I finally saw what I was supposed to see. I finally understood why this particular moment in my life resurfaced after all this time.

I finally saw my savior's face.

_**Author's Note:**__ Wow! I've completed another cliffhanger. I wonder what happens next... Review please!_

_Oh, and doesn't Catherine's personality resemble Abby's. Hmm, I wonder why that is. See you!_

_**Interesting Information:**_

_Abby – She likes to knit and crochet during her free time. Her closest friends have gotten at least one scarf from her as a birthday present._

_Jason – He is a top-notch businessman who loves to play the stock market. His specialty is dealing antiques and jewelry._

_Rita – She is a hopeless romantic who loves romance novels and romantic comedies. Rita can practically recite the lines to Disney classics._

_Joseph – He might be considered a masochist. He only listens to those who can stand up to him and smack him around a little. _


	14. Chapter 7 Part 1: Sealed

_Author's Note: Thank you for those who took the initiative to remind me to update both in reviews and private messages. I appreciate your continuous support. Keep reviewing and communicating with me, because I love to read it! _

_Oh, and this is shorter than usual, but I think it'll be quite interesting and informative. I've kept our characters in the dark so long; it's time for some things to be revealed._

I twirled the small silver key between my fingers absently. Silence rang deafly through the empty house, but I could hardly hear it through my own buzzing thoughts. I stared blankly at the inactive television in my living room as yesterday's events twirled in my brain. The black screen reflected an unfamiliar facial expression back at me. My lips twitched as a small smile struggled to surface on my face.

I expected nostalgia and grief to dominate after spilling everything to a fifteen-year-old girl. Instead, I only felt confusion and some sort of indistinguishable dizziness the might be originating from my chest. It felt like I had a minor case of motion sickness, but that was impossible.

It's been over a century since I've spoken so much to someone, especially about something so personal. I have been well acquainted with secrecy, and it suited me fine since I've never had the desire to open up to anyone outside of my current clan. But it all changed today. I unearthed the memories I've endlessly tried to bury for a hundred years, and though it caused me to surrender to the guilt and heartache once more, I felt like a part of the wound has been stitched up and healed.

But that wasn't why my head was swimming.

I've lived so long that I almost fooled myself into believing that there was nothing else I haven't experienced. There was nothing else that I haven't seen and nothing that I could surprise me. I only realized that I was wrong in the last few days. I've never experienced this kind of pull to a person. I've never seen such innocence and complexity in a pair of human eyes. I am unable to predict the actions and words of this fascinating girl. I could've never predicted the means in which fate has bound us together.

"What has happened that would make the ever composed Jason smile foolishly by himself like this?" An entertained voice asked.

I tore away from my thoughts and looked up as Joseph coolly glided into the living room and sank down on the other couch. I've been so distracted that I didn't even hear him allow himself in with another one of the spare house keys. I leaned forward and set the key carefully on the edge of the glass wordlessly.

I shifted my body towards him and noticed that he had a manila folder in his right hand. When he saw my eyes on it, he smirked and threw it on the coffee table carelessly. The folder slid on the smooth glass surface and came to a stop in front of me. I dropped my eyes to it momentarily, but quickly returned them to Joseph.

"What is this?" I questioned suspiciously.

Joseph would not come to look for me without a purpose. He has always made it clear that he preferred it if he never had to see me at all. I could tell from the way he smiled that there was something quite important in the folder he just presented me with.

"I think this would be something that you would be interested to know," he replied, gesturing for me to take a look. "The girl by the name of Gabriella Winns, I think she is quite exquisitely distinctive. You seem to be quite familiar with her, but I wonder, has she told you anything unordinary about her family?"

Joseph's voice was kept calm throughout, but his words hinted that there was more interest and intentions than he allowed me to hear. His eyes shimmered with mischief and amusement as he spoke. I knew he had something up his sleeve, but he chose a subject that I could not pull away from. He knew I would have no choice but to participate in this game with him.

His mention of Abby was plenty to get my attention. My mind immediately began to wonder what Joseph was attempting to imply. The thought of something about Abby that I have yet to discover brought me tremendous discomfort despite it being unreasonable due to the short length of our relationship. Curiosity bubbled in my chest, and the folder in front of me seemed to have its own gravity that was yanking at my will.

"I will take that as a no," Joseph concluded and leaned back on the sofa as if he wanted to get comfortable to watch an exciting show.

I glanced at the file and silently wondered about the knowledge that it would bring. I could not think of a reason why Abby's family background would have a profound impact. She was not ordinary, but there was no reason why she needed to be investigated. She did not hold a threat to us, and I had no logical reason to tamper with her privacy. Still, I seemed to have the most mysterious and difficult emotional reason to _need_ that information.

"It's fine if you don't look at the file," Joseph grinned. "How about I just tell you a short story then?"

I continued to keep my eyes on the coffee table. I was torn between the ethical half of myself and the other insistent curious half of me. There are undoubtedly some things about people that are best kept a secret. I had no right to divulge in someone else's hidden matters. Still, I couldn't gather up enough decisiveness to refuse the information. I could only let Joseph continue.

"Once upon a time, there was a couple by the names of Marie and Phillip. Marie and Phillip had three children together. The eldest one, a beautiful girl, was named Carollynn, and the other two boys were named Cameron and Hubert. The eldest daughter then became a mother herself. Her only daughter is called Gabriella.

"When Phillip and Marie were in their early 30s, they successfully created a company that stands as the world's top designer jewelry company today. After Phillip's death, Marie took over her husband's business and became the Chairwoman while making her youngest son, Hubert, the General Manager. Her other son, Cameron, became a renowned high fashion designer and only added to his family's fortunes and his father's company's success. TerraCotta Jewels, under the new management, has expanded from Europe to America and Asia in less than a decade. But the main focus of this story isn't about that.

"The eldest daughter seemed to have disappeared from the public eye around the same time that her father passed away. Her child's current status remains just as elusive as her mother's. But a little research has confirmed that since the sons of the family have yet to marry and have children of their own, the only known possible heir to the large corporation is Carollynn's daughter. The third generation heiress to TerraCotta Jewels is none other than Gabriella Winns."

Joseph leaned forward to closely measure my expression as soon as he finished, but he might as well have been invisible to me. I was too busy piecing together everything. I felt like my brain was being tangled in a web of deceit and secrets with betrayal threatening to suck the traces of sanity away to leave me nothing but the corpse of a crazed monster behind.

I snatched the folder off the glass table and fingered through the pages inside, hoping to find an inch of fraud in Joseph's words. I skimmed through copies of birth certificates, pictures, bank transfers, and school records. In the end, I dropped the file from my hands limply and fell back on the couch's backrest.

I chuckled bitterly at my own foolishness. It's not as if I hadn't seen that she was too extraordinary. I saw her grace and class with my very own eyes that night at the fashion show. I witnessed her air of confidence and authority first hand numerous times. I was even in her home, yet, I failed to notice the thought-to-be subtle extravagance of the furniture and electronics. I failed to notice the extreme cleanliness of the home that would normally be unnecessary for a middle class family.

I felt as if I've been lied to, kept in the dark, and toyed with. I couldn't help but feel stung by resentment even though I had no logical right to ask that everything and anything be presented to me without question. It was also that same frustration that made me notice something else that I've failed to realize for a while now.

There shouldn't be so much emotional attachment if I was simply interested in a girl and wanted to take care of her. I shouldn't be so concerned for every aspect of her life regardless of past, present, or future. I shouldn't feel so elated when she showed a simple sign of warming up to me. I shouldn't feel so miserable when I displeased her. I shouldn't sit alone by myself with nothing but images of her in my head. If what I was feeling was purely compassion, why did I care so much about what she thought, did, and felt?

Only, I realized these things too late. I was probably in too deep to pull myself away now. My fate was probably already tied to her and sealed for good. I cursed myself for having the power to, yet not being able to see what was forming underneath the mask of pure coincidences.

"Jason," a soft voice cooed.

Both Joseph and I looked up just in time to see a tall, slender figure glide into the living room with her cherry-colored hair flying behind her. Her soft smile lit the room, filling it with warmth and dissipating the stress I felt only moments ago. Her soft yellow sundress swept the marble floor as she walked. Her movements mimicked that of a creek, each step is fluid and smooth. The woman moved to sit next to me as a stocky man also entered the room.

The man seemed in less of a rush than his wife. He merely stopped at the living room entrance and dropped the seven briefcases he carried in his arms. The luggage made a loud noise as they landed on the floor. Then, he straightened up his black dress shirt and came to stand in between the couches. His posture was rigidly framed from those years that he spent in the army so long ago. If not for his vampire's grace, he would seem like he was marching rather than walking. Yet, as he smiled down at the woman, it seemed impossible that a face as kind as his could ever hurt another living being.

They were a couple predestined to be. She was small, fragile as a delicate flower. He was strong and passionate, completely dedicated to nourishing and caring for the woman that gave him eternal life. He fell in love with her before he even saw her. She knew she was to fall for him when she was more than 100,000 miles away from him.

"Jason," she whispered, grabbing my hands in hers and squeezing them excitedly.

"You are back early," I said, masking my emotions with a complacent tone.

"Oh, forget about that for a moment," she ordered. "I've been having the most vivid flashes. I keep seeing you and the most adorable girl. You're laughing, Jason, truly and loudly laughing. I just had to come back to meet her."

I could see Joseph lean forward in interest from the corner of my eye. The man turned to Joseph and offered him a silent greeting. Joseph smiled and nodded at the man in respect. I was the only one he was not happy to see in this house.

I stayed silent. I knew what that meant. It was those flashes that led her to find and rescue the man who now stood beside her. Her visions, when they are vivid enough and frequent enough, are just as accurate as the threads that I see tying each person with another. And I was almost sure of the girl she was referring to and the reason why I was _truly _laughing.

The fact that Ava and Arnold rushed home just to tell me this only confirmed my fears. I truly was in too deep to retreat now. I chuckled at my own twisted fate. I've once again fallen for a woman who would inevitably bring me sorrow. It is a vampire's worst fear to be exposed, and fate was going to push me into the limelight and force me to pursue a girl who may spend the rest of her life in the public eye. What was crueler was to predestine me with a woman who could care less about whether I lived or died. She only saw me as a momentary distraction in her life.

Fate could be one-sided just as love is. Just because I was fated to love her meant nothing if she wasn't meant for me.

_Author's Note: This installment, though not involving Abby at all, is a huge development in the story. I know you all want to see some Abby and Jason development, and I agree, it's about time for that. But we must get the other things out of the way first. And also, introduce the rest of the vampire clan. Ava and Arnold are the "parents" to Jason, Joseph, and Rita. What do you think of them?_

_On another note, I think I'm on a roll. Another semi-cliffhanger! What do you think will happen since they both know something that the other one didn't want them to know? Review please!! Oh, I rushed to get this out, so forgive if there are mistakes! REVIEW!_

Interesting Info:

Abby: Abby has a deep interest in stage performance. She's taken theater since fifth grade and has participated in school plays since eighth grade.

Jason: Jason likes to raise and train horses. He often visits ranches in Europe that specializes in training and selling horses.

Joseph: Joseph strongly dislikes reading nonfiction. Whenever he reads more than several pages of something of a book, he gets a short temper and usually end up destroying the book.

Rita: Rita is almost technology disabled. It takes her much longer than the rest of her family to learn to use and get used to new electronics. She can hardly operate her cell phone and often needs help from Joseph and Jason to figure out new features.


	15. Chapter 7 Part 2: Invitation

_Author's Note: Summer's almost over, guys! I hope you've all had tons of fun. And I hope you've all read Breaking Dawn, because it was a surprising and satisfying ending that would be a shame if missed. Anyway, here is the next part._

_On another note, a reader asked me, "Is Abby supposed to remind me of Bella? Is Jason supposed to remind me of Edward?" I already know my answer, but I wanna know what you all think. It would be nice for me to know the kind of impression my characters have made, and it would benefit my future writing a lot. So let me know your opinions in your reviews!_

I crossed my legs in front of me and leaned against the wall. My eyes were fixated on the classroom door across the hall, but I didn't even see its wooden frame or the dim metal knob that stuck out of it in an awkward angle. My attention was warped around the conversations I had with Ava.

No matter how many times I insisted on denying any relationship with the girl she saw in her thoughts, she continued to press me on any details regarding Abby. When that did not work to open my mouth, she forced fed me the taunting images of happiness that she believed was within my reach soon. She never gave me a moment's rest in between describing the pure joy that I was experiencing in her vision. She endlessly reminded me of just how accurate and powerful her visions have proven to be over the years that we kept each other company. It was relentless and maddening to say the very least.

I did not need her to mention this fact. I knew as well as she did that what she saw was not a mere possibility of the future. Her visions are triggered by the strongest of emotions forged with the progress of fate. Her visions stems from her uncanny understanding of the feelings of those around her. What she is seeing is simply a reaction to the feelings that I was already having for a certain girl and the levels of emotion I have yet to discover. What she saw was my fate, my inevitable dependence on _her. _Ava was only seeing the things that I cannot yet see, the things that have yet to form in our present state.

But I dare not hope for such a happy ending. After all, Ava only saw _my _joy. It takes two to tango, and my partner may not be so inclined to participate in a dance that would end up taking her life. She had so many things in this life. She was a youthful, lovely, and energetic heiress. There was nothing that she lacked in this life, and I had nothing to offer her. I could only be the thief that snatched her glowing soul away for my own damned selfishness. She would be disgusted and terrified if she only knew.

I bent my head forward and let my hair fall in front of my face, shielding the stressed expression from the groups of giggling girls who occasionally walked past me. Their expressions were all the same, the obvious yearning coupled with an instinctual tinge of fear. I was so used to it until now.

Abby did not throw me nervous side-glances, and she was not afraid to face me. She was able to glare at me, argue with me, and even hug me as if I was just another one of her friends. Abby did not giggle whenever she saw me; she was not even fazed by the mythical beauty that presented itself in front of her as a human. She treated me as if I was just another teenage boy who buzzed around her at school.

I shook my head slowly at the floor. Of all the women on this planet, I've managed to fall for the one that doesn't mind whether I was there or not. She was probably the only girl on this planet whose skull was too thick to comprehend lust and courtship at this age. It was the innocence of her character that made her so purely enjoyable, and yet so inaccessible.

Even if there was a chance between her and me, I would have to silently wait by her side for years to come for her to notice anything inordinate about the way I treated her. And then, if I did not proceed carefully, she would probably run from me with every chance she's got, not because I wasn't human, but because she found herself foolish for not knowing earlier and unprepared to accept what I want to give her. She would neither admit that she understood how I felt or reject me. Instead, she would probably put on a distasteful show of being oblivious while distancing herself from me like I had some kind of infectious disease.

My ears caught the snapping sound of slippers as they tread across the tiled floor. The footfalls were light and hollow, indicative of a girl's. I could tell that they were coming down the hall where I stood. I stayed perfectly still, hoping that whoever it was would simply pass by me like the others without more than a look and a laugh. I was not in a mood to be civil, and I sincerely wished that it was not one of the few braver ones who worked up the courage to utter a few words to a creature that her instincts told her was dangerous.

A few moments passed before I could see the hem of a flowing baby yellow skirt come to a stop in front of me. Through the layers of my fallen hair, I could see the figure bend forward and attempt to peer through to my face. She was much shorter than me, so she was forced to stand on the balls of her feet to reach my bent head. I felt the tingling warm air as it escaped her body and stretched over the atmosphere.

As soon as the familiar scent registered, my breath caught in my throat and the irritation that experienced evaporated. I felt a faint dizzying sensation again, and the memory of her touch flashed through every cell of my body. It was as if the knowledge that Ava provided was all that my heart, soul, and body needed to free itself from my cautious limitations. My slow-building preference for her as become a colossal tidal wave of obsession and affection.

I lifted my head causing Abby to jump back, startled. Her hand flew to cover her heaving chest as she tried to regulate her wild heartbeat once again. In the few seconds it took her to calm down, I silently assessed every detail of her appearance and involuntarily carved it into my memory for safekeeping.

I noticed almost immediately that her long hair was left to hang loose behind her shoulders with only several small clips to keep the short strands from falling in front of her eyes. Furthermore, she had the most subtle shade of shimmering lip gloss on, and it brought so much more life to her sun-kissed face. I did not fail to notice, though, that there were clear dark circles under her deep eyes and that her face was a shade paler from fatigue.

I was mistaken. Instead of a skirt, she was wearing a delicate yellow ruffle dress. He waistline and shoulders were hugged by slight ruffled fabric as the rest of the dress loosely embraced her small frame. The dress only extended past her knees and left her arms exposed to the fluorescent lights. Several gold necklaces looped around her long neck, and a pair of matching gold hoops swung from her ears.

My eyes darted to her wrists and found what they were looking for. She was wearing the silver bracelet on her right arm and the cherry hair clip dangled from the chain across from another charm. An oddly warm feeling spread over my body. It made me exultant to know that she was still in possession of something I've given her so long ago.

This made me believe that I had made an impact in her youth, and I did matter to her; no matter how little. Even though she had no obligation to honor those few words exchanged between us when she was a mere toddler, the knowledge that she did remember sent my heart soaring. This was plenty to me; I couldn't ask for anything more from the past, present, and future.

She was stunning, ravishing, and adorable. How she appeared today was far superior to the forced makeover at the fashion show. This was natural and it was _her_. And that was exactly how she should be: free, innocent, and unaware of things that can only harm her. Yes, I was determined to retain her present state.

It was as if she was making a personal attack on my sanity and purposely knocking me from the little composure that I normally kept around her. If I had not believed she was not an ordinary teenage girl before, this was the most convincing piece of evidence anyone could ever give. She was capable of the most marvelous transformations and the most surprising actions I've ever witnessed.

And my statement was infinitely proven true when my eyes fell to her feet. I was expecting the most graceful footwear to finish off the stunning image of the angel disguised as a human in front of me. Instead, on her two feet stuck a pair of plain black flip-flops that neither matched nor complemented her appearance at all. They simply stuck out from under her like a sore thumb.

I failed to suppress the laughter from escaping as I stared at her choice of footwear. My whole body shook as the lightest humor swept through me and even more so as I looked at her visibly annoyed expression.

"Shut up already," she spat, rolling her eyes at me. "As if I don't feel ridiculous enough already."

I managed to control the laughter and straightened, but as I peered down at her face, my control lapsed once again, and I exploded in another fit of guffawing. This time she glared at me and raised her left hand up as if to smack me. I let out another round of laughter when I saw what she was grasping.

The pair of elegant shoes that I had hoped she would be wearing was gripped tightly in the hand that she raised above her head. Instead of putting it on her feet like any normal woman would, she chose to carry it instead. And now she was planning to use it as a weapon.

"You're such an ass, you know that?" She stated as she swung her raised hand back in preparation for an attack.

Before she could move any further though, someone nearby purposely cleared their throat. Abby's hand froze in midair and she turned in the direction of the sound.

"Jason, how can you be so dearly rude to a lady?" cried a shrill voice.

I recognized it immediately and sighed as I turned to follow Abby's gaze. I should have known that she would do something like this.

Ava stood at the end of the hall with Arnold immediately behind her. Ava talked to me but her eyes were completely focused on where Abby stood. Her eyes were glowing with fascination and triumph. Arnold merely casted his gaze upon us with a small smirk on his face.

"Um, who are you?" Abby managed to spit out after a long silence.

Ava's face broke out in a brilliantly friendly smile, and she immediately moved toward us at a steady pace. Arnold followed closely behind so that the ends of her tan trench coat always brushed his side.

I took that opportunity to casually grab Abby's wrist and lower the arm that she has kept raised all this time. She dropped her offensive position obediently while keeping her eyes on the curious couple approaching us. I stepped away from the wall and scooted slightly closer to Abby. The warmth from the recent contact still simmered on my skin.

"Hello there, I am Ava and this is my husband, Arnold. We are Jason's parents," Ava recited like the most experienced of actresses would deliver their lines.

Abby blinked and stared at Ava, then Arnold, and then finally at me. Her face had doubt and disbelief written plainly on it, but nonetheless, she turned back to Ava with a polite smile.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Carter. I'm Abby," she paused and glanced at me from the corner of her eyes. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Her tone and stance was of a respectful and perfect-mannered child. I was shocked by the drastic change from a prickly rose to a tame daisy. If I had not known better, I would've thought that she was not capable of any such violence or fault that she needed to apologize for. The way that she dealt with people was nothing short of manipulative.

"Oh, there is no need to say such words! I'm sure whatever you intended to do just now, Jason deserved it," Ava laughed, catching hold of Abby's hand. "Jason told me that you've helped him to adjust quite a bit in the last few days. I want to thank you. Would you please come pay me a visit at the house after school today?"

Abby's eyes widened, and she turned to me with eyes that demanded me to help her. She raised a leg and nudged me in the shins. Ava saw it and patted Abby's hand reassuringly.

"Jason would love that as well, wouldn't you, Jason?" Ava continued, but with a more impressionable tone as she threw the words at me. "You would never be so impolite to such a _lovable_ girl, right?"

I was torn. It was not a good idea to have Abby by herself in a home where vampires dwell and where she can be in danger at any moment. That would only expose her to the things she would benefit from not knowing. It would go against everything that I believed in and put everything that I've worked for at risk.

Yet, I wanted her to be there. I wanted to witness her surrounded by the things that surrounded my daily life. I wanted to share everything I had with her. I was sure that the sight of her standing in my living room would be nothing short of a miracle. She would be the single thing under that roof that had warmth, a warmth that could pierce even the most wintry hearts.

I could not decide, and I was afraid that if I opened my mouth to speak, my heart would reign free and choose for me. I seemed to have lost all control of rationality; my mind could only rattle the scarlet possibilities while my heart screamed for its wishes to be filled. It was as if I was no longer able to see anything beyond the close happiness it would bring me to stand close to her another brief second.

I could only stare down at Abby as she inwardly searched for a way out of the invitation politely.

"It's settled then. Jason will take you back to the house after school ends. It's been ages since we've entertained. Arnold, let's go home. I want to tidy up a bit before time," Ava purposely ranted to stop any hope of further objections.

Arnold dutifully nodded and pulled the car keys out of his slacks' pocket. Ava waved to Abby sweetly and winked at me before turning and leading Arnold to the exit. Her steps were bouncy as she walked away, and I could tell that she gleeful her plan had succeeded. She probably had predicted that I could not resist a chance to have Abby within my reach for a few more hours.

I was positive that Ava wanted to aid the process of our development. I prayed that whatever the next steps were that she would not step over the line. I would give in to this battle but not the war. Just because the devil has fallen for the goddess does not mean she should be damned to fall for him.

"Wait, I-" Abby uttered and began moving after them.

"Have a nice day at school now. I'll see you in the afternoon. Jason, if you don't bring her back, then don't come back at all," Ava said over her shoulders. She made it sound like a joke, but I knew that she was quite serious about the last sentence.

I grabbed Abby's hand and tugged her back lightly. She struggled forward, but I used the minimum effort to remain planted on the ground. After Ava and Arnold disappeared from sight, Abby turned, flustered, back to me. She shook her hand in mine, and I took that cue to release her. She glared up at me, clearly angry.

I carefully noted how many times I've caused her to be upset over the last few days. She was so easy to be made mad and so precious when she was mad. Almost as precious as when she smiled.

"Why didn't you say something? You clearly knew that I didn't want to, but you still help me."

"It is no use even if I did speak. There is no escape once my mother is intent on something." I leaned down to her level until my face was inches from hers. "Don't worry, I will return you within three hours to your home, safe and sound. After all, aren't you the least bit curious as to how I am at home?"

I was merely joking to lighten her mood, but her face changed quickly to a thoughtful one. She took a deep breath and sent her airy scent directly at me. I couldn't figure out if I was in hell or heaven. I wanted to take her as prey right then and there, and I also wanted to lean in closer and hold her in my arms forever. It was only my century of discipline that prevented me from doing neither.

"Actually, I am curious about a lot when it comes to you," she whispered as she searched my eyes for something infinitely significant. "Like how is it that I feel like a little girl when I stand in front of you. Like why is it that I always feel like I'm a step behind when I face you."

I stared at her face and tried to put together the meaning behind her words. But all I could see was those bottomless brown eyes and the subtle shadow underneath them. I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something she wanted to say to me, something that was bothering her. Though, it didn't seem like her to be non-confrontational. _What could make her keep thoughts to herself?_

The bell rang loudly over the school building. Abby turned and walked in the direction of our first class, leaving me wondering what she hid in her mind.

_Author's Note: If anyone wants to see the pretty little dress that Abby wore in this part, the link will be posted in my profile. The next chapter will be the entrance of Mick so look forward to it! And as always, I welcome questions, comments, and not to mention answers to the question above. REVIEW!!_

_Interesting Information:_

_Abby: She has never suffered from insomnia in her life. In fact, in the summer, she sleeps up to 14 hours a day._

_Jason: He is a pretty large shareholder in TerraCotta Jewels, but he never attended any shareholder activities and meetings._

_Joseph: He is generally very short-tempered and violent when he is angry. Many trees and inanimate objects have fallen victim to his destruction._

_Rita: Rita actually has a tuxedo cat by the name of Trammer. Rita has a love for animals, and they eventually become quite used to her despite her being a vampire._


	16. Chapter 8 Part 1: Mechanical

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. Hurricane Ike has pretty much displaced everything in my schedule, and my school work is pretty close to driving me suicidal. I finally got around to doing this thanks to the many reviewers who devoted their time to reminding me. I hope you've all been well and will continue to support me despite my inability to be on schedule anymore. Anyway, I think this chapter would be worth the wait. Many things will happen very quickly in the next few installments. I've gotten over most of the character-development and will pretty much concentrate on plot-development now. Still, if you have questions about characters, or anything like that, I would be glad to answer it. _

_Oh, and I've decided that on top of answering questions, I will no ask one of my own for every installment. After the last question, I find that your answers are surprising and very thoughtful. They give me something to think about as well as work from for the next writing assignment. An author has her own curiosities too, you know? So please, humor me and answer my questions. No matter how weird they may be._

_**What do you think would be Jason's hardest obstacle in getting Abby to love and accept him? (Aside from the vampire aspect and Mick situation, of course.)**_

It was lunch time. I sat next to Jennie as she chattered on about her boyfriend. I only had to feed her an occasional nod or an indifferent noise for her to continue without even the slightest knowledge as to whether or not I was even listening. She would be satisfied for hours just with that; it was her nature, and even more so, because she was constantly in a blissful cloud when anyone mentioned her boyfriend. In truth, I was trying my best to pay attention to the words that Jennie threw at me, but I just couldn't concentrate. The back of my neck was blazing because of his firm and constant gaze.

It has been like this all day. He didn't speak a word to me, but he made his presence almost deafening. He followed closely behind me like a drone, and never once did his eyes stray from wherever I was. He was there every time I turned around, and he always had that frustrated look as if he's trying to solve a challenging puzzle. Several times, anger would visibly cross his expression only to retreat once more, leaving his eyes to burn holes into me once again. I couldn't comprehend what he was mad about or why he was frustrated either.

He had nothing to be confused about. There was nothing comparably confusing than what kept me up at night. There is nothing comparably exasperating than being led to believe that the teenage boy who appears in front of me now is the same one I've met nine years ago. There is nothing more pesky than being led to believe that the same boy can somehow escape the aging process and become immortal. It is ultimately berserk to believe that he might be something more than human and absolutely ridiculous to let myself find justifications for this hypothesis. As unbelievable as that may sound, it was the only solution I've managed to establish, and it was the only one that would explain those uncanny characteristics of his. Oh, whatever it is that he was trying to pry from my face all day is nothing in comparison with the question I kept inside.

I wanted so much to simply ask him and settle my curiosity, so that I could get some much needed rest. But I cannot find the words to ask such an odd question. I didn't know how to phrase it without making myself sound like a ranting lunatic. I couldn't come up with a scenario in which to ask that wouldn't result in him wheeling me to a mental institute in a strait jacket. And even if I was somehow anywhere near the correct answer, I couldn't be sure that he would tell me the truth. He was not obligated to, and no fool would admit that he was not human for the same reasons I didn't dare to ask him. Still, the question took a toll on my mentally and physically.

His staring brought the attention of others, and they, too, stared at me as if I had grown an extra leg. He was always at the center of attention, and he was now dragging me into the spotlight as well. As if I needed extra help with the outfit I wore today.

I didn't mind that as much as I usually would. After all, I didn't have long left to hide behind my mask of complete normalcy. I have about five days to be exact. It didn't matter what they suspected, because the truth would be revealed before they could get anything correct. My uncle was already on his way here to file withdrawal papers with the school and settle anything trivial before Friday. My grandmother was determined, and there was no postponing her will this time.

Despite the looming future and annoying heat from my neck, I was grateful for the humming of the chatter around me to drown out my sleepiness and exhaustion. I might have had about ten minutes of sleep in the last two days. I was never at peace when I closed my eyes, and my mind whirled whenever it was free of daily tasks. The steady pounding in my head was getting unbearable, and I felt like I would lose consciousness whenever I was upright.

Several of our male friends sat around us, involved in their own conversation about modern electronics. I briefly tapped into their intense argument and concluded that they were discussing luxury cars. More specifically, the two highly expensive vehicles that have suddenly appeared on the school's parking lot recently. Both of which belonged to the Carters.

I was not interested in neither side of the conversations and decided to just hover in my present half-listening state. I felt another round of dizzying pain shoot through my skull and grabbed the can of Coke off the table. I sipped on the straw steadily and let the cool liquid numb the pain again. The caffeine would keep me awake through the remainder of my classes, and the sugar kept the headache that came as a result of my exhaustion at bay.

I looked down and remembered what I had on. I was used to wearing these things whenever I went to visit my family, but it seemed awfully out of place here. I sighed, and a lock of stubborn hair tentatively fell in front of my face, draping the Coke can along with my hands. Someone next to me stopped what they were saying mid-sentence and gently tucked the hair back in place without me having to move an inch. The person also took the opportunity to stroke my hair once before turning away. I just continued to sip at the soda and stared at Jennie with feigned interest.

I was used to this sort of treatment. Most of the boys that hovered around me and Jennie treated me according to my size and appearance rather than my belligerent personality. They found me impossible to mistrust and have a strange inclination to take care of anything bothersome for me. What's more annoying, they can't seem to ignore the need to stroke my hair or brush my cheek at times. I've managed to fend off the cheek brushing, but the hair stroking continued endlessly. I've grown to ignore it almost altogether for those who have been my acquaintance an extended period of time in order to maintain my sanity and theirs.

Before whoever it was could even return to the normal conversation, I heard a loud bang and jumped slightly off the seat. I momentarily lost balance and fell to the side, where a pair of arms tentatively caught my shoulders and steadied me. I looked up just in time to see an infuriated Jason push away from his seat at the table in front of me and glided toward me at a quickened pace. I stared blankly at him as he made his way over to me with flat eyes.

The entire cafeteria grew quiet except for a few shocked whispers as people questioned the reason behind his lapse of sanity. All conversations were forgotten as the mass of teenagers measured out the drama that was playing out before them. I felt every eye focus on our table even before Jason reached us. Every eye at our table was directed at Jason and his frightening expression. I was confused and frozen in place with my eyes unable to decipher the reason behind his sudden outbreak.

Jason walked around the table and ended up directly behind me. I turned my head and stared up at him, hardly noticing that I was still held in the arms of the person who caught me before. At this proximity, I could see even more clearly how enraged his was.

His jaw was locked tight. His eyes were two flat, dark pools of murky water. His nostrils flared slightly. His posture was like a coiled rubber band; I imagined that he could easily release his fury on anyone unfortunate enough to make a wrong move. As he only seemed to focus on me, I assumed that the unfortunate one would inevitably be me. I slowly set down my Coke can without taking my eyes off him. I felt like I was dealing with a ticking bomb and anything that was done abruptly would set him off.

Jason stood as still as a statue as he watched my exaggerated slow motion. As soon as the soda can touched the table, though, the statue came to life and flashed a hostile smile at the person next to me. The hands on my elbows tensed, but I dared not move my eyes to assess the person. The smile on Jason's face was even more worrying than the murderous expression he wore before. I wasn't sure, but I imagined it to be one that a serial killer would have before he enacted another maniacal crime.

"Excuse us for a moment," he said through barred teeth, but still managing a creepy smile.

As soon as the the last syllable escaped his throat, his arm darted out to snatch mine, pulling me up from the seat with a swift motion. He gripped my wrist solidly in his hand and dragged me from the room of confused spectators. Pain ripped through my arm; his hold was much too tight and it was quickly displeasing every nerve in my arm.

"Jason, let go!" I called, helplessly attempting to plant my foot in the ground and pull against his weight.

My struggles didn't even slow him. He continued to storm away at the speed of a race horse, oblivious to my fumbling efforts to keep up with him, so my arm wouldn't be torn from its socket. My slippers did a mediocre job of keeping traction on the tiled floors and I tripped countless times.

Just when I thought of screaming for help, he came to a screeching stop and whirled around to face me. I couldn't stop in time with the momentum I've built. I continued to stumble forward and literally flew into his hard chest. He caught me smoothly and supported my weight until I could regain my mediocre equilibrium.

I winced at the force of the impact. I might have felt less pain if I had ran headfirst into a tree; he had the body of a walking boulder and the reflexes of a lightning strike. My ribs ached from coming in collision with him, and my arm protested the recent unreasonable bondage. I couldn't help but let a groan of pain escape as I looked up at his face.

"Are you okay?" He breathed, letting concern and kindness seep back into his formerly angry expression.

The rage that darkened his eyes retreated into the background. His eyes seemed to melt into themselves before turning back to the normal gold shade. I felt his arms loosen to a more comfortable hold around me. Even his face loosened to a more natural but genuinely apologetic expression. He seemed to take a brief moment to calm his uneven breathing before he spoke again. _Everything normal about him seems almost mechanical._

"I'm sorry. I was too impulsive and reckless. I've hurt you, haven't I?"

As he spoke, I remembered the pain pulsating through my skull and forgot my suspicious observation. Every injury in my body merged together into one, and I wanted to collapse again. I raised my hands to Jason's chest and pushed him away as hard as I could manage without passing out. Thankfully, he didn't give me much resistance. He just let me go and took a good two steps back, maintaining a polite distance again.

"What do you think?" I retorted, aggravated by the pain and becoming short-tempered as I remembered the way he pulled me here. "What the hell was that back there? I am not a rag doll that you can freely drag around, you know?"

I didn't even care that I had cursed. It's been quite awhile since someone has actually used blunt force with me and outrage was the only instinctual reaction I had to it. I hated feeling helpless and under someone else's control, and that was exactly how he made feel the instant he grabbed onto me with that furious expression on his face.

"I apologize. I don't know what possessed me to do such a thing. One moment I was sitting there, and the next, I was mysteriously enraged and could no longer control my actions," he explained, his gaze on the floor rather than at me.

He seemed distracted, as if he was trying to explain to himself as well. I noticed that his fists were held tight at his sides. He was evidently still angry, but he fenced it off from his face to apologize to me. But I still didn't understand the motivation for his reaction.

"What got you so mad?" I asked, twisting my wrist around to evaluate the damage.

There was a stinging ache every time it was moved, but nothing serious. I knew I would end up with awful-looking bruises tomorrow that would have everyone asking if I was secretly being abused. But bruises aren't the worst of it if I couldn't settle my insomnia problem soon.

"I wish I could tell you everything without inhibitions, but nothing is quite that simple. Sometimes the simplest of lies are much more attractive than the most elaborate truth," he stated simply, lifting his gaze to meet mine.

I wondered if he was trying to say something beyond his words. And if he was, I wondered what he meant by it. I felt like he never spoke what he meant, at least not directly. His words seemed to be designed as riddles with the intention of keeping others hopelessly lost. Even when he did feel the need to inform someone, I could tell he edited his information explicitly and spoke like he was reciting a tediously composed script.

Confusion twirled wildly in my head as I broke the phrases into a million pieces and tried to reconstruct it into something that made sense. My efforts were futile, of course. He left nothing to grab onto. No clear evidence, no crime. Everything was just additional mist in a foggy morning.

"Damn oversensitive jerk," I muttered under my breath, just loud enough so that only I could hear it.

Even so, Jason chuckled as if he had heard me. I looked at him questioningly, but he didn't meet my eyes again, so I couldn't get my answer. And I didn't get the time to ask him why he was laughing, because my ears caught onto the soft sound of piano keys drifting our way from the direction of the theater.

It wasn't the piano sound that caught me by surprise. It was the tune. The notes I heard were part of a song I knew all too well. It was my favorite song's instrumental, and there was only one person who could play it so well and would play it to get my attention. I latched onto the direction where the song drifted from as its lyrics began playing automatically in my head. I smiled and took off running toward the sound.

I ran past Jason, who reached out his hand to grab me, but thought better of it at the last minute and stepped aside to let me by. I ignored his reaction, too distracted to think of my previous curiosities.

The notes grew clearer as I neared the theater doors and I sped up in excitement. I only vaguely noticed that Jason was tailing close behind me. When I reached it, I threw the wooden doors wide open and darted inside. I sprinted down the aisles of uniform chairs toward the brightly lit stage. As I ran, I saw the tall figure sitting on a wooden bench in front of a shiny black piano. His hands came to a stop across the black and white keys when I came in, and he turned his head to beam at me. He didn't wait for me to reach him; he swiftly got up and hopped off the raised stage. He bent, held out his arms, and joyously received me with a warm embrace.

"Gabriella, I've missed you dearly," Mick whispered into my hair.

_Author's Note: I'm excited to let Jason meet his rival, aren't you? Don't forget to review! And answer the question I posted before. See you soon!_

_Interesting Information:_

_Abby – Abby is mixed Chinese, Vietnamese, French, and English. She can speak a few phrases in French and Mandarin and is fluent in English and Vietnamese. She is a huge fan of foreign music and movies even though she can hardly understand a word of it._

_Jason – Jason is an ultimate organizer. He keeps track of dozens of identities, overseas bank accounts, investments, and paperwork for his coven with little trouble. Everything is accurately recorded and calculated in hundres of tablets in his library._

_Joseph – Joseph's favorite animal to hunt is the cheetah, because it gives him an exotic challenge. He takes a two week trip to hunt them every year. It's as much a sport to him as football is to guys._

_Rita – Rita's favorite sport is vampire badminton, and she gets very aggressively competitive. You play that with a steel net, steel racket, and steel birdie. Even like that, the entire set gets replaced after a couple of times. _


	17. Chapter 8 Part 2: Dramatics

_Author's Note: Before you read this, clear all your pre-planted judgments of Mick. I know we all have automatic distaste for any characters we think would be the third wheel. But truthfully, there isn't a reason why you should hate Mick. If he wasn't likable, then he wouldn't be fit to be a rival for Jason. Both guys are awesome. And as far as I've planned the story, both guys are equally honorable and worthy. Who knows? Some of you may grow impartial to Mick just as you have to Jason._

_And for my usual author's question, since Abby is extremely perceptive sometimes and completely dense the next, it makes her more human even though it's aggravating many people that she can't see something that's dangling two inches from her face. __**What is some misconceptions that Abby has drawn from Mick's personality? **__Think deeper than the words, if that makes any sense. The most perceptive answer will get a sneak peek of my newest original story idea, Star Struck. It's not much of a prize, but it's my gift of appreciation for your support. Love you and continue reading._

I dropped my hands from Mick and tried to pull away from our hug. In response, Mick tightened his arms around my shoulders and chuckled mischievously into my hair. I rolled my eyes and patted his back gently before reaching back and pried his arms apart. This time he didn't resist. He pushed away and held me at an arm's length with his face bent to the level of mine. His ocean blue eyes assessed my face so carefully. I thought he had memorized every feature on my face. It's been a while since I've seen him face to face so I did the same for him.

The tall figure in front of me seemed to take after my uncle in manner and charisma despite their lack of blood relations. His eyes were not large, but they had the capabilities to draw attention the moment your gaze fell on him. The depth and color of them was a crisp blue, inviting and friendly, and in certain lights, they were an intriguing gray. His perfectly bronzed skin, his prominent jaw line and cheek bones, and puppy dog smile was more than enough to send any young girl into a giggling fit.

He wore a thin gray turtleneck accessorized with a black butterfly bow resting on the left of his chest. It hugged his well-built body with some type of electricity, and with a pair of fitted black jeans, gave him a casual but dressy look. His hair was tossed spiked, causing him to look more like a teenager than I've ever seen, even when he was attending high school. The Mick who was standing in front of me now was a world's away from the Mick I talked to a couple of days ago.

"The young miss of TerraCotta Jewels is definitely a beauty," he whispered with a goofy grin.

I scoffed and raised my hand to push him away. He let go before I could with a small laugh and turned away to look at something.

In the midst of everything, I didn't notice that we had a pretty large audience. Now that I did notice, there were at least two dozen girls sitting in the first several rows of theater seats. They were all alike; they all wore the same expression on their painted faces. Their eyes bore into me with tangible hatred like a pack of starving lions staring at a crippled gazelle. I rolled my eyes in pity of their easily moved souls.

This was a typical situation if one grew up with a guy like Mick. He was much too handsome, much too well-off, much too charming, and too much of a tease to not create problems for any girl around him. As soon has he reached adolescence, he was the adoration females, and whenever I stood next to him, I became a walking target to rumors and gossip. I've learned that the best thing to do is pretend I could not speak, hear, or see anything and let things pass like so much water as to not create unnecessary trouble for myself.

But of course, there was no rational reason for these women to delude themselves. There was nothing between him and I except the sibling attachment created throughout our unorthodox childhood. And knowing Mick, he has not deemed one of them worthy to enter his line of sight. His taste was just as impossible as my uncle's if not more. His track record since he was 14 have only gotten more critical of the women he dated, from heiress to models to celebrities. He demanded perfection and nothing less will do.

Mick put on his most charming half-smile that he often used to stop my tears when I was a child, stepped forward, and took a dramatic bow. As he did, he never dropped his eyes from the crowd as to keep perfect control on the heartstrings of the women in front of him. I was sure I could hear the hearts of these girls burst in their chests. I could only hold back my laughter and shake my head in disapproval.

"I apologize, ladies," Mick announced his voice an intentionally deep, husky tone. All the effects of his accent fully released on their poor souls. "The show must come to an end now, but I have greatly enjoyed your lovely presence. I hope we do meet again. Goodbye."

To top it all off, he gave them a wink from his left eye to send them, satisfied, back to their regular lives. He straightened, not bothering to make sure they got up to leave, and turned back to face me with a satisfied smile. I rolled my eyes at him and watched as the girls got up to leave in small groups and brought the hysterical giggling with them. The show may be over but they all have a top of conversation for the next week.

After the last girl disappeared behind the huge doors, I went to where he stood and raised my chin so that I could keep eye contact with him. With our height difference, it was truly difficult for my neck muscles. I was sure that being raised alongside someone who always towered over caused my neck to stretch from their original length.

"The young master of TerraCotta Jewels is truly a manipulative Casanova," I uttered and lightly smacked him on the cheek.

He grabbed my wrist and held it out in between us. He uncurled my fingers so that my palm laid flat in front of him. I give him an inquisitive look which he responded to with by shaking his head.

"Well, this Casanova has brought Francesca a present. A lovely gift for a lovely lady."

His hand disappeared into his pocket for a moment and resurfaced with a black rectangular object. I couldn't make out what it was since his fingers were concealing most of its form from sight. He looked at me as he raised the object in his hand as if he was trying to measure my curiosity and heighten the suspense. He gingerly placed it into my open palm and blew on it. He paused for half a second before lifting his hand from mine and allowing me to fully see the object. I smiled.

It was a cell phone. One that I desperately needed since I've misplaced the other one. It was undoubtedly a model that hasn't even been released in the country yet, because I didn't recognize the model from the small amount of television I watched. I twirled it in my hands to take a closer look.

It was a sleek, flat rectangle with no visible buttons. I guessed it was a touch screen. There were two cameras that were visible, one in the front and one in the back of the phone. From the engravings underneath the lens, the camera was eight megapixels. It was unexpected heavy, and from the looks of it, it was one of those phones that had everything you could ever need of a piece of technology and more. I would never have long enough to learn to use every feature, just like my past phones, but it would entertain me for at least a week.

There was a small charm dangling from the corner of the phone. It was tied so delicately by a series of silver links that I couldn't believe that it managed to cling to the phone so long. At the end of the long silver strap was a miniature crown twinkling with embedded pink diamonds. It was only the size of my thumb, but it shined as brightly as the stars in the country sky. I brought it closer to my face and examined the tiny details engraved in the back of the charm. With much squinting, I could make out the words GABRIELLA NICOLE WINNS squeezed into the crevices of the charm. I dropped the phone to my side and looked up at Mick.

"How did you know I needed one?" I asked.

"Needed what?"

"The phone. I lost mine a couple of days ago. How did you know to get me new one?"

"I didn't. I simply thought you needed an upgrade is all," he laughed. "This way is good too. I've already transferred the line to this device, so you're all set. You should be more careful with your things. Don't make me worry because I can't reach you."

"Thanks," I said, smiling again.

Out of the blue, Mick's arm shot out and grabbed the back of my head. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me to his chest. I was so surprised that my body went stiff like a corpse. I stayed, tipped over and wide eyed, in his arms as my head circulated the universe. When I recovered normal regulation of my heart and limbs, I was glad that Mick was able to support my weight, because I was leaned in at such an odd angle that I was sure to fall over if he didn't.

"Abby, I wish you wouldn't be so courteous all the time," he breathed, brushing his lips lightly to my hair. Or at least I thought that was his lips. I couldn't be sure, because I might as well have imagined it.

Mick's actions and words were often hard to follow. He never had any rhyme or reason for the way he acted. He simply did whatever his impulses told him to do without thinking or hesitating. It was because of this that he was easy to get along with. He never made me feel like he was hiding something or had any ulterior motives. He was always his usual overly arrogant and dramatic self. He was easy to count on and easy to be happy with.

Someone cleared their throat loudly in the background, and I focused my attention in the direction of the noise. As soon as I saw who it was, Mick had already pulled away and set me firmly on my feet. Mick straightened instantly and looked firmly at the approaching figure with a business-like posture. I didn't have his fast reflexes and could only gaze helplessly at the disapproval written all over that man's face.

Uncle Hubert, followed by two men in black suits and sunglasses, walked down the long aisle of seats toward us. He resembled a mafia boss, except I don't think I've ever seen one so well-groomed and handsome before. As he walked, he assessed me from the top of my head to the tips of my toes with a grimace on his clearly cut angular face. I was clearly aware of the comments forming in his head, and it was completely directed at the fact that I was foolish enough to wear ridiculous beach slippers with a dress. I cursed myself for not taking my back up shoes with me before.

I kicked off the slippers into the seats in front of me and kept a composed smile on my face. Barefoot was a whole lot better in his eyes than unfit shoes. I expected him to reprimand me for my fashion choice, but he only came to stand in front of me. His bodyguards remained halfway up the aisle, but looked on with absolute alertness. They moved in unison and kept such a serious expression that I wanted to test whether or not they would continue the granite composure like the London guards.

"Uncle," I said, bowing my head in greeting.

"You've had long enough to talk, yes?" He asked, turning to Mick.

From the corner of my eyes I spotted Mick nodding slightly and stepping away. Mick went to stand in front of the other two men, and one of them handed a manila folder. Mick glanced inside the file briefly and handed it back to man without looking back.

"Your withdrawal is complete. Your plane tickets have been booked. Your necessities are prepared at the mansion. Your grandmother is looking forward to your return," my uncle informed, lifting my chin up with his finger to fix my posture. "I hope that we can have lunch together after dismissal, yes?"

I opened my mouth to agree, but a voice in my head stopped me. _"Would you come pay me a visit at the house after school today?"_ I closed my mouth instantly and shook my head.

"No?" My uncle said, raising his eyebrow with annoyance.

The bodyguards stiffened behind Mick, and Mick threw them a glance which calmed their stances. Mick smiled at me in reassurance.

"Sorry, uncle," I quickly explained. "I've made an important appointment with someone else today. Perhaps tomorrow?"

As I spoke, I let my eyes wander around the room for any signs of Jason. I clearly remembered him following me as I tried to find Mick earlier. I scanned the room half a dozen times, but I didn't see him anywhere. I didn't notice him leave.

It must've been rude of me to ignore him in the middle of our conversation and even more rude of me to not take notice of his existence until now. I can't blame him for slipping out without a word.

"If it is important enough that you cannot cancel, then go. We will have a meal together some other time. I have important business to attend to and a plane to catch. Goodbye, Gabriella."

"Goodbye, Uncle." I bowed my head again as he left.

The bodyguards cleared the way for Uncle Hubert to walk ahead with Mick before they followed. Mick raised a hand to say goodbye, and they all exited through the tall wooden doors. I sighed, looking around the empty theater one last time. I gripped my newly acquired phone in my right hand and headed toward the door. Halfway down the silent aisle of chairs, I heard the bell ring to signal the end of lunch.

_Author's Note: REVIEW!!!! And answer the question for your chance..._

_Interesting Info: Since I'm already offering to give out my newest project idea, this chapter's interesting info will be held for next time. See you soon! I will announce the winner of my mini-competition next time and post his/her perceptive answer for everyone to admire. _


	18. Chapter 9 Part 1: Hidden Charm

_Author's Note: I bet you didn't think that I would be back so soon, did you? I'm on break, so I had a bit of extra time. I decided to do some writing. This chapter has tons of things going on at once, and it is definitely a huge step in the plot._

_By the way, the contest from the previous chapter is extended since this one came out so soon. You can still answer the question if you haven't already. If you forget what it is, I'll repeat it here. __**What is some misconceptions that Abby has drawn from Mick's personality?**__The winner will be announced in the next chapter, and I will deliver the prize accordingly. Also, the interesting information section will reappear after the winner is selected._

_For those who have already had their try at the question above, I have another question for you. No prize or contest relatedness, but humor my curiosity. Abby is pretty belligerent, stubborn, and unstable. __**How is a mild-tempered and sweet guy, like Jason, ever going to put up with her otherwise keep her willing by his side?**_

I wandered aimlessly through the hallways of the school. I could hear the busy cafeteria on the other side of the building and the few other students who wandered the other halls in gossiping clumps. I could hear my dead heart as it waged war against my head. Again and again, it did cartwheels at the smiles. Again and again, it crashed and broke into a heap of disappointment at the pit of my stomach after facing reality. And once again, it would regather the pieces of itself with the tiniest candle of hope with each time more painful than the last.

It was the most difficult thing for me to do by removing myself from her sight just now. It was unbearable having to gaze upon the moment from a distance with the knowledge that the person standing there is your heaven sent. By standing there, I felt like I was invading some type of ultimate privacy belonging only to the pair. By standing there, I was witnessing the undeniable truth that my feelings were unrequited. By standing there, I faced the gaping ocean that separated our worlds. By standing there, I might as well have continuous lashed myself with steel whips. Only, instead of screaming of rage and pain, all I could do was quietly turn my back and accept my own misfortunes.

As I walked, I couldn't shake the image of Abby sprinting past me and flying into the arms of another. I could still see every detail of her face vividly. The smile that suddenly appeared on her lips, and the eyes that suddenly lit, brighter than the largest stars in space. Nothing could've stopped her at that moment. In that moment, I was invisible in her eyes and in her heart.

I couldn't remember any words that passed between them, but her face provided me with enough pain on its own. Evidently, he was what made her truly happy. This was the life in which she belonged. I was the outsider; a stranger peering in through fate's foggy window. A stranger who could only admire the innocence and light of her being, never able to truly connect with her. A stranger who didn't even have the resolve to sever the thin threads that bonded the monster to the pure mortal.

I sighed, stopping my feet, and forcefully discarding all regrets and impossible what-ifs. It isn't the first time that I was on the losing side of someone's heart. I should be able to cruise through this process by now and not lose my composure. Even to myself, this didn't sound even the slightest bit convincing.

The smell of familiar perfume caused me to look up. I wasn't surprised to see Rita standing ten yards from where I was. If I wasn't distracted by juvenile thoughts, I would've sensed her long before she came into my sight. I was also not surprised to see that my mindless feet somehow found their way back to the vicinity theater.

Rita stood with her back facing me, directly in front of the wooden doors that would lead to where Abby is. Her posture was tense and her hands were clenched together behind her back as if she was forcing herself to stay planted to the spot with great effort. The hostility in her body language was clear. She was like a tightly coiled spring, ready to be released on a target. It was impossible that she didn't hear me approach, but she never even budged from her position. Her defenses were abandoned to focus on her control and offenses.

I sniffed the air, truly taking in all the scents in the atmosphere for the first time in a while. There was the mixture of fading smells from the humans that recently left; one particularly belonging to the boy I left Abby with. More importantly, I caught the smell of flowing blood nearby. I could hear the pulsating heartbeats that drove that blood through the veins of mortals. The sounds were mostly unsteady, hiked, and excited, with one exception. Besides from Rita, I could smell Joseph nearby. I knew he was directly in front of Rita and she blocked him from my sight altogether. I realized that we were all aware of each other now, but it didn't change the thick danger in the air.

I recognized that one heartbeat belonging to Abby, and its careful steadiness only confirmed it. Her heart was generally well-regulated in the presence of immortal beauty and danger. I pinpointed her as still being in the theater, shielded from this sight, giving more reasons for her unusual calm. Her scent was lighter than most, but it was still easily detectable and easily traceable. She was not moving much and that gave me indescribable relief.

Now that I knew the thing most precious to me was at least momentarily secured, I feared for the humans that were nearby and in the immediate radius. It was not impossible to stop an enraged vampire, but damage, injury, and exposure,especially at a place like this, was inevitable. The consequences were immeasurable here. I had to minimize the losses immediately before it was too late. I stepped out from behind Rita to assess the damage control that must be done.

Joseph stood at the other end of the hall, inches from two defenseless human girls. He had his fingers underneath one girl's chin, lifting her face up to meet his as he stared firmly into her lustful eyes while the other one stared on at them with a giddy smile as clung onto his other arm. He wore the same mischievous smile that he used when he flaunted Rita in front of me just to test her importance in my heart and provoke a reaction out of me.

He was ignoring all prudence again this time and repeating the same methods with Rita. Except this time, he knew how highly she held him and he knew that her emotional control was nowhere as stable as mine. The three were frozen in that maddening position with each additional second beating at Rita's wavering control.

I couldn't figure out his motivations for this. He went through the trouble of luring Rita away from my side so that he could taunt me with a fundamental piece of me. He can't have changed his mind and wish to rid himself of her. Even if he did, he was not indiscriminate about who he hurt in his schemes. No matter what occurred between us, he always protected Rita and would never intentionally cause her pain if he could help himself. Neither was he reckless enough to involve humans in our personal conflict and risk exposure for our kind. But all these preconceptions meant nothing in the face of what he was currently doing.

My own anger swiftly built up force inside of me. I could bear any attacks Joseph chose to inflict against me, because I was the one who wronged him. But I couldn't stand to watch him hurt the woman who persistently loved him despite the repeated disappointments he's given her. I couldn't forgive him for putting others in danger just for his own pride and satisfaction. These emotions finally boiled over and I took a step forward, deciding to confront Joseph myself before Rita could lose rationality completely.

The bell rang loudly, breaking the gripping silence the settled around us. The bell told me I had less than ten minutes before the student body would mobilize into the hallways and create a mass murder situation. The bell also alerted me to the fact that Abby was now moving inside the theater. From the sounds of her footsteps, she was half-sprinting toward the doors where Rita stood.

I desperately wanted to run toward the doors and stop her from being a witness to this terror. I imagined myself barricading the doors so that she couldn't get out and warning her to get as far from the door as she could manage.

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't get myself to ignore the immediate danger of being exposed if I moved too fast in the presence of mortals or setting off the explosive tension that lurked in the air. I couldn't act without exposing us all. I couldn't just think of myself and what I was willing to give up while disregarding the others. If it were only my concern, I would trade having to flee from the world for the rest of eternity if I could only protect the innocence of those eyes. I warily gazed at the door as Abby's footsteps got nearer until she finally pushed it open and stepped out.

Abby burst out of the doors with the momentum she worked up from moving inside, but she sudden stopped her feet as soon as she noticed Rita. She let the wide doors close behind her on its own and took a hesitant step toward Rita, who hasn't moved an inch yet.

I watched in silence as Abby crept nearer to Rita with cautious eyes. She studied Rita's expression for the briefest moment before she followed Rita's gaze to where Joseph stood. Realization flitted across Abby's face quicker than I expected and she let her eyes wander between the two scenes twice more. Finally, Abby's expression turned grim, a cross between sympathy and anger, as she glanced once more at Rita's face.

I narrowed my eyes, attempting to read the thoughts passing through Abby's mind. I didn't understand why she suddenly picked up the same mood as Rita without provocation. Before I could decipher anything from her eyes, she whirled around and stormed toward Joseph. Every step she took was swift and deliberate, and even from the back of her head, I could sense the same righteous aura she always held before she gave someone a piece of mind.

For some reason, this made me feel more at ease and the suffocating hostility in the atmosphere seemed to thin a significant amount. Rita's posture relaxed too. She released the fists her hands were clenched into but still held them behind her back. Her head moved a centimeter as if she was following Abby with intrigue. Joseph peered at Abby from the corner of his eye, slightly taken aback and confused, since he's never truly been on the receiving end of Abby's hidden charm. Joseph released the girl and turned to watch the one rushing toward him. The two girls continued to stare, confoundedly mesmerized at the less than attentive Joseph at his side. I quietly took a few steps forward to keep a closer watch on the safety of the mortals and to get a better view of the show that Abby would undoubtedly put on in a few moments.

Abby reached Joseph and stood directly in front of him. Her heart never missed a single beat as she came toward him, showing that she didn't have the slightest bit of fear running through her veins. If I didn't know better, I would've thought that she was merely going to greet him from how insignificant her heartbeat let off.

Before officially addressing Joseph, Abby eyed the girls at his side. They were each at least five inches taller than her, and they were certainly more intimidating than her if one were purely to judge on size. But appearances were more often deceiving rather than accurate. I heard a faint sarcastic scoff escape Abby's throat after her assessment was finished.

"Get lost," Abby mandated in a condescending and impatient tone.

I couldn't help but smile at the reactions those two small words received. The girls' jaws dropped in disbelief that such an insignificant school mate could utter such confidence and actually order them around. Her tone was scorching enough that both of them shrank back slightly from instinctual reasons. That authority and command didn't usually exist in this sort of physical form. Joseph, if he wasn't before, was definitely attentive, because he pulled himself free of the human attachments without losing eye contact with Abby.

"You heard her. Get lost."

The girls looked at him with incredulity, searching for any signs of the affection he showed them moments ago. They were only showed indifference and rejection as Joseph's expression was now hard and full of curiosity directed at the girl who stood before him. The juveniles finally received the message and retreated from the scene, lightening my load of worries. Abby watched them leave and waited until she could no longer see them before turning back to Joseph. Joseph smirked and opened his mouth to speak but Abby never gave him the chance to form the words.

"Shut your trap," she snapped unexpectedly. "What do you think you were doing just now?"

She paused as if waiting for an answer from him, but when he wanted to speak again, she cut him off once more.

"I think I finally understand why your family is so messed up. You all like your pride so much that you can ignore what everyone around you feels. You! You do whatever you want and you think you're always the one suffering and everyone else is always at fault. You push off all the responsibilities to your brother, and he, thinking that he's always at fault, allow you to continue tormenting him.

"You never once paused to think that maybe there's another perspective to this. It never occurred to you that someone might feel worst than you do. It certainly never occurred to you that maybe it's not everyone else that's causing you pain. It's you! It's you who's hurting yourself by holding on to idiotic grudges without knowing the story behind them, and it's you who is causing everyone else to feel uncomfortable. Did you ever think that maybe it was you who caused your family to fall apart and resorted to this state?"

As she talked, she kept getting closer and pushing Joseph back. By the time she took a breath, he was trapped at the foot of the stairs with the expression of a child caught in an argument with an adult.

Abby was talking very fast, allowing no space for retaliation and no space for excuses. She had the talent of objectively looking at a situation and used it well in verbal confrontations. She knew and took advantage of every sensitive nerve her opponent would have, forcing them to face the raw reality all at once. It was a crippling and overwhelming advantage toward vampires who spent decades on end running from reality and hiding from faults.

"Look at who you're hurting now," Abby continued, stepping aside to give Joseph a clear sight of Rita. Joseph did not take his eyes from Abby. "Look! What's the matter? Can't you face her with same arrogance you used on those brainless girls?

"You owe her at least that. You owe her your sincerity at the least after the patience she had for this hopeless jerk. This is the same girl who didn't mind becoming another tool in your selfish games. This is the same girl who didn't care if you were blowing hot and cold. This is the same girl who waited and waited for you to just turn your head and notice her. This is the same girl who stayed beside you despite you not having any space in you self-centered heart for her. This is the same girl who didn't care who she hurt as long as you would spare her another thought. This is the same girl who you led on every time you needed her only to toss her aside once your mood turned foul.

"She's the only woman in the world stupid enough to put up with your crap. And when everyone is through with you, and when she's through with you, you'll probably realize what it means to be thrown out in the cold. But that's not even half of what you put her through.

"But you don't even have the spine to tell her the truth. You don't even have the humanity to face up to yourself and her. Oh no, you've chosen to be a coward, hiding behind these childish games and holding onto things you can't ever get back. You're going to continue to lie to yourself until everyone has had enough and you're left all alone with the realization that you actually lo-"

Joseph's face lit with anger and his eyes turned black. The next thing I saw caused my rationality to disappear altogether. It was too quick for Abby's eyes, and she continued scold him. Joseph took a deliberate step back and raised his hand above Abby's head.

I didn't even think.

My feet seemed to be possessed, and it sprinted as fast as it could manage toward Joseph. I saw Joseph's hand flash toward Abby's unsuspecting face, and my own hand shot out to catch his wrist in midair, millimeters from her cheek. My other hand grabbed Abby's waist and tucked her safely behind me. I heard her gasp in surprise, and my hand tightened around her to make sure she wasn't knock down from the sudden movement. Her body knocked into my back, and she let out a throaty groan of pain.

I took a deep breath in relief. I could feel her warmth against my back and the sounds of her rushed heartbeat filled my ears. She gripped the hand I still held at her waist as if it was a lifeline. She didn't move, obediently using me as a shield.

My nostrils flared and I held Joseph's arms tightly. I glowered at Joseph, whose expression still wreaked with reckless madness. I yanked on his arm pulling him closer to my face, causing him to let out a low growl that was inaudible to humans. I replied with a similar feral sound and pierced his flat eyes with my own.

"Don't you dare ever hurt a hair on her head, do you understand?" I whispered so that only he could hear me.

"That's enough!" Rita suddenly voiced from behind us, her voice desperate and strained.

I glanced back, and she had her face pointed at her feet with her hair used as a curtain to hide her face. I pushed Joseph back against the stairs, but kept a careful watch on his position. Joseph's eyes lightened to their normal shade and he peered at Rita with a complex expression. Rita let go of her hands from her back but bound them by her sides awkwardly.

"I've had enough. I'm exhausted. I've tried so hard and for so long, but I still end up empty-handed. No matter how many times I tell myself that one day you'll understand me and one day you'll see clearly, I'm always the only one trying. I thought that if I kept running after you that maybe one day I'll finally catch up and close the distance between us. But you never allowed me to step into your world. You never trusted me. You don't know how many times I've fallen and wanted to plead with you to stop and wait for me. I thought that I would be happy with occupying even the smallest part of your heart, so it didn't matter if I knew you were only using me to hurt Jason. But what's the point?

"It all doesn't matter, because even though I'm standing right in front of you, you never see me. If this entire thing is just my own delusions, then it's best if we end it right now. I'm tired of hurting myself. I'm tired of disregarding everything in order to stubbornly hold onto you. If we're not going to have any results, then it's best for both of us to just sever ties like this."

Rita lifted her head up and looked at Joseph. Her expression was blank, hiding the devastated emotions that drove her decision. She took a deep breath and forced the most painful smile onto her lips.

"That's what you wanted, right?" She questioned, her voice breaking mid-sentence. "You went to all this trouble just to get rid of me. All you had to say were the two words, get lost. No matter, I get it now. You don't have to worry about me clinging to you shamelessly anymore. Let's end it. I don't want to say goodbye. If you don't call me back, then we're both on agreement."

Rita and Joseph gazed at each other for a second, then she turned and walked back up the hallway. I watched Joseph and he watched Rita's back. For a moment, I thought I saw him move slightly as if he was going to run after her, but he never did. He only gazed after her and then turned the other way and walked away himself. After more than a century of struggling and this is how things ended between them.

When they both disappeared, I pulled Abby in front of me carefully. She held onto my arms for support and didn't look up at me. I noticed that her face was pale and her eyes slightly unfocused. Her breathing was shallow and ragged, but her heart was steady like before. She closed her eyes often and for much longer than it was necessary to blink. Her palms were flushed white as if she wasn't receiving any blood supply to warm it. She swayed slightly as she stood, and she looked like she would tip over at any moment. Panic flooded through me, and I bent to get a get a closer look at her face.

"Abby?" I asked, cupping her cheek with my hands. "Are you okay?"

She studied my face, closed her eyes, and her legs gave out underneath her. I caught her in my arms and supported her weight before she hit the ground. I lifted her up into my arms and adjusted her so that her head laid against my chest. She was limp and light as a doll, but when I began to move, her eyelids opened slightly and the brown orbs underneath them stared up at me mistily.

"What are you?" She whispered, nearly incoherent before closing her eyes once more.

_Author's Note: Ha! Cliffhanger!!! REVIEW! It's the least you can do since I work very hard on this story and even got it out so early this time. It's very difficult to feel inspired when you feel unappreciated. So, REVIEW and answer the questions too. Also, spread the word about the story guys! I know you all want to know what happens next, because I do. See you!_


	19. Chapter 9 Part 2: Storms

_Author's Note: Whoo! Half of my senior year is over with and semester finals allows me time to complete this. Aren't you glad? Okay, first, a warning for the faint-hearted. If you're like my best friend and can't stand sad parts, steel yourself before reading. Secondly, this chapter is a shorter one since I dread these parts too! Thirdly, the winner of my mini-review contest thingy is (drum roll please) is HIGHLANDS!!! Her comment was refreshing, insightful, and I had to read it a couple times to get it. So Highlands, if you would, please contact me with your email to claim your prize._

_Here's the review for you all to read. Trust me it's worth reading, because it's sort of like she can read my mind. And it's interesting to know about more than the surface of the characters anyway. I included the explanation she provided, for those who, like me, was sort of confused by it at first._

"_Poor, unfortunate Mick. Though raised from birth to be the consort of the heir of Terra Cotta, doomed to be thought less by the one he wishes to woo for reasons of a personality he cannot help for fear of releasing the essence who he is himself. Taken in with preconceived notions, despite the fact of true distance of both time and land, a cause for change in itself. With no real mystery that comes with acquaintances, enters thus no intrigue, left with that is expected, yet not needed. When natural expressions are twisted into those of comedy, where honest gestures contort into those of the nonsensical, and complete gravity is seen as that of mockery. And time will only prove it so."_

"_Poor, unlucky Mick. He was raised from his adoption to be the husband to Abby, Terra Cotta's heir, but he is fated to be underestimated by Abby, who he wants to date, because of his personality. Yet, he can't help that, because to change his personality is to change who he really is. If he does that, and if she ever falls in love with him because of that, then it won't really be him she falls in love with anymore, but who he disguised himself to be. He is seen with first impressions already taken long ago, even with the time they have been apart, and the distance between them. That, she should consider, could possibly mean that he has changed since the last time she had seen him. She is not interested in him because he is a familiar person to her, and merely expects him to be a background part of her life, but she doesn't need him. He can make an easy smile, but it is seen as a "goofy" grin, as seen when he hugged her. He shows affection to her, but she thinks it has no reason, like the scene where he possibly kisses her hair. She sees him as forever a clown, and never serious, as shown by her reflections and after his first compliment to her. Time will show this true."_

The portly school nurse walked in front of me for the hundredth time, momentarily blocking my sight of the elevated stretcher where Abby was. As she passed, she leered in my direction and lingered in front of me for a long moment. I didn't even have the emotional capacity to be annoyed by the obvious, shameless swirl of lust in the woman's wrinkled expression. Her face and actions were a distant blur as I continued to fix my eyes on the spot where the unconscious Abby was stretched out unconscious, soundless, and still. The woman eyes dulled in disappointment and she slipped out of the room haughtily.

I couldn't feel anything besides from the spine-chilling worry that cleaved every muscle in my body. I couldn't see anything but the silent angel that collapsed in my arms. I couldn't hear anything but her constant, steady heartbeat and regular breathing. I couldn't smell anything but her faint fragrance mixed with the sterile smell of cleaning products. All I knew was the exact number of minutes and seconds since I saw the deep brown pools of her eyes and how each passing second dissolved another portion of my composure.

The room was such a claustrophobic square shape that I couldn't imagine it would bring any comfort to those who are ill. Its back walls were reserved for a series of faded red cabinets and counters stacked with identical bottles and first aid kits. There was a humming refrigerator next to a stainless steel sink in one corner and three gray filing cabinets in another. The lighting and the walls were pale as those of hospitals.

Abby was stretched out on the lumpy brown stretcher in the center of the room with her long hair cascading down the edges of the equally lumpy cushion. Even the waves of her hair looked limp and unwell under the fluorescent lighting of the clinic. Her hands were placed on her falling and rising stomach. The cherry hairpin bracelet circled her small wrist, winking at me in the rays of light. Her usually expressive face was blank, though most of its normal color had returned.

Her lack of a proper cover has bothered me since the first ten minutes that she left me arms. The dress that she wore would not provide much warmth after the heart and body slowed for sleep. I had thought of asking for a blanket, but once glance at the room told me that it was inadequate enough of a place to not have what I wanted.

I was faintly aware of what I still held in my right hand. Abby had it hanging from her wrist when she collapsed. Moments ago, I used it to dial the first and only number saved in the phone book and made the hardest decision I've ever faced. I knew the day would come, but I didn't think it would be this soon, and I didn't think that it would become such a burden on the both of us.

Regardless of my own selfish thoughts, I had to give her back to the world she belonged to. I must return her to those who loved her and could protect her. She need not be bothered with the darkness of the supernatural world. She shouldn't be aware of the dangers hidden beneath my appearance. No, I would remove myself from her presence before she could ever have fear brush her smiling face.

I would cut all ties to make sure that she remained forever happy and free of turmoil in her life. She would be distraught and angry for a while, but she was strong and eventually insignificant human memories fade into nothingness. She would forget all in time. For that, I could leave my feelings hidden. I could crawl back into the dimmed stone cave where everyday was complacent and uneventful. We could return to what we once were, untouched and unbounded by the moments we shared here. Return to our proper places in this world.

The thoughts left a bitter taste on my tongue.

It seemed like I would leave before she could wake. Perhaps that is for the best. It would be easier this way. Less words, less nostalgia, less pain. It would be a clean break without a goodbye to haunt our thoughts in the future.

I should have nothing to worry about. Her family would take care of her health since it was evident that she was hardly a normal teenager. Her course in life was set and promising. She was dearly intelligent and capable and possessed all the support she will ever need. Yet, I simply haven't been able to bear the thought of leaving her at the moment. There seemed to be glue attaching me to the plastic chair where I sat and an invisible force keeping me in orbit with the stretcher in front of me.

My mind was made up yet my heart was unwilling.

Footsteps rang in the distance, urgent and quickly approaching our direction. It wasn't time for students to be in the hallway between classes, and from the noise made with each step, I guessed that it wasn't students. The scent of them passing through the air was unmistakable. He's come for her just like I thought he would.

Our time has run out.

I lifted my hand from my side and tapped into the menu of Abby's phone. I accessed the notes option, and a blank screen opened with a mini keyboard underneath it. There was a million words that I wanted to leave behind driven by billions of emotions, but I only allowed my fingers to express a few small words.

_I'm so sorry, but I love you._

Just as soon as the sentence was completed, I clicked the delete icon and it disappeared leaving a fresh screen again. I've decided to let it all go today, and I wasn't going to give neither of us an excuse to cling onto anything. I simply needed to give myself closure, and her, if she ever noticed this in her phone. She didn't seem like the technological type, but I was evidently wrong. The phone's functions and design was the most advanced model available to the overseas market; it wouldn't be introduced to the public for months and won't arrive in the United States until next year. She was so normal, so extraordinary, so persistent, and so inconsistent. I shall never have the chance to explore the depths of her soul. Everything thus far and those promising visions will remain wishful thinking as fate's wasted efforts.

I held in my breath and let my fingers slide across the screen once again.

_Goodbye._

One simple word to end all words. It was the word I wanted to say to her least but must say the most.

I glanced up at Abby one last time and tapped save. I ended the program and the phone returned to the regular screen. I got up and stepped toward her, sliding the phone under hands. I was excessively careful to not touch her. I didn't want to run the risk of waking her. I was afraid the unwillingness of my heart would break its boundaries if I allowed myself any opportunities. I took a brisk step back and turned to look at the door a moment before he entered.

The swung open violently, rushed and nearly falling of its hinges and the boy plowed in followed by another man in a suit and oversized black sunglasses. His face reflected the anxiousness I felt the moment Abby collapsed. He didn't even notice me as he went directly to the center of the room where the stretcher stood above the ground. The man with him stayed by the door and scanned the room twice, each time stopping on me with a dumbstruck expression. The door sluggishly returned to its hinge, its creaking in sync with the ticking of the clock on the wall.

I focused on the human pair instead. The boy was extraordinarily handsome for a human. His shoulders were broad, his posture upright, and his features well-defined. He stood equal to my height with evident confidence and class. His movements were gentle and comfortable. He must be a heartthrob for the women around him. I could understand why Abby seemed particularly fond of him. He radiated an air of friendliness and trust.

The boy bent over Abby's upper torso and stroked her face with the tips of his fingers, smoothing the long river of hair that fanned out above her. Her dull scent suddenly became more potent, mingling in the air with the sour smell of his cologne. I locked my jaw, stuck my clenched fists into my pockets, and turned the other way to avoid seeing any further temptations. My insides caught in a massive fire and my organs writhed in pain. Venom pooled near my throat. It took all my effort to plant my feet firmly on the floor and stay upright instead of crouching for an attack.

My thoughts settled on thirst and the primal instincts of a vampire. But I was not in a physical need for blood and the room was not cramped enough for desire to churn my insides. I was well trained that I should hardly be fazed. My mind fumbled for the cause of the loss of control. I closed my eyes tight to shut out all the light, held my breath, and forced my muscles to relax.

The storm in the dark roared to life, loud and furious. Amidst the black clouds, I could hear the voice of a child, _When I grow up, I want to become Jason's wife. _Thunder pounded in my ears and she glided by, untouched by the rain, in the aquamarine dress. Lightning flashed, lighting my subconscious for the briefest second as she dashed past the invisible me toward a figure in the light. I opened my eyes and my surroundings hushed in peace. My jaw loosened and I took oxygen through my mouth to stabilize my brain.

Abby's established breathing pattern hitched then relaxed to a steady, but conscious rhythm. I turned my head an inch to steal a glance of her face. Her eyelids were disturbed with the slight movement of her eyes and the content expression gradually appeared on her lips. Her head slid to the side an unnoticeable distance. The boy unknowingly rushed her consciousness by continuing to stroke her hair.

I dammed the river of emotions that surged through me as I watched them and tore my eyes away from the stretcher. My feet felt like ship anchors as I pushed them forward toward the door and out of the room. The man in the black suit stepped aside for me to pass, eying me until I was out of sight.

As I walked away from the center of my universe, I could hear her rise from her slumber. I never dared to look back, and I never allowed my feet to slow. She was conversing with the boy, sounding healthy and competent again. I soared in relief.

The last bit that I heard before no longer being in hearing distance sent my heart plunging into Hell without a hope of return.

"Before he left, he heard that you fainted from exhaustion. He moved your flight and confirmed everything before getting on his flight. We're leaving here tomorrow morning."

_Author's Note: Don't forget to review, some of you have been getting lax on that. Yeah, you know who you are! Oh, here's my question for you all: __**From your interpretation of Abby, what kind of guy do you think is her ideal type. Be specific.**__ Or you can rant about your own ideal type. Either way, I'm all ears, or eyes. Whatever. REVIEW._

Interesting Info:

Abby: Abby has minor claustrophobia, a fear of heights, and fear of the sight of her own blood.

Jason: Jason has multiple charities that he anonymously funds every year all over the world.

Joseph: He despises wearing suits and formal clothing since it makes him feel restrained and conformed.

Rita: Rita loves anime and Japanese culture in general. She adores Sanrio products, especially Hello Kitty.


	20. Chapter 10 Part 1: Pin Drop

_Author's Note: Drum roll please! The moment you've all been anticipating has arrived. You'll know what I mean when you finish this part. Oh here's my author's question for you all, well, it's more of a fun project than anything. __**After you read this part, what song do you think fits the relationship of Joseph and Rita? Explain.**_

_Here's my answer, if you're wondering: Only Look At Me by Tae Yang. It's foreign but it's awesome. You should give it a chance. _

I stroked the white teddy bear in my lap and watched as Esther raced about the room organizing, folding, and stacking various things into boxes and luggages. She was mostly sorting my clothes into things that I would be able to wear and things that I would not from now on. The pile of things that were rejected shared a common theme: they were common, comfortable things. The small stack of things that were accepted were skirts, elaborate tops, or dresses, and lots of shiny jewelry. They were pretty but not items I would wear often here.

I itched to get up from the bed and pack my things or do something with myself, but I was confined to it since I was sent home from the nurse's office. I was rushed back home like I suffered from a life-threatening injury and ordered to take things easy for the remainder of my time here.

In reality, there were really nothing with me aside from insomnia and maybe a minor lack of calorie intake for skipping lunch. I was fine again after a nap and some of Esther's food. Still, the threat of me fainting again was enough for my uncle to move my flight to tomorrow and insist that I see the family physician as soon as I arrived at the mansion gates. It was enough to make Mick cancel every business meeting he had for the next two days to make sure I would obediently and safely get on the plane. He only left to help my mother settle the last of the paperwork before we ended things here.

I sighed in boredom and looked down at the blanket. My new phone laid by my bed as the only form of entertainment within arm's reach. Its screen was the color of sleek tar at the moment. Since I had so much time on my hands, I might as well learn how to use the features. I could also text to pass the time. The longer I was in my room, the more stuffy it felt.

I set the stuffed animal to the side and picked up the phone by the small charm dangling from it.

The screen came to life when I pressed the side button. My thumb reached for the menu button but something else caught my eye. The icon on the status bar displayed a picture of a notebook beside an urgent white exclamation point. I brought the device closer to my face and tilted my head to get a better look at the tiny icon.

I wasn't familiar with the phone, but I knew that it didn't mean that I had a new message or a new call. Moreover, I don't remember hearing the phone ring for any of that. I haven't touched the phone otherwise so there wouldn't be any alerts set on it. And school hasn't been let out long enough for my friends to contact me. My finger moved to touch the icon, but it froze when I heard the doorbell sing a light xylophone note.

Esther dropped the pile of shirts she held into an open luggage and strode out of the room to open the front door. If it were my mother and Mick, they would've entered through the garage through the back of the house.

My house rarely had any true guests since I preferred that people didn't know where I lived or much about my family to avoid becoming a pariah. Especially now, with Mick, his bodyguard, and Esther referring to me in an overly formal manner whenever they talk to me, it would be difficult to explain other than to say my family are all crazy.

I locked the phone's screen and dropped the phone on the bed. Throwing the covers off, I scooted to the edge of the mattress and looked out into the hallway of my bedroom. I used my foot to lift the cover of the open luggage from the carpet and threw it over the opening, closing off the clothing and intimates that were in there.

I heard soft, indistinct murmurs and shuffling from the hallway before Esther returned with someone behind her. The person's face and figure was obscured by Esther's, but from the glimpses of clothing, I could tell it was a girl. It couldn't be my mom as her figure is thicker and much shorter than Esther's.

"Miss, there's someone here to see you," Esther said with a soft smiling."

With that, Esther stepped to the side and a pair of beautiful ingot-colored eyes stared down at me above an apologetic expression. The face bent and lifted again in greeting.

"Please excuse the awful mess, we're in the middle of moving preparations," Esther assured politely as she examined our guest in amazement and disbelief.

If I hadn't seen this family with my own eyes, I couldn't believe such faces could exist either. But I found it astonishing that others can manage to be so obvious with their wonderment and practically veer from what their personalities are to please the extraordinary pretty faces.

"Esther," I hinted.

"Of course, Miss." Esther retreated from the room, grabbing a few things that were scattered on the carpet and closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, retracting my legs back onto the bed.

She walked over, her footsteps silent and gliding as easily as if she were on slick ice, and sat next to me, facing the same wall that I was currently staring at.

She was wearing loose jeans and a plain navy blue hoodie. On her feet were a pair of blue and white flats. Her short hair hung casually around her face. It was as close as someone like her can get to looking like a normal teenager. It almost didn't seem like her to be so informal.

Her gestures and body language was the complete opposite of my previous impressions of her. The malice and self-importance that once hardened her face has greatly faded. Now, she seemed truly younger and kinder, reminding me of the same gentle look Jason possessed when he tended to my wounds. Now that I was such a short distance from her, I could see more clearly that she seemed less tired than before; the dark band around her eyes were less prominent than before. This relaxed expression matched her more.

This must be the real Rita.

"Thank you for what you said today," she whispered, so softly I almost didn't hear it.

A smile broke my face. Appreciation seemed just as forced on her as it did on Jason.

It was quite settled with me considering that I could never properly handle thank yous or compliments the way people expected. I preferred to show it through obscure actions rather than spoken words and wished others would do the same in return for me. Nonetheless, for the sake of manners and civility, I've learned to speak such words without sounding as though someone beat it out of me like Rita and Jason demonstrated to me.

"You didn't come all this way just to say that to me, right?"

What a rhetorical question. I can tell that her reasons aren't so simple or else she wouldn't be displaying a million different types of worry hidden under the calm surface of her eyes.

She bit her lips and leaned her head back slightly as if she was contemplating something.

"It's been too long since someone has stirred this family's peace. I never thought that another person could see through our problems and interfere with it again. We're always caught up in ourselves that the world has swept away with the unending times. No one is happy, and no one knows how to stop being unhappy."

She stopped suddenly and turned her head to look at me. She smiled with forced relief as if she were someone who emerged from a natural calamity unscathed and wiser.

"You resemble her so much, especially in your courage and honesty. Your words, they're so much like hers. They see past the pretenses of a person and touch the soul with every syllable. The things you've said, the looks in your eyes, they resemble a departed friend of mine. When I see you, I can't help but think that she's still here.

"Perhaps that's why you've been able to impact us so much. Now I see why Jason is impartial to you after meeting you for only a short time. And finally, because of you, I was able to finally rip this burden off my skin. I'm relieved."

She smiled and reached for my hand. Her hand made me feel like I was just dropped onto a glacier without a jacket, but I allowed her to lift my hand and hold it in hers. I was perplexed by her words and her body language. She seemed too calm and too relaxed for someone whose heart was supposedly chopped in two just this afternoon.

I cannot claim to understand relationships or the female sentiment since I was never fond of them in the first place, but I knew enough to know this was abnormal. Grieving and tears were part of a natural healing process that even the strongest of people has to experience. But here she was, doing neither. Instead, she claimed to be glad that things worked out unhappily. I would be a fool to believe that.

"Are you really okay ending things with Joseph?"

As soon as I let the words escape, I regretted them. I shouldn't have asked because it shouldn't matter to me and it didn't involve me. I shouldn't have poured salt on her wound by mentioning that name. But instead of looking upset, she gave me a dry smile. It wasn't sad and it wasn't happy, just glad again.

"If I said yes, would you believe me?"

I shook my head in honesty. She dropped her eyes to her lap and took her hand back.

"I didn't think so," she said. "We are complicated creatures. Our emotions stem from nowhere with no justification and no reasoning. If I could choose again, I would choose to favor the person who wholeheartedly faced me first. If I had the choice again, I would not gaze so far and see what was always in front of me. No one purposely chooses to love an emotionally unavailable person. Unfortunately, that is only my wish. Even if I were to turn around, that person is no longer looking at me. Moreover, I am too stubborn and too old to change. Even when I know I'm stupid..."

She trailed off, but I hardly noticed. I blinked, wondering if I was still talking to a teenager instead of an old woman. The more I looked at this family, the more supernatural they seemed. The words they spoke carry an ancient tone seeming to be driven from experience accumulated over a long life. The problems and emotions that they claim to have jumped right from the television screen or the pages of a novel. It didn't make sense that a person living a little more than a decade would have a such a perspective on the world.

Coupled with my recent instincts, the only justification is: they weren't human.

But that was absurd. I wasn't living in a fantasy land and there were no such things as supernatural creatures who could transcend time. And so I kept telling myself, but I couldn't fully convince the suspicious voice in my head. I just kept looking at Rita's face hoping that a sensible explanation will reveal itself if I looked closed enough.

She didn't resemble Jason in her basic features aside from the fair skin and statuesque features. There wasn't a reason why they should; they weren't related. But in many ways, they shared features that were unique only to them and no other I've seen.

Their eyes were odd. They were various shades of gold and black, and I was positive that the change in color was not due to its reflection of light. They were so graceful, it hardly seemed like they ever touched the ground when they traveled. They could be classified as albinos from the lack of melanin. Above it all, every action and habit they possessed carried a calculated air, as if it were done intentionally and consciously rather than a matter of nature.

All the things that didn't make sense circled me like ruthless predators and I felt lightheaded again. I could suspect all I wanted, but I couldn't find an alternative explanation, otherwise one that made sense. I fenced the thoughts and pushed it to the back of my brain to focus on the present conversation.

"Abby," Rita assured, misreading the anxious expression on my face as concern for her. "Don't bother yourself about it any longer. The way that we are is hard to explain. Strange as it is, I know that deep under all of our issues, we have enough love and affection for it all."

I gave her a blank stare. She's lost me completely.

"For each other, we are the only comfort and one of the few to whom we can be ourselves. The times we've gone through has built a unspeakable trust between us. He can only lean on me when he is tired. But because of the time we've been together, such fondness and attachment can be buried under all the frustration we carry inside.

"The times when we are together may become too dull. It's so easy to be weak hearted and be swept away by novelty feelings and hurt each other. It's easy to forget the person who is always there beside you. Everything becomes a bad habit. Though, without me, he's going to have a hard time getting through the hours.

"So just like that, we have a sticky relationship. A person is always waiting. A person is always reassuring. A person is always making mistakes. A person is always sorry. It's a never ending struggle of commitment and non-commitment.

"I understand this better than he does, so I've been patient and tried balancing us on a the point of a pin. But you made me realize that it wasn't working. It was time for a something else. I don't know if this will end us or finally resolve the knot that we've tied long ago, but I don't regret it."

It was ridiculous. I didn't quite understand, but she seemed confident enough.

Her peace of mind gave me assurance too. Whatever became of it, I was more comfortable after expressing myself, and I was pleased that she saw her mistakes and how she enabled his. I was overjoyed that she didn't consider me nosy. Beyond this, it was not my business and I would not be here to be concerned about it.

I admired her kindness and her patience. And because of them, I began to believe that she might be the only woman who can understand and tolerate such a problematic person as Joseph. They fit each other well; if they could ever see the light in each other the way I could see it in them. Just now do I realize that her outer appearance matched her personality perfectly. The woman who insulted me wasn't really Rita, just someone who was hurt and panicked into hostility.

I smiled at her warmly, accepting her as a friend. The suspicion in my head seemed to soften into calm whispers. I was no longer flustered, even if my theory could be true. Even if they were not human, they've showed me no tangible signs of wanting to harm me or anyone else. And looking into this pair of eyes, it was hard for me not to see the generosity lighting them.

"Abby," she suddenly shattered the moment with a casual tone. "You're moving?"

I glanced down at the packed bags on the floor and my empty dresser. It was obvious and there wasn't a reason to lie. I was about to accept the life that I was born into; there wasn't a point in hiding it anymore. Regardless, I was tired of hiding. The heiress and the teenager in a small town were all apart of me. I never pretended to be someone else even though I hid a part of myself.

"Yes. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"I see."

She scanned the room slowly, deep in thought. I noticed that she was rubbing her fingers together and her eyebrows were furrowed. I observed her, without saying anything. I was positive that she'd tell me when she had it properly arranged in her head. She seemed the type to be careful with words and actions, just like Jason was. All of her sudden, her body froze and her head turned to look at me again with resolute intensity.

"Jason, has he said anything out of the ordinary to you?"

The question knocked me off my feet. Out of the ordinary was such a vague phrase. There was no way to be sure of what she was aiming for and no way to precisely analyze her intentions for such a question. I was left with the only alternative, revisit all the words exchanged with Jason and interpret all the ways it could be out of the ordinary.

"No. Of course he hasn't," she answered her own question as swiftly as she raised it. "He's too damn moral for that."

I detected exasperation and relief mixed together in her tone.

She slid off the bed and stepped directly in front of me. She placed her hands on my shoulders and kneeled down. I leaned back, uncomfortable because of the close proximity. She searched my eyes with hers like a medical probe.

"Abby, do you understand Jason?"

Again, I couldn't comprehend what she meant by the question. But this time, she didn't even give me the time to really think before she continued on.

"I mean, can you accept him? Regardless of _everything_ that he is? Could you learn to be okay with the truth if you knew? Can you see past harsh exteriors?"

As she spoke, her eyes dropped. Her hands went limp and fell from my shoulders.

I felt that she was no longer expecting an answer from me. She was asking herself and was careful to leave out the specific information I would need to really answer her. She kept all the pieces that I was missing and she struck my curiosity with every word. The puzzle loomed over my head like an illness, and its side effect was frustration steadily burning away at my nerves.

"Catherine would've. She would've wanted an opportunity to choose for herself. But Jason is still Jason. He wouldn't approve. He'd rather stay silent and regret it than risk it. He would never admit it. He's too concerned with what he thought is best to ask what you would want. He's wrong and he'll see that when it's too late."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, finally having enough of being kept in the dark.

The pin finally dropped. Hearing her ramble on confirmed that I was right to suspect something about them. There was a secret, a very large one, that they kept from everyone. An unfathomable explanation for it all and a reason for the complexity of their issues. It would be dangerous for them to confess, so they chose to avoid and shelter in isolation. I didn't know what that was or why Rita was so concerned about what my reaction to it would be.

"Abby, I sincerely believe that you appearing in our lives is an act of fate. If you harbor any feelings, any at all, toward Jason, then you both deserve the truth about each other. You must give each other a chance. I will leave his happiness in your hands."

She put her hands on my shoulders again and pulled me forward. I was too shocked by the revelation to react. I limply let her close the distance between us until her head was beside mine and us facing opposite directions. She turned, her mouth now a mere inch from my right ear. She held that position for a long time. I felt no air graze my skin; she wasn't breathing. She was absolutely still and her body tense in its pose.

My spine protested the odd angle I was in, but I didn't move. I held my breath just in case it would get in the way of me hearing Rita when she spoke again. All my concentration was focused on my ears.

I could hear Esther shuffling around about the house, cars splitting the air as they drove by on the road, birds chirping on trees outside, and the lawn mower of a distant neighbor. And then, finally, I heard Rita sigh, causing scented air to tickle my cheek.

"_Vampires_," she whispered discreetly and briefly.

As the sound of the last syllable was freed from her tongue, she stood and flew out of the room like a rough wind. After a second, I heard the front door slam shut followed by eerie silence.

I was left alone in the room, frozen in place with the word echoing off the walls.

_Author's Note: So? Shocking, eh? I bet no one thought I would let her find out like this! It's another cliffhanger! So review! REVIEW. REVIEW._

_Interesting Information:_

_Abby: She only nine toe nails. She has all ten toes, but she was born lacking a toenail on her left foot._

_Jason: He owns a man-made island in the Pacific named Wanderer. It employs a maintenance crew of ten and is used once every five years or so._

_Joseph: He has a bit of an obsession with gambling. It's not for the money but for the game itself. He would visit a casino and spend half the time purposely losing and the other half winning his money back._

_Rita: She occasionally volunteers at orphanages around the country. She loves children and donates a lot of funds to children's organizations._


	21. Chapter 10 Part 2: Fool

_**Author's Note: This part marks the half-way point of the story! It also marks a major turning point for each character. This chapter can be taken as progress or sadness, depending on how much of a sap you are. But I think for many of you, this is the point you've waited for Abby to get to for a long time. I appreciate all of you support and I hope you will continue your support as I strive ahead to finish this long project. Thanks for your patience whenever I have time issues.**_

_**Anyway, my question for the chapter is: So far, you've seen the progression of Abby's personality from a toddler to a teenager. **__**What do you like most about her personality and what don't you like?**__** I'm very curious since this character is so close to my heart and she will have another aspect to her personality very soon.**_

I pulled the briefcase alongside me as I walked toward the car. The sidewalk clucked steady knocks with every step of my boots, the same rhythm as my heartbeat. I hardly noticed the weight of the baggage with how foggy and worn out my mind had become. The steady pain in my skull occupied much of my conscious attention and the other portion of it was caught up in a misty secret whispered in the wind.

The sky overhead was gray and dotted with miserable clouds. The atmosphere was so humid that invisible droplets clung to my hair and skin, making it uncomfortably sticky to be outdoors. It was more miserable than drenching rain fueled with swift winds. The birds and insects were quiet too. At least where I was going, it would be sunny.

Mick rented a car to take us to the airport. It was a silver minivan with the windows tinted, so that anyone looking would not be able to see the passengers beyond a shaded shadow. The other vehicle, my mother's, were taken by the bodyguards to transport the majority of our luggage to the airport already. It would return again after we departed to take my mother and Esther to the airport after they've tidied up everything here. Mick was supposed to drive me and the remaining bags to the airport to check in first.

"Abby."

I whirled around, back to the house, and Mick was making his way down the sidewalk and toward me. He was pulling another two briefcases with ease. He was wearing a custom tailored suit with a thin black tie and dress shirt. His leather shoes were clean and shiny. His hair was meticulously gelled to make him look professional again. He didn't wear his glasses to complete the look though. His eyes flashed gray in the grim weather, but he seemed freer without the blank faced men in black following his steps.

The house loomed behind him, nearly empty and quiet with anticipated vacancy. All the times that I returned home, exhausted but satisfied to this roof was comfortable. Surely I would miss this part of my life. It was not simple, but it gave me the experience of a normal teenager. A time without maids and bodyguards watching my every move. A time without a grandeur mansion sheltering my vision. An escape from a controlled environment.

I paused in place and stood the briefcase onto it side. Mick came to me and pulled the handle away from me. He continued to drag the bags away as if the extra weight was nothing.

"Mick, I'm fine. I'm not handicapped," I cried as he tugged me and the baggage toward the silver vehicle.

"No, but you are ill. And a gentleman never makes a lady do the heavy lifting," he chuckled, pulling a ring of keys from his slacks.

"It's a briefcase on _wheels_."

He laughed and left me by the backseat door while he went around the trunk. He raised the alarm controller in the car's direction and its headlights flashed twice. The car made a distinct beep before the locks on all four doors popped up. Mick yanked the trunk open and threw the bags in one by one, causing the car to lurch in its position. After he was done, he closed the trunk again and came back to my side.

He reached beyond me to the car and pulled the front passenger door out for me. The smell of leather drifted from inside it to my nose like a touch of reality in a misty dream. Mick reached for my right hand and lifted it up in between us. I looked down at it, and he dropped the ring of keys in my hand. The silver metal was warm from his touch.

"I have to go grab a few last things from Esther. Wait for me in the car, okay?" He said softly, with a half smile. "I'll be right back for you and we'll go."

I looked up, nodded, and turned in the car's direction. I could hear him walking toward the house. I slipped in the car and slammed the door behind me, glad to be off of my feet. I reached over and pushed the keys into the ignition, turning it so that radio started but the engine didn't. I glided through the various stations, not looking for anything in particular. After a minute of searching, I gave up and left it on a talk show about vitamin intake and sat back against the seat. My boots squeaked together and brushed again the back of my knees when I moved. My head feel onto my right shoulder as another dosage of pain hit my temples. I blinked, almost cringing from the ache and my gaze brushed the passenger rear view mirror.

I sat up instantly and leaned forward to make sure I wasn't seeing things. My heart almost dropped when I saw the distinct hair color, mistaking him for Jason. It wasn't a happy or sad feeling, like Rita once mentioned, but just glad. But standing at the end of the street with his hands hidden in his jeans and his gaze intent on the parked vehicle in which I sat was a silent Joseph.

Even from this Joseph, his expression was solemn and rigid, reminding me of his brother's unwavering temperament. I whirled around in the seat, hoping the mirror was playing tricks on my eyes. No such luck. He was exactly where he was supposed to be, and upon meeting my gaze, he moved forward like a stalking lion after a tasty prey. I stopped breathing.

It had completely slipped my mind until now. My skin burned from a mixture of fear and anger as I monitored his approach. The last time, he was angry; a man in denial, unwilling to be exposed, and under verbal attack. At that moment, he was on the edge of resorting to physical violence. He would've been of the first to hit me since I was in elementary school. But Jason pulled me away and stopped Joseph from ever getting that satisfaction. Still, the fact that would've was plenty enough. Fear was overtaken by rising outrage. I was not defenseless and not such a coward to stand and be bullied, especially when the bully came looking for me.

I turned back to the front and reached for the door. It swung out with the force behind my arms, and I dropped my feet onto the cement below. I wasn't in the proper attire for fight or flight, but I didn't have much of an alternative. Carefully, I lifted myself out of the vehicle and slammed the door behind me. At least the heels on these boots would be useful as a weapon and make me look three inches taller. It should count for something.

By this time, Joseph had already closed most of the distance between us; he was only about five feet away from me. I took several steps, closing the remaining space. He looked like he wanted to speak, but I beat him to it.

"If you came here about yesterday, I'm going to make this a short trip for you," I exclaimed, glaring up at him. "If you want an apology, you're not going to get one. If you want to finish what you started, sorry, I'm not one to stand still and let people use me as a punching bag."

Joseph's blank face smashed into that of amused shock. He smiled, displaying two rows of flawless teeth, surprisingly similar to his brother's. He took half a step back and turned toward the house to lean his back against the right side of the car. He seemed relaxed now, as if what I said actually broke the ice between two people who were practically strangers.

"Well, I guess I should have seen that coming a mile away. Actually, I came here to apologize to you," he confessed, signaling for me to come next to him. I didn't move. "I shouldn't have raised a hand at you. My temper got the best of me. Pardon my temporary insanity."

I was so prepared to defend myself and give him something to really think about, but instead of wanting to fight, he wanted to make peace, jokingly. I was still slightly suspicious, but moved to stand to his left nonetheless. As I moved, I noticed his eyes were the brightest thing under the gray skies and green surroundings. Another realization hit and I snapped my gaze onto his face again.

Those large pools of gold, that knightly posture, that fluid grace, that ghostly exterior, that icy aura, the timeless diction. The word rang in my ears as loud as a train, and it took all of my efforts to stay upright. It was finally sinking in. The unreality of it all and what it would mean.

But I wasn't standing next to a fanged monster with ruthless intentions. I was staring at a boy in his prime; a boy with flaws and visible feelings. He knew to apologize, knew to smile, knew to be human. He was always surrounded by people, and now myself, if he indeed was a powerful creature of the night, he would never stand here now, so comfortable and smiling. And I would not still be breathing as I stood beside him.

I entertained the possibility that what Rita told me, the entire conversation, was just a figment of my imagination. Just the mind's crazy attempt to explain wild curiosities. A dream with no trace. The weariness in my eyes quickly dispelled the thought. I hadn't slept more than a wink. I haven't been calm enough to drift from consciousness and I was edging toward another fainting spell. Dreams are bizarre, fragmented, and often without sense once one rose in the morning. But I could remember the moments vividly, without a lapse in sequence. My imagination is not that rich.

Perhaps she had lied to me. Whatever the reason for that was beyond me, but it was possible. Maybe she had hoped I would go blurting it on the rooftops and be committed to an institution. Or it could just be a joke, not meant to be taken seriously at all. No, I dismissed, it didn't fit. She was so gravely serious in my memory and so indecisive that it must've been a life or death decision for her. I've seen so many trained liars, but never one able to hide it in their eyes.

I watched Joseph's face, wondering how I should digest it all and confirm what I already know. I felt like I should run, flee from the truth and never turn back, but my legs would let me move. Fear had not struck the part of my brain that enabled muscle movement. I just felt chilled, a hollow sense of wonderment.

"In so many years, I thought I've seen all types of women," he started, turning to examine my face. "But one like you only comes once in a lifetime. You're only second to one."

"Catherine," I slipped in without thinking.

He stood up straight, surprised again by my response.

"He even told you about her?"

He wasn't angry. He seemed pleasantly astounded by the fact. I nodded, not mentioning who else told me about her or just how much of their stories I knew.

"You might have liked her. From the way she smiled to the way she got flustered was endearing. You could've passed as her sister."

As he spoke, he gazed at me, never actually seeing me. It was like he was seeing her through me. The way his eyes glittered nostalgically showed his love and commitment, the complete opposite of the aloof playboy of my past encounters.

Rita's sadness dropped in the forefront of my thoughts. She had claimed this boy cared about her underneath all his troubled exteriors, but I've only seen tenderness for a woman that passed. I felt wronged for her.

"And Rita?"

His expression turned abruptly serious and his eyes cautious. He retracted his gaze from my face and stared at the trimmed lawn instead. He glared at the blades of grass as if they were disorganized thoughts to be disciplined in place. When he didn't speak again, I tried once more.

"She is a tool to keep your mind off Catherine and a fire set under Jason, right?"

"If that were all she was, things would not be so painful," he snapped through locked jaws. "She's a lovely habit, too dear to break and too indecisive to keep."

I sensed his unease toward the subject and joined his staring at the grass method. I hoped that he would explain the riddle and eventually admit that he cared. Though it wouldn't be directly to Rita, it would be a step in the right direction. I asked myself why it mattered to me, and the only justification I could come up with was because I hated that look on Rita's face and I despised the way Joseph continued to dodge reality. I despised the look of helpless self-blame that torched his eyes from within.

"When you feel something so intense that it becomes a part in your life, its loss diminishes your acceptance of anything else. You're intent on recovering what you've lost to ease that new emptiness. With time, you even lose track of whether the hole is there anymore. You delude yourself into thinking the wound is still there and mourn it day after day. I didn't notice that I've been stitched up and have already let it all go. I can't even remember when I opened the flood gates and let her sneak into my chest. I didn't even know that she hid there, spreading her presence all over.

"The worst part is, when I did notice, my attempted to accept her ended in failure. I tell myself to do better. I always tell myself that I would do better each time, but I always disappoint her at the last second. I'm content accompanying her, but there are days when I wonder if it's better when I was alone. I deceive her and look for her when I don't want to be alone, and she forgives me, pretending to not see through my excuses. I know she's always the one beside me when I am experiencing another fit of self-destruction. I know it's wrong and it eats at my conscience, but I hope she'll always wait for me. I'm selfish, but I hope to always be the only one in her life."

I was careful to keep my face blank despite my internal desire to drive the heel of my boot into a vulnerable place of his. I kept my teeth locked, trapping the feminist words that willed desperately to escape. I told myself that I didn't fully understand, or even slightly understand the inner workings of their relationship. It wasn't my place to judge someone else on my standards, especially without a milligram of experience in love. There wasn't _one_ right way to love someone, and somehow, this must be one of those ways.

"What about yesterday?" I questioned, hinting for him to undo the disastrous break-up scene.

"We're not over. Not even close. I haven't given up. I'm going to keep trying until I find a way to stop myself from hurting her and stay by her side like she has done for me."

He sighed and slowly turned toward me with an apologetic smile.

"I don't know why I'm spilling my guts to you. Maybe because you resemble Catherine in your way. Or maybe because you are a great listener and don't need to respond everything that's said. It's like venting into a well. I guess it's the same feeling that Jason experiences when he's around you. The same reason why you've broken his habit and become his support post, his Venus in the night sky."

Suddenly, he grabbed my wrist and yanked me forward into his chest. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and braced my impact into his body. I ended up awkwardly leaning into his embrace with my cheek pressed up against his chest. I let out a pressured breath from the unexpected movement and how much it hurt to fall against someone as sturdy as a redwood. Just then, I noticed that his rib cage was silent. My ears were smashed against where his heart should be, but I heard nothing. No steady pumping that flooded the veins with living fluids, just hollowed silence. Chills drove up and down my spine from Jason's grip and the impending acceptance that my sanity was definitely not the issue here.

_Vampire, _whispered the breeze that teased the trees around us. _Drinkers of blood and lurkers of the night._

"I'm glad you came into our lives. Glad that you came into my brother's life. Happy that you can bring youthfulness back to his eyes. Happy that you made me realize that I'm not holding the grudge I thought I was. Thankful that you woke me up in time. Thankful that it had to be you. Thank you," he muttered into my ear.

Suddenly, I concluded that it didn't matter at all. I didn't care what they were or how that was possible. The only thing that matters is that they mean me no harm. They mean no one else any harm. They actually trusted me enough to reveal the side they've hidden for who knows how long. They've protected and joked with me as if we could possibly be equals.

It didn't matter if they were a different from humans, because there were so many things that they shared with us. In this way, they were more compassionate and humane than anyone could imagine being. They could live in peace with their prey. All the secrets were just to avoid persecution and extinction. I couldn't blame them for wanting to avoid being hunted like wild animals, captured, and experimented on by some scientist in a white lab coat who considers himself to be doing good for mankind. All of their secrets meant loneliness that no one could ever fathom.

I was the one they reached out to. I couldn't bring myself to betray such an act of trust. I couldn't be cruel enough to fear and flee from their friendship. That would make me the monster. And I would be leaving soon; it would become a distant memory to me when the plane lifted from the launch strip. It would be only a grain of sand on a beach that I knew what they were. It was not of extreme significance that cinema has made it to be.

"You're welcome," I said, smiling into his lifeless chest.

He hugged me for another second before loosening his grip and pulling away so that I was an arm's length away. He bent, leveling himself to my height and used my shoulders as leverage. I saw his eyes wander back to the car and toward the house and then settled back on my face. His face was blank again.

"You're leaving," he established firmly, not even allowing me a way to deny it.

I glanced at the car. Mick left the plane tickets tucked inside our passports and lying openly on the back seat. It was pretty visible despite the tinted windows. I looked at the house. A _For Sale _sign was stabbed down in the middle of the lawn with my mother's phone number neatly written on it. Clear signs of human migration. I nodded, confirming his statement.

Joseph dug his hand into his pocket and reemerged with a tiny, wrinkled piece of paper. He used his other hand to grab mine, facing it palm up in front of him. He slapped the paper into it and closed my fingers around the object. I looked up at him quizzically.

"That fool probably doesn't know a thing. Promise me, before you leave, at least tell him goodbye," he requested, recoiling his touch again.

I grinned. He was concerned about his brother, proving that he really has indeed come to terms with the past. He even addressed Jason as his brother when he was hugging me. He's learned how to forgive. Before I could give him a reply, he cautiously stared at my front door for a whole three seconds and took a step back.

"Time for me to go," he informed. "Goodbye for now. I'll definitely bring him to see you soon."

He had a humorous smile on his angular face. He must be joking with me. This was the part of Joseph that would never change. Seeing this made me feel relieved. Like everything, for them, could return to how it once was without worries of exposure. No one else will ever have to know.

"Looking forward to it. Come find me when you all aren't dysfunctional anymore," I answered, also joking.

It would be nearly impossible for us to meet again, especially now that we almost literally live in two contrasting worlds. I didn't have to ruin Joseph's light mood though.

Joseph waved at me with two fingers and turned. I heard footsteps from the house and twisted around just in time to see Mick emerge from it with a carry-on bag in his right hand. Mick smiled radiantly as he made his way to me. I waved at him and turned to where Joseph stood. All that was left was pavement and a lingering stir of the space where he was supposed to be. I hadn't even heard him leave and he was nowhere in sight now, disappeared like so much a daydream.

"Ready?" Mick asked, throwing the bag into the back seat on top of the tickets with a quick thrust followed by a careless slam of the door.

I muttered a small yes while staring at my hand, clenched tight around the piece of paper. I was uncertain of why it suddenly felt like I was gripping an icicle. It sent continuous dulling chills up my arm into my chest, filling my heart with a noticeable ache. It is only now that some of Joseph's words, almost insignificant when he spoke of it compared to the supernatural truth, started to sink under my skin and took its effect.

"_The same reason why you've broken his habit and become his support post, his Venus in the night sky."_

The habit: the ghost of a wound that pained the heart over the years. It was the stubborn unwillingness to progress from tragedy and grief. Venus: the appealing lady of fate carrying with her the only cure for heartache and a new beginning of love. The four letter word was a cliché that fools chased after all their lives only to get scathed by its imitator of pretenses. Jason was a fool. He'd been pricked by it once yet he once again allowed himself contact with it again.

Even as I reasoned it out, something in my chest quietly celebrated the new found knowledge. I've never experienced it, but I instantly recognized the dysfunction. The swelling of the heart, the anticipation of seeing him, and the slight fluctuation in mood when it wasn't him. I frowned, knowing how late my reaction was and how meaningless it was. And most of all, it was unwise, childish, and stereotypical. Everything I disliked in girls my age.

"Come on or we'll be late."

Before I could even recover my scattered attention, Mick was bulldozing me back toward the car. He helped me in, made sure I strapped my seatbelt in place, and closed the door before coming around to the driver's side. I only vaguely remembered him slipping into his seat and start the engine. I only clearly recall that we were suddenly driving along two lanes of vehicles. And the quiet chatter of the radio and Mick's silence left me alone in my rush hour thoughts.

I finally opened my palm, remembering the folded piece of paper still in my hand. I was lucky. Mick was a very attentive driver and he rarely noticed much around him when he was on the road. He didn't make conversation and he didn't want distractions other than the monotone of the stereo. As long as I was conspicuous, he would not be any the wiser.

It was a piece of paper torn from an ordinary notebook with a phone number neatly written out with black ink. It wasn't Jason's penmanship. His were careful, neat, and precise strokes with a hint of his age in the curves of each letter. These were elongated, elegant, and feminine strokes with slanted letters. The handwriting fitted Rita but each stroke resurrected the odd encounters that seemed centuries old now. The first run-in, the scrambling first kiss, the speeding that could've resulted in accidents, the short-lived arguments, the clumsiness that was at its worst whenever he was around, and the brief smiles existing within the millions of things that were unsaid. Most of all, the hand that held and shielded the pureness of my childhood.

I was glad. Glad that it was him. Love was too strong of a word for the tingling of my limbs right now. What I felt was more than a crush, a little more than like, but not enough to be love. It was still short and sweet. We've not had enough together to stamp the heart permanently with its impression. Regardless, I was happy that it had to be him. He is a fool, extraordinary, sensitive and loyal. I couldn't have stumbled onto a better person. I can always remember my first as admirable and respectable.

I had one last promise to complete.

I shifted in my seat and yanked my cell phone from my back pocket. I unlocked the screen and flipped to the phone function. Three rows of giant numbers was pulled up with a blinking insertion bar. I glanced at the numbers on the piece of paper and tapped it in. I rechecked the numbers for mistakes and moved to touch the dial button. The icon glared at me from the top of the screen like a siren in the dead of night. I pressed it instead, and the numbers disappeared, pulling up another screen.

_Goodbye. _

Below the word was the name and date in which the message was saved printed in block letters. It was yesterday afternoon before I got home. I glanced at Mick, who was wholeheartedly focused on the strip of road ahead. We were on the freeway now.

Since I received it yesterday, my phone hadn't left my sight once. I had it in my hand when I woke up at the school clinic. Someone must've messed with it when I was unconscious. And I was quite certain of who that was. He was with me before I fainted and must've dragged me to the clinic. Except he wasn't there when I woke up and Mick didn't mention seeing anyone else there with me.

There was only one fool who would do something so silly as a final greeting. But I wondered how he knew I was leaving when I've told no one about this. However he found out, she should have said this in person. This was a fool's way of caring about someone. I deleted the message, slightly annoyed by his avoidance. Once the note was deleted, a list of options replaced the screen. Every option, from inbox to outbox was marked empty, but I noticed that the draft box was marked with one document inside. I haven't written anything or saved anything to that box either. I tapped the option and another note popped onto the screen. This one with a few more words than the first.

_I'm so sorry, but I love you._

A smile formed on my lips. Only a fool would apologize for falling in love with someone. Only a fool would try to swallow the words when it is already formed on the tongue. Only a fool would try to erase his confession only to have it discovered anyway. Only a fool would confess over a cellular device. Everything about him was so traditional yet he didn't know how to court correctly.

I saved the note and exited the program. This time, I pulled up a new text message and tapped in the numbers on the paper into the recipient box. Below it, I typed:

_**I know everything. **_

"_**Goodbye." "I'm so sorry but I love you." What do you really want to say to me? How do you want me to respond?**_

_**Bye. I like you. But it could just be a crush, right?**_

I typed send and locked the screen again. The smile on my lips grew. All this time he's kept me in the dark and made me confused too many times. It is only fair I left him something to be confused about too.

It isn't like me to be unwise, childish, and stereotypical. But it was even more unlike me to not face what I feel when I finally figure it out. Now that I've gotten it off my chest, it should be easier to get over it and leave it behind without too many regrets. I knew he wasn't going to answer that since he purposely avoided me after knowing that I was leaving today. I didn't expect him to. It was more for myself since we ended here. Better even, that we ended without meeting.

I stared at the dark screen of the phone in contentment. After a moment, I dropped it on the seat next to my thigh and pushed the tiny piece of paper securely into my pocket. I touched the bracelet dangling from my wrist. The cherry hairpin swung from the platinum links, sparkling in its own light as a memento of the person I'll always remember.

Mick took the exit and the airport slid into view ahead.

_**Author's Note: Review! Show your support! Answer the question above! Next stop will be the new Abby, the businesswoman and the heiress. And also, the new Jason, reinvented by his brother of course. I'm excited, aren't you? By the way, Interesting Info will be postponed this time and will be back next time. REVIEW!**_


	22. Chapter 11 Part 1: Tulips

_CHAPTER 11: TULIPS_

_Author's Note: Who missed Jason and Abby in the same place since the two chapters? I certainly do, so this is their re-meeting after almost a year. I have been receiving requests for some action between the main couple, and I intend to fulfill them soon. Also, there will be some Abby and Mick developments mixed in there too. Yes, I know some of you are biased and don't like him, but he's an essential character and I like him._

_My question is: __**What did you like and dislike about Abby before and what do you think of the new addition to her personality?**_

_11 months, 11 days, 11 hours, 11 minutes, and 11 seconds later..._

The sky that blanketed above was painted a deep blue. No clouds drifted today, but there was no sun present at all. Light humidity clung to the air as if waiting for the sunlight to arrive and set it free, but it never came. Occasional whiffs of cooling breeze rushed by the trees, heading to new destinations in a slight hurry. The Spanish countryside overpowered the senses with the scent of plants and grapevines that birthed expensive wines and romantic evenings. The weather was mild and gorgeous. Too calm for late February and too lovely to purely be of nature's work.

I was on vacation and on a mission to prove that I was not moping. Rather, it was the last thing I intended to do. I had spent all of my energy and mind power on ensuring I had not a moment's peace to contemplate on how hollow emotions have become. I was determined to keep busy with whatever trivial matter must be dealt with or happened to be available at all. I've almost convinced myself I could retreat back into how I once lived, unaffected and dulled by the rising and setting of each day's sun. Time would deliver the Novacaine for the blistering pain that I've sealed off inside my chest.

For a while, it was unbearable and impossible. But I've managed to settle into a schedule of mind-numbing tasks that required my full attention. I was almost content again with my unconscious thoughts believing and trusting that I've done what I thought was right and that she was surely happier than being surrounded by someone who can never reach out to her and provide any true comfort. I would always have that wound, but it would not be spewing a stream of bloody tears and kill me just yet. I could push aside the knowledge that it was only inflamed by regret and sucking my wavering will to live. For the most part, I could keep the truth hidden underneath a nonchalant composure I've practiced for more than a century.

It is on rare occasion that the mask crumbles underneath an overwhelming flood of grief. I would never see it coming. Maybe I would be crossing a street and the wind had tossed a girl's hair, releasing a scent remotely similar to the one carved into my sinuses. Maybe I would accidentally hear a melody of the same temperament as the one that played when I held her in my embrace. Maybe I would briefly glance at a blushing child, smiling in the warmth of the sun and remember her warmth and unusual innocence. I could not flee from the memories fast enough. I would be overtaken by everything I couldn't forget and paralyzed by the desire to search the world's population for a rare jewel I've lost. Everything I've built dissolved in an instant and I would be reduced to bumbling fool again. My skeleton would shake and it would take too much time to regain the strength to put the pieces back together and start again.

I thought I had fooled everyone until two months ago when Ava insisted that we took a trip. She cheerfully suggested that a vacation would do my moods some good and the fresh air will put me at peace. It was then that I realized that my pretenses deceived no one, not even myself. While I was enclosing myself from diving into a cliff, I've neglected to notice that they were all aware and carefully planning to save me from myself.

I knew it well. To them, I've imprudently tossed away the only ray of sunshine that would ever again appear in front of me. It is the fortune of a thousand years that love visits once and it is a near impossibility for it to return a second time. They could not understand why I chose to strangle my heart and watch it become stone. They could not understand why I still cannot accept myself after all this time. To me, all this time has only proved that a dwelling beyond the reaches of time is no dwelling at all. It is a cruel fate without retreat, and no one deserved it. I would sooner plunge into a volcano than live to see the day she belonged to the undead.

I was relieved to be away from there, a tiny town that her shadow still lurks in every corner, waiting to poach my sanity. I followed the family around the world, knowing that I couldn't escape no matter where I was. It would not matter regardless, but perhaps the fits would subside if I was away from the concentration of memories.

The traveling kept me busy. I could repress all emotions for hours on end, packing and unpacking, checking-in and checking-out of hotels, and going back and forth to sights and locations. I was surrounded by noise and tourists, never allowed the opportunity of a peaceful thought. My family diligently accompanied me as if sensing my intentions. I never had to think and never had to feel anything, just drift along each hour like before it all happened.

But today, I am alone. I couldn't continue to take advantage of their kindness. For my sake, they've given up their lives. They were complete pairs after all. I was constantly the fifth wheel, taking up space and time that did not belong to me. I arranged for Ava and Arnold to go on their own tour of the country, alone as a couple. Rita and Joseph went to the capital to enjoy Spain's city life, repeating another one of their love-hate cycles. I could not avoid being alone for the rest of eternity, and it was not right for us all to be miserable.

There was another reason. I wanted to be alone. I hadn't realized when or how, but I've suddenly noticed that I am unable to recall her image at all. It seemed like she suddenly became a fragmented blur in my head. I could definitely feel the steady ache of losing her and the strength with which she affected me. But her face and figure discolored like an old photo and the features became unrecognizable and insignificant.

Human memories were so distant and muddy compared to the senses I have now that it was no surprise they decomposed with the times. But immortal memories were foolproof, always clear as the day it was processed in the brain. Retrieving it is instantaneous that it didn't require conscious effort. Yet, I was losing grip of the one thing I should remember the most.

I suppose I should be content since this may be a sign that time will erase anything, no matter how tangible it felt at one time. But instead, I felt lost, like a child flailing in deep water, hands reaching out for a floaty that is drifting away with the choppy waves. I would trade all the misery in the world to retrieve the look of her smile and the gentle curls of her hair again. It frightened me to be losing touch, as if eventually she will no longer exist at all. I would be left be wondering if it all really happened and if I was ever truly happy or did it all occur in another world. A world I couldn't reach and a world that is gravitating farther and farther from where I was. That world was one much too dark for me to live in.

I thought maybe the avoidance I've been doing and the distractions that I've immersed myself has eaten away at the only reality I've had in a century. So, I fled to the countryside, where nothing could continue to contaminate my head, where I could resurrect the lost angel. But she had not returned; she was lost to me forever. I could only watch as she slips through my closed fists like so much water. It was skimming through the long rows of grapevines that the sad truth zoomed into perspective.

It was so mentally tiring to deny and avoid it. I can't do anything without thinking about her regardless. Like an idiot, I continued to hope that she might walk into my sight again when I turn around. I kept telling myself I would be okay just like this, but I can't help myself. I know it's wrong and selfish of me, but I really can't let go. I can't let go of the fact that there are so many things I wanted to say but didn't.

I sighed, letting my sorrowful expand into the atmosphere. When I looked up, I had reached my destination. A lonely wooden building that is the winery in the middle of ten acres of land. The building stretched out like a giant trunk with a dozen windows decorating the sides and inviting sunlight inside. Behind it, a small pristine lake sat, untouched by the rushing city life. I remembered the wild grass that flourished there was such a lovely shade of green and the delicate brightly colored tulips that ran around the lake made the scene look like a beautiful painting. It was not all aesthetically spectacular to most, but it was peaceful and produced the most expensive wine in the country. Places like this did not attract many tourists, only the few that came searching for a sample of the product. Therefore, it was perfect as a retreat for immortals looking to avoid the public eye.

Except there was something different about it today. The usually quiet cabin was emitting constant chatter from the inside. I could hear at least two dozen voices all speaking and moving around tentatively. The smell of wine and tulips, usually overwhelming, were offset by a confusing mixture of scents. Looking through the windows, I could see that the space inside is indeed filled with people. They were moving around light stands, tripods with various electrical cords, and racks of plastic boxes and clothing on hangers. Bright lighting spilled out of every window and Spanish music played softly from inside.

The scene nauseated me. I wanted to be in peace, but my sanctuary is in this state. Going in would only frustrate me further. I turned around and took a step in the other direction.

A breeze swept from behind me and rushed back towards the edges the field. An invisible hand slapped me in the face then yanked that image back from my memories so quickly that my muscles frosted over. The details that I've forgotten returned, as vivid as if she was standing only inches from me. At the same time, the invisible hand was shoving a blade through my heart repeatedly, waking it with wailing pain and alertness. My breathing slowed, giving my head time to sort out all the information. The invisible hand was a signal my nose had given the rest of me, and my brain was the last to get it. That scent, though mixed in with numerous others, was unmistakable.

_**She was near. No, she was here.**_

A switch was flipped in my brain. Coherence and rationality was gone, but my feet moved ahead. It twisted my body back around and followed the greatly desired scent. I realized that I was moving much too fast for human speed, but I couldn't even slow myself. I watched in horror as my body reached the building and changed direction to go completely around it. She wasn't in there. Halfway around, her usually faint scent slammed into me full force and spread through my veins ruthlessly. It gave me back control of my body but invaded my will and conscious even further. I steadied my speed to an acceptable pace, but relentlessly drove forward.

I thought I was strong. Strong enough to inhibit what I wanted for her good. Strong enough to walk away and stay away with only the knowledge that she was happier this way. But now I knew how wrong I was. My prided assumption that I was capable of going the correct way was burned at the stake the exact moment she sneaked through the gates of my heart and affected my every mood. Now, my avoidance of solitude and my inability to say her name were just symptoms of an addiction to strong to beat. I can't turn back and neither do I want to. It is my fate to torture myself by basking in the glory of God's most divine creation. And just like that, I disregarded thinking about what is beyond this moment. Even if death and Hell were to follow, I was sure it would not be worse than turning and leaving this place now. A glimpse of her to trade for an eternity with the Devil.

I rounded the winery but stayed in an obscure corner. A dozen people were doing various things from carrying heavy equipment and large photography screens about to casually chatting in small groups excitedly. I skimmed over their faces without remembering much. I moved my gaze out further to the banks of the lake.

At the edge of the ring of bright tulips stood four tall light stands, concentrating on one spot in particular. A man in black slacks and a casual white t-shirt stood with his back to me, holding an oversized camera. Every few seconds, brief clicks erupted from the camera lens. I could make out the shape of a wide, black bench in front of him with another, younger man standing beside it but bent down.

This man was wearing an ivory tuxedo with a black handkerchief tucked into the collar in place of a tie. He was not smiling, but his blue eyes emitted euphoria as he gazed down at his left hand, covered with ivory gloves. A closer look revealed that he was gazing at the hand placed delicate in his, which was a lot smaller and encased in white gloves. The fingers were slender and long, that of a woman. The rest of her was concealed behind the photographer pudgy form. She was probably seated, since the edge of her dress spilled onto the flowers and peaked out from behind the photographer.

"Ella es tan dichosa. Es bella, rica, y su novio estan guapo. Alguna gente tienen todo sin tratar," a girl's voice whispered, envy dripping from every syllable. **(She's so lucky. Beautiful, rich, and the groom is gorgeous too. Some people get it all without trying.)**

"Yo escuche que su vestido fue disecho specificamente para ella. Escuche que fue mas de veinti cinco mil Euros," another girl chimed, this one more admiration than envy. _(I heard that dress was specifically designed for her. I heard it costs over 2500 Euros.)_

"Ella es una heredera. Un tio es disenador. El otro el el jefe de una corporacion grande. Que es un poco millon de Euros para gastar es una boda?" _(She's an heiress. One uncle is a designer. The other is the head of a big corporation. What's a few million Euros to blow on a wedding anyway?)_

Their conversation continued but I didn't hear anymore. The photographer ended the session, handed the camera to one of the workers as he walked away. My breath caught in my ribcage when I saw the face of the bride at the center of attention today. Those girls were right, she was beautiful.

Underneath the flood of light, her tanned skin glowed and her smile could cause wars for weak-hearted men. She was wearing an off-white dress with a strapless sweetheart bodice. The bodice hugged her shape tightly, showing how small her waist really was, and pushed up her bust like those of Queen Elizabeth's time. Ivory beads were embroidered into the dress in detailed Victorian patterns. The dress draped the abundance of tulips beneath her. Around her neck was a single oval topaz amid argent tendrils of gold hang from a gold silk choker. Her hair was pulled back and set in place by conservative pearl pins. Similar thin gold tendrils hung from her ears that borne clusters of small pearls followed by tear-shaped topaz gems.

Her left hand held a bunch of tulips held together by the same gold silk that her choker was made from. Her right hand was still set in the boy's hand. She threw her head back and laughed musically as he bent over, whispering insignificant nonsense into her ear. He was definitely smiling now.

I recognized him now. I've met him a year ago. He was the one that she rushed off to meet and the one who came to the clinic when she was unconscious. It was clear at that time that he was partial to her. Now it was blatant that he was infatuated with her. I could not find it in myself to be enraged by it. It would be the same as blaming someone for enjoying an exquisite piece of art. But I envied him. He can easily take his place beside her without worry of her future. He could fancy himself fitting of her without worrying that he would snap her in half in a moment of indiscretion.

Even at a distance, I could easily tell that she has changed. That smile reached her eyes and echoed from the bottom of her heart. Her laughter was clear and genuinely joyous. Her skin was a shade darker than I remembered. She was still petite, but her figure was more curvaceous. Her eyes were still glossy with innocence but confidence was tangible in them. She sat with her back perfectly straight even though there was no backrest attached to the bench. She was untouched by the worries that I once brought and embraced her identity.

The me from a few moments ago might have swallowed the bittersweet joy of seeing her again and turned to walk away. The me then would have reassured myself that this was proof that I was right in turning my back on her. This is where she belonged and I was not part of it.

But the me now was not that rational. This me couldn't take my eyes from her to walk away. I yearned to reconnect with her and stand next to her in her life again. I didn't dare to think of possessing her, but I wanted desperately to be a part of her laughter and accompany her again. Merely protecting her joy for one lifetime was enough for me. What comes after that was irrelevant.

"Abby." My lips fumbled to form the name in such a long time. There was barely a voice behind it. I didn't find that it was properly pronounced, so I tried it again.

"Abby."

As if she could here me, Abby looked up from her conversation and dropped the bouquet in her hands. It tumbled down her dress and plopped on the ground. Her other hand tightened in the boys palm as she pulled herself up from the bench. The smiles faded from both of their lips as he, confused, helped her to stand up. She disregarded his questions as she scanned the field.

I froze, anticipating her and trying to figure out what I would do when she did see me.

It would be the easiest thing to do if I could just turn and run away. But I couldn't find my legs. After two rounds, she finally found me, concealed in the shadow of the winery. Shock visited her face for the shortest second before a slight smile returned to her lips. She let go of the boy and allowed both hands to lift the bottom of her dress off the ground. She walked in my direction, but never dropped her hold of my eyes. I briefly noticed that she was wearing four inch heels underneath the extravagant dress, but she never hesitated while she walked.

The boy watched her leave protectively, but he was soon distracted by one of the girls from before. The girl brought him a cell phone, and he took the call while walking towards the back entrance of the winery. He kept an eye on her until he could no longer see her though.

I stepped out of the shadows in time to meet her. She gazed up at me from underneath her dark lashes. I was only a foot apart from her and could now see the details of her face. Her cheeks were brushed with a light shade of pink that matched her lip gloss. Her lids were colored with gold eyeshadow and small diamonds took the place of eyeliner to border the top edge of her eyes. Mascara accentuated her large eyes. She didn't just resemble an angel; she looked like the descendant of Venus herself.

"Jason," she spoke, each syllable precise and short like darts thrown at a poor man's weak heart.

"You look well," I muttered awkwardly, still not sure what to say.

"I am. You don't seem glad to see me," she answered dropping her dress and yanking the silk gloves off of her hands without looking down.

"Of course I am. I'm just surprised that you would be here."

I refrained from mentioning the other reasons for my surprise: she was in wedding attire and she was taking wedding pictures. The possibility haunted me, but I've yet to address it. I had no right to question her about it, and she shouldn't feel inclined to tell me. Or so I kept telling myself that that was reason I didn't want to hear her answer.

"As I am surprised that you are here," she said, her smile growing larger and more amused. "Why do I feel like I'm talking to an English monarch? Surely, we know each other well enough that you can drop the formalities. Or is it that all immortals speak as if they're from a different time when the _formalities_ are dropped?"

Her tone remained casual, but her eyes were direct and sharp. Her euphemisms were everyone else's sake, but she knew I would understand what she meant.

When Rita confessed that she had given Abby our secret to keep, I was outraged. But that was after she had already left town. I was confident that she was not one to release that information to the presses even if anyone were to believe it was true. At the time, I believed we wouldn't meet again as long as she was alive, so there shouldn't have been a need to worry. I even told myself that it was better that she knew to fear me so that she would never return to look for me. It would make it easier for her to put it behind her and move on, because she would know that she had escaped danger. It would not matter in the long run.

I almost forgot about it until she mentioned it. I expected her to have disgust and fear in her face at the sight of me with what she knew. Yet, she was calmly provoking me instead. She didn't run from me but walked towards me with her own free will. She was never thrown off by the parts of me that was designed to attract my prey, and it doesn't seem that that was the case now. It's almost as if she was curiously testing a rare toy.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I dismissed the subject and turned in the other direction.

I walked back in the direction I came. I could hear her behind me, following me, her dress gliding atop the grass. I quickened my steps and she did the same. We were now out of sight and out of earshot for anyone in the field or in the winery. I was moving fast enough that she was having trouble keeping up in high heels and a floor-length dress, but I could still hear her trying. Suddenly, I heard her miss a step and a frantic gasp. I turned back and sped back to her without thinking.

I rounded behind her and caught her by the waist before she ever fell forward. I lifted her slightly off the ground and cleared her feet of the bottom of her dress before setting her back on the ground. Her hands automatically flew to mine, which was still encircled around her, and dropped the gloves she was holding as she tried to steady herself.

"Are you alright?" I asked from behind her. She nodded and then laughed.

"You are always good at preventing accidents."

She made an effort to turn, so I released her and stepped back. A wide, teasing smile was on her face when she faced me again. That didn't look like the face of someone who nearly fell headfirst into the dirt in a white dress.

"You did that on purpose?" I questioned, bewildered by the actions that seem unlike her.

"Did you plan on continuing to ignore me?" She snapped, showing a bit of indignance at my tone.

"That's absolutely ridiculous."

"Why did you never tell me of what you are?"

"Why did you never tell me of who you are?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"And you didn't answer mine."

"That's funny. You expect me to answer all of your questions when I can't get any answers of my own?"

It escalated into a full-blown argument before I knew it. I could only avoid her questions as I was unwilling to tell her anymore than she already knew. It would put her in dire danger.

Her angry expression was exactly the same as it was before. This was the real Abby. The one I can't forget. The brave confrontational expression that was endearing to my entire family. Except now she came in a new, mysteriously intriguing packaging that teased me to figure her out all over again.

"Abby, just drop it, okay?" I requested.

"No," she defied.

She glared up at me, her chest rising and falling at short intervals to fuel her anger. Small tendrils of her hair fell around her ears. I was suddenly aware of the warmth that still lingered around me from when I caught and how well she fit in my arms. I was aware of how close she was and how flawless she seemed in white. It's almost unbelievable that she was really here.

"Abby," I sighed, trying to plant myself on the spot and resist the urge to reach out to her. "Please don't move. I need a minute."

I was trying to get a grip of myself. To snap away from the trap of her eyes and the ropes of her warmth. But instead of doing as I asked, she stood up on her toes and leaned closer to my face with that damned look of concern in her brown eyes. My resistance snapped like a stretched rubber band.

"Are you o-"

My hands shot out and took their place at her waist again. They pulled her into my chest. I bent my face to the top of head and breathed into her hair. It smelled of hair products and hair spray, but mostly of her familiar shampoo. I could hear and feel her heart in her chest and her breathing tickled the skin underneath my shirt. She was limp in my grip, not yet able to produce a reaction to what I just did.

I thought of one advantage to her knowing what I was. I would never have to explain why she never saw me move. She shifted uncomfortably, raising her arms to push me off. I lifted my face slightly from her hair and tightened my hold on her waist.

"I told you not to move," I whispered weakly.

She froze, but, after a moment, dropped her hand to her sides with a sigh.

_Author's Note: Abby's changed. Jason has not. Something has to give, right? Anyway, I give many thanks to my best friend Astrid for translating some dialogue in Spanish to match the location of this installment. She's awesome! In case you didn't realize, the translations of those lines are in parenthesis beside them. Thanks to my readers as always for being patient with my procrastination. Please REVIEW and answer the QUESTION above! A picture of Abby's dress will be uploaded and the link will be provided in my profile._

_Interesting Information:_

_Abby: Abby's lungs were very weak as a child and she often coughed and had trouble breathing normally at night. She grew out of it around the age of seven though._

_Jason: In case you wondered what Jason has been doing to keep himself "busy", jigsaw puzzles anyone. It's the most boring activity ever, but it is time consuming and takes a lot of mind power._

_Joseph: He's dealing with his commitment issues by alternating between spending time with Rita as a couple, and spending time away from her doing some of the things he used to do. It keeps him from feeling crowded and wanting to leave her again. Not to mention it keeps the relationship fresh for them._

_Rita: I didn't say this directly in this chapter, but the weather is unusually nice and appropriate for a vampire visit. Miss Rita has altered the appearance of the sun for the family wherever they vacationed. Her influence can spread across the United States if she wanted, but the wider she stretches, the less time she can keep it up. Sort of like butter stretched thin on a piece of bread. _


	23. Chapter 11 Part 2: Reason for Reason

_Author's Note: Yay, it's an update earlier than usual. Some readers have expressed to me that they believe that I had all the connections in the story preplanned, but that is overestimating me. I had no idea things would get so complicated when I started. If you told me when I started that this was where things would eventually lead, I would laugh in your face and call you a dreamer. But here I am, connecting things as I go and winding down to the end. Yes, I'm winding down, not in the plot sense but as far as the character's journey is going. Don't worry though; I am nowhere near done. But those who are thirsty for some fluff and lovey dovey action between our main couple, you will get your wish soon. Cross my heart and promise!_

_So, my question this time is, __**"What kind of sugary situation do you really want to see Abby and Jason involved in?" **__You never know, I might grant your wish in some form or another._

The rented car squeezed through the city's traffic uneventfully. For once, I was not the driver. I stared out at the blurred streets and let the colored lights mesmerize my consciousness. My unconscious, though, was battling something distractions couldn't reach. And in the air-conditioned, quiet tone of our trip, it did whirls around my heart and yanked at my composure until I was dizzy with frustration.

The sky was pitch black with the clouds leaving only dreary details to the dark canvas, but the lights of the capital screeched on for its glamorous night life. Those with a timer set on their vitality flocked the streets and indulged in each other's company. As we pass them, they seemed to be drunk in the blessings of mortality while we stretched lazily through our immortality. The car was heavy with its own bleached life while its surrounding paralleled with its own freedom.

The car lit up every time we crossed another of the lights, but its silence never faltered. Joseph was the driver tonight, but he seemed to be in deep thought since the engine started. Or rather, since I told him that I ran into Abby early yesterday. At the time, he merely nodded and took the keys from me, speechlessly deeming me unfit to steer a deadly piece of machinery. I did not protest, knowing my concentration was questionable tonight.

Rita was flat on her back in the backseat with her eyes closed and her breathing steady. She was exhausted from having to keep a curtain on the sun and preventing us from being exposed as walking, sparkling volcanic rocks. This was her time to relax and recharge before she had to do it all over again tomorrow to keep our vacation more than us sheltering in our hotel rooms. She was aware of us, but practically unable to move or speak as of yet.

Within yards of our car, Ava and Arnold rode in another rented vehicle ahead of us. Ava wanted to give Rita some space and quiet, so the car split into two different cars. Besides, it was their names on the invitations; we were only coming along by association.

After yesterday morning's incident, I returned home as the family was circled around the gold envelope. Ava and Arnold, along with their families, were invited to a stockholder's party hosted by TerraCotta Jewels. Ava and Arnold ran into the Chairwoman the day before and the invite was extended to them in friendship. We were a major stockholder of the company, but we never made an appearance at the board meetings or events. Usually, the decision was simple enough that the whole family need not have be consulted. This time was an exception only because of one girl.

The Chairwoman of the company was Abby's grandmother and surely she will make an appearance tonight to accompany her grandmother as a hostess. My family knew this fact from Joseph and were hesitant on account of myself. They couldn't be sure if I wanted to go and risk seeing her or refuse to go to continue my selfless charade.

The founder of TerraCotta, Abby's grandfather, was a close friend of our family. He and his wife knew about us by a stroke of twisted fate years ago but never gave us a reason to distrust them. In fact, nothing about their attitudes changed with that knowledge. They've even aided us in our regular identity changes, claiming that it is just a show of appreciation for our financial help when the family was erecting the company piece by piece. This indiscriminate kindness seemed to have been inherited by Abby perfectly. The last time any of us talked to the widow in person was when her husband passed and her family and business was in panic.

Looking back, I was an idiot to not remember the couple had three children and just once grandchild. It never occurred to me even with the last name sticking itself in front of me until Joseph investigated her background herself. Winns was not a common last name. Of course it was not a mere coincidence.

My family gave me the right to make the decision on the party, not knowing how my will had crumbled with a whiff of her presence hours before. Now that I've had her so close, I couldn't stay away again. I've become aware that I gravitated toward her and needed her to function. In a brief moment, she flipped my rationality upside down, and it didn't even put up much of a fight. I've decided to stay close to her, wherever she was, and become a shelter she could come to when she is weary of life. But I couldn't permanently snatch her life away. She would live a long and prosperous life just as her grandfather had, even though she is aware of those undead. The inevitable day would come when I must go into hiding to avoid suspicion, but I would never be far. And when Death snatches her breath, I shall be sure to accompany her until our Judgments will allow her entry into a happy afterlife while I burned for my sins.

Moreover, I could not let me selfishness keep our family, especially Arnold, from our long time friends. I could swallow discontentment for hours in trade for my family and the chance to see that greatly missed smile again.

There were so many questions that I've wanted to ask her and so many discoveries yet to be made behind that expressive face. I decided to attend to my family's pleasant surprise. They did not press me for justification, but I could see they were both excited and curious for the details.

I tore my eyes away from the passenger window and glanced at Joseph. He shifted in his seat and switched the hand on the wheel to his left and used the other to loosen the black tie around his neck. He was dressed in all black with his hair tamed with some mousse Rita forced into his scalp before we left. He rarely wore suits and finds it visibly uncomfortable. Still, the look fit him and nothing seemed out of place.

I glanced at the mirror between us and watched Rita's calm face, framed by her short curls. Tonight, she was a wearing a figure-fitting dress with glitter embedded in the flow of fabric. The dull shade of white contrasted Joseph's suit and set off her pale skin with a flirtatious V-neck. She had the length draped over the seat, split at the slit up to her lower thigh. She was using her pocketbook as a pillow, elevating her head into a comfortable angle. In the back, her skin peaked through the criss-cross design extending from just below the shoulder to the middle of her back. She was not the dress-wearing type either, but her feminism made it her style.

They were a perfect couple. I've known this even before Abby appeared, but I couldn't face it on account of my own confusion at the time.

I, myself, had carefully chosen a black suit as well, but wrapped a thick white ribbon in place of a tie. The invitation told us it was a black and white party. The theme seemed to be an omen to me when I thought of Abby next to that boy this morning. I've yet to address the possibilities if what I feared was true. So many times I've wondered if all the turmoil I've soaked up would boil over and explode out of its weak container like boiling an egg in a microwave. I expected it to soon and wondered about the fate of the container after the fact.

Joseph sighed significantly next to me. I turned my attention to him, and he gave me a side glance as if he was deliberating whether or not to begin a conversation. He loosened his tie again and returned both hands to the wheel. His eyes were forcibly focused on the road.

"What is it?" I asked, hardly above a whisper, although there was no way Rita couldn't hear us. There was a noticeable pause as he assessed my face.

We were on a fragile portion of reconciliation. The disdain that once stood like the vast sea between us was easily drained by Abby's daring words. We were not as close as we were as children, but we were on speaking terms as brothers. Joseph have taken a strong liking to Abby after his epiphany was shared with her, and Rita felt the same. They were not thrilled with my decision to disappoint fate and stay away this long. They never voiced it, but they, too, sighed whenever we passed a girl that resembled Abby.

"Have you changed your mind about the girl?" I didn't respond. "You're so resolute about her staying the way she is. What happened?"

"She _will_ stay as she is," I emphasized. "It's just that I cannot spend the next century running away from her like a wanted criminal. It will only make her more determined to seek me out."

What I was saying was true. Abby's nature was disobedience; she would run toward doom just to satisfy her curiosities. She did the opposite of what she is counseled to do. But that was not the real reasons why I've turned on what I believed yesterday. I was just too cowardly to admit it.

"Then what will you do about her excess awareness of us? Making an appearance in front of her can't exactly help us any."

Rita shifted obscurely. She seemed to be finished relaxing because of our conversation. Rita was not apologetic about spilling to Abby. She stood on Abby's right to weigh the choices herself. A feminine understanding, she claimed. Still, she was wrong to do so without the family's consensus and she knew it.

"Nothing. I will not accept or deny anything. And neither will the rest of us." I allowed my voice to hinge on absolute decisiveness. It was one of the few moments when I must assume the position of the clan's leader.

Joseph nodded curtly and a silent agreement floated from the backseat.

I sighed and leaned back against the seat, peering out into the jubilant road again. I thought about how laughable my state of being had become. At this age, I prided myself on the excessive experience with human nature and the fluidity of my composure regardless of what situation arose. I'd lived almost twice the amount that a normal person expected to and I was still a muttering mess facing the one I loved.

I guess it goes to show I was not as special as I thought and those four letter words would make anyone the same as others. Facing love, everyone will tremble and get nervous, holding only one hope: to be loved in return. But even if I were to hope, was no guarantee of my favor and a sin to climb the steps of heaven and kidnap its child.

"Jason," Rita caressed, her head now wedged between the seats. She'd silently moved, extending her body without taking her legs off the backseat. Her strength was regained. I didn't look over, but I was aware of her cautious gaze.

"Do you why your dedication to me ended without result?" She whispered, putting her hand on my shoulder as if to say she meant no offense by bringing it up after all this time.

I slowly turned my head to Joseph's seat. He was pretending to concentrate, but I could see that he was wound up by the sudden change in our conversation. He still hasn't quite forgiven himself for being a bumbling nut case for years while his happiness hung, glaring at him. He thought he owed me and Rita something beyond words for his selfish ways. He's in the process of making it up to Rita, but still felt an obligation to guide me toward my happiness. I didn't have a doubt in my mind that if I had declared that I wanted Abby tomorrow, he would immediately devise a plan to get us together.

"No, not Joseph. At least not entirely anyway," she said, smiling at us apologetically. "It was because I could see you weren't really dedicated to me."

I looked at her then, confused. I never had a doubt about how much I cared for her. That degree of affection still left traces even after Abby had taken over. She took a large part of my memories even now. During that time, her every emotion influenced my moods. I was like a drone that was powered on keeping her content.

"Sure, you were thoughtful, caring, and attentive, but not dedicated. Being dedicated to someone doesn't just mean giving them everything they need and everything they care to ask for. Complete dedication, do you know what I mean?"

I stayed silent. She squeezed my shoulder and then leaned back into a sitting position in the backseat. I peered at her through the rear view mirror. She looked back at me carefully as if she was finding the proper words to express herself and spare my feelings at the same time. She swung her right leg over the left and left them crossed on top of each other.

"Being completely dedicated to someone meant that you've allowed your walls to crumble without a fight. You're so attached to them that reason doesn't have a reason to exist any longer. Even if it's stupid, you still go ahead and commit to it, and you can't find the reason why you keep doing it. Sometimes you know it's impossible, but you can't bear to let go, knowing you wouldn't know what meaning remained if you lost. So you hold on no matter what, letting the impossibilities torment you as an exchange for another second of direction in your life. Because you can't go back now.

"That's where you failed. Every time I strayed, you swayed. You believed and claimed wholeheartedly that I was at the center of your attention. But you were quick to give up on me. And when you did, even though you meant well, you were virtually unaffected. You regarded me when I returned, but didn't stop me if I was leaving.

"For us women, we retaliate and struggle if we are force fed anything, but if it was slipped to us in steady kindness, we will eat it up without repercussions. Your affection might have been the waves of water needed to wear away my stupidity if I was able to calmly eat it up. You were kind but not steady, and each time I left, I had less confidence in our compatibility. You were indiscriminate and it knocked me off course. It wasn't enough, because I didn't believe you care enough to discard everything to keep me when the moment of truth came. So I held onto the one dysfunctional enough to share that same problem with me. Joseph couldn't let me go for reasons unknown, but he had unknowingly made me unable to leave him. Inevitably, it broke your resolve towards me too."

It all sank in like cold mist, shooting straight to the most sensitive nerves in my brain. I always thought that I had no room to interfere since the start. I thought that this strange type of love was reserved for these two and couldn't be cleaved by another living being. It never occurred to me that the end result was due to my own failures. Now, I understood. From the beginning I did not know how to love someone else. Even though I wanted her to be happy and honor whatever she chose, I actually only brought her insecurity. I was now told that I actually still didn't know what loving someone was.

But I didn't really comprehend why she brought it up now. We are past what could've been, so all this really didn't matter except to make me feel like an emotional misfit. And of course, Joseph surely felt uncomfortable having to discuss his sore spot this openly even though he was the victor in the end.

I let my eyes wander over to the steering wheel. Joseph's speed driving remained steady, but his attention had long drifted from the road. His eyes were foggy and he'd drawn into his own thoughts, probably processing the information more than I had to since it was the first time he was allowed such a perspective into the times between Rita and I. This was new to me but it was newer to him. He seemed more relaxed about it though.

"Why are you telling me this now?" I inquired, still watching Joseph's unchanging face. I heard the briefest sigh.

"It doesn't take much of a brain to realize that you're bending over backwards for the girl. And then you're telling us to keep our distance and help you leave her behind. You're doing the same thing to her that you did to me. Except you're using more forceful methods and covering yourself with morals to convince yourself you're doing the right thing."

"This isn't the same thing," I snapped, whirling around to face her immediately.

"Isn't it?" She flared, meeting my hostility with a confident demeanor. "Aren't you abandoning her even though you can't stop thinking about her? Aren't you avoiding her because you're afraid that if you don't, eventually she'll leave you? Aren't you in the process of pushing her away by acting as if it didn't matter if she was here or not? Am I right or am I wrong?"

I narrowed my eyes and clenched my jaw, unable to respond to her interrogation. Rita had taken a page of Abby's book and attacked swiftly and ruthlessly, not allowing room for a counterargument to be formed. She was right, of course, but I wouldn't allow myself to budge. If I gave up, Abby would have to use her life as a offering for my dedication. That was unacceptable.

"Rita, enough," Joseph slashed through to our deadlock.

Rita glared at me for another second before she turned her body to look out the window angrily. Her hand grabbed onto the handle of the door and she scooted to the end of the seat as far away from me as the space would allow.

I blinked and breathed several times, recollecting myself and pulled my body back to face the front again. The speedometer dropped in the corner of my eyes and Joseph cleared his throat awkwardly. I closed my eyes and grimaced as the anger slowly drained from my veins.

"What now?" I groaned.

He cleared his throat again and the car slowed some more. We were still going a lot faster than normal speeds, but it was a significant reduction for Joseph. I didn't open my eyes, preferring to reduce the number of senses open to more provocation. I know she didn't mean to but it was like rubbing salt into my open wounds and then sticking nails into it to finish the deed.

"I don't claim to be knowledgeable about the female mindset," he began, his words unusually slow. "But I know enough to conclude that most women are satisfied with one of several things. It's either sweet talk, gifts, or our time to make her feel important. Abby isn't most women though. She lacks nothing and has everything. She's too intelligent for useless sweet-nothings. Too practical for piles of replaceable gifts. And much too confident to need someone to convince her that she is important. That's why you're drawn to her. Why we're all drawn to her.

"Consequently, she's all but complacent if you offer her what she's been offered all her life. If you could hold her interest, match her in wit, show her a trait that no one else can replicate, then you can actually stop being part of the background. But that's easier said than done. I'm sure you've realized that her temperament is difficult to grasp. There's so many facets to it and it alters without warning. It's a type of personality only the most persistent can love. And only the bravest unfortunate bastard would be able stick with her in the long run.

"What I'm trying to say is, we can't convince you to go against what you think is best for the both of you. But we know fate is spoiled brat who will get what it wants whether we agreed to it or not. If it's set that you have to encounter, you won't be able to outrun chance. You can still choose, but there's just not that much variety to the decision is all.

"If you see her today, look at her and look as closely as you can. Maybe if you looked long enough you'll see what I mean. When all of a sudden, you can't see past her at all. Like you think that one minute would stretch for the remainder of your life and you'd be just as happy as you were then. At that point, it's do or die so you won't have anymore difficulties with deciding. Tell me if you decide to pursue her, and I swear we will make it hard for her to ignore you."

A small smile pull the corners of my mouth. He hadn't spoken that much since we started talking again. And he hadn't been so casual about it since we were still human. Words of wisdom wasn't something that really ever escaped his throat, but he'd poured it all out today. Honestly, I'd almost forgotten that he was the more perceptive and sensitive one out of the two of us when it came to women. Even when he hopped around, casually flattering unsuspecting teenage girls, he had certain rules that he would never break.

I appreciated his spurt of understanding. But I was convinced that even if I were to have that sort of vision while standing in front of Abby, I would not be able to completely decide on a path. There will always be a part of me left disappointed by a decision and I would rather it be the part that yearned to possess her. I would never choose to pursue her and I would never be the brave unfortunate bastard that was lucky enough to be her partner in life. She has already chosen from what I saw this morning. It was her choice and she was not one to act on impulse. I could only assume she knew what was best for her and has chosen her path to bliss.

I opened my eyes and nodded at Joseph. Just then, I realized that we were already pulling into our destination. Joseph stepped on the brake, depressing it more and more as we approached. The multi-story building that loomed 100 yards ahead was the grandest hotel in the capital. There was numerous lights setting the entire area into a frenzy of orange. Hundreds of small plants surrounded the circumference of the hotel, bending with the direction of the newest breeze. More lights, smaller and more focused, lit the plants from underneath the soil.

Cars were already lined up at the front entrance, a series of glass revolving doors welcoming faceless guests into the lobby where they filed out of sight. In fact, the entire sides of the building were glass, with the rooms on the upper levels hidden behind thick maroon curtains. Several boys in maroon vests were taking keys from the guests and removing their cars one by one to the parking lots nearby. I looked up at the face of the glossy building and saw its name in big swirly letters, jutting out from atop the front entrance: THE HOUSE OF ROSES.

Joseph followed Arnold's car into the roundabout that led to the entrance. The ribbon around my throat seemed to have tightened several inches, strangling my breath and pushing it back down into my lungs. The turmoil boiling in my chest built momentum and spewed over dangerously. There were answers and decisions that couldn't be put off any longer. If I already planned to defy chance, I should be prepared for its obstacle course of punishments.

_Author's Note: Hungry for Abby's explanation to her wedding and her change in personality? Her POV is next time and you won't be disappointed. Let me give you a hint, there shall be a kiss under the roof of the House of Roses. So, REVIEW. By the way, I'm in a little rush so I will withhold the interesting information this time. Again, REVIEW, because it makes the writers happy even when they're frustrated and don't want to sit down to write things down sometimes. And I will be graduating from high school soon, so give me a nice present and make me happy! REVIEW!_


	24. Chapter 12 Part 1: Maze

_Author's Note: Summer has officially started for me and I shall be attending my graduation in four days! I was in a good mood today, despite the fact that I got food poisoning from going to a party yesterday, so I decided to be charitable and give you all an early chapter. My fluff fans will probably squeal and fall over, but it's about time we got some couple action, don't you think? So, go on and read! By the way, I've closed the Random Information section since at this point, I don't really deem it necessary anymore. If you still have random questions though, feel free to shoot. If you stump me, you get a prize of getting an installment before it's posted. Good luck with that though._

I was bored out of my mind to say the least. High society parties can't escape the purpose of flaunting one's wealth. The second generation of major corporations tried to outshine each other and discussed nothing beyond name brands and the latest vacation destinations. These children has never tried earning a cent with their own hands and settled with living mediocre, superficial lives without a good second thought about the world outside of themselves, but they hold the lucky birthright like an Olympic gold medal. The longer I spent in this sector of society, the more I realized that it was only a sparkling illusion.

Friends are used as business tools and connections, not companionship. Marriages were used as alliances for mutual benefit of CEOs. I once believed arranged marriages were long gone in this country, but it was prevalent here. Everyone had an ulterior motive, and once you've lost all use, no one is your friend and no one remembers who you are. Every success and failure affects millions of families as well as your own. So, it was either play the game or lose everything. The reality of the upper class world is cold and ran by pure profit.

I've never been so glad I've spent my childhood away from its grasp or I might have become another ghoul of capitalism.

But I was an heiress now and I couldn't avoid social gatherings no matter how much it irritated me. So for my grandmother and my family business, I sat there and pretended to be a part of something that made me sick to my stomach. Still, I refused to participate in the charade of greetings and conversation that hid only intentions of greed.

I scanned the room again. It was the east wing of the House of Roses with a sort of summer cabin resort as an overall theme. Dim black iron and crystal chandeliers sparkled from the beams of the low ceiling and bounced off the dark wooden walls. Every twenty feet or so of wall space, the wood was covered by oil paintings and tapestries that resembled the style of Victorian art. There was a fireplace too, but it was not used and was covered by a black metal screen.

On opposite sides of the room, elevated on mahogany ledges, were two dozen round tables covered with aged white tablecloths and gold confetti. Wine glasses and crystal tableware twinkled with the lights. Beyond the tables, nestled beyond French doors, were smaller spaces with comfortable chairs and leather booths, like tiny rooms in the cabin, where a little more privacy was provided. In the middle of the room, lined with dark carpet, was the dance floor.

Beside the French doors, a large screen projected the newest unreleased products of TerraCotta Jewels for the spring and the newest line of bridal wear designed by my second uncle. The chosen model for the expensive dresses happened to be me and Mick this time and our pictures smiled at us from the distance. Mick was handsome in wedding attire, but I was nothing like the bride he desired.

The sound system was located in the corners of the room, speakers embedded in the lower walls. Multicultural contemporary music hummed in the background.

There were a few girls sitting at tables and daintily munching on the food, but most were either on the dancing or socializing with the other guests. Everyone's formal black and white blended into a confusing mess of unimportance to me.

The homey environment here was the opposite of the one down the hall. This room held the guests of the true guests, mostly children of the major partners and stockholders of the company. Down the hall and through the double doors, were where everything was formal and everything else was business. Even the music was carefully classical and precise. It was there that the season's products were officially introduced and endorsement plans were announced.

Mick traveled between the two room, not an official member of the board, but not just a useless guest either. He did so mostly for my sake since he was more than active in the company's new plans. My grandmother insisted I stayed here as a hostess. It was supposed to be a test for the skills I'm supposed to have acquired in the past year. And that she thought it was improper to leave any guests without a host to accompany them. If this really were a test, I would definitely have failed. I mingled next to nothing and mostly stayed at my seat.

At the moment, I sat at a table on the left of the room next to Nina. She was my bodyguard, personal assistant, classmate, and best friend. She did everything except clean and dress me. So, she has to suffer here with me both as a job and out of friendship.

Nina was a year older than me, but she was in the same grade level. She was another orphan taken in by my grandmother. She was trained and now worked for the family, partially to pay back my grandmother's kindness and earn steady financial support to take care of her two siblings. Before my return to the mansion, she was training to become Mick's second assistant for four years. She was reassigned to me when we became easily became friends and our personalities and work habits clicked without much effort on my grandmother's part conveniently around the same time she turned 16, the legal age to start working part time. Though I doubted this job was really part time.

We had the majority of everything in common and our conversations never ran dry and the brief silences were never unbearable or awkward. She was whom I could depend on while still having to adjust my life to that my of my name's. Perhaps my loneliness in the beginning made our friendship that much stronger than under normal circumstances. She made life easier for me, and I made her more open to modern fashion and confident in herself since she was natural quite exquisite. Actually, her appearance today was all my doing in a hectic two hours after doing my own.

Tonight, she wore a strapless cocktail dress, white entirely except for the black decorative lace that circled her waist. The length was just past her knees, show off her pale legs. She wore a gothic style onyx necklace with one black lace gloves on her left hand. Her hair was twisted in bouncy curls, and its dirty brown to blond shades shined with every movement. Her large eyes, almost glass in appearance like those of a porcelain doll's, were a deep hazel highlighted with brown eyeliner and shadow. Her sweetheart lips that no plastic surgeon can ever mimic with collagen injections pouted in boredom too. Her high, pointed nose fooled people into thinking she was European rather than half Hispanic. Her figure was thick but well-distributed with the lines of an hourglass and strong legs. She was pale with natural blotches of color in her cheekbones. At her feet were black strappy heels with diamonds tracing the straps all the way around. She didn't look like a commoner but a bored rich woman.

My uncle pulled my dress from this semi-formal collection that was to be released in the fall. It was a white bubble dress that stopped above the knee caps. It was strapless with two layers of thick fabric. A thick piece of shiny gold sash tied tightly to underneath my breast and into a firm bow in the center of my back. My neck, wrists, ankles, and fingers were ornamented with stringy gold jewelry. My feet was strapped to a stilettos that could puncture someone's skull. My hair was stiff from the mousse scrunched into the lock to bring out my usually relaxed waves. My face was tingling from the layer of make-up it wasn't used to. I was indeed a walking advertisement for the Winns' family business.

Nina was happily cutting pieces of her cheesecake with a fork and bringing it to her lips, not caring if it took parts of her lip gloss with it. I only had a corner of my desert and cringed at the sweetness and the rotten smell of the cheese. Even the scent made my nose burn and brought bile up my esophagus. I resorted to scraping the whipped cream from the surface of the cake and munching on it. I was starving but unwilling to eat much of the unappetizing meal in front of me. I pushed the plate over to Nina, knowing how much she adored cheesecake and reached for my Coke. It served in a wine glass with bits of ice cubes still floating in it.

I heard steps on the ramp leading up to the ledge where we sat but didn't look up.

It was probably another one of the faceless guests coming to tell me nonsense like how the party was splendid and how thankful they are for the invitation. I only had to nod, smile, and reply with a generic line. I sighed and twirled the glass underneath my fingers and it left a ring of moisture on the tablecloth. It wasn't until that person came to sit next to me that I looked up.

I was wrong. There was two people. I heard clacking on the right as Nina dropped her fork onto the plate in shock. I pulled my hands away from the glass and turned my body.

"Abby," they greeted together.

I smiled, not failing to notice that he still held her hands while they were getting comfortable in the chairs. They sparkled in each other's presence in a light I thought I would never see between them. Their entrance has brought new interest into the party for my guests too. Everyone's eyes were on this spot and amazement was an understatement. There was no movement, no sound, except for the soft music and the whir of the projector. It was understandable, because they weren't exactly regulars to these events and most people would only believe such pretty people existed in myths. And theoretically, that's the only place they do.

"Rita," I nodded to the model next to me and then winked at Joseph. He grinned with his best smile, showing off the perfect teeth.

I didn't think it could be more obvious that they're made up. I was glad since I really thought these lovestruck doves would continuously flatten themselves in glass when there was an obvious open door inches beside them. And it was an interesting surprise to see them here of all places.

My grandmother already mentioned that special guests will be attending and that I would know that they were when they arrived. I was beginning to think I had missed them somehow. Now I just wondered why they were here and whether vampires are supposed to be at such a public place. And more importantly, what kind of relationship they had with my grandmother and much about them she knows.

Rita snagged her hand out of Joseph's and leaned in until her mouth was beside my left ear. Nina shifted tensely beside me and I immediately reached back and assured her it wasn't a danger. She didn't relax but actually stiffened like a statue. I kept a hand on her shoulder, but my eyeballs strained to examine the face beside mine. Rita breathed, her cold breath stroking the hair covering my ear, alerting the senses on my skin.

"Abby, could you ever let go of the person you love if you believe it's for their sake?"

I pulled away, taken aback by such a question. Even though I've never been in a relationship, I've put tons of thoughts into what I was looking for in one. I'd thought through every norm presented by society and dissected the possibilities and its results. Like everything else, I wanted to know exactly what I really wanted before I ever went looking for it. Regarding this very topic, sacrificial love, it was a beautiful sentiment, but disgustingly unrealistic.

It didn't consider the true will of another person. It assumed that they didn't know what they wanted and that what's best can be decided by someone other than the person it's best for. It took away the rights of a person over one's own life, and in the end, will only hurt everyone involved. It created a false relationship in which one person is always deciding and the other person must only obey when the decision if passed down. It was the type of love that is idiotic and delusional.

I peered at Rita, but her face revealed nothing about her thoughts. I looked at Joseph, but he was also trying to read Rita's carefully masked expression. I decided it wouldn't hurt to share the truth. I leaned in again and whispered in her ear in the same level of voice she had used for me.

"Only if that's what he wants and only if he doesn't love me. Never if I simply think that it's for his good."

Her glossy lips pressed into a satisfied smile. Joseph chuckled and dipped his head to brush his nose on Rita's shoulder, barely grazing her exposed skin. Her hand raised shooed him away gently, never turning away from me.

"And you're not married?"

"No, I'm only 16," I answered, a bit confounded by this question too.

"Great. There's someone waiting for you in the garden. He's too embarrassed to come here to see you and too stubborn to admit he's wrong."

"Rita," Joseph raised his voice slightly louder than the volume we've been speaking at. His eyes warned her to watch her tongue. "Abby, I think out of all of us, you are the only one who can really get into his head. Go on."

It took me another second to figure out who they were even talking about. But once I did, the image of his face brought back so many things I've stored in the deep closet of my head. In the past year, I've been too busy to think about much more than my education both academic and that of high class manners, and then at the end of the day I was dealing with documents and proposals for the company with Mick. I hardly had time to take a breath otherwise ponder on less than immediate concerns. It was a misconception that the rich had too much time to spare and roll around in their filthy riches without a concern. That may be true of some, but I felt like being rich just meant that I had to enter into the work force that much sooner and work triple the hours of a normal person even if it wasn't technically at the officially work.

But I couldn't truthfully say that I've forgotten about it all. Once in a while, when I'd fallen on my bed, exhausted and with a migraine the size of the planetary system, I would be jostled into insomnia by relentless dreams. Often, it didn't really make any sense, just random images of that day when I was six and all the times he was next to me. Like a bad video made by an inexperienced teenager with a minimal computer program. Sometimes, it resembled a bad Dracula remake. Black and red was the theme and dark make-up made us unrecognizable. It wasn't scary, and it wasn't thrilling. Those were just laughable, but they all wore me out more than my schedule did.

I pushed my chair back and put my weight on the stilettos to stand up. I turned to Nina first and bent to her level. She looked at me, her eyes gleaming with curiosity. I smiled and shook my head so that she wouldn't ask me just yet. I would explain, somewhat and only the bare necessary, later when we weren't caught in the middle of a such a crowd. Right now, I have something to confront by myself, and it wouldn't be appropriate to take my bodyguard with me.

"I have to meet someone, but you stay here and watch the party for me. If Mick comes back tell him-"

"Tell him not to worry and you'll be back soon," she finished knowingly. She was truly my best friend, knowing me too well. "And if you don't come back in thirty minutes-"

"You can come find me and break the limbs of whoever is giving me trouble," I laughed and waved to her before taking off.

The three pairs of eyes at the table watched after me as I stepped down the steps of the ledge, but every other eyes in the room were fixated on the new couple. With every step, the thin spike that was the heel of my stilettos were wobbly and it always took some steadying to keep from falling. But I was slightly more used to these torture devices after having to walk in them so much in the past year. Except for the slight discomfort of my ankle and the balls of my toes, it was almost not noticeable.

Something more noticeable was the sound of my heart drumming against my ribcage, steady and loud as a sonic boom. I thought of the three words spoken through an electronic note, something utterly inappropriate and unromantic. I thought of my own response and whether it was really true. A crush was momentary, an infatuation that passes when the target is out of sight and out of mind. Is it still a crush when the object is out of sight and out of mind but not out of memory?

I still liked him, but I felt like I've passed over another part of the puzzle. And I believed that was the reason it kept bothering me. He kept running from me without explaining things. I couldn't let my imagination experiment with the answers anymore. I didn't like confusion and unclear relationships. Whatever he had to say to me, and even the things that he is unwilling to say, will be laid on the table tonight, and then I hoped my own mystery would reveal itself to me. I can address my feelings just fine, but I wasn't sure how one would proceed when a vampire is involved.

I walked along the hallway and passed the door where the rest of my family was to conduct today's casual board meeting. I could hear the low melody of the live orchestra and the normal buzz of voices mixed into the music. I kept walking toward the next door on my left. Giant glass windows made up the entire left side of the hallway, and I could see greenery spiked above the dark soil just on the other side of the glass. There was a cement pathway leading deep beyond the tall trees. On each side of it was a row of small lights coming out of the ground to ensure adequate vision for any guests who chose to venture out here. The trail ended at the rows of creatively positioned 20 feet rosebushes full of thorns and gorgeous velvet petals. There were many turns and choices of pathways, living up to the name The Maze of Roses.

When we booked this hotel, the man taking us on the tour was reciting the story about it as if anyone with an education would believe it. Supposedly there was a story that couples wanting to know if they were meant to be only had to stand at opposite sides of maze and walk towards each other. If they were lucky enough to run into each other in the maze, they were meant to tie the knot. If they cleared the maze, ending up on the other side, but never met, then they were meant to break up. The man obviously thought Mick and I were a couple and would be interested in such an obvious attempt at a tourist attraction. At that time, I rolled my eyes at him and proceeded to negotiate the prices of the ballrooms we were planning to book as Mick talked on the phone about the guest list.

I pushed the door open and stepped outside. A breeze chilled my skin, sending shivers along the back of my legs. It wasn't cold, just slightly chilly from my lack of clothing. The door huffed closed as I stepped away from it. Unseen insects were singing their tribute to the moonlight, even though there was no moon tonight. The breezes rustled the leaves around me, filling up the unusual silence with the sounds of nature. I put one put in front of the other, being more careful because of the dark, and walked down the cement path. My heels made a clopping sound each time I took a step.

At the end of the path, I faced the ongoing rows of rosebushes, their blossoms still fragrant and glowing even in the dark. The lights from the ground were more scattered now, and they barely lit the way into the maze. I looked around but saw no one. I wrapped my hands around my shoulders to lock in the warmth of my body and listened for any sounds other than that of the nightly activities. I heard none.

He must've left or decided that it would be best to not meet me. He seemed to like avoiding confrontations with me, so I wouldn't put it past him. And here I was freezing my legs off to come look for him. I scoffed and turned around to walk back on the path. I only took one step, my heel clicking on the cement.

"Abby?"

I whirled back around, knowing the voice came from inside the maze. The stubborn bull didn't leave yet. He was actually taking a stroll of the maze by himself.

"Stay there. I'll come to you," he ordered.

I waited a moment and concentrated on hearing his movements to see how far he was. When I didn't hear anything at all, my feet started leading me into the maze. If this was supposed to be a maze, how long was I supposed to wait until he got to me? He might have a lot of time, but I didn't. I had to get back to the party before anyone else knew I was gone. My grandmother wouldn't be very supportive of a hostess leaving her own party when her guests are still there. And Mick would start a search party looking for me if I was a minute late getting back. Not to mention my mother would likely destroy the both of us if she thought I sneaked out here alone to see him.

All the paths looked exactly the same, with the same bushes and the same colors of roses. I speed walked through a few, turning whichever way I felt at the moment. I thought about getting lost, but I remembered that the man said every way eventually leads to the end of the maze since getting through it was not the point. If I did end up on the other side, he would already make it out too. We should probably just walk around the maze next time.

The dirt in the maze was harder to keep steady on. It was moist to nurture the roses but my heels almost sank in half a dozen times already. And each side was filled with the prickly branches, so if I were to fall then I would have to pick thorns out of my dress for the rest of the night and explain to my uncle why I ran off to ruin his design. I was beginning to get claustrophobic, so I sped up some more and took the right corner hoping it was the end of the maze. Instead, I bounded into the person I've been looking for all along.

I hit his chest and tumbled backwards, but he caught me before I fell into the heaps of thorns. He had a hand around my waist, and I had a hand on his lower chest. He looked down at me with a slight smile that I had to crane my neck to see clearly even with the type of shoes I was wearing. His touch was colder than the air surrounding us, burning the skin he touched until it was frozen.

"Is there something wrong with your ears? I said I would come to you," he chuckled, using his free hand to smooth my hair. I slapped it away and stepped back, breaking his hold of my waist.

"No, I heard you fine."

His arms fell to his sides and he tilted his head to the side and examined me with his eyes. It was set on fire by the dim lights, a dark shade of brownish gold, like Coke swirling in melted ice. His hair seemed almost black to match his suit. I rather liked the choice of a ribbon in place of a tie; it gave the usually uniform attire a stylish twist. His jacket was buttoned up to give off a classy, professional look and his shoes shined since he was standing next to a light.

He stood only inches away from me, but I felt like he was seeing me from a distance and trying to see past me to something beyond. He stayed like that for a long time, unmoving and unblinking. I looked him in the eyes for as long as I could until it got unsettling.

"What? Why do you keep staring at me?"

He blinked and straightened his head. Now his eyes were pulsating lights, like he just had a touching revelation or something. His lips curled into a defeated smile that I wasn't used to on him. He shook his head, moving in slow motion.

"Because you're beautiful," he responded and took a half-step back. I gave him a incredulous look, not fooled by the flattery. "You are. That's why you should be scared of me, aren't you?"

I thought about it for a moment. I had loads of reasons to, but I couldn't conjure up the proper feeling of danger to do it. I guess to me, he was a lion, fierce in appearance and proud in demeanor, but without teeth and de-clawed when you closely examined it. It was easier to empathize with his suffering and loneliness than it was to fear him. More than fear, I actually wanted to pick him up when he falls and mend the broken pieces of his tragic life.

"No."

"Do you know what it means to know things about me? Do you know what it means to enter into my life?"

"No."

"Can you ever be sure that either of us will not regret every moment ever spent together?"

"No."

I felt like I was taking a lie detector test. I answered truthfully each time and spoke the answer that first came to mind, not giving myself time to over analyze and get confused. I had no idea why he was asking these vague questions, but I trusted he had a significant purpose. I had my own questions to ask after he was done with his.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to my life?"

"No."

"Are you even aware of it?" I didn't answer, because I didn't have a clue what he was referring to. I blinked blankly at him. "You're not. You are completely unaware that you are seducing me."

My jaw dropped. I was clearly doing absolutely nothing at all. Obviously, you could not seduce anyone without intent. And even if I did have intent, I did not have an inkling of an idea how to do something like that. Not to mention, we've never really had a proper conversation without me yelling at him. Now that I thought about it, I really didn't understand why either of us grew to like each other in the first place. I couldn't recall one subject we agreed on.

He was chuckling quietly, his eyes smoothed out, hiding the previous intensity of the conversation. He was joyous again, making me wonder if bipolar disorder can affect the immortals. His guard was down; the perfect opportunity to get what I needed out of him. But it wouldn't be long before he would shut me out again. I rearranged the questions in my head and tried to decide which was the most important.

Passively seeing him laughing, I suddenly decided to not ruin the rare moment of lightheartedness between us. If he didn't want to tell me, even if I tied him up and tortured him, he would never spit out a word. Maybe he's better off hidden from me as long as he can smile as naturally as he is right now. Maybe I'm better off not knowing everything, because I couldn't be sure of anything when I did. Maybe it is better to charge forward one step at a time, even if the relationship isn't cut and dry like I wish it to be. But, there was something I still wanted to confirm.

I scooted closer to him until the fabric of my dress brushed his suit. He stopped chuckling, casting his gaze down onto my face attentively. My hands reached up to his collar and pulled the bow tied around his neck apart slowly. It still hung in place, but I had a firm hold of either end. I didn't let my eyes meet his, because I was sure that I wouldn't be able to keep a straight face if I did. I wasn't sure what I was doing and whether it would work, but I decided to keep it as natural as I could while still achieving my goal. Finally, I raised my head, blinked slowly, and tried my best to not crack.

"Jason," I muttered. He was searching my eyes, measuring my intent. I could only hope my eyes weren't giving it all away. "Do you love me?"

The words didn't even sound like it was coming out of my own mouth. It was so unlike me, and I almost let him go and dismissed the subject altogether. But before I could, he opened his mouth.

"I'm in no position to love anyone, Abby."

His eyes are pulsating again and throwing flames of sadness and guilt towards me. My grip on the ribbon loosened as I deciphered what he said. But when I noticed that he only bypassed the question with an irrelevant statement, they tightened more than before. I yanked as hard as I could while staying upright and his upper body bent several inches. His hands flew up and caught around my hips as he tried to steady the both of us. His face was a mere inch from mine, and he wasn't breathing. My breathing was heavy but regular, and my heart thrummed in my chest, louder than ever.

"I _didn't_ ask if you were in any position to love anyone," I retorted, sounding a lot meaner than I meant to. Clearly, my attempt was failing pretty miserably, and I was only trying to recollect parts of my dignity. "I asked if you still loved me."

We looked at each other. I thought he was trying to call my bluff with the probing gaze he was using. I was only trying to keep myself from sinking to the floor in laughter and shame that I would even try and fail at such a ridiculous thing. When I thought that the moment would never end, he breathed out and blew the retained air onto my face. It was scented with a unique aroma that was pleasantly soothing, but the lack of heat shocked me.

"Yes. Yes, I love you."

I broke into a smile, not being able to differentiate if it was from succeeding or from the answer I received. I let my grip on his neck falter, moved to put distance between us, and pulled my eyes away from his. I didn't get to, because his own grip of my waist grew firm, keeping me planted in place. I turned back to his face, perplexed by the sudden turn of events. The pair of eyes that I saw were soft and the color in them rotated into a vortex of emotions. Those vortexes weren't directed at my eyes but solely at my lips. His head descended with his broad shoulders, closer and closer to me. I had no way out; and my brain shut down completely.

I stood as rigid as a human made of wood as his lips brushed mine. It was cold but soft, and light. I vaguely remembered my first kiss, forced and bewildering. I guess since I didn't really consent to this either, it was forced too. But maybe I've seen it coming, and there was at least some feelings harbored that I wasn't squirming with outrage in my head. Actually, there was silence, like my usually active brain had recoiled, leaving my limbs to figure out their own way out of enemy territory.

He brushed my lips again swiftly and then leaned his forehead against mine. I didn't feel any weight from him, but his cold skin was there. It was dark and I realized that I had closed my eyes, bracing for impact. I opened them and saw that my fists had tightened around his ribbon again.

I stayed still as my brain restarted, and my body was re-regulated to make sure every part was still functioning as they should, and the near fatal glitch wouldn't repeat. Jason wasn't breathing again. I guess he'd given up trying to act human around me. After I regained feeling in every part of my body, except for the weird numbing feeling in my lips, I slowly released the ribbon and let my arms slide down his suit jacket. From the corner of my eyes, I could see that his eyes were still peacefully closed. I moved my hands back and grabbed his, which was still locked at my hips. Before I could pry his grip, his hands opened and took my hands too.

"Striking a match is playing with fire. Loving you is also playing with fire," he chuckled. His voice was husky and deeper than usual, catching me off guard and disarming my thoughts again.

"Love me? Prove it," I said, having not an idea where the words came from since my brain was absent again. "Seduce me."

I jerked my hands free of his and pulled out of his hold easily since he was still in shock about what I just said. His eyes were open now, and they were large to reflect how he felt. I smiled and turned my back to him. My legs moved back in the direction I came, but my head was still silent. My lips have not regained its nerves still.

I wondered what was going on with me and how long until I recovered my sanity and become infuriated by what just happened. I lost control, and I still had no idea how.

But at least I got my answer. It wasn't just a crush. Not what he's feeling and not what I'm feeling.

_Author's Note: This chapter's full of happy surprises. It's longer too. I kept my promise. Even though it was fluff, I had to stay true to the plot development and the characters. So naturally, our female protagonist didn't have a typical reaction, and she hasn't noticed that the two of them met in the maze without even trying. So, tell me what you think in a REVIEW. Come on, I got this chapter out fast, the least you could do is take some moments and give me some feedback. And my question this time is, __**Do you think Abby's reaction is appropriate for her personality? **__REVIEW!!!_


	25. Chapter 12 Part 2: Crimson

_**Author's Note: I'm trying to regain my fluffy side. I think I've lost it somewhere and that kind of scares me. It's been way too long since I've had some good doses of fluff or wrote some of my own. I know my romantic side hasn't been killed by my cynical side, so I just have to keep looking. I have some brewing ideas that I just have to develop to make it girlie and satisfying. So this is some information that you will need to know and a pretty set-up for a whole lot of romance.**_

_**Oh, recently, a reader asked me to use my story to do a sort of social test or something. She took this story and changed the character's names to those of Twilight's, like Abby into Bella and Jason into Edward, and then posted it to see people's reactions. She tells me that she thinks that the story did well even though she didn't offer any author feedback or much of a summary for it. This was supposed to prove that people are more willing to read a story if it had those names, whether the story is good or not. I think her experiment was inconclusive though she claims that it was eye-opening. Why? I have no idea. What do you think? I was happy to entertain her and even more delighted that she attracted me some new readers, so it's all good. Oh, and thank you for those alert readers who messaged me and defended me, believing my work was being attacked. I couldn't say anything at the time, but I am very thankful for your scariness.**_

I waded around in the sparkling blue water, trailing the tips of my hair behind me. I was spending the afternoon in the mansion's outdoor pool to unwind from all the work I've had piled on since I came back from vacation. The rectangular oversized container was flushed with the ground at the top, and at the farthest end from the house, had a mini waterfall made with intricately placed rocks and hidden pipes that cleaned and disinfected the water as well as spit it out on a constant basis. The two corners nearest to the mansion had a series of archaic steps of snow white granite from the bottom of the pool to the top edge.

About thirty feet from the pool's edge was three round tables made with black iron frames and colored glass mosaics. Tall black iron chairs huddled around each table with two towels slung over their backrests and clothing tossed carelessly on them. Next to the legs of a table were a pair of my black flip flops and Mick's brown leather sandals, which he never wore anywhere but around the house on idle days. Huge, dark green umbrellas were struck into the cement and loomed over the outdoor furniture in case there was too much sun out. Behind the crowd of furniture were a patch of green grass and a step stone path up to the doors of the mansion. The pool was outdoors, but by no means was it outside of the mansion. It was actually in the middle of the huge property, and it's perimeters were being wrapped by the building itself. Today, all the shades of every door-sized window lining the halls looking out to the pool were drawn, so I couldn't see anyone walking about inside from here. It gave the illusion that we were in peaceful paradise, when inside, it was business as usual. It was more peaceful this way I guess, and the only other person with me was Mick.

Mick was at a corner of the pool with his back facing me and his chin resting on the cement above the water. His bulky arms were folded together and placed in front of his face. He stared straight ahead, thinking about something far away. Round droplets of water glistened as they dripped from his hair and exposed back. His swimming shorts swayed with the water's continued movements.

The sky was scattered with thin, white clouds, but the sun was nowhere in sight. It was dry and exceptionally warm thought, so the pool was the ideal destination to escape the heat. I slid to the edge and hugged the rim of the pool on Mick's left. He didn't move. I lowered my sunglasses from the top of my head over my eyes and tilted my head to look at Mick.

The water was only four feet deep on this side as compared to the six on the far end, so Mick's torso was completely above the water. Since I couldn't swim, Mick mostly accompanied me on the shallow end with only occasional strides of swimming back and forth between the length of the pool. Now, he seemed peaceful with a slight smile on his lips and his eyes were quiet but thoughtful.

He had been so busy all the time, and even though we spend a lot of time together, our conversations have rarely been personal. He was always trying to help me adjust to my new life as I was now attending private classes and working at the same time. I was handling it well only because he was never far if I needed him.

He had a huge workload but always insisted on staying with me if I had some of my own to do at home. He always made sure I went to bed and ate my meals on time regardless of how busy our schedules were. No matter how grumpy I became, he always gave me a light-hearted attitude. It was rare to see him unwind since he was still quite busy when we were on vacation in Spain. But I knew that he was a constant worrier with deadlines never far from his mind. That point made him very successful in business, but he can easily get carried away with work and forget himself. After all, he was staring in the direction of the chair where my towel was strewn over his Blackberry.

"Weren't you the one who told me to take a break? You can't be thinking about work already, right?" I giggled, laying my head on my arms.

He gave me a toothy grin and shook his head slowly.

"No, I'm thinking about who our guests could possibly be."

I closed my eyes and smiled, enjoying the moment. I slid my upper body into the water and leaned my head back so that my hair was once again soaked from root to tip. I pulled myself back up and ran a hand over it, smoothing it out of my face. I gripped the strip of cement again.

"I'm sure if it's a pretty young lady, you will be an excellent host," I laughed.

I heard the gurgling of the water as he moved, but I didn't open my eyes. My grandmother informed us yesterday that there would be guests from another state arriving later today to stay with us for a while. She only told us to be on our best behavior but didn't specify on the specific identities of the guests.

I was only curious for a moment but didn't hold that interest for long. It was just guests. I was rarely home and conscious when I'm home these days, so I would probably never see them. Besides, my grandmother's guests are usually associates of the company or her partners in the various charity organizations she sponsors. So it really wasn't that important who they were as long as we were polite and stayed out of the way. Mick usually cared less than me, but he never let it appear on the outside.

Mick was still silent though, and I thought that maybe he left without me noticing. I moved and opened my eyes. As soon as light hit my pupil, I gasped, because Mick was so close that we almost crashed into each other if I had moved another centimeter. He had turned his entire body toward me and his blue eyes were smoky so they almost appeared gray. He studied me with a perplexed expression with his sharp eyebrows raised slightly in concentration. My breathing was jolted by the recent surprise, and it took me several moments to calm down.

Before I could, Mick reached out and up to my face. I instinctively moved back a step. Mick closed his fingers around the rim of my sunglasses and pulled the off the bridge of my nose. I recoiled into my chest as he put the glasses on the cement above the pool. He never took his eyes off me, which was beginning to make me feel uncomfortable.

"I wish you wouldn't only see me as the emotionless business man," he said in a low register, lifting my chin with an index finger.

"What's gotten into you?" I stammered, reaching up to touch his cheek.

He blinked and his lips parted slightly when I stroked his face.

"Standing beside you all these years, there's only one thing I wanted to let you know and couldn't do it."

He took a step, closing the space in between us again.

Now I was too aware of the clinging fabric of the thin, black, oversized off-shouldered top that I pulled over my stringy bikini. The part of my body that hovered above the water was getting chilly, but the heat radiating from the body in front of me was shocking my system with every movement. My own body was rigid, and I was trying to grasp what he was doing now.

He has never looked at me with those eyes and always kept a friendly distance from me when we were in the same room, alone or not. He was always goofy and only serious when I came into his office for anything. I only saw him like this whenever he's with another romantically-unsuspecting woman. But this staggering attitude was never directed at me. We were too close to family. This was unlike him.

Mick caught my wrist on his face and brought my hand down to his bare shoulder, leaving his fingers around my wrist. I watched his movements, every nerve in my body on high alert. I could feel his toned deltoid muscles underneath my palm and the raising and lowering of his shoulders with his regular breathing.

"Abby," he cooed and I brought my eyes back to his. "I want to tell that I l-"

"Abby! Mick!"

Both of our heads turned to the direction of the voice. As soon as we both saw the person rushing from the mansion to the poolside. Mick retreated until he put five feet in between us, disturbing the surface of the pool as he did so. Nina was speed-walking from the gates with an urgent look on her face. I heard a distinct splash as Mick pulled himself out of the water with his arms as leverage. I didn't have that kind of upper body strength, so I made my way to another corner, where the granite steps provided a safer exit.

Nina's flip flops made loud clops as it took each step toward us, she, too, was in casual clothing today. She was in a pair of caprice jeans and a teal baby doll top that showed off her neck and chest. Her hair was an excess of waves and bobbed up and down, sweeping behind her, as she walked the way of a confident woman.

As I stepped out, water poured out of the fabric of my swimming attire and hair. Mick already reached where our clothing were strewn over the chairs and glass tables thirty feet away. He picked up his towel and wrapped it around his hips and then retrieved mine and handed it to a passing Nina. She snatched it from him without looking at him and walked toward me as Mick checked his cell phone for any recent calls and emails. I rolled my eyes at him as Nina met me on the edge and threw the towel over my shoulders. I wrapped it under my arms and around my torso tightly, hugging the new warmth closer to me. The towel extended to only half of my thighs. I began squeezing my hair for the excess water still absorbed in it.

"The Chairwoman wants you two to come welcome the guests. They're already here and is supposed to be in the main hall now," reported Nina.

"Can I get dressed first?" I questioned, peering down at myself.

I can't imagine that this is a proper way to greet visitors. My grandmother might actually need an ambulance if I did decide to shake my guests' hands while I trailed water on the marble floors.

"What do you think?" Nina joked, turning back to Mick to rush him along as well.

He wasn't there anymore. His towel, sandals, and shoes were gone too. He must've sneaked away while we were distracted. He didn't need to be told twice when my grandmother wanted something done. He cared for my grandmother more than anyone and always knew exactly what pleased her. If I didn't know better, I would have thought I was one that was adopted. She's just more impartial to boys while my grandfather cared more for girls. And it helps that he's become so clever and thoughtful too. Mick was a true charmer that everyone has to notice.

"Well, I'm glad he's quick about it," Nina, moving to grab my stuff from the chairs.

I heard footsteps from the gates and let my eyes wander in that direction. So did Nina, causing her to stop in her tracks with my stuff balled up in her arms in a stupor.

The first person half hopping towards me was a woman I've only met once before. Her red locks and brilliant flash of teeth nearly knocked me senseless as she rammed into me with her body with a huge momentum. I stumbled backwards and managed to keep my balance while she threw her arms around me and squeezed the breath out of my lungs, not minding that I was wet and possibly ruining her pale pink silk dress. I patter her back as she laid her chin on top of my head, clearly a lot taller than I was in her white pumps. She was so pale and cold, adding to the moisture on my skin and sending unnerving shivers up and down my spine. I was uncomfortable in the embrace since I hated hugs and didn't even know her well enough to want to tolerate it.

"Hello, Mrs. Carter."

"Hello, Abby. It's been too long since we've met."

I struggled to breath while Arnold, who I have yet to hear speak one word, unwound his wife from my body calmly as if this type of thing happened often in his presence. I couldn't help but think that maybe he was mute or really didn't like me because he didn't even want to waste words on me. It didn't bother me since I didn't know him that well beyond first impressions. And our first impressions involved me attempting to knock his son's skull, or his supposed son.

Ava hesitated but relented, giving me back full use of my lungs again and readjusted her dress. Arnold took his place next to her and dripped his head as a greeting to me. I nodded politely in response, not wanting to overstep his set boundaries with my own words.

Arnold was wearing a white t-shirt underneath a thin see-through, half-sleeve sweater with a scarf tucked neatly into his collar. He wore this with a pair of dark casual jeans and tennis shoes. I thought this was an unusual style, but it was refreshing and worked well. He looked like a casual clothing model, a perfect compliment to his wife's natural grace.

"Why did you never tell us that you were Marie's granddaughter? I would've invited to you to our home a lot sooner than I did."

It took a moment for me to realize that she was talking about my grandmother. I didn't hear anyone call her by her real name, ever. I guess at her age, your name is replaced by your title completely. No person with manners would call such an elder by their real name, unless that person was actually older one and just didn't look it. And then something else dawned on me. What was the couple doing here?

"Wait, you're the guests we're expecting?" I inquired, glancing at Arnold, whose thoughts were concealed from his face like always. He just looked in my direction with a blank face set under orbs of gold. He had an excellent poker face.

"Yes, dear. All of us, actually. The children are getting settled into their rooms, except for Jason. He had some business to attend to and will be here in a bit."

I struggled to fully understand everything. I only found out after that night that the Carters owned a significant percent of our company's stock and were friends with my grandparents. My grandma wouldn't let me know the exact percent of stock or how in the world they became friends in the first place. Under normal circumstances, that would be hard to conceive considering that my grandmother was 76 this year and the couple only looked to be in their 30s. But since I knew this wasn't normal, I wasn't all that surprised. I just wanted to know whether my grandmother knew nothing or knew everything in the years they were friends. I can't imagine being friends for any extended amount of time with these people and not suspect something wasn't right.

Now I wondered what they were doing staying with us. I never doubted that they were financially well off, and recently I discovered that they were probably more wealthy than I imagined. I thought they would still be out of the country. Even if they were in town, they should be staying at a hotel to fit their demands for privacy and freedom to be themselves. I didn't think vampires were comfortable spending the same intimate space with a bunch of humans who could easily discover their true identities. It just didn't seem like the same secretive family that meticulously studied every human quality and exhibited it everyday to protect themselves.

In the back of my mind, I was still trying to sort out my feelings. I was mostly sure of how I felt for Jason, but I wasn't sure how far I was willing to with it. Most of all, I cringed when I tried to use the simple word to describe the feeling, and I tasted acid in my mouth when I tried to spit it out. I really didn't know whether I was even ready for any type of relationship, otherwise an unfathomable one with a vampire I knew next to nothing about. I had plenty of issues, mainly those of trust and commitment, that was embedded deep in my character, and I wasn't ready to deal let those demons out of the closet to deal with it. Before I was done putting everything into sense, he moved his whole family into my house. I wonder what this was all about.

"How long are you guys staying," I choked out, keeping my voice as pleasant and casual as possible.

"Only until the project is done," Ava answered immediately. "Jason seemed to have taken a liking to the new product line TerraCotta is releasing and wanted to help. Your grandmother and the Board has already agreed, so watch over him for me."

My jaw was probably on the floor at this point. The new jewelry line was the one that was thrown into my lap a month ago as my first solo project. The current working theme was "Eternity Love", so it was supposed to be timeless with gold and pearls as the main materials. Some of the sample items already appeared in my uncle's wedding advertisements recently. Obviously, this was going to be a little more than awkward. Discussing this topic with the person I was trying to avoid admitting feelings for was not what I dreamed of doing for the next few weeks.

It was a surprise that my grandmother agreed to let someone help me that had no apparent experience in this type of work. But I was sure that Jason probably knew how to do a lot of things he didn't seem to have experience in since he was good at everything I've seen him try at. And if my grandmother agreed, there wasn't anyone on the Board with enough support to oppose her decision despite her mostly inactive role in the business. I was stuck.

Ava gasped as if she just remembered something important. She whirled around to Arnold so fast, I thought she was going to twist her ankles like toothpicks. Arnold silently reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a folded crimson handkerchief. He dropped into Ava's outstretched palm.

I heard footsteps as Nina finally decided to make herself scarce, leaving my stuff on the table where it was originally in a large collected heap. I watched her back as she left, wishing that I could escape too. At this time, Ava was pushing the handkerchief at me with an excited grin on her shiny lips. I took it from her gingerly, having no clue what was for.

"Jason asked me to pass it to you."

Ava giggled suspiciously and grabbed Arnold's upper arm while drawing her closer to him.

"You're all wet. You should change before you get sick, dear. We are going to check on the children and discuss a few things with your grandmother. See you in a bit!"

She swung Arnold around with her and they stamped back to the gates with their arms linked. I watched after them in confusion at what just happened and how a woman at full maturity can still be so childlike in the same sentence she called me _dear_. Her character was very unique and the complete opposite of her husband's quiet, collected personality.

When they were halfway to house, I walked over to the tables, staring down at the thing in my right hand. I sank into the nearest chair that was free of my stuff and tightened the towel around myself to make sure it hasn't come loose from the choke hold Ava put me in before.

Picking up the edges delicately, I unfolded the little square out and spread it across my palm. If it really was just a handkerchief, I think I might pretend it was Jason's face and chunk it into the pool.

I guess I wasn't exactly very happy with Jason. His presence was accompanied by so many unresolved questions and too many conflicting feelings. Not to mention that he stole my kiss, not once but twice. He's moody, unpredictable, unreasonable, chauvinistic, and controlling. I don't even know why or how I feel what I feel about him and why I just don't ignore him altogether. Now that I think about, that isn't a half-bad idea.

When the handkerchief was laid out flat, I noticed that there was writing across its surface in black Sharpie. The penmanship was better than a computer's, leaving no bleeding of ink on the edges of each stroke when the marker's tip pressed on the silk. The lines were perfectly straight, effortless, and timeless like the movements of its owner. I blinked, reading the delicate words.

_I hope this will match the color of your dress tonight. Dinner at 6 at Phiona's. -J._

I scoffed, nearly toppling over in my chair. Is this his way of asking me out? If it was, it was mediocre. And he wasn't even asking; he was telling, as if I must throw away my plans to meet his. Then, to insult me even more, he threw in a request for what I should wear like I didn't have enough brain power to figure out something appropriate for myself.

He wasted an expensive handkerchief for cause, because I was definitely going to stand him up. Not because I was going to do it on purpose, although I did want to, but because I had a meeting with the company's team of designers to approve their designs for manufacturing. It had to be done soon or my uncle would flip that I let the deadlines slip from my mind. I didn't know how long the meeting would last, but most likely, I wasn't going to leave there in time to go across town to Phiona's. If I was lucky, I might make it home in time to get eight hours of sleep tonight.

And since he didn't bother to ask me for my input in this or leave me any contact information to give him a piece of my mind, I am certainly not obligated to let him know that I had a scheduling conflict. I will just let him learn his lesson by waiting for someone who was not coming. You can't always have what you want, even if you have certain supernatural advantages over others.

I stared at the handkerchief another moment, trying to determine if there was any way that it would be to the best of my interests to go. I didn't find any relevant ones. Once I decided that I would only be more confused without the gain of single useful piece of information, I balled up my fists over the cool fabric. I thew my arm back over my head and yanked it forward again, launching the red ball into the air. It landed a second later with a small plop in the blue water, sending some droplets shooting up and then crashing back down on the surface again. The handkerchief expanded across the water and drifted along its subtle currents.

I hope Jason didn't need that back, because he's not going to get it back. Besides, silk is worthless after it gets soaked to that point, especially with chlorine in the mix.

A smile played on my lips at the act. I wonder why I was so hostile toward him today. Maybe it's because he interrupted my quiet afternoon, or that it was still too soon for me to accept his presence so close to my personal sanctuary that I felt invaded. Either way, we both had a long road ahead, living together and working together. I'm sure standing him up isn't a good start, but it couldn't be helped. He should have seen it coming; it's not like this is the first day we've met.

I got up, gathered my clothes into my chest and walked carefully in the direction of the house. I threw a glance at the square of red being pulled around in the sea of blue but kept walking. I snagged up my sunglasses up by the poolside and set it atop the pile. I have to get ready for my meeting.

_**Author's Note: So, Mick has made his first move and so has Jason. The battle begins. The reason why Abby's so pissy? PMS. It's every woman's pain. So it's Jason's first obstacle: dealing with an uncompromising Abby whose distaste if firmly directed at him. Yes, there will be fluff coming up. So I ask, Jason will allow Abby a free day to throw any questions at him soon, what question would you like her to ask him? I'm serious, if it's something good, you will see it in the chapter. And one more thing, if you're a new reader from DIFFERENCES, I think it was called, let me know. REVIEW and you might wake up my romantic side sooner. REVIEW!!!**_


	26. Chapter 13 Part 1: Preparations

_Author's Note: Yes! One week and I got this out. I think I'm getting better at being diligent. This chapter is a packed with Jason's thoughts. I thought it was appropriate since I didn't write it in his view when he had the major change of heart. But of course, there's some fluffiness in there too. Notice, Jason is officially really attracted to Abby. _

I drove up the tiny path that was barely wide enough for two cars to pass through at the same time. I spent almost three hours preparing everything to perfection even though I've reserved all the basic necessities before I booked my family's plane tickets here. Every detail was tended to. The only imperfection was that I could not personally extend the invitation for myself or pick up tonight's leading lady like I should. I still had certain difficulties to adjust and will have to return to the restaurant in a while to make sure everything is ready in time. I can only hope the rest overshadows that shortcoming.

But first, I had to deal with a previous commitment that would have prevented tonight from even happening. I already finished arranging the meeting with the company's designers to be moved to tomorrow. I gave them the excuse that I was still worn from the flight and needed a day to adjust to the time difference, rest, and read over the plans for the project before I would be of any use to anyone. Since I would be helping to lead the project with Abby, no one had audible objection despite never having to see how convincing I could be in person. And it helped that no one wanted to conduct business on a weekend.

I volunteered to inform the only person out of the loop myself. I knew Abby's character well enough to predict that she will not quietly allow me to arrange her schedule unless she deemed something is more important. Even if I cleared her time for tonight and let someone clue her in, she would find a reason to not show up just to be difficult. Obedience was simply not in her nature. Luckily, I held something that she would let of the chance to have, her motivation for attendance to tonight's date. I had to play this card in person for security reasons, and because this was the only way it would work. I wanted to gauge her reaction as I offered her something I could not share with anyone outside of my family. Though it is unfortunate that I could not take her there like a gentlemen should, it was all for the sake of pleasing her later.

After about half a mile, the path cleared into a smooth road of pavement forking out into two opposite directions around the main entrance. Around the edges of the pavement was a 25 feet fence of white limestone with no main gate in sight, which made wonder what the purpose of the fence was. Both paths just made a run around the entire house consisting of three large buildings connected by long glass hallways and a smaller multi-story building set 500 yards behind the others. I could see the smaller building peeking above the the tan roofs of the others. Actually, the larger estates were built with large windows and vertical white beams for support in a Greek style. The whole thing was elevated on a large foundation with half a dozen long steps from the ground up. A white, circular marble fountain whizzed water down its center elevation down three larger bowls and finally into a crater flushed into the cement ground with four cherub statues shooting water out of their stone mouths into the crater as well. I slowed the car to parking lot speed but didn't have to look very far for Abby.

Such a grand estate and no guards in sight to secure it. I thought that was strange and unwise to not have a gate and guards in place. It must be because the place is so deep in the thicket and far away from the other homes that there was no real threat in broad daylight.

When I made the right curve to find a place to park, I saw a flash of black in the rear view mirror. I depressed the break and the car halted. I glanced at the neon red digital clock on the dashboard and smiled. She was leaving just in time to be punctual for her meeting. It was just as I hoped. I narrowed my eyes and leaned in closer to the side window to look through the side mirror.

She was in a shiny maroon Mercedes with the windows completely tinted so that any normal person could not see inside. But one look and I could see everything. The driver was a middle-aged man with cop sunglasses over his eyes, thinning hair, and a blank face that was staring straight at the road ahead. Abby was in the backseat with a girl around her age. They were both laughing freely with a white earphone in each of their ears, sharing the music flowing through the thin wires.

I recognized the girl. She was with Abby at the black and white party that night and they seemed as compatible as two women of the same kind can become. I recalled that her name was Nina. I wasn't clear on her connection to Abby's family, but I'm sure Joseph could give me a full report later. Nina never spoke to me, or even tried, unlike the rest of the girls at that hotel that night. No, she just glared at me whenever I was in the line of sight like I just ran over her dog or something. Abby just pretended that she didn't see me at all while keeping 20 feet in between us for the remainder of the night. The two of them were like birds of a feather and members of a nearly extinct breed of women. But it was this aloof, abnormal behavior that kept a man's attention long term.

Abby was sitting at the farthest side from me and too occupied in her present amusement to notice my car yet. Her friend was running a hand through her thick hair and trying to calm her own staggered breathing through fits of laughter. The Mercedes pulled slowly out of the other curve only several feet from my rear. I switched to reverse and moved my leg to hit the accelerator, pulling back in front of the Mercedes with a screech of tires. The driver jolted to attention, his heart becoming too unsteady as he fumbled to find the brakes. My reflexes would make sure there was not an actual collision, even if he was too slow to stop the vehicle. The last thing I wanted was to harm my date and give her a reason to ruin our plans. Luckily, the man managed to respond properly and his hood stopped within inches from my side door. The Mercedes squealed into place and the bodies inside flew forward and then slammed backwards in a blink of an eye. They weren't moving fast enough to cause the girls severe whiplash, but certainly fast enough to scare them with the abrupt movements.

Ragged breathing and gasps replaced the laughter that came from the tail end of the Mercedes almost immediately. I made sure everyone was alright from where I was by monitoring their jumpy hearts for any signs of faltering. I reeled in my composure and wiped the forming smile off my face. The driver was now frantically asking if his passengers were harmed, getting no response back because the girls were still in minor shock at the ordeal. He sounded more frazzled than they were.

Abby was the quickest to recover. I saw her sit up straight and scanned my car twice over before an angry grumble echoed from her throat. I put the car back on park, still keeping a careful eye on the trio's expression. I pushed open my own door and slipped out calmly without turning off the engine and leaving the door open behind me. She floundered with the door beside her, and it opened in a way that reflected the fire in her eyes at the moment. Abby stormed from her car, leaving her own door wide open, making a furious path towards me.

The mixture of scents trapped in the vehicle now erupted from inside it. There was the familiar light fragrance that always caressed the air around Abby. Another feminine scent, heavier with smell of scented lotion, twirled in the air. The last one was drenched in stress-induced sweat and mustier with adrenaline, belonging to the babbling driver. All of them smelled sweet from the pulsating liquid in their veins so that venom was released from my salivary gland as a primal response. I pushed the instincts back and concentrated on the smell of leaves and trees around us, drawing on the years of denial. I was glad there wasn't a lot of breezes today.

I watched her precious face as it furrowed into one with destruction as a clear intent. Her eyes, usually bright with an innocent light from withing, was narrowed and focused on me. Her lips, luminous with a layer of lip gloss, were pressed into a hard line. Her breathing was deep but her heart's rhythm has returned to its normal pattern. I forced a developing smile on my lips back, knowing that it would give her an aneurysm and ruin the image I was going for tonight.

I realize then that there was something about her fierceness that I loved. No matter how long we've known each other and how many impossible things we've gone through together, nothing makes me feel like she's paying attention to me like when she's angry with me. When she's on one of her rants, her eyes only see one thing and she's only thinking of one thing. I don't have to worry about about her running past me to look for someone else or controlling my desires to breach the differences we can't conquer. It was in these moments that she was the most attractive to me, only second to the moments in which she lit up the town with her smile.

I moved slow enough that she had to make her way to meet me, stopping an arm's length away. By this time, Nina was getting getting out of the vehicle with a similar expression as Abby but hers was directed at me and the raving driver who was apologizing in order to keep his job when clearly it was not his fault. Nina stayed standing behind the car door, though, and watched us carefully.

"Are you purposely trying to aggravate me to death?" Abby hissed through gritted teeth.

I allowed a small smile in response. She was partially correct. I was getting out of my way to provoke her, but no to degree of death. If anything, I've been killing myself emotionally to keep her alive and well no matter what the darker side of me wanted. I was still not ready to let that side of me win, but I just couldn't turn away anymore.

"Why would I want you dead? There's no fun in chasing someone who is unresponsive."

There was a moment of surprise, but she recovered and gave me a look of dismissed disgust. She looked up at me from below her curled eyelashes.

"What exactly are you trying to do now?"

The question I've been waiting for. The smile on my lips grew impossibly wide.

"Exactly what you told me to. Seduce you, right?"

I reached out and picked up her left hand, raising it up to my as I spoke. I was only teasing her, testing the waters to see how far she would let me push it until she broke into her usual quick-tempered self. It was still too soon for intimate contact, and I was sure neither of us wanted to skip anymore formalities with our unusual beginnings. I kept my gaze at her face, taking in her reaction bit by bit and inch by inch. She just overlooked my movements with extreme concentration like she was trying to guess where I was taking it. If that was what she was doing, she wasn't patient enough to unmask my plans.

As soon as I finished the sentence and her hand, placed squarely on top of mine was inches from my lips, she locked her legs and closed her fingers around my palm. She tugged, her legs bracing the force, and I didn't bother to resist the pull. I grinned, our eyes locking and our noses only two centimeters from touching. Our joined hands held in between our chests, feeling the thrumming of her pulse.

At this proximity, I could see sharp arch of her eyebrows, the coat of mascara brushed through her lashes in a rushed manner leaving traces on the rims of her lids, and the faint edges of the contacts that repositioned themselves every time she blinked. Further down, I noticed the spot where her dimples would form when she spread into a sweet smile and the slight indent of her upper lip, and every detail made me forget another portion of my goal. I felt my composure evaporate slowly as I absorbed her warmth on my hands and face and an invisible electricity that was running out of her skin into mine. If I continued to stay this close to her, she would be the one doing the seducing, and I would turn into a fleshy mass of adoration following her everywhere. Even with this knowledge, I couldn't find my limbs to move away.

"I don't care what crazy stunts you are trying to pull. I don't have time to play with you today. I have to get to a meeting," she whispered as a stern warning.

She pushed my hand away with as much force as she could muster and then let go of our connection. The electricity shriveled into silence but left a tingling track up and down my arm. She glowered at me for a half a second before turning to walk back to the Mercedes. This gave me the opportunity to regather my senses and notice her outfit for the first time.

Abby had a white, buttoned up, ruched jacket on over a black, low cut undershirt that hugged the lines of body. She also sported a black hip-hugging pencil skirt with a conservative slit up the side of her right leg and classic black pumps that propped her up two inches from her normal height. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail at the nape of neck and wound with a portion of itself. Of course, as an heiress to a jewelry corporation, she could go nowhere without wearing the proper accessories. She wore sparkling studded earrings and a thin diamond necklace with the same carats as her earrings. On her right wrist was the reminder of the careless promise I made to her when she was just a toddler, but it couldn't be more truthful today. She was my Cherie Amour, and I would give her anything she desired.

I still can't be sure if she remembers that part of our meeting. I will remember to question her about the many details I was still not clear on. For example, why she took wedding pictures when she claims she was not getting married at 16 or what the boy in the pictures meant to her. I realize that there many things left unsaid in between us, and it was causing us to go around in circles around each other in misunderstandings and arguments. I wanted to at least have a proper conversation with her with truthful intentions and not on the backside of a screaming match.

She looked ravishingly professional, and the way she walked screamed ability and confidence. She was sure in her steps, even in the sharp heels.

"I moved that meeting to tomorrow," I said casually. She stopped dead in her tracks and did a robot turn back. "Since both you and I can't make it anyway, it would be pointless to have it tonight."

"Who told you I couldn't make it?" She spat, clearly vexed underneath her blank face and eyes.

I chuckled and went to her. I bent to her level and tilted my head to the side to get another perspective on her expression. Her posture was stiff and her nose flared in blatant irritation.

"You can't make it," I emphasized in a dominant whisper. She unclenched her jaw to object, but I put a finger over my lips to signal that I wasn't done speaking. She was caught off guard and did as I wanted. "The things you wish for, I am offering them to you on a platter. Tonight, ask me anything and I'll bare my soul before you. No lies. No half-truths. No white lies. No hiding. Promise."

Her eyes grew larger as she soaked in my words. The anger seeped out of the brown in her lovely eyes. Her lips relaxed to confirm what I predicted. This was an offer she won't refuse under any circumstances. She exhaled, blowing her soft scent in my face like feathers over a fan. I could smell the strawberry Chap Stick mixed in with the minty smell of her lip gloss. I was momentarily stunned and felt the urge to touch my lips with hers and rejoice in the dangerous game. I resisted, backing away and straightened myself. I cleared my throat, trying to eliminate her scent from my airways.

"I will see you at Phiona's," I concluded, turning briskly to walk back to my car. I reached it and suddenly remembered something. I glanced back over my shoulder. "You still have an hour until six. You should change into something more _casual_."

Abby was lovely regardless of what she chose to wear, from the jeans and loose t-shirts she wore a year ago to the designer dresses she wore the last few times I've seen her. But I've noticed that she usually only wore blue, white, or black. I assumed it was the colors that she preferred the most, but it made her look cold almost. I wanted her to try something different, something warmer just like her blazing personality. I'm sure she possessed it since her second uncle was known for his excellent uses of color when he designed clothing. From what I've seen of her new wardrobe, it was vast and full of pleasant surprises.

I could feel her boring into my back in shock as I got to the car and slid into the driver's seat. I felt accomplished that the first step in a long night was adequately completed. I started the engine in a haze and swiftly turned the car around and sped out onto the trail again. I glanced at the mirror once and saw that Nina had slammed her car door in the face of the annoying driver and was striding over to Abby's side in concern. Abby was still looking after my car as if went out of sight with utter shock on her face. That detail made me grin. I tore my eyes away and concentrated on the next task. I had to get back to the restaurant and finish everything before she gets there.

After days of careful reassessment, I concluded that my best chance at affecting her was to balance on a pin point, both provoking and comforting her. For someone always surrounded by people and preoccupied with a million thoughts that makes no sense like her, that would be the only way I could stay significant in her mind. I had to be just as imperfectly perfect as she is. Most importantly, I had to be persistent.

We were already off to a rocky start, so she must surely be unwilling to trust in my words, because I was inconsistent in my actions. I already made the mistake once; I would never repeat. I made the resolve to continue until the end, regardless of the end result. I would never let get go unless eh to me to with her own mouth. When she does that, I would retreat to my miserable reality and wish her happiness from the bottom of my empty, dormant heart.

Only a short while ago, I overestimated myself. I thought I could resist temptations and not be a part of fate's giant chess game. But without even trying, she broke down my barrier and found the quickest way through my heart's maze. Her actions were like strategic dynamite demolishing significant portions of my morality. I have her so many opportunities to run with my daunting questions that night, but she stood frozen on the spot and answered each question like she was on a game show. What's worse is that with every courageous answer she gave, the more daring I became and less like I was willing to drop everything and leave her again.

I came to meet her seeking a firm reassurance that she should be left as she naturally is, but the girl actually lured me into disregarding the dangers I was putting her in. The moment our lips touched, all sensibilities caught on fire and made itself nonexistent. I was suddenly very open to suggestions, and she took that moment to throw the biggest one of the century at me. I couldn't even believe those words came from the mature and thoughtful Abby. But I couldn't mistake her voice in a crowd of a million otherwise in a quiet garden. She gave me a challenge and then left as if was nothing out of the ordinary. I knew then that I was stuck and sedated by all that is Gabriella Winns. Whether she was willing to have me or not, I couldn't decide on my own to leave anymore.

With two words, she reached into my chest, removed my heart from its slumber, and attached it to her wrist for the rest of eternity, wearing it like a bracelet. Certainly this girl was the most terrifying terrorist in existence. She, alone, can turn wrong into right, a man into a fool, avoidance into pursuit, resignation into the strongest of desires.

I haven't even let myself consider the steps beyond choosing to be with her and confirming that she wanted to be with me. The dark future still wreaked havoc on my conscience. I can't steal her away from the light, but I can't watch her wither away with the time either. Leaving was a choice that no longer existed. I must eventually deal with people's questions as to why I didn't rot like normal people if I stayed. I couldn't endanger my family either. I didn't have an answer that I liked enough, and I wasn't ready to cut another piece of my soul away to make one. That would be decided later.

So for the first time in the 135 years of life, I was trying very hard to be romantic. I thought that age would give me an edge in the game, and it would have, if only I wasn't targeting Abby. She doesn't strike me as the usual sucker for expensive places and gifts that makes most women lose themselves to wealthy men. She had all the luxury in world available at her fingertips, and I doesn't even faze her. She also wasn't the ridiculous, announce-your-feelings-to-the-world romantic. She was private and discrete, hardly every needing to hide or discuss how she felt about someone because she showed it in every word and action. Therefore, if I was too forward, she would recoil. If I wasn't original or outright enough, she would call me insincere or just not believe me at all. I pondered on the problem and took careful precautions into planning tonight.

Joseph and Rita offered to help as silent investigators and suggested that I closed the distance between us physically if I wanted to be closer to her emotionally for more than some fleeting moments. Ava and Arnold was all too welcome to the idea of getting involved with the Winns again after so long and easily got the Chairwoman to take us in as guests. She asked no major questions and allowed me to have a hand in the company's business in a short phone call. The woman didn't even consider the danger of having a family of potential killers under the same roof as her harmless family and employees. She probably only thought that I wanted to try at something besides investments and stock trading but is still kept in the dark about my intentions toward her granddaughter.

Eventually, I would have to correct that wrong. I was sure she wouldn't react positively to someone twice her age pursuing her only heiress and granddaughter no matter how tolerant she was toward us in the past. But I was taught to respect the elders just as much as the woman I love and that meant they deserved to be informed. As soon as I figured out where we were in this relationship, I would talk to her family.

I thought about doing it today, but that would be unnecessary if Abby didn't even have an interest in me. My feelings for her has been no secret. I've actually let the word slip the other night in the most anticlimactic manner available. And before that, I wrote it in her phone, never intending for her to see it, so naturally, she found it. But she was still as elusive as ever. There wasn't a clear sign, and she has never said anything in that nature. The only piece of hope was that text message that nearly made me comatose from loss and grief. Of course, she immediately sealed off the wandering possibilities with a hanging question presuming that she was only feeling the result of a temporary teenage crush. She hasn't given me that security for sure. I hoped to figure it out tonight.

I stopped in front of Phiona's main entrance and shut off the engine. I yanked the key out of the ignition and climbed out of the car. Normally, parking wasn't allowed here, but I booked the entire place for the day, so there were no customers being hindered from entrance by me parking here. I closed the door behind me and remotely locked the car and armed the alarm.

I left my suit inside and will put it on after I checked on Abby's meal and the appropriate table settings. I glanced through the windows into the dim interior and saw a few waiters in black and white uniforms around a single table in the center of the room with indigo cloth laid over it. They were placing utensils and plates in place, only one set reserved for Abby. From what I could see, everything was cleared out of the way like it should be, and the room was spacious and elegant, lit by a sparkling chandelier suspended above the table and hundreds of candles set in opaque containers around the perimeter around the perimeter of the room. I could hear the soft hum of music spreading from inside the room. I wasn't sure of what type Abby preferred, so I just randomly picked some of all types. I hoped that I had hit the target with at least one.

I took a relieved breath and headed inside to check on the food that took hours to make. Once again, I had minimal experience in cooking from a century ago and none from cooking modern cuisine, but I willed myself to try and make a series of dishes I thought she would like. It smelled repulsive to me, so maybe I would be bearable for her to digest.

The degree of trouble I was willing to go to in order to gain a smile from a girl amazed even me. And I think it would finally be the death of me if this turned out to be a complete failure.

_Author's Note: Who is excited about their date? I am! If you want to see it faster, I highly suggest you review. I've been getting out installments as fast as I can manage, so do me a favor and show me some appreciation. Any questions or comments is valuable to me. By the way, I'm still taking suggestions for Abby's questions for Jason. It can be anything since I was already going to include the obvious ones. This is for them to get to know each other, so you can ask questions you're wondering about too. As always, thanks for reading and don't forget to REVIEW!!!_


	27. Chapter 13 Part 2: A Date So Sweet

_Author's Note: This took a lot longer than I expected! I was definitely having a tough time trying to fit everything in for reasons I cannot reveal to you yet. We are fast approaching the climax everyone!_

I glanced anxiously at the watch on my right wrist. It was five minutes until six o'clock. The closer it got to time, the more unsettled I became. Most people would leave their homes at six if they have plans at six and not consider that that is actually defeating the purpose. But I could tell that Abby was as punctual as it got. She would be here on time and early or not at all. That's why I was beginning to worry that she may not come.

Maybe she no longer cared about me like I've been clued to believe and could care less about knowing everything about me. Maybe I've overestimated my influence over her actions, and she was disillusioned with it enough to stand me up. Maybe she found something more important to attend to even though I already canceled one event in her place.

I tried to snap myself out of it as I slipped on the black suit jacket and straightened myself to hide my lack of confidence. I was wearing all around sleek black, no tie, and my shirt's top two buttons free to give me more room to breath just in case something unexpected happened, which is to be expected in Abby's presence. It really seemed like a nice Chanel suit never went out of style. I thought I wanted Abby to feel my efforts and sincerity but not be pressured by too much formality, so my choice of clothing and accessories reflected this. My hair was also a casual, unruly mess. I buttoned the jacket and ran my fingers along the edges of the sleeves once.

I looked around the room another time. The candles around the perimeter flickered lazily in time with the slight air currents swaying from the vents. The hanging teardrops from the crystal chandelier sparkled in its own golden light. The table, set underneath it, was twinkling in light reflecting confetti scattered around the table settings. All the food was covered individually by shiny lids and arranged around each other on the table. Two chairs were placed opposite each other. And on the far wall was a metal cart prepared to serve its purpose later in the dinner.

All the other waiters were dismissed to go home, including the owners, except for two: a blond girl seemed like she had a permanent smile plastered on her face and had a profuse blinking disorder whenever she stood next to me and a blond boy who looks more like a surf bum than the college student he claimed to be. They were the best out of the group of teenage dimwits who worked here today. The owner told me their names earlier before he left, but I couldn't recall what it was.

The two are supposed to make sure that the dishes were served on time and cleared on time. They weren't supposed to hover or make themselves too obvious. The first parts of night depended on their performance, and that was part of the reason why I was so restless. If Abby was disappointed and leave before the right time, tonight would be a waste of effort.

I glanced at the watch again and saw that I had just two minutes. I sighed and walked into the kitchen, letting its doors swing closed behind me. The mingling scents of Abby's three course meal flared my nose. It revolted me even after having to spend hours bathing in it to prepare ingredients, season, and cook everything. I hoped that this smelled appetizing to her, because the smell will probably cling to my clothes all night if I'm to stand here for any extended length of time.

It wasn't a minute later that I heard Phiona's front entrance open outside. I smiled and went to stand by the gates separating the kitchen from the dining area. The stainless surface had two upright rectangular windows cut into it five and a half feet off the ground. I peered out and the smile on my lips grew larger.

Abby casually strolled in, her heels clearly announcing her arrival, and soft breeze from the streets whipped her hair over shoulders before the door closed into the room again. Her familiar scent crept into the back through the sliver of space underneath my doors. I sniffed, ignoring the humid smell of human food and concentrating on the lighter, more pleasant one. It made the bumps on my skin settle down a bit, and it got easier to concentrate.

But something else made my confidence soar. Abby did as I suggested and changed form the stiff business suit she was wearing before. She was wearing a blazing red cocktail dress. The dress halted two inches above her knee with a thick elastic band that clung to her figure. The dress was strapless and possessed a unique sweetheart bodice, showing off her fragile, elegant back. In the center of her chest, though, a strip of clear durable fabric littered with mosaic beading of various sizes of the same color as the dress attached itself and formed into a wide ring that snaked around her neck protectively. The dress' mid-portion was free flowing, hiding her curves. Red stilettos with complex looking straps climbing up her ankles completed the outfit. This certainly made her look tantalizingly warm.

Her hair was left naturally hanging around her shoulders with it parted to the right and one side tucked behind the curve of her ear. She was wearing minimalistic make-up, rouged eyeshadow, mascara, pink blush, and the lip gloss that nearly did me in before. She wore a pair of silver hoops in her ears as jewelry, and finally, the bracelet with the cherry hair clip fastened to its links. In her hands were a silver dress purse with no straps that probably couldn't hold everything she wished because she also carried a black cell phone in clear view. She was gleaming in the candlelight, and her eyes possessed a swallowing vacuum behind its iris.

Those vacuums scanned the room once but not thoroughly enough. When she didn't find what she was looking for, she turned on her heels to get out the way she came in. My legs jerked as my body instinctively wanted to stop her from leaving my sight. Luckily, I only had to move half an inch before the blond girl rushed over and cut Abby off with a large grin on her face. Abby stopped, a bit taken aback by the unusual cheerfulness. She forced her own awkward, polite smile on her lips in return. The blond greeted Abby like a true service professional should.

"You must Ms. Winns," she said, guiding Abby over to the table firmly by the shoulders. The girl was taller than Abby even when she was wearing flats and Abby was in heels. Abby didn't resist, but I could tell she was unwilling by the way she glanced back at the door. "Mr. Carter already booked the entire restaurant to give you some privacy. He will be here in a while."

She recited that perfectly. I watched closely as Abby had no choice but to sink into the seat facing the enclosed kitchen, so that she was in direct view for me. She pulled her legs underneath the table and crossed it at the ankles while dropping her phone and purse onto the tabletop beside her. I noticed the bottom of her dress was raised up her thigh several inches when she sat and immediately looked elsewhere. The blond girl made sure Abby was comfortable while handing her an indigo napkin to lay on her lap before joining the boy to reveal the appetizers.

The girl poured Abby some wine in a glass and some cold water in another. I figured that just a glass of wine couldn't do any harm even though she was still a minor. It was a special occasion, and being raised in a corporate family, she would probably have learned early on that drinking was also a courtesy at times. It probably wouldn't be her first time sipping expensive fermented fruit juice. The boy stared at Abby, unblinking, while he pushed the first two platters toward her and lifted the metal covers. Abby was staring down at the dark red liquid suspended in her glass intently and didn't even notice him. If I weren't so intent on reading every change in her expression. I could be infuriated by the boy's behavior. The girl set the open wine bottle into an ice bucket, and the two retreated to stand five feet from the table to await the cue to continue and to make sure Abby didn't run from the room suddenly. The boy was still watching Abby as closely as I was, but he was only the background of my thoughts.

Once she saw the soup and Caesar salad in front of her, Abby's face turned into a strange expression, and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and bit it. I thought that maybe my bones have been churned into powder, because I couldn't feel my limbs. She tucked her hair behind her ears and bent her face toward the salad. She sniffed it and her nose crinkled before she straightened in her seat. I wondered that maybe she didn't like the choices provided. I had feared that I couldn't guess what she liked and made two different things for every course. It was smart but not foolproof. I could be completely off target as to what she preferred on both tries. Abby's eyes darted to the waiters warily, meeting the boy's unending focus for the first time with little interest.

"This meal was provided especially for you. Mr. Carter hopes that you enjoy the selections. Bon appetit," the boy chocked out, rushing over the second sentence too fast for normal coherency.

Abby's lips parted as she turned back to the dishes, not even acknowledging the foolish child. Her hand reached for a spoon beside the soup bowl, and she dipped it into the steaming liquid. The spoon reemerged again with a mouthful of soup with it. She brought it to her mouth and flipped it between her lips. I held my breath as I watched her face. Her expression didn't turn into disgust or show any unpleasantness. I mentally celebrated the first success and continued to watch as Abby sipped down the remainder of the bowl in a short time.

A few minutes later, she set the spoon down next to the soup with a minor clang, leaving the salad completely untouched. She dropped her hands and lifted the napkin to dab the corners of her mouth, cleaning up remnants of the soup and the remainder of her lip gloss. Taking this as a signal, the two sauntered over, the girl grabbing up the dishes and spoon to bring it away while the boy was bringing the next course closer to Abby. Again, he lifted the covers from them and gave her an over the top smile that she didn't even see. She was gazing down at the dishes with a curious expression. The girl carefully dropped the finished dishes to the steel cart set by the wall behind Abby to be taken away at the end of the meal before returning to help things along.

The main course was a choice of sirloin steak or teriyaki chicken both served with steamed white rice. I got even closer to the door, as if that was still possible, truly intrigued by her choice. I had cut everything into bite-sized strips for convenience purposes and to make sure it wasn't raw on the inside since I couldn't tell the difference with a taste test. I took a huge risk by making the dishes, because they were not easy to season to the exact point of tastiness. It could be a disaster waiting to happen.

Abby picked up a clean fork and spoon as the two waiters returned to their spots by the table. Abby's right hand speared a piece of steak and raised it off the plate. She dropped it into her mouth and chewed slowly. At that moment, a soft vibration and a tinkling tone was thrown out from her cell phone. She put down the unusual spoon and grabbed the phone up. She looked at the screen for a second before sliding the phone out, slipping the fork between her clenched teeth to hold it there and began pecking at the mini keyboard, sending out rapid clicking noises with the tips of her fingers. When the clicking ceased, she closed the phone and placed it down next to her again. She turned back to the food and traded the fork for the spoon to consume the steak alongside the mound of rice on the side. Afterwards, she did the same with teriyaki chicken dish.

She amazed me yet again. She was incredibly petite that anyone that saw her would it find it nearly impossible to believe she had that much of an appetite. I thought that she probably ate very little, if not on a strict diet that contributed to her slim figure, so I was actually in belief that the food I made was more than necessary for a one person meal. But now I worried that it wasn't enough. I watched, dumbfounded, as Abby finished up the plates, took a large swig of her water, and texted on her phone occasionally in a routine manner.

When she was done and placed her utensils on the side, the waiters went to work again, but she didn't even look up this time. She was smiling, bemused, reading a message on her phone again. She typed a pick reply, and this time, placed the phone in her lap on top of the napkin in time for her dessert to be revealed. My breath hitched as the corners of her lips slowly pulled into a clear smile. She didn't even wait for the waiters to back of and immediately picked up another fork.

On her left was a large slice of vanilla cappuccino mousse cake decorated with white icing and shards of dark chocolate stabbed into the creamy surface. On her right was a bowl of milk chocolate pudding topped with whipped cream. I knew that most women adored sweets, especially chocolate. I thought that I would probably be better off making something in that variety. Of course, most people her age didn't even know what mousse was except that maybe it was something you put in your hair. But the people who do seemed to love it. Fortunately, I was right on target this time.

Abby used the edge of the fork to cut the tiniest piece of cake and brought it into her mouth. Her jaw moved several times while her eyes lit with delight and her lips pressed into an even larger smile. She brought herself closer to the table and continued devouring her dessert eagerly but slowly. In the end, she finished both idly as she continued to reply to incoming text messages, only leaving several fragments of dark chocolate lying on the plate. She sighed, satisfied, and leaned back in the chair. I thought she was absolutely adorable and worth every second of having to sniff that food.

The waiters began to clear the table, having only the drinks and ice bucket with the wine bottle leaned to the side in it left. The blond boy refilled her water glass before following the girl to push the rattling cart into the kitchen. He seemed to have quit trying to get Abby's attention during the procession of the meal. Abby swiped the napkin across her lips and allowed that to be taken away too. She eyed the two with a frustrated frown, her lips pressed together tightly, and glanced at the door every so often.

Apprehension crept into my skin. It was almost time for my appearance. I stepped away from the doors so the children could come through with the cart and stepped out of sight when the doors swung open. I kept telling myself I delayed coming out to ensure that she ate properly. If I was there from the beginning, she would not be so comfortable and at ease. She would not take her time with the food and tentatively bombard me with her questions. This would have turned into an interrogation and not a date. And if today turned as I expected it to, our relationship would end without even a memory of an ordinary day of two people with feelings toward each other. If I had been there all along, I would not have learned so many small details about her. She hated salads and only tolerated dark chocolate but was happy with milk chocolate. I wouldn't have known she drank very little liquids during meals and didn't even touch wine when it was offered to her.

Even though all that was true, I was mostly stalling having to face her. I knew I had no solid plans for the future, because I wasn't willing to loser her and not willing to let her lose anything either. I didn't know where to go from here. Part of me actually hoped that maybe after getting her answers, Abby would want nothing to do with like she should from the beginning. The other part of me like my intestines were going to hop out from my mouth when I thought of being face to face with her without the securities of lies and secrets, and at the same time, I want to melt her into my arms for the rest of eternity.

The cart followed by the two youngsters came through the swinging doors past me. They pushed it into a corner of the kitchen, next to an oversized sink and returned to my side. I reached into my pants' pocket and fished out a wad of bills I already prepared earlier. Their job was done here. Whatever came next required absolute privacy between just the two of us.

"Is there anything else that you need, sir?" The boy offered hopefully as he approached me, a step ahead of his partner.

The girl's permanent smile was more subtle and she blinked less than normal now. She stared up at me with her hips arched to the side and her hair pulled over one shoulder to show off the skin covering the pulse on her neck. If only she knew that if I was interested in her showing that part of skin, I wouldn't leave any part of her for her to boast to her friends the next day. Luckily for her, I was much more attached to the innocent light hidden behind Abby's large eyes and her inability to notice her appeal, like tonight.

I shoved the money into her hands as quickly as I could without coming across like I disliked her.

"Thank you for your service tonight. This is for the two of you as a sign of my gratitude. You may leave. I will make sure to get out before the alarm system turns on," I wrapped up as firmly and politely as possible.

I glanced at the doors and through the windows to check on Abby. She was unaware of the conversation in here and was watching her phone with a concentrated pucker on her lips. She looked up briefly and whirled around the quiet restaurant nervously before returning to the phone. She was getting impatient and that would make for an enjoyable night if I make her furious before uttering a word.

While I watched Abby, the two blonds finally decided that it was time to leave. They herded each other toward the back door out of the kitchen, with the girl grabbing the purse from the stainless steel counter on her way out. I looked after as they slipped out, hesitantly but happily. There was at least six hundred dollars in the bundle I gave them, more than several night's worth of tips even in an upscale restaurant like this. Though they didn't do everything perfectly, they did get through the first part adequately. The money wasn't wasted.

As the back door swung closed again with a distinct click when it joined the frame, I glanced at my watch. It was 7:30 already, meaning that I still had two and half hours left here. At exactly ten o'clock, the owner already preset the alarm to activate, electronically disable all the exits, and shut down the power. This gave me time and a limit in which to get Abby home before her family suspected anything. I unnecessarily smoothed my clothes, took a relaxing breath, and walked toward the kitchen exit. I wasn't mentally prepared for this, but I didn't think I could actually ever be prepared when it came to this girl. I promised the truth and that's all I had to deliver. That, theoretically, should be easier than keeping up with the stories I've been telling outsiders for all these years.

I made sure my face was light before I pushed both doors open and walked out. Abby didn't hear me, because her head was bent forward as her fingers flew across the surface of her phone's keyboard, her attention established on the source light casting on her face. I was hoping for a surprising entrance, but she wasn't even any attention to the fact that she was alone in an empty restaurant. I strode over to where she sat, barely keeping my human pace, and snatched the phone from her hands smoothly.

That did surprise her. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes locked onto my face with wide eyes. I could tell she was searching for her words and took the moment to close the phone and dislodge the back and battery. The screen went black, and I promptly put the pieces back together.

"What do you think you are doing?" She exclaimed, reaching up to retrieve the thing from my hands.

I gladly let her it since I've already done what I wanted to. I smirked as she pushed the few buttons on it and realized that it was shut off. She moved to hit the power button at the top, but I leaned down and stopped her hand midway. She lifted her chin, her face close to mine and her breath sweeping across my skin like hot darts. I didn't allow myself to get distracted. I stopped breathing, putting a dam on the current of her feathery scent that continued to assault me ruthlessly.

"It's not very polite to ignore your date while you at dinner with the said date," I teased, using the air held in my lungs so that my voice was breathy and low.

She pulled away and tilted her head to the side, probably unaware of how much cuteness she was throwing out.

"Where did you come from anyway?" she wondered, her tone cautious and dampened with concern.

I was making her nervous, but that didn't make any sense. She was always in control, and more so recently. Even with my advantages over her, I didn't have much leverage over her. On the other hand, she had a way of breaking down my guard and get to play into her hands. For example, even thought I was the one arranging things tonight, she was actually the one with the upper hand. It was her questions, her decisions, and I was just the criminal awaiting sentencing. So it only made sense that I was worried. She finally got on the grill; she shouldn't be the one uncomfortable.

"I've been here all along. Just thought you'd eat better without seeing me," I replied, giving back her personal space and backing out to take my seat.

As soon as I left her side, she leaned forward. Pushing the cell phone to the edge of the table, she rested her elbow on the table then then her chin on the back of that hand. Her eyes twinkled like the crystals attached to the chandelier above her. I slid down in the chair, feeling her gaze fixated on mine. Those eyes had no bottom, like an ocean with depths that never ended.

"You were watching me this entire time?"

That statement was flat with no inflections. I didn't know whether to explain myself and apologize or take it as good-humored joke. Instead of answering and risk falling into another preset trap, I deterred with my own. Although, I already knew the answer to it.

"Did you like the food?"

"Sure. The steak was not well done enough for my taste, but everything else was up to par. I didn't know Phiona's menu served anything besides Italian," she answered, never letting her eyes falter from my face. I smiled softly and leaned forward, folding my hands on the table, drawn by the depths of those orbs.

"They don't, but I do."

"You cook?" She didn't recoil this time. "But you don't eat."

Her eyes widened as if she just uttered a bad word. She snapped her jaw shut and instantly turned her face away. It's like she actually felt apologetic for breaking the casual mood with that what she said. I didn't want her to be, because ultimately, it was me who wanted this to happen. I wanted to be honest with her, so that we both knew the stakes involved from here. She was intelligent that I knew she would eventually find what was best for her. I still have room for my choices once she makes hers.

"You're right. I don't, but I still remember the basics of edible creations."

I wore a weak smile in an attempt to assure her. She brought her eyes back to mine slowly and her mouth loosened. The guarded look in her eyes didn't change though.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"If I said no, would you let it go?"

I kept it light, but I was partially hoping that she would.

"No," she tossed back instantly. "But I don't like feeling like I'm butchering you by wanting to know what was going on."

I chuckled. I was definitely not expecting that. Maybe it was because she rarely showed her softer side so blatantly, especially around me. The last time I witnessed it was when I told her about a piece of my past. It touched my hear when she displayed this incredible compassion.

"How about leveling the field then?" I suggested, recalling that I also wanted something from her. "You ask me questions, and I can do the same to you."

There's nothing I wanted more than to get to know her. Our relationship has been unorthodox from the first sight, and we seemed to have bypassed the essential basics. We knew nothing about each other besides from the complexity of each other's circumstances. It made me fall for her quickly, but it wasn't a fit foundation for anything.

She nodded after a long moment of consideration.

"Don't worry. My questions won't be anything terribly difficult. You first then," I reassured with a gentlemanly smile. She smiled too but dropped her eyes to the table.

"When I was a little girl, I was bullied by a group of boys. A guy appeared and chased them away. He let me ride on his back and bought me ice cream," she muttered before slowly lifting her chin. She was running a finger along the links of her bracelet. "He looked exactly like you. _Was_ it you?"

She was only asking for confirmation, because it was obvious she already had a conclusion in her mind. If anything, she was testing me to see whether I would really give her the truth. Actually, I was surprised that she can recall such a distant childhood memory. Most children forget many things as they grew up or chose to repress unpleasant things as a survival mechanism. And if she remembered that, I wondered whether she remembered her careless words that day and how long after we met again did piece it together. I thought I was the one keeping her in the dark, but she proved that I was only fooling myself. She knew more than she let on and longer than she led me to believe.

"You remember all that?"

"So that's a yes," she concluded, clearly amused. "So how old are you really?"

"135 years old," I confessed, not even thinking. "118 of those was spent in this condition."

She was abruptly thoughtful. I could see the gears moving in her head as she punched in the math. Her mouth shaped into a silent O. Maybe she needed a bit of time to soak that in. It was my turned to ask the questions.

"What kind of music do you prefer?"

The soundtrack I picked out for her was playing, forgotten, just above the audible level. She hadn't reacted to it any way yet. Music was a truly personal thing and it reached across time and culture. That part is unique to each person and often clashes with others'. You could tell quite a bit about someone by their taste in music. Abby was unpredictable and unique so I had a hard time fathoming what unusual genres she enjoyed.

"I don't really have a specific kind. I just like tasteful music, I suppose. Everything, even foreign music that I can't understand. I guess right now, my iPod has mostly hip-hop, pop, and R&B."

I choked back a loud laugh. I didn't expect the mature and calm Abby to like the most not calm music in the history of the world. I truly had no idea how hip-hop could be tasteful. Sometimes I forget that she was a teenager and would have some modern taste. I was curious to see that songs were on iPod and discover an untapped part of her.

"Besides not eating, is there something else that your kind can't do?"

"I can't sleep. I don't go out in the sun."

"Why not?"

I was beginning to realize that this is a lot easier that I expected. And it was a lot simpler when I didn't think about my answers. Her questions wasn't as bad as I imagined, and if I went along with her attempts to make it as painless as possible, it was almost tolerable. And I was very aware that she hadn't used the key word even though she was heavily implying that she knew it. She was dancing around it. She hadn't even mentioned the most dire of questions yet.

"I don't know about the sleeping part. I guess we just don't need that since we don't easily tire like humans are. I don't go into the sun, because it would be the more obvious than broadcasting to the world that I was not normal." She stared at me, and for once, I could clearly read what she was thinking. I chuckled. "No, not because I shrivel up into ashes or anything. More that I look like a giant piece of a certain allotrope of carbon walking around."

Her eyebrows furrowed up in confusion as she tried to picture what I was saying. She's taking it quite well so far. In fact, she seems to be purely asking it in a scholastic fashion, like a scientist studying a newly discovered specie of alien. She didn't show any signs of distress by the facts laid out in front of her.

"What is your favorite gemstone?" I asked.

As the heiress of a jewelry corporation, she must've seen them all. Women were notorious for their love of shiny accessories throughout history. Even though she was clearly not the type to get excited at the sight of expensive toys, she was a girl. She would have a preference.

"Diamonds and amethysts," she replied automatically, still distracted.

The left side of my mouth twitched into a smile. Amethysts were named after a woman who refused Dionysus and was turned into a stone by the gods to grant her wish of being chaste in Greek mythology. It was a symbol of being clear-headed despite the intake of liquor in that culture. Diamonds was the certain type of carbon allotrope I was referring to. I wondered if she was aware of this or if it was purely coincidental.

"Gold or silver?"

"Both is fine. Gold on a normal basis and silver on special occasions."

I eyed the bracelet snuggled on her wrist. If she wears silver on special occasions, then it was just another piece of jewelry she wore to go out. Or, it could be that she considered it special enough to only wear it once in a while. I prayed it was the latter, because it held a certain connection to my heart strings whenever I see her with it.

"So how do you and your family survive among society?"

"We do fine as long as we keep don't stay in one place too long and don't behave suspiciously. As long as we keep our secret a secret, no one's the wiser once we move on."

"Then no one else knows about you?"

"Just you," I whispered. "And your grandparents."

Her eyes grew large again. She was upset and apologetic at the same time. As if she was horrified that her family was allowed to shoulder this and sorry that somehow she let it slip. Of course, she hadn't let anything slip. She wasn't the type.

"How did they find out?"

"A long time ago. They have been close friends to us since."

She was silent for a moment. She was thinking very hard about something, because her face grew serious and tense, making her look almost angry. She took the water glass and poured the contents into her mouth swiftly. She swallowed it in gulps and returned it to its place beside her. I searched the table for the water pitcher but didn't find it. The idiots must've taken it to the back along with everything else even though it was clearly still needed. I thought about going to retrieve it, but Abby spoke again.

"Is that why you guys appeared at the shareholder's party and easily became guests in my house?"

I should have known she was too clever to not suspect something was up. But I wasn't willing to admit all of my intentions on those two situations. I promised her the truth, but I could still edit.

"We are a shareholder of TerraCotta. I heard about the new project at the party and wanted to participate. The Chairwoman was kind enough to offer us a place to stay during the course of it."

She shot me a doubtful look, calling my bluff. I smirked and prepared my next question.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, soul mates, true love, and all that, Abby?"

This question was the one that weighed on my mind the most since I was turned into a monster. I was mostly in belief that I was no longer worthy of those things, and I would probably never have the privilege to witness it in myself. And I thought I came to terms with all that before she dropped from the sky and became the center of the universe. She was probably all of those things to me, but I didn't even know if she considered that a possibility in that gorgeous head of hers.

She gaped at me as if she was unsure of what to make of the question. I suppose it was strange to suddenly ask that, but she couldn't have been that slow. My feelings for her weren't exactly a secret. I've done everything short of posting it on the side of a skyscraper for the entire city to see. She was certainly a test of patience.

"Well?" I encouraged, trying to not twist my face into an expression of pure expectation.

After a moment, she blinked and wiped the astonishment off.

"I believe in _lust_ at first sight. I don't buy that you can love someone without getting to know them and going through the process like everyone else," she finally spit out with her eyes boring holes into the wine glass now. Abruptly, she snatched it up into her hand and tipped it upside down with a quick swallow. She let out a loud breath and met my eyes again. "I believe that everyone has a soul mate and a true love. They aren't the same thing. A soul mate is someone who can understand you and be your tissue whenever you call on them: the ultimate best friend. A true love is just that. It is your other half in this life. For some lucky people, these two things can come in a two for one pack, but that's rare."

"Then for you, which of those is Mick?" I asked, all of a sudden wishing that I could distract myself with liquor as well.

_Author's Note: Cliffhanger! I haven't done that in a while. This chapter will have three parts, because as you can see, the date is running super long. So review! Thanks for my readers who reviewed and submitted their questions. I used some just as I promised. If you still have questions to add, you can still do that. REVIEW to hear the answer to the essential question!_


	28. Chapter 13 Part 3: Intoxicated

_Author's Note: Okay, here's the rest of the date. If you haven't noticed yet, there is an illustration of the Cherie Amour bracelet that my cousin did for me on my profile page. It is now my avatar as I adore it very much. So go check it out if you'd like. And hopefully, I will post the picture of Abby's dress for the date tomorrow cause it's now close to midnight here. So, enjoy reading!_

Abby gave me an innocent look as if this was a perfectly insignificant question to her.

I was well aware of the way Mick gazed at Abby. It was nothing short of adoration. What worried me more is that she showed the same level of comfort toward him whenever they were together. She smiled the brightest smiles when he spoke to her and laughed without worry in their conversations. It made anything between us pale in comparison. I felt like they had a relationship that couldn't be intervened with by anyone. I felt sick when I thought about what would happen if they figured out what I saw with one look. We argued and avoided each other more than we ever truly had a casual conversation.

Rita told me that Abby was definitely not married. Supposedly, she was only modeling for her uncle's new bridal line with Mick, and that was what I witnessed that day. I hadn't believed it was that simple until Rita added that I had forgotten that Abby was only sixteen this year. It was legally impossible for her to get married and barbaric to even consider the idea. It was all a misunderstanding. Still, that day was a bit too convincing. It was like a vision of the future, and I felt just the tip of the kind of devastation it could cause my emotional structure.

The thread that connected us was still present, but fate was the trickiest factor man could fathom. A feeling can come and go without notice. If tomorrow Abby decided that we were done, there was nothing I could do. My fate was clearly her, but I had no idea if hers was me. I didn't even hope for that, because that would be the equivalent to wishing her the worst kind of misfortune imaginable. But I couldn't help the feeling of discomfort whenever I imagined her in the arms of someone else.

If a connection does not build on itself, it will deteriorate with time and eventually become nothing. And I couldn't live with nothing. I would rather she remember me while avoiding me because of what I am than forget me like a trivial passerby in her life.

"Mick is a childhood friend. He was adopted by my grandmother when we were kids. He never had a family before that, and I witnessed him struggle for years to fit into the scheme of my family. He was never anything but kind to me and treated me like a prized sister. We spent so long together that he's become an essential part of me. And more, he's become a pillar of support for my family, the company, and myself in all these years. He is the most important man in my life consequently."

As she spoke, I imagined her holding a giant ax and chopping me into perfect little pieces and then feeding the pieces through a shredder, like a lumberjack does with a log. She hadn't directly addressed whether Mick was her true love, her soul mate, or both, but she implied it all in the last sentence. I tried to recover my calm demeanor and ignore the destructive blow to my chest. Abby wasn't even aware of my distress, because her face remained the mirror of contentment while her words charged my emotions into submission.

"Does one become like you by being bitten by another? Like some sort of sire?" She asserted, giving me the distractions I needed to snap out of it.

"Yes, but it is a slow and painful process that takes days. It only happens either as a rare last resort or a terrible coincidence. It is a fate I wouldn't even wish on my nemesis. No one deserves this sort of life."

Pity flashed across her pupils, making me cringe. I didn't want her to pity me. Pity was the type of feeling that forced both sides into feeling a certain way, but it is all false in the end. It bore no results other than guilt and things not fulfilled.

"So how did you and the others get bitten?"

I cringed again at the question. There were certain memories each person tried to repress from having to remember. Mine was this. It was probably the darkest and most tragic thing anyone's mind was allowed to record. I wished that I could have a dim memory like I did when I was a human. That way, I would mentally take the edge off of the images and the excruciating stinging left in my skin whenever I think of it. Unfortunately, it was the clearest memory I had. Everything else burned at the edges with time and became just a shadow of what once was. Even so, I had not discussed this subject with anyone since finding the members of my family.

I guess if I wanted her to trust me and allow me to become closer to her, then I would have to let her in first. And nothing meant sharing myself with her than what I was doing. Everything else I've done has failed, so honesty is all I have left.

"It was the same day that Catherine fell into the water. That night, it was suddenly snowing heavily and the winds were pounding. I was still refusing to believe that Catherine was gone. I wouldn't admit that until I at least found her body, even if it was lifeless and frozen. I thought she was too strong to die just like that. Rita begged me not to leave, not to venture out that night. She was crying nonstop, but she was the only one who could still think clearly. Joseph was in so much grief and shock at the news that he couldn't even rise from his chair. He was mumbling Catherine's name like a religious chant the entire time.

"I was stubborn and ignored my inhibition. I went out to the river to search for her. It was so snowy even the trees looked gray in the night. The river was like a slick skating rink by then. It was only getting worst every minute I was out there, but I kept going. I followed the way the river would naturally flow for at least a couple of miles. I was hoping I could spot Catherine on the snow, alive and waiting for us to come for her.

"I actually did find her, but she wasn't waiting for me like I hoped. She was lying on the snow, covered by her own blood, and staining the snow around her. A child with long blood curls stood over her with her mouth and face covered in blood too. I knew she was dangerous instinctively, and I felt terrified, but I didn't move. She launched herself at me and pinned me down. The next thing I knew, I was in the worst kind of pain imaginable.

"I don't know why she didn't just kill me like she did Catherine, but she stayed with me through the process. When the pain was beginning to cease, she took off and left me alone. Until this day, I can't recall what she looked like. When I regained consciousness, I was lying in a cave at a nearby mountain. I didn't know what happened, but I went out to search for Rita and Joseph. I didn't notice that the collar of my clothes were stained with dried blood and that I no longer had any wounds on my body. I didn't even recognize the burning sensation in my throat or the supernaturally heightened senses until it was far too late.

"It wasn't long until I found them. I could smell them from miles away. Rita and Joseph was searching for me too. She was walking ahead of him, treading in the thick snow. I was a newborn with no self-control and no idea of myself. I didn't even have time to think before I attacked her and then Joseph, knocking them both unconscious, sprawling on the white ground. I bit them both, consumed by the carnal desire to disable my prey. I didn't have any remorse or second thoughts as I fed on Joseph first. I was so close to killing him, my own blood brother."

My voice wavered, so I stopped to take another breath before continuing. Just the thought of it made my stomach churn with guilt again. I pushed the feelings back into their cases and continued.

"If Rita hadn't opened her eyes and whispered my name amidst her pain , I would've killed them both that day. Her voice called my humanity back, and when I finally realized what I was doing, I was disgusted and repugnant with myself. I didn't know what else to do but curl myself next to the closest people in my life as they writhed and struggled at the end of their lives."

"It was the longest three days I've ever had to endure. I thought that I was watching them die a slow and painful death. While they suffered, I could only watch and force myself to come to terms with what I am and what I've done. In a matter of days, I've destroyed all of our lives. I didn't even know whether to be glad that I didn't lose them altogether or devastated that I've brought them the same fate because of my ignorance. Rita eventually came to terms with everything and helped me learn to live with this life, but Joseph never forgave me.

"I don't blame him. Because of me, we lost a genuine friend. We had to flee from our families. We lost our futures and dreams and was forced to trade it with an eternity in our own version of a living Hell. To Joseph, he's lost all that and his first love."

I poured myself out onto the floor in front of her while trying to keep the self-loathing from overtaking me. I kept the majority of the details to myself to not overwhelm her with it all at once and to keep from having to remember more than I have to, but I left enough to emphasize the magnitude of my sins and the cruelty of immortality. Surely, if she were in her right mind, she would finally know to flee to prevent herself from being my next victim.

I watched her face even closer. She was silent, her breathing a steady pattern sweeping the air in and out of her lungs. Her heart was thumping a bit faster than usual but not enough to signal any type of distress. Her lips were relaxed, parted so that her front teeth peeked out of her mouth alluringly. Her eyes pulsated with a familiar air. It warmed the light bouncing from its depths and sent them back at me like a soft caress. The sharpness of my nerves and the clarity of those days etched like inscriptions in my heart was partially sanded away by the gentle edges of her gaze. I wondered if she was aware that even though her words were rarely soothing, she had a gorgeous way of making one feel like all the comforting words in the world was insufficient compared to it.

I tried to remember where I've seen her with it before. And then it came to me. That look was the same one she wore the last time I confessed a part of myself to her. It was those same eyes that shadowed me before she launched at me and embraced me in her arms that day. But this time, instead jumping over the table to hug me and cause a pile of mess, she smiled in understanding.

That was it. There was no fear, no trembling, no screaming and fleeing, just understanding. She didn't even immediately move to press me for any further information. Instead, she reached for the wine bottle sitting in the ice bucket and poured some into her empty glass. Red liquid pooled halfway up to the rim and threw a fruity smell into the air around us. I scrunched my nose and looked on as she lifted her glass and took a small sip from it, leaving the bottle standing on the table. I had a weird feeling that she wasn't supposed to drink that much at her age. I didn't understand why she turned from not wanting to give it a second look to swallowing it away like Coke. When she set it down, she looked at me with hazy eyes before directing her eyes away again.

"You're too difficult on yourself. Nothing I've heard from that tells me that you could've helped what happened. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. If anything at all, you were all a victim of a mastermind called fate. So, there's nothing you can't forgive yourself for, especially if the people you've claimed to hurt already forgave you a long time ago. After all, they wouldn't be together if they didn't take an extra hundred years to figure it out for themselves. Maybe that was meant for you too. Maybe it's a way for fate to give you a hefty amount of time to discover what you really want in life. And I'm sure if you got past your always-be-selfless attitude, you'll find that being immortal has its advantages too."

I was in awe. She wasn't even looking at me while she talked. She stared distantly at her wine glass with a slight smile gracing her lips. She traced the edges of the glass steadily as if she was preoccupied in her own bubble of thoughts, but her words were as perceptive and clear as always. I was mostly surprised that they weren't delivered while she was angry like usual. And then, I was shocked that what she said made perfect sense.

Nothing could excuse the mistakes I've made, but I failed to see the bigger picture. I was a genuine believer in fate even as a human. The way people entered and imprinted on each other was too extraordinary to be of pure coincidence. If I've learned anything from my ability, it was that if something was meant to happen, defying it was simply futile. I always thought that I was being punished, forever stuck between life and death, but the events in the past year was not just bitter but sweet as well. I've found Abby, and she wielded my brother back to me and brought together the impossible couple without trying. She returned me my family. And even when I ran from her, we were brought together again by a stroke of luck.

If I weren't this monster, I would never live to see this day. I would never live to see the day that my brother found happiness again. Finding that part of yourself is not a mistake, and it is definitely not a form of torture. I thought about it and concluded that I would redo all the years of misery to repeat the part where she entered with her aura of light. I was sure that Joseph felt the same, because he embraced all that is himself and Rita since they've reconciled. Ava and Arnold has always been the picture of bliss standing beside each other wherever they went. They did not regret living this long to love each other. If the price for that level of joy was this sort of being, it was worth it.

Abby was worth it no matter what happened tomorrow. I was wrong to flee from the feeling and wrong to be so quick to decide in her place. I should just give her time to figure out what she wanted and honor it. I should trust that her path will lead her to what was meant to be her happiness. As for me, finding her was enough. I will always love and protect her regardless of who she chose in the future. Should she choose to be with me, I would be honored to take the chance even if it may be short lived, because I was almost positive she would never choose the long road that I was in. And she was correct, being a vampire gave me a certain edge in pursuing Abby, financially, emotionally, and physically.

"Abby, what are your thoughts on being with one person for eternity?" I asked.

Vampires are frozen in time. We are not susceptible to many changes. But when we are met with stimulation that causes us to change, it is drastic and permanent. Because everything, senses and sensations, are so heightened in our bodies, emotions are that much more powerful. Falling in love as a human is strong enough to carry a person to dedicate an entire lifetime to one person, but for us, it will not stir unless it is for forever.

Perhaps that is why loving her was so different for me than loving Rita. I've fallen for Rita as a human and the feeling clung to me into this existence like an old habit. I didn't fall for her again, because I was too busy in my depression to notice that I was driving everyone away. Falling out with her time and time again, didn't inflict as much on me as just once with Abby. Abby was a result of something else entirely. It struck me out of nowhere, and I fell too fast to notice before I was already in too deep. Pulling away from her took all of my emotional capacity, and I was left with a void of myself. I would probably have become a zombie if things were prolonged.

Abby would no doubt be that one girl in my forever.

"It sounds like a sweet idea from a novel," she giggled. "I'm sure there are people out there who beat the odds and can do it. I'm just not sure about myself. I have a fear of commitment, and I can barely keep one best friend for an extended amount of time. I haven't been in a relationship, but I think the guy will have a fantastic time trying to convince me that he's permanent. I think it might be next to impossible for me to fulfill that. Eternity is a really long time."

She was definitely a godly challenge of faith and patience. A full-steam-ahead personality that barrels through the scenery without noticing anything and commitment issues adding to a fierce personality didn't exactly scream marriage material. I never once thought that I would end up loving this sort of woman, but it seemed I had no choice. I've observed Rita and Joseph, two people with the worst sort of commitment available, long enough to realize that all it took was a precise balance of time and space to build enough trust to overcome the problem. It wouldn't be easy, but if I had anything, it was time and patience.

"So if Ava and Arnold aren't your parents, who are they?"

"They joined our family in the last seventy years or so. Ava was in another coven before, and she is much older than the rest of us. She isn't even clear on how she was turned other than being taken by the Bubonic Plague and waking up in the woods, changed and alone. She found Arnold during World War II and saved him from being blown up by heavy artillery. He was unconscious and dying of his infected wounds. She turned him, and they've been together since.

"When they came to us, I thought that it would be less suspicious for us to be around people if we formed a sort of family network. They looked a lot older than us, so naturally, they became the parents while we acted as the children. To explain why we looked so different in appearances, we would say that we were adopted. It has worked out well. We manage to get by without too much suspicion and live a semi-normal life without having to move around too much."

She stared at me quietly. She didn't say anything for a full minute. She pursed her lips and breathed deeply. She looked apologetic again. She emptied the wine down her throat with a swift movement and slammed the glass down on the table again.

"How are you able to be around your food without incidents or suspicion?"

I expected this question would come sooner or later. It was just unexpected how it came. She worded it so bluntly that I nearly lost my composure when I heard it. Everything I planned on saying when she asked me slipped out of my mind in an instant. I clamored for coherent words to answer the question.

"Practice. It gets less consuming with the years, even though it is never entirely out of my mind. At least I can push it to the very back of my mind and multi-task with other things. And we no longer kill people to survive."

I made sure she was alright before continuing. She was watching me with the same expression I had, as if she was also ensuring that I wasn't too uncomfortable by the latest question. She was perplexed by what I said, her eyebrow slightly raised and her eyes wider, but she only let it show in her eyes and not her face. When I paused, she leaned in, scooting to the edge of her chair with an encouraging smile. Her breath tickled my face, smelling of the wine and the sweet warmth of her humanity. I took another moment to gather my thoughts before speaking.

"When Ava and Arnold came to us, they proposed an idea to us. Ava has discovered that there is an alternative to living the way we do. We could kill animals and feed on them instead of preying on humans. It is still blood and it will do the trick, but it's not as effective as what we were used to. It is a lot less cruel, and with time, it eased some of the guilt and self-pity in ourselves. We found a way to fend off the bloodthirsty monster that dwell inside of our bodies and discovered a way to settle in one place for longer than several weeks. Without the reliance on killing, we didn't have to worry about being discovered. We could stay in one place and give ourselves some rare stability. It was an easy choice, but it took us years to perfect the willpower to control the thirst."

Her face and eyes were now unreadable. She dropped her eyes to the table again, and her hair fell around her face, covering much of it from me. I fought the urge to reach out and tuck the loose strands back over her ears, knowing that with what she found out, she probably would retreat from my touch. As brave as she was, she still needed time to process what I've said. It was only expected since I basically just admitted that I've murdered countless numbers to keep myself alive.

Even so, there was a question that I couldn't help but ask. I had to know, so I could learn to count my losses before I could be hurt any further.

"Are you afraid?"

She looked up, her eyebrows knitting together in concentration. She peered at me in silence while I tensed, awaiting the reaction that was inevitable. Just when I thought I couldn't take the tension any longer, she opened her mouth thoughtfully.

"I am." My heart dropped down a cliff like it was attached to a falling boulder. "But not for the reason that you probably think. I am scared that I might be going psychotic, and tomorrow I'll wake up and realize this was all my mind's elaborate work and be wheeled off to the mental hospital. I'm scared that the two glasses of wine I had is causing me to hallucinate."

She looked at the ice bucket wearily, and I couldn't help but laugh in relief. She smiled too while light chuckles shook my shoulders. I didn't know why I kept anticipating a normal reaction from her. I felt like every time she surprised me, I sank deeper into this forbidden feeling of attachment. I was stuck on this emotional roller coaster of hers, and I didn't even want to get off.

"I'm glad I could amuse you so," she said musically, her eyes hazy again.

I heard a distinct elongated beep coming from the kitchen and halted my laughter. One look at my watch told me that we had ten minutes before the alarm activated and put the restaurant in a lock down. If we didn't get out soon, we would be stuck here for the night or risk setting off the alarm and having squad cars escort us downtown. That wasn't the publicity her family or I needed.

I frowned, not wanting to end an evening like this so soon. Now that I had a taste of what it felt like to be accepted by her, I couldn't get enough. I thought that when we escaped the doors of Phiona's, the spell would break and we would return to guarding what we say around each other like strangers. I was afraid of waking up like she did, but I was afraid that this will all turn into a distant hallucination. But this couldn't last forever no matter how much I wanted it to.

"Are you ready to leave?" I hinted, unwillingly.

I pushed my chair out and stood up, walking carefully to her. She tilted her head up and looked at me but made no move to get up. She pulled her lips between her teeth and held it there, and the sight nearly knocked me out. I stopped breathing and refrained from bending down to kiss those lips. Almost like she read what I was thinking, she released her bottom lip and smiled sheepishly at me. She stood up, using the edge of the table as leverage, and adjusted her dress to ensure that it was proper. Meanwhile, she was examining me with eyes I couldn't decipher. They were cloudy somehow.

"So how long does this truce last?" She murmured, her hands grabbing two fistfuls of her dress at her side. She stared straight at me but not my face. She was looking hard at my chest, which was at her eye level. "When will you go back to talking vague statements like before? Just so I know to be prepared"

It was like she could read my mind.

"However long you want this to last, it will," I replied, feeling my heart soar above the clouds. "I've yet to ask you all the questions I wanted to."

She kept her head down, but I could see the smile pulling the corners of her lips. I wanted to lift her chin, but I wasn't sure that was appropriate yet. Again, like she read my thoughts, she raised her head to look at my face. She blinked several times.

"So if I ask you a question in the future, you won't be hostile and dodge it like before?"

"Only if you answer me when I ask you something," I grinned.

"Deal," she exclaimed. "Okay, let's get out of here."

She turned away for a second the snatched her purse and phone from the table. She slung the purse over her right shoulder and pushed me by my back toward the door without any real force. I chuckled, reveling in the moment and walked ahead of her, holding the door for her. The warmth lingering on my back, even through the shirt and jacket, was shuddering. She slipped out into the cool air of the city's night, and I let the door close on its frame behind us.

Abby's heel clicked on the cement. The street, let by two rows of bright lights, was quiet. There were a few businesses still open at this hour, but no customers were in sight. My car was parked directly outside of the restaurant's doors, under a flood of streetlight. There was just one other car parked on this street and not in the parking lot nearby. It was a black van with a balding, gray-haired, man in his 40s. He eyed us irritably, but I was barely aware of him.

Abby had her back to me, facing the car, with her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. The lighting gave her a subtle glow along her curves. The fabric of her bright dress shined underneath the night sky. Her hair was swept over her shoulders, exposing the smooth skin on either side of her spine. Her head hung on her chest, and her eyes were closed. She sighed heavily, the sweet mood from before completely gone from her face. Standing only two feet from her, I could smell the wine in her breaths amidst the natural perfume that clung to her body. Her hair was once again covering much of her face from my view.

I stepped closer to her side and bent to examine her more closely. I reached out to grab her elbows, turning her to face me. She dropped her arm to hold onto mine too and set the one gripping her phone atop of mine, burning me with her warmth. If it weren't for her sickly expression, I would have felt like I could jump the clouds by now.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, squeezing her elbows.

She opened her eyes, showing the endless depth of brown that was clouded and droopy at the moment. She loosened her grip on my arm and gently pushed my hands out of her way. I hesitantly and slowly backed away and pulled my arms to my side while eying her cautiously.

"I'm fine," she declared. "Just having a bit of a dizzy spell is all. Give me a ride home. I don't want to wait an hour for my driver to get here and ramble on about how sorry he was about this morning."

I hardly heard a word of what she said, because I was too busy with making sure she really was fine.

She took a step toward my car, stumbled, and started to collapse to the ground. I bent and picked her up by the waist and supported her onto her feet again. She put a hand on my chest and another gripped the arm that circled around her. Her breathing stopped for a few long beats and her heart raced as she looked up at me, dazed. I noticed that there was more pink on her cheeks than before.

And then, she broke the silence into a melodic fit of hysterical giggles. While her body shook with sudden giddiness, she attempted to leave my embrace, but I didn't allow it this time. She was clearly not alright, and I wasn't going to let her endanger herself by being stubborn. It nearly scared me to death the last time she fainted out of nowhere, and I won't have a repeat incident. As she struggled in my arms, I figured something out. The heat rising on her face, the lack of balance, the strange wacky laughter; she had low alcohol tolerance and was now intoxicated. The two glasses of wine didn't make her hallucinate; it just turned her into a very daft drunk.

She shuffled around and ended up letting her whole weight lean on my chest. She groaned and tugged on my jacket like a child. I smirked and freed up one of my hands to smooth out of her hair, which has fallen all over her face in disarray.

"Abby, you're drunk," I whispered.

She peered up at me and grinned a big goofy smile.

"Nope. I'm not drunk," she said, in a matter of fact tone. "I'm _tipsy_."

I laughed and shook my head at her. She wriggled around some more and threw her hand over my shoulders, her purse sliding down to her elbow. She got on her tippy toes and pulled on my neck.

"You know what?" She giggled. "I don't want to go home yet. Give me a piggy back ride!"

I gaped at her, half amused and half unsure of whether this was a good idea at all. I should take her home before it gets too late. It wasn't safe for her to be out this late. If something happened, I didn't need her getting hurt while I tried to defend her. The biggest danger was me getting carried away. Besides, I don't think she would be coherent enough to run if something did happen.

"I don't think that's a wise idea," I voiced.

She groaned and pouted, tugging on my neck again. She wasn't being herself, but the motion still made it hard for me to set my foot down. My eyes dropped to her arms, still wrapped around my neck securely and internally wondered where all of my resolve disappeared to. She stamped her feet, her heel knocked on the pavement and snapped me out of my inner struggle.

"Come on! Just once, to the end of the street and back. It'll only take ten minutes at most," she insisted.

Seeing her now suddenly reminded me of the first time we met. She was a child, adorable and innocent, drawing me in from the beginning. Now, she was a young woman, gorgeous and confident, probably luring me to my death. In the middle of this odd circumstance, she reverted back to her childlike self and dared me to court the most dangerous kind of emotion. I wondered if fate meant for her to ask me this, practically reliving that day with her on my back.

Seeing her like this, I felt my willpower crumble into dust. With her eyes sparkling, her enchanting scent, her bright smiling face, I already secretly agreed to do anything and everything she asked. She was too cute like this. I won't be able to escape or open my mouth to give a definite no. All I could do was nod at her with a foolish smile on my face.

She grinned back and let her arms fall from my neck. I let her go and turned around and crouched so that she could get on. She threw the purse back over her shoulders and leaned herself into my back, wrapping her arms around my neck again. She held her own wrist with the hand not holding the phone, securing herself, before pulling her legs around my side, looking for leverage. I carefully gripped her by the back of her knees and pulled her onto my back and stood up. The elastic of her dress stretched around her legs, only slightly hindering us. She rested her chin on my right shoulder. She giggled in delight when I was upright, seeming to not even notice the cold of my touch while I was keenly aware of her warmth.

"You know, your back is very wide, almost warm and safe feeling. And your shoulders are very broad and comfortable," she muttered lazily.

I turned my head slightly and saw that her eyelids were drooping already. Love stirred in my chest again. Maybe she was doing this on purpose. This was almost the exact thing she said to me ten years ago. I almost hated her for trapping me like this. I smiled and turned my head back to face the direction we were walking in.

I walked slowly and carefully, monitoring her position and making sure she didn't slip down any. I was very attentive of my grip on her so as to not hurt her and my speed as to not jolt her suddenly while she was in this state, partially because I didn't want her to be nauseous and throw up on me and because she was delicate cargo. She didn't speak anymore and neither did I. When I reached the end of the street, I meticulously turned around and headed back in the direction of the car. It was getting late and we really had to go home now.

It was then that I noticed that her breathing was getting a lot more even and her heartbeat was too. She was drifting off. And by tomorrow, she might not even remember how she was when she was drunk or what happened in the process. All she will know is that drank a bit too much and got a migraine as a result. I turned to her, still keeping my steady pace. Her eyes were now closed and her head tilted to the side with a peaceful expression on her face.

"Abby?"

"Hm?"

She still didn't open her eyes, clearly responding to me on autopilot while her brain was occupied with dream weaving. She probably won't even process this, but I had to say it.

"I love you more than I anything in this world."

A fine smile appeared on her lips.

"I know," she mumbled, barely a whisper. "I like-like-love you even though you're a thick-headed fool."

I froze in place and stared at her in pleasant shock. A cool breeze swept toward us and tousled her hair around, but she continued to sleep happily. I dropped my eyes to her wrists and saw the cherry hair clip, faithfully dangling from her bracelet.

_Author's Note: I thought this was the rot your teeth kind of sweetness even though it was rather short. I hope you enjoyed reading and enjoyed it enough to REVIEW! Please do, because it gives me encouragement, and encouraged writers update faster and better. Here's my question: __**What do you think was the significance of Abby getting drunk and the parallelism of this chapter and the Prologue?**_


	29. Chapter 14 Part 1: Hangover

I turned over on my side in my hazy, half-conscious sleep. A groan rumbled over from my throat. I stretched my toes and fingers, arching my back to flex my spine. My eyelids peeked open and squinted at the sunlight pouring from the far wall, which acted as a huge window peering out to the front of the mansion. Someone must've hit the switch to draw back the gigantic black out curtains usually draped over it. I blinked several times to get my eyes used to the intake of light. Consciousness began to rush back to me along with the tinge of pain in the back of my skull. I felt something yank off the blanket from my body. I shifted my weight and adjusted my body, so I could see the culprit.

"Time to get up," yawned a frazzled Nina as she slapped my lower leg playfully.

I laughed and kicked her hands away, taking the opportunity to pull the covers back up with my leg so that it rested on my stomach. I passed it to my hands and threw it over myself again, leaving only my head visible and laying on my stomach. She scowled at me, and I slipped my tongue out at her.

It was unusual for her to be my alarm clock. Normally, we used our phones for wake-up calls and used sheer will to get ourselves to work and school. Today was Sunday though, and it was the one day we could sleep in. She would usually wake before me, but not disturb me before I dragged myself out of bed to get ready. We were grumpy and unsociable in the morning, so we generally tended to go about our business in silence until after breakfast. After which, if we were home at all, we were together in my room. Today, though, not only was she in my room this early, but she was also talking to me. I wondered what the occasion was.

Nina wasn't dressed yet. She was still in her fitted black tank top and purple monkey pajama bottoms with her hair a ruffle of waves piled atop her head. Her face was bright, telling me she at least got the time to brush her teeth and wash her face before I got up. She looked at me, yawned herself, and then gingerly climbed into my bed next to me. I lifted the covers and draped it over her with a small laugh. This was the Nina I knew. She wrapped herself up in it, imitating my position as well and faced me with her large eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what happened yesterday?" She asked, probing me with her hazel eyes.

For a moment, I had no idea what she was talking about. But then it all came rushing back to me like hearing a sonic boom on a silent hill. My eyes bulged out of their sockets as I remembered the details and the conversation. My mind ran through the night, but hit a dead end unexpectedly without a conclusive end. I couldn't remember anything past walking out of the restaurant that night. That must be what she was referring to as she was never one to push me for information unless I wanted to tell her. Which, I naturally told her most of everything.

"I don't recall really," I replied, still trying to figure out why I had a memory lapse at this age. "I went to dinner, we talked for a while, and then we were leaving. I can't remember how I got home or how I got in this bed."

Nina rolled her eyed and scoffed.

"That idiot who nearly caused a car accident in our driveway yesterday drove you home. He used your phone to call me to come get you outside, so that you wouldn't get into trouble. We had to fool security and make sure no one saw before carrying you in here. You were knocked out cold and you faintly smelled like alcohol. You aren't even changed or anything, because you wouldn't wake up. I wasn't going to change you, and he sure as hell wasn't. He told me that you got _tipsy_ after two drinks and then passed out."

I lifted and peeked under the covers and saw that I was still in that red dress. I can't remember any of what she said except for the alcohol. I only remembered having two glasses of wine, and it wasn't even full glasses. It was probably my luck to find out now that I had low tolerance for alcohol.

"Abby, you don't drink. And you especially don't go anywhere alone with a guy _and_ drink. And more, you don't date, otherwise go out with a guy that provides you with alcohol on that date," Nina stated, genuinely concerned.

I smiled sheepishly, trying to ease her feelings. But she was right; none of this seemed like what I would do. I wasn't defenseless, but I steered clear of giving a guy the advantage of having me alone as an easy target. I also don't let my guard down, I should never do anything make myself disoriented and at the mercy of someone else. So why did I drink for the first time yesterday and drink enough I cannot recall anything the next morning? None of this sounded like me, but I didn't think twice about it at the time. Something just clicked in my head while we talked, and before I even realized what happened, I already downed more than I can handle.

"Sorry, Nina. I don't know why I went insane like that. It won't happen again. That stuff was disgusting anyway."

"Of course not. If it does, I'm going to castrate him for allowing it and lock you up until I get the real Abby back."

I nodded in promise.

"Why are you up so early?"

"Because I wanted to ask my best friend if she's nuts and force her to tell me what she has going on with that guy she out to dinner with after not seeing him for a year. Oh, and tell her that she better get up because we have to get some last minute preparations done for the charity auction tonight."

I gasped in realization. I completely let it slip my mind. Granted, it wasn't all that significant since it was almost a regular occurrence here and required no special attention from anyone but the party planners, maids, butlers, and guards of the mansion. All we had to do was inspect the items for the auction and make sure everything was stored and logged into inventory for the auctioneer. The decorations and other matters were sure to be done when the guests arrived, fashionably late as the members of first class society referred to it, and didn't need us to worry.

These things were usually done at the will of my grandmother in order to aid the numerous causes that she sponsors. For the attendees, it was probably nothing more than another opportunity to look good while showing off wealth and nabbing some expensive trinket in the process. Except, the elders of Winns family would not be attending this evening. They've all boarded a plane to go to an emergency meeting with our family lawyer early this morning and have yet to disclose the reason. So, Nina, Mick, and I will have to serve as gracious hosts for this without their guidance. I was not looking forward to that.

I groaned loudly and tried to hide myself completely under the covers. Nina immediately grabbed the blanket and tried to yank it off me with exasperated breaths. I felt my stomach growl with hunger and the strength in my arms falter. It was time for breakfast, and if I didn't eat soon, I would probably get dizzy and sick. I relented, and Nina exposed my face to the sunlight again.

"Get up already," she ordered. "Mick is waiting for us to eat breakfast with him. You can tell me more about that Jason later."

"Did you inform the Carters about tonight?"

"Yes, I did that yesterday while you were out. And the whole family declined. Mrs. Carter said something about them having a minor cases of agoraphobia. And Mr. Carter promptly wrote a check to donate to the children's organization in place of their attendance," she responded, using her personal assistant voice and carefully masking her disbelief for it all.

I laughed. Agoraphobia wasn't the word I would use for their problem with crowds. I suppose it's only expected for them to be wary of the reporters that will be in attendance tonight.

Nina pulled herself up, throwing the blanket back onto the bed and headed out to get herself dressed. She wouldn't be gone long since this is not an occasion we really had to dress up for. Knowing her, she would just pick a dress from the vast collection that my uncle set out for us this season, throw on some light make-up, and comb through her morning hair before returning to bother me. Esther, who usually helped us with these things, have accompanied my mom too. We had to go on instinct for this one.

I perched myself onto my elbows and craned my neck to see the clock on my bedside table. It was a little past 11 o'clock, earlier than I usually woke up on weekends, but I had no choice today. The chain of my bracelet rolled down my arm. Automatically, I unhooked it and stretched my arm to put it into its box, left open awaiting its return. I usually cared very little that my jewelry touched water or is on when I'm doing heavy duty work, but I tried to not ruin this one. It held sentimental value from my childhood. I snapped the box closed over it, barely noticing its twin sitting a few inches farther from it.

Inside that one was a platinum and onyx watch that would be the Winns' donation to tonight's auction. It was worth a hefty amount and only five were ever made, but my grandmother insisted there was no use for it sitting in the mansion's vault if nothing good is to come out of it. She must've gotten someone to set it there before leaving. After seeing jewelry day and night here, it hardly held the same value or interest as it did to the rest of the world to this household.

I wormed out from under the covers and climbed on my feet, running a hand through my mess of hair. I looked down at the bright red of my dress and sighed. I still haven't a clue what happened. I just hoped I didn't do anything or say anything absolutely humiliating because my brain cells were temporarily drunk. I stalked to the huge bathroom connected to my room to brush my teeth first.

I shut the bathroom door behind me, locked it, and pressed my back against the door. The mirror and counter with a giant bowl attached with a faucet cemented on it served as a crystal sink. The white marble on the floor was so cool against the bottom of my feet. Natural light flooded the room form the oval opaque window next to the mirror so that I didn't even need to flip on the lights. It was another hot, humid day, with hardly any sun. It looked like it was going to rain, but it never did.

There was a dozen bottles and tubes lined up in front of the glass, all necessities for the kind of life I lived. In the corner, against the mirror and wall, was my iPod dock with one of my iPods sitting on it. My toothbrush leaned on the edge of a steel rack, waiting for my use on the granite. An opaque glass door to my far right would lead to the bathing area.

I ran my tongue against the top row of my teeth and cringed. I was too drunk to brush my teeth before hitting the sack last night, among many other things. It was fortunate that I showered before leaving yesterday, or I would be absolutely disgusting right now. That's when I noticed myself in the mirror. My hair was twisted at the ends, clearly a tangled mess in the back from shifting in my sleep. The fabric of the dress was creased and wrinkled at the hem with the back folded up on my itself inappropriately. I tugged on it and it fell back over my upper thighs. I took a step closer to the counter to reexamine the damage.

My eyes were bloodshot form the contacts that weren't meant to be worn overnight. They felt dry, brittle, and uncomfortable drifting on my iris. Some mascara left dotted traces on the rims of my lids, but was gone from my lashes. There were some sparkles left on my lips and chin from the lip gloss. My skin felt oily to the touch. I scowled. I sure looked a lovely mess for someone with a no idea what happened to her. The only good thing was that I got enough sleep so that I didn't have panda eyes for the auction.

With a move of my hand, I turned on my iPod dock and pressed play. Music threw from the speakers, a random song from the collection. I reached for my contacts' case, opening it automatically and positioning it readily. I washed my hands, shivers running up my spine as the water tickled my fingers. It was so cold. Cold like something else.

My mouth fell open. I remembered something now. It was so dreamlike and crazy but there it was. I was really drunk and out of it, but before I could pass out and spare myself some humiliation, I clung to him and demanded that he carry me on his back. Which is what he did! He didn't have the sense to just take me home, because I was obviously out of my mind! Instead, he carried me, half-conscious, ignoring that I was probably mumbling garbage and should be disregarded. Once again I was surprised at how gentlemanly yet thick he was.

What aggravated me most was that I can't remember what I said or what he said. I can only recall the actions, like a freaking silent movie in my head. If I mouthed off anything nearly as ridiculous as what I did, I was in trouble. I groaned and continued to take my contacts out. I mentally kicked myself repeatedly and told myself that I would never drink again while brushing my teeth fiercely to let out my frustrations. I was surprised I had not drawn blood. In the same distracted self-reprimanding mood, I went to the bathroom, fixed my hair, scrubbed my face clean, and went about my morning routine.

"Abby!" Nina yelled from my room.

"I'm the bathroom. What?" I answered, putting the brush and stuff I used into their original places after quickly turning the volume down on the dock. It was clearly a bit too loud if I didn't hear someone entering my room.

"I need to get the stuff together for the auctioneer. He's super early for a guy who is supposed to be really busy. What were we supposed to donate?"

"It's the box on the table next to my desk. I'll be down in a minute to help you."

I was going to go ahead and get dressed and made up for the auction while I was here, but I had to make sure everything was clear for the event. I still had a little over four hours left before time to get ready. Still, I should probably change out of the dress so that Mick wouldn't ask questions. He would sure to have a panic attack if he got wind of half of what happened.

"Okay. What's the starting price on it?"

"$3,000."

I heard faint shuffling as Nina moved around in the other room and then a swift sliding sound as the door closed behind her. I gave myself one last look in the mirror to make sure I didn't look like I just woke up from a tipsy mess. I leaned in so that my face was inches from the mirror due to the fact that my glasses was still sitting in front of vanity mirror. I was surprised to see that I looked normal, like any other day after getting ready, to this point anyway.

I turned around and unlocked the door, yanking so that it opened. I heard the first few gliding beats of the new song drifting up from behind me and recognized it instantly as my favorite. I smiled and walked out dodging the blurry obstacles called furniture in my room to reach the vanity counter. Without my visual aids, I can only make out vague shapes and colors without a clue of what the object actually was or its details if I wasn't familiar with it already. I could see it clearly if I brought my face extremely close to it though.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a figure seated on my swivel office chair at my desk. The person was silent, but I could sense that they were turned away from the desk and watching me make my way across the room with careful eyes. I didn't even look over, thinking it was no one else but Nina. I thought she left already, but she was probably waiting for me to come down with her to make sure everything was agreeable for the both of us. It was not news that she hated the auctioneer, who kept trying to set her up with his octopus-armed son.

I fled over to the ivory counter and grabbed my lavender, half-framed glasses. I pushed my hair behind my ear and slipped the thing over my face. I looked at myself for a quick moment with the clearer vision. Then, I started to turn and refer to the person sitting at my desk.

"I thought you went to take the box down-"

My words stopped because this was not Nina.

Sitting with legs crossed and an arm thrown over the backrest of the leather was a smiling Jason. He was in a pair of well-worn black jeans and a white button down shirt with the top button undone and the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He was wearing dress shoes despite his casual self, but it completed a picture of ease. He glowed, staring in my direction with a gorgeous eyes and a satisfied smile on his lips. My eyes narrowed, and I reluctantly stepped toward him. I stopped halfway there, remembering a little from last night's conversation while looking at him.

He gave me a window into his surreal life just as he promised, and the only major price I had to pay for it was wearing this unflattering color and probably the memory gap. Regarding that, I should ask him about it, and if necessary, I would apologize for the strange behavior. There wasn't a reason he wouldn't answer me, because he promised me a truce of honesty and that he would not go back to dodging my inquiries. Not that there was much of point to that now that I knew things that he wanted me to be kept in the dark about the most.

"Good morning," he greeted cheerfully.

"About last night," I started in, wondering how this would sound coming out of my mouth. Strange and awkward, no doubt. "I didn't say anything weird to you while I was under the influence, right?"

There was a moment of shock in which he seemed to go through the process in his head. I didn't even see him stand. A chuckled stirred the air around him, and then he was already up from the chair and it swiveled in place from the loss of his weight. His eyes danced playfully ten feet away one moment, and the next, he already made it directly before me. His face was bent so that he would look at me in the face from his towering height. I took half a step back, startled by a bit too many sudden movements. He allowed me that distance but grinned widely as if he was proud of himself.

I was partially unnerved by how open he was today. He had never allowed himself to be anything but concealed around me, always wrapped in a cocoon of deliberate habits and action meant to cover him from public view. I suspected, theorized, and confirmed, having to read between the lines of his sealed lips until one defining moment. Up until this point, he never allowed his real nature to be seen by me, even while he was willingly informing me about his life. For him, it was out of the question and unspeakable though he never explicitly stated it.

The change in such a short timespan was staggering. Because I already knew, he didn't feel the need to his his nature and felt free to show me what I only guessed at. I always thought it would be difficult to be around him when he was free to be, but I was prepared for the scene. I just didn't expect everything to happen at once, in one go. It was difficult to get used to, to say the least.

"How is your head?" He wondered, raising a hand to touch my forehead. "You should really take some Tylenol after breakfast."

I stiffened from his cold touch. He swept the back of his hand across my hairline and once across my right cheek and pretended he didn't notice every change in my body. The change in the temperature on my skin threw the slight ache on the back of my head into reverse. If this was hangover, it really wasn't as bad as most people made it out to be.

"My head is _fine_."

It came out as a whimper, because I couldn't find the control of my vocal cords in time. He chuckled, his body trembling with amusement. It scared me that I was close enough to notice that.

"Answer my question," I insisted, my voice sounding even less convincing from me forcing it out my throat.

I was now thinking that all the maids and butlers that usually gave me no privacy suddenly disappeared off the face of the Earth at the same time. I would jump for joy if someone, anyone, could walk in and interrupt us so that I could have my personal bubble back and the palpable tension between us would evaporate. But of course, when you need something the most, it wasn't available. Mick would be downstairs, eating breakfast and pretending he wasn't working to appease Nina. And she would be in the main mansion, busy with the auctioneer who was known to be talkative and long-winded. No one was around. I was alone, in my room, with him.

"What is your definition of weird?" He countered coyly.

He took a step forward and I took a step back. Truthfully, I had no clue what my definition of anything was anymore. All I knew was that this Jason was not the one I thought I knew. That Jason was sweet, considerate, and over-analyzed everything. He would never purposely overstep boundaries or play games with me. This one was the same but entirely not. He was challenging me with wit with every breath and advancing on me fast. Maybe it was because I was still not used to him that I couldn't find a proper train of thought to put an end to the useless circle he was chasing me around.

"Just tell me what I said, if anything at all," I was regaining my voice, but slowly.

"If you really don't remember, then I suppose I should," he laughed, his cold breath moving pieces of my hair. "You couldn't keep your balance, but you wouldn't leave until I gave you a piggy back ride. You acted like a child, so naturally, I couldn't resist. You said and I quote, 'You know, your back is very wide, almost warm and safe feeling. And your shoulders are very broad and comfortable'. And then you fell asleep."

"That's it?" I said, relieved but a little bit doubtful. Even with the alcoholic amnesia, I knew I said something more out of line than that.

"Well, no," he said, a slow and smug smile on his face. I raised an eyebrow in response. "You said something else in your drifting."

"And? What did I say?" I snapped, really annoyed by the endless beating around the bush.

"That's what I'd like to know myself."

While we were talking, I didn't notice that he was taking constant steps forward, pressing me back further into the room. Now, I managed to back up enough that I could feel the two inch wooden platform my mattress was set on poking against my Achilles' tendon. My eyes darted back and to the side to find an escape route. I needed space to clear my head now.

"What did you mean by those words?"

He took another step, hitting my toes with the tips of his shoes. I tried to retreat again but hit a dead end at the platform. I gasped, feeling myself lose balance and falling down and back towards the floor. I reacted, reaching out to the nearest thing for held, which happened to be the original reason for my dilemma.

Jason grabbed my wrist and wound an arm around my back. But rather than stabilizing me on my feet, he only steadied my fall, and I hit the mattress on my bottom with him holding me in a solid sitting position, my face an inch from his. He was on his knees now and his expression was of sheer stress, his bantering composure completely slipped from underneath him. I almost smiled in victory. That is, if my heartbeat wasn't hiking and threatening to jump free from my throat. I felt dizzy and baffled by the way I was reacting.

This wasn't the first time something like this happened between us. In fact, it happened way too often when he was around. I hadn't tripped or fallen over as many times in the past year as I did during the short time he was around before. I was not graceful in the least, but I get along well most of the time. And now, he's back in my life, sure as the sun rises everyday, I was getting clumsy again.

He quickly recovered and snickered, making no move to release me. I redeemed my scattered trail of thoughts too. I used my free hand to push against his chest, but he wouldn't relent. I tried ducking away and yanking myself out from the side, where his arm wasn't blocking the way. His grip tightened, keeping me in place. I was forced to look into his eyes and saw that they were clouded and intense like a storm was raging in them. His face was blank, concealing his thoughts.

"Don't move," he dictated hoarsely.

His face leaned in closer to mine and I scooted back, attempting to slant away from him. I propped my arms on the mattress and use them to support my weight and angle. He kept my eyes locked on his while letting go of the arm around my waist to grab one of my hands. He lifted it forcefully but carefully so that I didn't fall backwards. I wanted to look down at what he was doing, but his eyes dared me to yield and to give him another easy win.

I felt his cold touch as he pressed something into my palm and closed my fingers around it. I didn't even have time to register what the object was before he leaned in, way too fast for me to see practically pressed his lips to my ear over the hair that had fallen over it. I grew still as a statue, petrified out of my mind. He lingered there for several seconds, not breathing or moving. And then, I felt him take in a sharp breath before speaking.

"I wanted so much to hear those words from your lips," he whispered slowly. "When you said it, it took all I had to keep quiet so you could sleep." He paused, his breathing ragged now. "What I want anticipate to hear most is that you're 'I like-like-love you' be changed to something more concise very soon."

I nearly fell over in mortification. So, I was a honest, with no filter in the brain, drunk. I've pondered on what I felt for him a year ago and now, but even in my head, I didn't have the courage to use exact words. Every time I even came close, I felt like I was going to throw up, so I always avoided it. But just two drinks made all the thoughts slip out of my mouth before I was prepared to deal with it myself. I knew how close I was to the forbidden feeling and did everything I could to keep myself from falling over the edge. Before I could fix it, I spilled everything in my sleep.

My heart sped up even more and my breathing stopped altogether. I tightened my hold on the object in my hand in panic. I thought I was going to faint from how fast my thoughts were running through my head. I couldn't even single out a coherent one among them. My body was on a path to a nervous breakdown, and I didn't know how to stop.

At that moment, Jason pressed his lips to my hair again. But this time, it was firm and too deliberate that I felt the full force of his cold lips on my cheek even through the tendrils' cushioning. I shuddered involuntarily.

"I love you, Abby. Love you enough that even forever is still too short."

And in the next second, he was up and gone from my sight. My head was reeling and my legs felt like useless stumps. I consciously made a decision to breath and try to calm myself down. My demons were fleeing from the closet and taunting me inside my head. They stared me in the face and told me of all the setbacks and insecurities I always locked away only to have that idiot undermine me and release them before I was ready to deal with them.

I dropped my gaze to my frozen hand and saw my phone gripped tightly between my fingers. He must've forgotten to return it to me after carrying me to bed. I looked over at the desk where I sat and saw my dress purse sitting on the table next to my laptop.

_**Author's Note: I was going to say something, but I forget what it is. Drop by the review box and give me some love! REVIEW!**_


	30. Chapter 14 Part 2: Sold

_Author's Note: There was a foreshadow in the last chapter, and I didn't think anyone would catch it. But to my amazement, some of you were very perceptive and detail-oriented and pointed it out in your reviews._

A young boy in his early 20s carried a silver platter in his hands and held it out to me as an offering. On the platter was five flutes of white wine held in sparkling glasses wit gold rims and royal purple ribbons tied around their stems. Light emanating from the three humongous crystal chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling made the platter shine like a giant piece of jewelry.

I politely shook my head and waved the offer away. I'd already had my fill of alcohol for life and swear off it since this morning. I already had enough problems on my plate as it is without the help of liquor to my mind.

The boy moved on to Nina, who stood next to me with a glass of orange juice in her hand already. She refused the wine without a word and took a quick sip of her juice.

The largest ballroom of the main mansion was decorated with light gold fabric hanging from its support pillars. The deep purple carpeted floors were sprinkled with tiny pieces of glitter set off by the lights. A large mahogany podium was set at the north wall, beneath a wide television screen hooked up to Nina's laptop for the use of the auction. A long table draped with the same light gold fabric was set along the front to showcase the auctioned item when it is being bid on. Ten rows of cushioned chairs was set to face the podium, leaving the remaining space of the ballroom for the snacks, which was set delicately on round tables on the west and east walls. Some caterers and maids were on duty throughout the space to serve the guests, wearing white and royal purple uniforms.

We were in the middle of a ten minute break from the auction. Most of the guests were either socializing in clumps on the floor while munching on the finger food and drinks or remained in their chairs and doing so. My grandmother sent out invitations to wealthy households, and those households sent their children to represent the family name. That meant this charity event will be a success as the heirs turn this into a competition to outdo each other in, bidding graciously for each item. So far, it was all routine. And as predicted, I hadn't seen any of the Carters make an appearance tonight. I was actually relieved by the absence of this distraction. I still needed time to analyze our last conversation and plot a strategy of how to compose myself from there.

I ran a hand up to the sleeve of my midnight blue dress, feeling the light fabric brush against the skin of my leg. I twirled one of the metal rings that held together the sleeves to the dress, fingering the diamonds embedded in the cold metal in boredom. Another ring just like it was placed at the center of my back, a long strip of fabric looped through it center onto my back, stopping with the length of the dress at my shin. It was simple and elegant, only showing a portion of my back since my hair was pulled up into a smooth ponytail. I wore simple black heels and limited my make-up to mascara and lip gloss. I had diamond earrings on, but my neck and wrists were bare.

Nina nudged my arm to get my attention. I immediately turned to look at her. She was wearing an empire waist, black dress. The bodice was layers with lace on top of dark tan fabric with no sleeves to show off her vivacious bust. The blowy skirt resembled the folds of a fan and stopped just below her knees. She wore silver heels and gorgeous drop earrings that matched the diamond ring on her right ring finger. Her thick hair was piled into a bun with dozens of large bobby pins. She hardly had any make-up on, just mascara, blush, and lip gloss, but she was still the most interesting face in the crowd.

I followed her gaze across the room. Mick was standing twenty feet away from us, with a half-empty glass of wine gripped in his right fingers. He was a wearing a classic gray Armani suit with an ivory tie, fitted to him smugly and handsomely. His hair was slicked back so that his beautiful blue eyes became even more apparent.

Mick was not alone. He was surrounded by three women, whose backs faced us. A complete collection of brunette, blond, and red head in stunning violet, fuchsia, and turquoise designer dresses. They all had impossibly high heels on that showed off legs that seemed to go on for miles. I was sure those women would not lose to models if their fronts were as attractive as their backs.

They were laughing and talking to Mick comfortably, although he glanced in our direction once in a while as if he was pleading for rescue from the situation. At one point, he actually sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose when the girls were talking to each other before grinning and pretending nothing was wrong when they turned back to look at him.

I smiled when he met m gaze and shook my head to tell him he was on his own as it is his own fault. Nina snorted and threw her tongue out at him as well.

"Which one of those bimbos is the girl who is supposed to be his girlfriend?" She asked, her eyes still focused on the group but her head leaned over closer to my ear.

"I think it's the one with the curly red hair and turquoise gown. "

"You know what he said to me when I asked him if it was serious between them? He said today it may be serious and tomorrow it won't be."

I noticed that she was glaring at him like he ran over her precious dog. Actually, she rarely looked at him with a positive expression. They were always arguing about something or other. Nina was an exception to Mick's charm. She faulted him when something goes wrong, and it usually escalated until something is flying across the room and heading for his head. Mick does not retaliate due to his gentlemanly discipline and he never raises his voice at her, which actually seem to make her want to hurt him more. It aggravated her because he did not react; he merely stands there quietly until she is done, ducking and dodging when it is necessary. On the rare occasions that she was kind to him, it was very short-lived and most likely due to an ulterior motive.

Their bickering meant that we often needed furniture replacements, because most of the things in our shared living space is made of glass or some other fragile material that couldn't handle the violence. I was just glad that I was never involved in the mess. Most of the time, I didn't even know what the argument was about even though I was present the entire time.

"Mick doesn't have girlfriends. He has dates, attractive but temporary dates," I whispered with a light laugh.

Nina scoffed loudly and turned her back to them as if she was all so glad to have him and his women out of her sight. She held out her glass to me, and I unthinkingly grabbed it from her.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom before I do something out of character to that flighty bastard over there," she muttered before storming off toward the double doors that served as exit to the ballroom.

When I turned back to Mick, he'd somehow manage to escape his dates was half-sprinting toward me. His women seemed displeased and was all giving the death glare. They were whispering among each other, their hostility present even though I could not hear the conversation. There's only one reason why vixens bonded together, and that is to take down another, common enemy. Which evidently, is me.

Mick strode over and placed his hand flat on my back, lightly guiding me over to the rows of chairs. He'd also seemed to have gotten rid of his drink. He smirked in triumph the whole way, and I could feel the murderous looks of those women on my back as I walked beside him.

"What did you do?" I interrogated, pushing his hand back to him.

"Nothing. I simply told my admirers that my date will think awful of me if I continued to leave her alone," he replied, a cheesy smile flashed on his lips.

I stopped in my tracks and took a hold of his arm that is still on my back. He stopped too and his smiled disappeared when he saw how unhappy I was. I scowled at him and reached up to lightly slap his cheek noiselessly. He didn't move, giving me his best apologetic face.

"I do not like to be an excuse when you need a clean escape. If you get yourself into it, you will get yourself out alone. I don't understand why none of the beautiful women in this country at least deserves your sincerity. What are they lacking, Mick?"

His lips parted and he exhaled heavily, his face telling that I was missing something already made obvious. I was clueless, so I raised my eyebrows and waited for him to fill me in. He waited a moment, his blue eyes and expression undecipherable, before opening his mouth to speak. A nondescript sound escaped, before he bent to my level, his arms pulling out of mine. His arm fell to the back of his knees, and his face scrunched into an expression of pain as he turned back.

My eyes fell on a smirking Nina, whose right foot was still raised inches off the ground. She wrinkled her nose at Mick and stood up straight again. Neither of us paid attention while she was approaching, or else her attack would not be such a surprise. She reached out, ignoring Mick's bewildered stare, and took her beverage back from me.

"Why did you kick me for?" Mick uttered, quickly recovering and straightening himself into his steadfast posture again.

"I thought I saw an injustice for all women, and I wanted to give him a bit of what he deserved," Nina answered nonchalantly as she took tiny sips of her orange juice.

I laughed at the banter and rolled her eyes. But I stopped laughing when something occurred to me. Nina experiences polar attitudes in the presence of Mick. She was either in a strangely good mood or a very foul one, sometimes varying between the two in a matter of two seconds. Nina claims to have an extreme disdain for Mick, but she generally ignores those she disliked after blowing up in their faces. Yet, she kept going back and forth with Mick and reacted most strongly when Mick had other women involved.

At the company, she is still in charge of hiring his assistants, because she knew the job better than anyone though she was now my help. Yet, she's only hired incompetent, but aesthetically gorgeous women to fill her old position. Mick separated private matters from professional ones, vowing to never touch those he worked with and more to never touch women with a non-functioning brain, making those employments rather short and disastrous, usually ending with him behind on work and Nina having to pick up the slack to help him. It occurred to me that she was doing that on purpose in order to teach him that pretty bimbos aren't practical to keep or simply to annoy him. And the reason behind those actions was probably still a mystery to her though it was obvious to me now.

Nina liked Mick and hated his list of women. Consequently, she hasn't admitted it to herself and flares up at occasions to vent her frustrations.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the auction will now commence. Please continue to enjoy your food and beverages, but keep your voices to a minimum during this time," the auctioneer spoke into the microphone when he returned to his podium.

A few people scuffled to their seats while others merely turned their attention to the auctioneer, but voices hushed instantaneously in a show of politeness. Nina pulled me along to our seats and we settled into it. Mick took his seat on my other side, reaching into his blazer for our bidding ticket. We hadn't been interested enough to purchase anything as of yet, but Mick would be ready if either Nina or myself showed the slightest liking to an item.

The same boy who had offered me liquor before now brought a tray lined with cushioned velvet up to the table. On the tray was the familiar jewelry box instead of wine flutes. The boy set the tray down on the table and the mounted camera threw the close-up image onto the wide screen. With a gloved hand, he brought it over the box and froze to wait for the auctioneer's signal to reveal the item.

"Item 27 is donated by TerraCotta Jewels. The item is made of the finest materials, hand-crafted, and few are in existence. It is a perfect accessory for a special lady's wrist. The bidding will begin at $300,000 and rely on increments of $50,000."

And with that, the boy pulled the lid back and a few noises of appreciation bounced throughout the room. The two people next to me stiffened like pieces of wood, and my own breath hitched in my throat. I gripped the seat, feeling the room whirl underneath me like some sort of high-speed amusement park.

"Abby, I'm so sorry. I must've picked up the wrong box by mistake," Nina said, worriedly staring at me.

I stiffly dismissed her apology. It wasn't really her fault that Cherie Amour was up for auction for only a fraction of what it was worth. It was an honest mistake. She just did what I said; it was an understandable mix-up. I should have suspected something when I couldn't find it earlier while I was getting ready. And even though my heart was beating a mile a minute because one of my most prized possessions was being sold off against my will, I could still recover the situation before things got out of hand.

I leaned over close to Mick's left ear and said simply, "Get it back."

When I pulled back, I saw him nod in understanding as he turned back to the front with a determined expression he only wore on important business. He silently raised the number over his head for the auctioneer to see, I closed my eyes and opened my ears, too frantic but scared that I would lose control of what was going on.

"We have $300,000 from number 15 in the front," I heard the loud confirmation of the auctioneer. "350,000 from number 38. 400,000 from number 15. 450 from number 2. 500 from number 15. 550 from number 2."

"750,000," I heard Mick's voice announce with an impatient finality.

I almost laughed at the irony. The hairpin was said to be worth that to eager collectors, and here I was willing to put out that much to buy it back from _myself_.

I heard silence as people adjusted to the new mood of a silent auction gone vocal.

"750 from number 15. Going once. Going twice."

I prepared to take a breath of relief since the horror was now wrapping up nicely. My heart eased its jumpy rhythm some in anticipation of the final reassurance.

"One million!" A voice with a familiar tenor ripped through the darkness into my ears. The anger and somber undertones actually sent icy chills crawling under my skim. My eyes flew open, and I turned in the direction that everyone was already looking at with awed and shocked expression on their faces. What I saw was a million times worst that I could've imagined.

Standing just inside the doors of the ballroom, Jason had his shoulders squared and his eyes glaring straight in my direction. I'd never seen him so livid, and for the first time since I met him, I was genuinely afraid of him. He was wearing a black vest over a white dress shirt and black silk tie. He was still in the same pants and shoes as this morning, but that playful ease was long gone from his beautiful face. Even the light reflecting from his eyes became flat and sharp.

"One million going once. Going _twice_."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mick start to raise his hand to continue what I wanted him to. I wanted to stop him, knowing that though it was of good intentions, it would make it so much worse for Jason. But I was paralyzed, under some sort of spell cast from across the room. I was afraid that the fragile balance of his temper would shatter if I even blinked wrong and he would disappear without a word. Luckily, Nina understood my thoughts without me having to express it and lunged herself at Mick, locking his arms in his lap. One of her hands moved up to his mouth as she collapsed on the ground before him.

"Sold to the gentleman in the back! Please arrange for payment and retrieve the item after the conclusion of the auction."

He locked eyes with me for another fleeting second before turning his back to me. The double doors threw themselves into the room and closed again as soon as he went past them. Just like that, the spell was broken and the balance tipped over dangerously. The steel links that held around my wrists faltered.

I was on my feet before I could begin to think again and was moving toward the door. I took one step before large hands grabbed my wrist to stop me. I turned, practically on the verge of tears, and saw Mick, partially tied down by Nina, looking up at me.

"Abby, what's going on?"

I didn't have time to explain. Every second I wasted standing here, Jason was farther and farther into his conclusions. Soon, he would be as cold and distant as he was when Rita left him. I couldn't lose him to that, knowing it was all my fault. His only mistake was falling for someone as messed up and crazy as me.

I yanked myself away from Mick's warmth, and Nina immediately took it into her own and gave me the go ahead to do what I have to. I ran as fast as I could manage in those heels and the dress. I didn't even remember passing the doors, but I was suddenly running down the wide hallway. My heart pounded in my ears and my demons wrecked their cases from inside, taunting me with my many issues. But it wasn't them that I was concerned about at the moment. I rounded the corner but still didn't catch a single glimpse of Jason. I began to think that he was already miles away and won't come back to hear my explanation.

I was tired, tired of hurting him, because everything I did was ruled by my need to be in control and inability to commit. And even though I knew that I was falling for him, the words would never come out of my mouth. We were polar opposite on everything. There was no way I could convince myself that this would work for us. He was always so sure, so insistent, that it fed my belief that he wouldn't leave no matter how long I lagged. I was still young and he had forever, so I put it off selfishly. It made things easier for me.

I took another corner and saw a familiar figure standing perfectly still with his back to me. I slowed my steps, the sound of my heels muffled by the carpeted floors. I cautiously approached him, my heart nearly halting from relief and fear. I was closing the distance between us steadily, but I still felt like he couldn't be farther away from my reach. It occurred to me that I would trade being drunk again to bring back his cheerful chuckles and caressing smiles.

I heard a heavy sigh coming from him, sounding defeated and limp of emotions. I felt cold and my knees threatened to give up the weight of my body. Words would not come to me now. My intuition told me that this would not end in a happy ending, because I could tell that Jason was no longer sure about me. _And what am I supposed to do when I didn't even have that to hold onto?_

Like he was moving in slow motion, he briskly turned back to face me, and I pushed back the tears that were threatening to spill over the rims of my eyes. I told myself I would not cry in front of him, especially not right now.

_Author's Note: Abby's realization came, finally. Too bad it's not under better circumstances. If you want to know what is exchanged between them, you better review! There's tons of symbolism in this, and I didn't even notice until I did a final reading before posting. I'm doing a collaboration with my best friend on a story completely independent of Twilight or other publish works. It's more adult oriented as far as language and minor content goes. Anyone interested and want to see me post tidbits for you to see? If I get enough requests for it, I will start posting portions at the ends of these installments. As always, REVIEW! Drop me some love._


	31. Chapter 15 Part 1: Beginning of Ending

_Author's Note: Summer's coming to an end and school is starting up again. This will be my freshman year of college, so I'll probably be frantic and unsettled for at least a couple of months while I try to readjust myself. I'll be pretty stressed with school hours and homework even more than usual. This summer I tried to be committed and updated pretty regularly. But I probably can't be as diligent when school starts. But don't worry, I will try my best to continue as fast as I can manage. And if you hadn't noticed, this story is coming to gradual end, so it won't have to be that crazy for long. Okay, enough with my announcements, go read!_

It took everything I had inside to force myself to stop walking when I sensed that she was going after me. It was almost too much for me to turn around to face her, knowing that I was barely containing my shrieking emotions housed inside. But I did it only because I finally realized the moment I walked into that ballroom that I was too naïve.

I was too quick to assume that something impossible could be made to be possible. From the beginning, I knew how slim the chances of her reciprocating how I was. Even more, I was well aware of how large that distance between us span. But somewhere along the line, I managed to convince myself that those things aren't as bad as I made them out to be. Somehow, I managed to forget that there wasn't a way for her feel as strongly as I did for her.

She was only human and she would be subject to changes like any other. No matter how different she seemed to be at times, she was still so young and had every right to be unbound by obligations. She had every right to experience life and toss out what she has outgrown.

Still, I soared to high that it was bone-crushing to drop so fast in such a little amount of time. He words swelled me up with false hope, but her actions deflated me to realize my mistake. She didn't take value in the gift like I did, and she didn't care like I hoped she would. It was only my sentimental self that saw a connection where there wasn't any. The thing was just another accessory, and it served it purpose well, but now it was retired like any other thing. I was just another person in her life with more abnormalities that any other. As soon as she had her fill of the mystery and novelty wore out, it was time to move on. It was time I moved on.

That's the reason why I stopped. I needed closure and to let her know she did not owe me anything. What she gave me was already plenty, and it was enough for me to leave quietly so that her life could be rid of any burdens. All I had to do now was keep myself from losing resolve in front of her. I told myself I would not show her the distress swirling inside, just the strong determination to ease her mind.

She approached me cautiously, like a deer drawing closer to a sleeping lion. Her breathing was ragged with exertion, and her heart was frantic to supply her body with enough oxygen. She'd been running the whole way here, and the blood that rushed to the surface of her skin gave her a beautiful glow. She was painfully stunning under the flattering light of the hallway.

"Jason, I'm sorry. Just let me explain. It was never supposed to-"

I put a deft finger to my lips to stop her unnecessary words. I kept distance between us, minimizing her influence to just the emanating scent and her sweet face, which was full of worry. I put all my efforts into keeping my face relaxed and collected.

"No. Abby, you have nothing to be sorry for. I gave it to you, and it's yours to do whatever with."

"But-"

"Just let me talk for a bit, okay?"

She looked unwilling, but her jaw clenched and her glossy lips pressed into a fine line. Her eyes danced with nervousness. They sparkled more than usual, and I could feel something in my gut quiver with the urge to hold her face and bury myself in them.

Her eyebrows knitted as she looked up at me, probably trying to figure me out. She seemed like she was waging an internal battle, and she was on the edge of blurting something out but was waiting it out. Or maybe I was only seeing a reflection of what I felt in her clear eyes.

At that moment, I really wanted her to figure it all out already. I wished that she would somehow say that she already figured me out, that all the words and actions I've done finally sank in. And she was finally able to measure just how much she meant to me and that she knew exactly what to do and what to say, even if I wasn't sure what I wanted from her just yet. But I knew it was just wishful thinking. She knew nothing.

"Abby," I began, feeling my throat clench at what I was going to say.

I felt like my whole body was shaking like I was being electrocuted but that couldn't be possible because she was not faltering in front of my vision. I avoided her eyes, hoping she would not see the pretense underneath the stone face. I was hardly able to hold up underneath this cool exterior.

"This strange dance we've been doing is getting old. Since the day we met, I've had a feeling that you were someone special. It wasn't long until I unknowingly found myself falling for you. I briefly tried to fight it, but I gave up just as quickly. I've told you and made myself very clear on those feelings on more than one occasion."

She stretched up on her feet as if she wanted to cut in, but her eyes fell to the floor and her shoulders slacked just as quickly.

"But today made me see this clearly. This isn't a carefully written novel where everything could magically fall into place at the last second. I can't expect you to just love me, because I'm convinced we were coupled by some invisible force. I just can't force myself on you.

"No matter how much effort I put forth, we will never progress from this point. No matter how much we go through, it's obvious that you will always be an unmoving constant in the way you feel. I can't change your mind. Just me say that I love you is obviously never enough."

"What are you saying?" She asked, raising her head and locking her eyes with mine.

By this time, I'd already made up my mind and looking at her only confirmed my intentions. Of course she didn't understand what I was going on about, I was dancing around it and probably spitting nonsense. It was time to wrap it up. Even though I hated it, I had to do it. I sighed, my heart exploded with the pain brought forth by my own words. It was the beginning of the end.

"I'm saying that a promise made 10 years ago is meaningless now. Let's just end it here. You go back to your life, and I go back to how mine was before you ever appeared. Like nothing ever happened."

She said nothing else. She just continued to stare at me, her expression too hard to read and her eyes sheathed in a swirl of nondescript emotions. I ignored the second thoughts bubbling in my head. I released her gaze and looked down. A shaky hand dug into my pocket and reached for the object.

I'd searched and found it not too long ago. I was waiting for the perfect opportunity to surprise her with it. I thought the time would come shortly with the progress we've made, so I kept it with me at all times. But now, I had to return it to her and pretend that these things meant nothing to me.

My fingers clasped around the smooth, cool metal and brought it into view. The frog charm rang hollowly at the movement. It had been safely lying in a cushioned box for a decade and hadn't been weathered a bit. We have all changed so much, but it was still as it was that first day at the playground.

I brought it up to face level, and her eyes immediately darted to it in surprise. In the next second, recognition flickered and her hand reached for it. I let go, hesitating only in my head and silently watched her examine it with an empty heart. I had hoped to see her smile when she saw it again, but a smile was impossible to conjure in these circumstances. After all, I was doing the opposite of what I thought I would be doing when she saw this old thing.

"This is what I gave you before," she stated in a flat tone.

"It's about time it was returned to it's rightful owner. Just like the bracelet."

Her head snapped up to stare me in the face. I thought I saw sadness in her eyes, but it was gone when I tried to confirm. She was expressionless again as her fingers clenched over the charm and her hands grew limp at her sides.

"Everything should go back to where they belong. Since we're both beginning to see we weren't meant to be."

I didn't know what else to say, but I still didn't want to leave just yet. I wanted to memorize every detail of her, so that even if this haunted me forever, I would revel in the sight of her. I desperately wanted her to speak now, so that I could hear and remember her voice. Even if it was angry words, I would still accept it as a final gift.

As if she could read my thoughts, she spoke in a convicting voice.

"So you want me to pretend like nothing ever happened? So you want me to move on and never look back? Is that it?"

Her tone hovered on the boundaries of furious and devastated, so I couldn't tell which it was. My own reflection clearly looked back at me through her eyes, and I wondered how anyone could make their eyes so glassy without being on the verge of tears. My own face was seemingly expressionless and detached, perfectly painless and flat just like my eyes. It was an art I had perfected after all the years in this life, to hide what I felt underneath when I felt the worst.

I nodded once to show that I heard her and also as my answer, not fully trusting my voice to not deceive me.

"Say it. I want you to hear you say it."

I didn't know why she was pushing me like this. She must've known how difficult it is for me as it is. Clearly, she wanted to torture me until the very end. I felt venom pool in my mouth as I unclenched my teeth.

"It's over. We're through."

I heard footsteps, two pairs, as they headed in this direction. I felt a strange dreading relief as I realized that this really was the end of it all. They were practically running in this direction, and they would be here in the next second. Abby hadn't heard them. She was staring up at me, but her eyes have become slightly hazy, and her breathing was deeper and more often than normal. Her face was contorted into an expression of suffering, and it was paler than I remembered.

I saw the boy first as he sprinted into sight and slowed when he saw us. The girl was on his heels. Abby heard them now, and she pulled her face to the floor. I heard her clear her throat quietly. The boy, Mick, took careful steps, his eyes always on Abby, full of concern. Nina was glaring at me, her eyes throwing darts of hatred and anger. I couldn't comprehend why they were already reacting so strongly. No one really knew what went on between me and Abby before, and definitely, no one knew the exchange that just occurred.

I stepped back when the boy was several steps from reaching her. And then she spoke, only slightly above a whisper, but only loud enough for me to catch. She never raised her head and her posture never changed as a warning.

"Fine, take it as a waste of time. Do whatever you want, but I don't want this back."

And then she threw the charm as hard as she could onto the floor. The thing rang its lonely tune as it rolled on the carpet. Her voice was cutting, nearly paralyzing me with its cruel tone. Abby stumbled and toppled backwards, falling into the outstretched arms of the boy, who was now directly behind her. Nina gasped and ran toward Abby, helping Mick to support her. My own arms were out, trying to protect her in vain. I pulled it back before anyone could notice.

I could only watch as he held her up, and Nina continuously told her to breath deeply. Abby had fainted again, but it was thankfully very brief. She recovered in the next minute and stood up on her own, with Mick still holding one of her arms just in case she had a relapse. She didn't even look at me again as she turned away. I could hear her heart speeding in her chest like she'd been running for miles on end. Her breathing was still fast and deep, irregular at best. Her face was two shades lighter than it was a minute ago.

I felt myself nearing panic as I watched her clearly showing signs of bad health. I was cursing myself of failing to notice that she was ill and wondering if the reason was because of last night.

"It's fine. Just help me back to my room," I heard her say firmly as she willed herself forward.

Mick helped her past me, his shoulders brushing mine slightly as they went by. I suppressed the pain and the screaming inside my head that told me to go after her and beg for forgiveness. I pressed my weight into my legs as an attempt to keep myself from moving from the spot. My head did not turn to watch her leave.

I sighed and looked around to recollect the charm. I didn't have the same will as Abby; I couldn't let go as easily. Though we were not meant to be, I would not allow the sentimental items to be discarded as if they were trash. They held a piece of my heart and keeping them gave me the illusion that it could be whole again after some time.

I saw that Nina didn't leave yet. She was standing a few feet from me with condescending and blaming eyes that pierced right through me. Her fists were clenched at her sides, and her pale features were flooded with a subtle shade of red.

"She never told you, right?" She asked.

I said nothing, not sure what she was referring to.

"Of course not. We're the same. We aren't able to show weakness on the outside, because we're afraid that we would be exposed for how fragile we are on the inside. Always trying to protect ourselves and those close to us that we forget we have emotions too.

"Everyone thinks that Abby is this strong and collected person who always has her rationality and feelings in check. Guess what? No one is that armored. She just doesn't say what is bothering her and never lets anyone else know that she needs protection too. She shoulders everything without a word and puts on a brave front, as if she's always in control and always on top of things. But I know better, because I've never met a person as screwed up and like me as she is. We even have the same health problem!"

She paused to gauge my reaction with a dry smile on her face. She was yelling at me, just as Abby had done before. She, too, was protecting someone else like Abby always had. But her voice was less intentional like Abby's had been, because she was exposing herself as well as Abby due to how worried she was about her best friend. I felt myself feeling worse every second I was cast under her eyes, much like Abby's bright and pure gaze.

"There's a limit to what she can take. She's not some damsel in distress that needs escorting everywhere, but her heart is weak, and she can be easily provoked to faint or worse. It runs in her family. It's usually not significant and there are no symptoms, but overexertion and emotional distress can trigger it. And the result is what you just saw here. If we're lucky, it's short. If we're not, she needs immediate medical attention and medication to revive her."

I understood it all now. She'd fainted before because of the lack of rest and now because she was angry. But I didn't understand why she was angry. She had no reason to be since this was what she wanted. It was no reason to push her off the edge. Still, my gut was beginning to twist anxiety with the knowledge just provided.

"Is she alright?" I asked, lamely.

"No need for your concern. She'll be fine after a rest and some time to mull over everything. This time."

I breathed a sigh of relief, but the guilt still reigned on. The gears in my head was going full blast to analyze everything and stimulate what would've happened if things were on the worse side of the situation. I could not live with the knowledge that I caused Abby to be hospitalized while I was trying to save my own pride.

"Do you remember what you said to me when you brought her home yesterday?"

I nodded, recalling it word for word. I had assured her that Abby was fine and that I would never allow anyone to hurt her, not even myself. I'd meant every word of it, but I had failed those words in just one day.

"Then why did this happened? This did not look like you were protecting her. It looked like you were hurting her," Nina accused, like she was talking to a criminal. "I don't care what she said and what you said to let it escalate this far. Abby did nothing wrong, and you have no right to blame her for anything. I don't know what connection you have to Cherie Amour or why you would be against whatever she wanted to do with it, but I do know that there would be no way she would've sold that under any circumstances.

"Abby doesn't lack in jewelry and she hardly wears one item twice. But I've seen her wear that many times. And she said that it was important to her, because someone special gave it to her when she was a child. She said that it was one of the clearest memories she had and that meant that it was priceless.

"If it wasn't a stupid mix-up today, it would've never ended up being on auction and end up being sold to you. _I_ picked up the wrong box, and it was _my_ fault that Cherie Amour was sold to you. So you better give me a good reason as to why you made Abby upset even though she isn't to blame."

I was feeling like a complete jerk. I'd jumped to conclusions because of my own insecurities and was now beginning to realize how breaking the words that I let out was to my target. I finally understood that strange glimmer in her eyes. They were dancing brightly, reflecting so much light, because they were harboring tears that she wouldn't allow to flow. She probably felt so hurt and wronged that she could not bear to converse long enough to yell at me. She'd tried to explain, but I didn't give her the chance. She must've thought that I could cut ties so cruelly that I didn't even need to hear reasoning.

I felt defeated and lower than dirt. If I had any hopes that she would open herself to me, she would surely have shut me out completely after what just happened. Her final words was the conclusion to it all. She was finished with me. She was cutting connections as definitively as my words had expressed, just like how I wanted. It was always one step forward and two steps back with us. But this time, it was one hundred steps back.

"I don't have a good enough reason," I admitted with a deep sigh.

"What did you say?" Nina asked, sounding as if she just had a very long work-out session all of a sudden. "Are you telling me that you didn't have proper provocation for any of this?!"

I was completely dumbstruck by what happened next. I had never imagined that so many obscenities and intelligent words could be strung together so effortlessly and menacingly, coming from someone who was at least eight inches shorter than me. Her reprimanding resembled Abby's, but a lot more uncensored. Still, I was shocked at how clever and perceptive she was, aiming and hitting every visible sensitive points in one's self-esteem. If I could feel any worse, she would've made sure of it.

"It's men like you who make women want to become lesbians," she concluded, breathless and furious. I wasn't sure whether to find it amusing or extremely insulting. "You _will_ apologize to Abby when she feels better, and then, you _will_ stay as far away as possible from us. You've done enough for Abby, don't you think? And just like her, I highly dislike you. Do as all a favor and make yourself scarce. You don't even deserve to be in her presence, otherwise have her attention."

With one last, disdainful look, she trudged off in the direction that Mick had led Abby to. Her pace was quick, and even from the back view, she looked ticked off. As her footsteps grew distant and I was left alone, I sighed again. I really did see the similarities between the two women, and that was what really disturbed me. Nina hated me and she wasn't even on the receiving end of my outburst, so Abby would undoubtedly think me worse than the plague.

I would have to apologize, that wasn't an option. But I also knew that I couldn't just leave now. There are some things that was brought to the surface today underneath the rough edges of harsh words. I wasn't sure what they meant, but I knew that they had to be addressed for us to move on, for the better or for the worse. Nina was right, of course. I don't deserve to be around Abby. But I would push my luck one last time and put a resolution to things.

I messed up, and I had to clean it up. And if it really is enough is enough, then at least there would be no more misunderstandings holding us here.

_Author's Note: Did you expect things to turn so quickly? Thank you for all my readers, and especially my reviewers. I really appreciate your support and it makes me happy to read your comments. Now continue to make me happy by REVIEWING! You're gonna want to know what goes on in the next part because here is where the tangled problems are going to unravel. REVIEW if you want to know._


	32. Chapter 15 Part 2: Crime and Resolution

_Author's Note: Sorry about the lack of updating. But I did warn you I would be busy with college. Anyway, I finally got time to breathe and produce this in a mere two days. So enjoy! I promise to update when I can, but reminding me is probably a good idea because I tend to procrastinate or forget about certain things after a while._

The room was dark except for the light coming off the projector. The room was silent except for the single voice of the design team's leader as she introduced and explained each design that were thrown up onto the far wall. There was another half a dozen people in the room, all sitting around the huge glass table designed specifically for meetings. I was seated comfortably in a leather chair with files displayed neatly in front of me with a brief outline of the presentation along with copies of the designs and their material details. I'd already memorized them and found this part of the meeting redundant and boring.

I stole a small glance to my right, where Abby was sitting at the head of the table. She had a laptop in front of her instead of files. The light casting from the screen gave her a dull glow. Her chair was pulled back from the desk and her legs were crossed as well as her arms. Her eyes were fixed ahead, the bright images reflected on them. She was wearing loose-fitting dress pants and a matching gray vest over a white shirt. Simple pearls served as earrings, and her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. On the her wrists was a diamond bracelet and a silver watch. Seeing this small detail sent a pang of agony through my body. In my pocket, the bracelet burned through the fabric.

As I watched, Nina, who was seated on her other side, leaned over to her ear and whispered something. Abby nodded promptly, and the both of them returned their attention to the presentation. I sighed and forced my eyes back to the speaker as well.

It's been like this for four days. After that night, she returned to normal. Normal in that she went on with her day as if nothing happened. Her face never faltered, and her behavior was perfectly content. It seemed like she wasn't affected. The only thing is that she hardly acknowledged my presence. She acted like I was a perfect stranger who happened to live in her home. She greeted me simply and went on with whatever it was that she was preoccupied with at the moment.

She'd been busy lately. And I only had a chance to catch brief glimpses of her in the morning, before she left for school, and in the evening after she returned from classes and work. By that time, she was exhausted and retreated to her room to rest. Nina was always with her, and Mick was with them regularly as well. I was beginning to feel more and more like an outsider watching them interact with each other. I felt jealousy every time Abby laughed and comfortably conducted long conversations with Mick when she thought no one was around.

Nina, on the other hand, treated me as if I was the incarnation of the devil. More than one occasion, I felt like she wanted to cast salt at me as I left the room. I didn't know someone could give the death glare for hours on end, but Nina accomplished the feat easily. Whenever she spared me words, they were usually sarcastic and insulting. Mick was more subtle with his disdain. He spoke very little to me, but it was clear that I was not welcome anywhere near him, Nina, and Abby. I was sure that if I was not so quick and immortal, he would've succeeded in ambushing me already and given me a beating.

It was worse than being back at square one, because at least square one existed as progress. I was invisible and insignificant; I was the dreaded square zero. So unimportant that she doesn't even have to worry about loving or hating me. She felt nothing at all.

Someone flipped the lights on, and I heard shuffling as people readjusted to the lights and the next part of the meeting. Abby scooted her chair up and blinked profusely for a few seconds.

"So in conclusion, the theme of Eternity in Love will be portrayed by the simple but timeless designs and materials of pearls and gold. Each individual design will be coupled with a male equivalent, complimentary with a the purchase of it's other half. Everything will be done hand crafted to perfection, even the boxes," the speaker wrapped up, tucking her falling hair behind her ears. She smiled at Abby and then another long moment at me before she took her seat again.

Abby cleared her throat purposefully. Nina was next to get up. She filed through her papers and emerged with a list of the design names. She walked confidently, wearing black ballet flats and a youthful black business suit with onyx jewelry to match, around the table, handing out the papers as she went.

"The Promotions Department has these names selected for the products and is already working on advertising for the line. The theme of the commercials will be love throughout the ages. There will be clips of how jewelry is used to indulge and seal a promise throughout history, leading up to today when it is used to seal a lifetime bond. If there are not anymore questions or concerns, the suppliers have already prepared the materials and the manufacturers are ready to take on the projects."

I glanced at the papers as it was nearly slammed down in front of me, reading it in half a second. The designs were just fine, nothing special, and the names were mediocre at best. But the promotions idea was absolutely ridiculous. Jewelry had a certain appeal to women, and it was the major reason why men went along with that market. But jewelry without a meaning is not a good marketing tool, nor will it provide the adoration from women needed to obligate men to invest in the precious metals.

I looked up as Nina rounded the table and stopped behind Abby. Abby lifted her eyes to smile at Nina.

"Alright. If there is nothing else, meeting is adjourned," Abby deduced, pushing the lid on the laptop shut.

"Actually," I mentioned, suddenly feeling all the eyes in the room staring directly at me. But the only one I cared about was not really seeing me, she was basically gazing over my shoulder. Nina was giving me the evil eye as she returned to her seat. She made a show of organizing her papers and throwing the folder closed. "I think the PR idea is uninteresting."

"Then what do you suggest?" Asked a skeptical Nina.

I slipped a hand into my pocket, my fingers folding around the cold metal of Cherie Amour. I smiled, scooting closer to Abby's chair. Her eyebrows knitted together as she watched me. Nina was now fanning herself with her folder, clearly seeing right through my pretenses.

"Accessories are a lot more precious when they have a sentiment behind them. Jewelry through the ages may be creative but it lacks texture. Perhaps we should focus on one thing to have more details and more significance."

"Like?"

"Like following a couple through their story. From childhood to old age and the various things that signified their relationship. That way a piece of jewelry has a touching meaning to draw the clients."

I heard murmurs erupt from the room, signaling approval. Nina thought in silence for a moment before turning to Abby. Abby pressed a finger on her lips and dropped her gaze to the floor. I noticed that her nails had grown out and she had a coat of clear nail polish on them. She took a deep breath after a minute and got up from the chair in one swift moment, standing firmly on her two inch heels.

"You have two days to write up the proposal for that idea. I want the cost estimates as well as what product you plan on using. Be as specific as you can. If you can't come up with the plan, we will use the PR idea. If it is unsatisfactory, you are dismissed from the entire project. I want it on my desk at noon on Friday," she announced, not even looking at me. "Meeting is adjourned."

And with that, Abby strode toward the exit. Nina gathered her things and followed Abby out, tossing her hair behind her as she passed me. The members of the team were chatting lowly now, several of the women glancing over at me nervously, blushing red and giggling. I continued to stare at the seat that Abby once resided. The seat felt as empty and cold as my heart right now. I stood up and rushed out before any of these women got any ideas.

I quietly walked to the elevator behind the girls, hoping for an opportunity to talk to Abby in private. They matched each other's pace well, chatting about appointments and to do lists. When they stopped outside the steal doors and Abby reached out for the down button on the side wall, Nina looked over her shoulder and gave me a brief glare before continuing the conversation in a content tone of voice.

I actually hoped that Abby would give me some sign of how she felt, anything but the confusing nonchalance, so I at least knew where I stood. But up until now, she might as well have been too absorbed in work to know I still existed. There is nothing more painful than walking in a fog when it comes to love.

I heard a distinct ding a second before the doors slid apart into the walls and revealed an empty lift. Abby stepped in first, almost graceful in her heels today, followed closely by Nina. I briskly walked in and stood beside Nina, who looked like she wanted to claw my eyes out for my audacity today. She scoffed loudly and flipped her thick curls over to one shoulder as if she wanted the curtain to make me disappear. Abby, seeming unaware bent forward to touch the one key and returned to looking straight ahead.

I originally wanted to speak while we were all stuck in this room, but everything I wanted to say was sucked out of my head, and I didn't know how to begin now. I obviously didn't think this through, because anything I wanted to say was surely inappropriate to bring up in front of Nina, whom I haven't a clue as to how much she was informed from Abby's side. If I even tried, Nina would shoot me down before I can make sense, and Abby might as well be mute, because she didn't even want to address me directly. Nina spoke to me more than she has in the last couple of days. So now, I was suck watching the glass around us and stare down at the lobby below as we descended along a long tube. The silence pressed around us, nearly suffocating me.

"You were saying?" Abby's crystal voice penetrated the atmosphere.

"Hm?" Nina responded absentmindedly, now going through her phone for messages.

"You were telling me about lunch?"

"Oh, right. The Chairwoman arranged for us to have lunch with her and Lawyer Lee in 30 minutes at Sweet Case."

Abby's head fell back slightly as she lifted her gaze to look at the panel over the doors. The glaring red number next to the down arrow indicated that we were on the 10th floor and counting down. I was running out of time, fast, but I still can't find an opportunity.

"That's three blocks from here?" Nina nodded. "Let's just walk then. I could use the exercise, and I have to discuss something with you. Make sure you tell the driver to not come get us until after work."

Nina gave her a look full of curiosity, but agreed without questioning. The elevator dinged as it adjusted to a stable stopping position, and I sighed in frustration. The doors threw open a moment later, and as the one directly in front of it, Nina left first. Before Abby would leave and before Nina could tear her attention away from her cell phone, my hands shot out and hit the button, causing the doors to shut us in once again. I also pressed the emergency stop button so the lift would not move or accept anyone else.

For the first time since the misunderstanding, she met my eyes and looked at me instead of past me. The expression on her face was shock and exasperation. She glanced back at the windows for a brief second and returned when she saw that we were not moving. I stopped in front of her, blocking the only way out with all the courage I could muster.

"Move," she said in a low and definite tone, one fit for an heiress.

"I will as soon as we talk," I threw back in my own uncompromising voice.

"Talk? About what? I think we've talked plenty. And you made everything crystal clear the other night," she snapped venomously, visibly done suppressing herself. "Now move!"

"Look, I know I misunderstood about the bracelet. Nina told me everything and that you'll never-"

"And? Does it make any difference if I auctioned it on purpose or not? It has nothing to do with anything. You said you were done with this because it wouldn't work out anyway. So everything is given back to how it was. Now you want to say you're sorry you made the mistake of thinking I didn't have enough manners to sell off that thing? Is that it? Fine, I accept your stupid apology. We're all done and even now?" She said coldly, her anger seeping into my skin. "Now I have to make an important appointment, so do me a favor, and move your useless self over before I call security."

I opened my mouth to retort, to tell her that I meant nothing of what I said, it was all my insecurities talking and I wish to take it all back. I didn't want her to think of me as a cruel and heartless person who can flip his words in a matter of days. But I heard a buzz and immediately locked my jaw. Abby looked over my shoulder at the intercom mounted in the corner. I closed my eyed in defeat. Even fate was against me now.

"Are you guys okay in there? We got a signal that the elevator was stopped," a raspy voice echoed out into the room.

"Yes. We pressed a wrong button unintentionally. Could you please restart the elevator and open the doors?" Abby requested, her voice suddenly calm and relaxed again.

"It will take a few moments, but we'll get on it. Once it restarts, the elevator will readjust and go up some before it goes back down to the first floor. Just hang on, the doors will open as it normally would."

"Thank you."

There was another buzz, and then it was quiet again. Abby ran a hand over her pony tail and leaned back into the glass, glancing out at the glass at the sparse lobby once more. There were a few people at the front desk and security guards at the front door, but most were too engrossed to notice that we were stuck in here. The ones that did probably made the call to the elevator maintenance or else they wouldn't be so quick to notice that one of the two dozen elevators in the building was out of commission. Abby shifted her weight, seeming impatient to get out. _Was I so hard to be around that she always found any excuse to not be alone with me?_

"If I said that I'm just a moron who keeps wondering whether I can believe your words or your actions twenty times over everyday, would you stop to consider what I'm feeling for just a second longer?" I muttered. "I wanted to have a clean break but something keeps contradicting that decision. I want to accompany you, but it's a horrific feeling to hang in limbo while you hold all the cards and won't just end my misery. Can you just give me a final resolution?"

"If I am to give you a resolution, who is supposed to give me mine?"

She stood up as the elevator began to move again, lifting up and then sinking back down comfortably just like the man over the intercom had said. It dinged once before the doors opened. Abby maneuvered around me to get to the exit. I grabbed her wrist, running on pure emotions, and swung her around forcibly, bending so that my mouth descended onto hers. One hand wrapped around her small waist, her tiny self fitting perfectly there, and the other twisted into her tied up hair, yanking her head back slightly to make up for the height difference.

My eyes were closed, but I was well aware that the figure next to mind was stiff and that her nails were digging into the skin on my arm. Her breathing stopped altogether and her heart sped like it was participating in a Nascar race. I was on fire, set ablaze by all the frustration and long withheld contact that consumed this relationship. She was warm, her temperature burning into me as I clung onto her, not allowing an escape. For once, I'd like to not be a gentleman that can never cross an invisible line with her. Her words, vague and designed to provoke my injured heart, was plenty excuse to me at the moment. I wanted to pour all the things I can never express into her here and now.

I heard an audible gasp outside the circle I had locked us in with this embrace. Abby finally moved underneath me. First, she tried to push me away with her own strength, but found she couldn't gather enough of it to do much to me. Then she used used her hands, trapped underneath my own and beat against my chest to signal she desperately wanted out. Finally, I felt something hard jab at m shins and then a snapping sound as the object gave way to my impenetrable limbs. This time, I did release her and allowed her to throw me back a few steps.

I noticed Nina, wide-eyed and mouth agape, standing outside the lift, her cell phone pressed to her ear. Abby's heart slowed gradually, but her breathing was close to hyperventilation. All the color had drained from her face, and her lip gloss was faded across her mouth, smeared at the corners. She stared at me, her brown eyes taken over by confusion and anger.

I felt remnants of her lip gloss on my lips and felt a cross between aching guilt and primal pride. Abby chose that moment to limp back a few steps. The heel on her right shoe was lying abandoned on the dark purple carpet of the lift. And then she did the one thing I didn't expect of the attention-fearing Abby, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Nina flinched at the sound and pressed her palms to her ear. I looked at Abby, not knowing whether to laugh or fear for her well-being. The comical side won out, but I repressed the full out laughter and only smirked.

With one last hateful look in my direction, she turned and stormed out, limping and stumbling over the height difference the missing heel left on her legs. Nina didn't even have time to show her distaste for actions, because she immediately followed her best friend, not daring to say anything on the matter.

As the elevator closed on itself again, I noticed that people outside was definitely staring at me disapprovingly through the glass. I ducked my head, wondering if I could be sued for sexual assault if security witnessed the incident. It did not matter on the financial side, but I'd rather not have to appear in court and have the press on my case about attacking the heiress of TerraCotta Jewels. I don't think having to register as a sexual predator would help to keep my identity obscure, even if I did change it every couple of years.

I knew what I did was out of character and stupid, but somehow, I felt better about the situation. Sure, she was beyond ticked off at me, but it was still better than the brood silent anger she had before. She could voice this one, in primal or vocal manner didn't matter. I had managed to make the other night disappear by giving her something else to be mad at. Although, I didn't know what made me think to resort to such drastic measures.

I reached into my suit jacket and pulled out a handkerchief. I dabbed the cloth to my lips a few times to wipe off the evidence of my crime and smiled at the memory. The excessively long delay before her resistance was not unnoticed. If anything, I was sure that her resistance was cracking under the constant pressure. My patience actually might be working, as slowly as it is, it is effective. I slipped the handkerchief into my pocket and reached out to press the button on the elevator to go back to the office. I had a proposal to complete.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, brushing against my sensitive nerves. A hand reached in to retrieve it, but my eyes fell over the floor. A black two inch spike that served as the heel of a shoe still sprawled on the floor. I bent over and took it into my other hand, rolling it over in my palm. There was splinters on the end where it had snapped off in collision with my leg. Abby had definitely improved if she'd manage to be unharmed while walking on this fragile thing.

My other hand pulled the cell phone up my ear and pressed the accept call button. My smile disappeared when I heard the voice over the speaker. All the joy sucked out of my lungs in one defining moment.

"Jason, is Abby with you?"

_Author's Note: I gotta say, I like the backbone that Jason is starting to grow when it comes to Abby. What about you? Yet another accidentally-on-purpose kiss between the couple. Each kiss has a meaning to me, but I want to know what you think is the significance of each. Give me an answer in a review, and I might gift you a chapter of my newest story UNTIL WHENEVER, which I don't plan on posting any time soon. It's not just going to be one person, if I like your answer or it just makes me giddy, I'll give it to you. Lastly, if you hadn't noticed, it's a cliffhanger and the next chapter will be the climax (finally). So REVIEW if you don't want me to be a slug on writing. REVIEW!!!_


	33. Chapter 16 Part 1: Crossing the Line

_Author's Note: This came out sooner than you thought, eh? Now that I've found some stable ground on my college schedule, I can manage my writing better. Here is the finale, or part of it. I'm not sure, but I think this chapter will have quite a number of parts in alternating (I'm guessing) POVs._

I splashed cold water on my face half a dozen times and glared at the reflection in the mirror. My face was wet and dripping all over the black marble counter. The water continued to pour down the drain, and I continued to wonder what allowed him to affect me. My lips were washed of the lip gloss smeared from impact, but they still bore witness to what happened. He was more forceful than I'd ever seen him, and the flesh on my mouth was tender as proof of the strength he used to handle me.

I really was finding it hard to grasp that I was just publicly made the victim of a sexual assault. The person who committed the crime was the one person who is supposed to be the last remaining member of the type of men who didn't know how else to treat a woman but as a fragile flower. Surely, he would've been beheaded of something if he pulled something like that in his time.

On top of that, the entire company was there to see it. I already got more attention than I needed just with carrying the same last name as management, and now I was the center of a scandalous scene. This would be spread all over the company by the end of today and would certainly reach my mother and grandmother's ears. How am I supposed to explain? Perhaps I should just report exactly what happened and give the idiot what he deserved. He attacked me! Where was security when you need them?

Where did he get off picking a fight with me, telling me to get lost, and then pulling _that?_

A hand entered my vision, offering a length of paper towel. I grabbed it and dabbed my face dry with it. Next came the lip gloss, I took it too and reapplied the stuff on my lips, having to be gentler than usual. It didn't look swollen, but I definitely felt it.

I frowned, looking at the person in the mirror. It was definitely my reflection, but I wouldn't have just allowed myself to be grabbed and kissed then just scream and walk away. I was so angry that I couldn't think clearly, but that was usually when I was most eloquent. Just that when he came down on me, I was frozen, partially from shock, and that I felt like my soul had been knocked clean out of my body. I couldn't even seek the nerves that connected my limps to my brain until I heard Nina outside. I didn't think that he really wouldn't let go after he noticed that I struggled, but that's what he did. On instinct, I could only kick him. If it was any other guy, he wouldn't have been able to walk for weeks, but because it was him, my heel broke instead. After that, there wasn't a word in the dictionary of any any language that could describe what I was feeling. I couldn't beat him; all I could do was scream and walk away.

I glanced down and sighed at my uneven shoes. I had to go to lunch with my grandmother, and I really didn't want to go walking in there like this. Presentation was the most important idea to grasp in this business, and I would look incompetent walking into a high class restaurant looking like I just went through a bar fight. If I was lucky, maybe some paparazzi would be around so that I could end up on the front of cover of some gossip magazine as the most embarrassing heiress to ever walk the Earth.

"Are you feeling better now?" Nina asked, standing beside me. I nodded. "Do you want me to cancel the lunch?"

"No, that's not possible. We have to go."

"How are you going to go like this? You can't walk two blocks in those shoes. Maybe I should call the driver back."

"No," I replied, suddenly getting an idea.

I lifted my foot up and grabbed the unbroken shoe off my left foot. I made sure to balance carefully as to not fall over. I grasped the shoe in my hand firmly and slammed the heel down as hard as I can on the bathroom counter. It made an excruciating sound and then cracked, the heel hanging on by mere splinters. Echoes of the sound bounced around us, and once again, I wondered why security was so lazed today. I used my other hand to snap it off, throwing the thing into the trash. These were expensive, but it couldn't be helped. I slipped it back onto my foot and stood up straight. It was a bit unusual, but it was still better than hobbling. I reached down and folded my pant legs inward so that I wouldn't trip over the excess fabric later.

"Nice. Just like flats," Nina complimented with a laugh.

"Thank you. Now, let's go."

I led us out of the bathroom and continued toward the main doors of TerraCotta. I was glad that Jason had not decided to follow me afterwards; it saved us both the excess humiliation. Still, I couldn't help but notice the occasional pair of eyes that followed my path. I rolled my eyes. This office was too dull and stuffy if even the smallest gossip material caused this much of an uproar.

Nina was quiet, knowing to respect my mood and not pry while I was still worked up. I knew she would eventually ask me, now that I was regathered and back to myself. It was expected, but I had something I needed to discuss with her as well. I'd been waiting for the right moment, and now is as good as any.

"What is going on with you and Jason?" She inquired as we went through the glass revolving doors to get outside.

"We...it's complicated."

"It's not as complicated as you think. I'm not an idiot. I saw it coming a mile away."

I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face her. "You saw what coming?"

"You told me that you knew each other before you came back to the mansion. Since he appeared again, you've been acting weird. Someone at the office said that you guys ran into each other in Spain too and you guys had some sort of fight there. First, you go out to dinner with him, and then you bail on the charity auction to argue with the guy. And just now. What was that? One moment you act like he's a nuisance, and another, you're kissing each other.

"Even if I'm that slow, I would notice something was up. The guy seems to be like a lost puppy following you everywhere. He obviously loves you like a bee loves his honey. And you, you condone it."

"He attacked me in the elevator. You saw. It's not like I consented or purposely did any of the things you listed," I responded simply.

"Yes, he did. And I think he deserves to be punched in the face for that. But that's not the whole story, is it? I know it. Whenever I see him, I get the feeling that he's not just what is seen. And there's some sort of energy when you two are in proximity of each other. Are you hiding something from me?"

I bit my lip. I knew I couldn't tell her the whole story. Even if it didn't endanger the Carters, there was no way that she would believe me that they weren't human, that this idiot has been hovering in my life since I was six and just wouldn't leave. But I really wanted to share with someone what I was going through, someone who wasn't involved, so that maybe I could prove that I'm not the only one lost and confused as to what I'm supposed to do. Of course, I had no precedence to base my decisions on. Everything was unbearably hard with Jason. I could tell Nina anything, because she wasn't easy to get a secret out, but I would break the confidential promise if I did. I decided that I would have to stall and edit the story in my head before blurting it out and probably make her think I was delusional or insane.

"I'll tell you about it later. We're going to be late if we don't hurry."

She grumbled a complaint, but followed me down the street. The cars whizzed by us, the sounds of the city in full blast all around. The boutiques and business towers on the street was quiet and everything went on with its own business. We walked for a while in silence, my thoughts whirling around the subject that I wanted to discuss with her. I really didn't want to have this talk with her, honestly, but if I didn't, no one will. And with her personality, that could delay her thought process a good ten years.

She was worried about me and Jason, but I was even more concerned about her and Mick. She was becoming increasingly belligerent toward him. Just this morning, she was in an usually good mood and made breakfast. Everything was great until Mick got a phone call from one of his many female acquaintances on some inconsequential subject. I didn't even have time to restrain her before she dumped the entire carton of orange juice into his lap and the plate of eggs and toast was smashed into his face. If I hadn't immediately dragged her out of the house with the excuse that we had an early meeting, there wouldn't have been any plates left in the mansion that was still in one piece. I hadn't seen Mick in the office yet, so I was almost sure that he was avoiding us to prevent himself from losing his temper at her for nearly scalding the skin on his face off. If I allowed her to go down this path, she might seriously injure him or herself in the process.

"Nina," I began, slowing my steps so that she fell into pace beside me. "Isn't there something that you've been keeping from me?"

"What are you talking about?"

I paused, making sure that I knew what I was going to say before I started. This was unbelievably awkward without me having to wing it and say something stupid.

"You know Mick and I are like siblings. And I treat you as the closest friend I have." She was staring at me with a puzzled look on her face, but I ignored it and kept my eyes forward. "You know I wouldn't intentionally keep things from you. And I think I've been completely trustworthy for you too."

"What are you getting at? Just spit it out."

"Do you like Mick?" I blurted out, cutting immediately to the chase.

Nina eyes nearly popped out of her head and she stopped abruptly, tripping over herself and nearly toppled onto the cement. I watched as she righted herself and cursed under her breath while running a hand back to smooth her fallen hair. Her lips pressed into a thin line, and she was avoiding my eyes with great effort. She truly was a terrible liar.

"No," she defended. "What would you even like about that flighty jerk?"

I stifled a smirk. Even her voice had grown an octave higher than usual. She was blushing profusely and her hands tried to cover that up by cupping her cheeks.

"You and I both know that flighty is all a show. He can't be flighty if he had never actually touched another girl inappropriately. He isn't flighty if he won't mess with real feeling and take advantage of all too willing women. You and I are well aware that the girl he agrees to marry will have to praise God that she has that kind of fortune."

"Then why does he show up with different women at every chance he gets?"

"Because he won't stay with one long enough so that she gets attached and hurt," I retorted, pulling her forward to walk with me. "And don't try to change the subject. Answer my question truthfully."

"I did."

"Really? So I'm imagining the fact that you purposely hire bad assistants to annoy him and find crazy ways to express your frustrations whenever he does so much as mention another woman's name? Like dumping orange juice into his lap?"

"I'm hiring women that he likes. He seems to like the company of long-legged bimbos, so I thought he wouldn't mind if she can't work a copier, or a revolving door. And this morning was an accident, like all the other times."

"Oh please!" I stepped in front of her path and used my hands to force her to look me in the eyes. "No one accidentally throws expensive vases at one person three times a week."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she muttered, blinking a lot.

I smiled and glanced at the steady flow of traffic to my right. It wasn't as bad as during rush hour, but the occasional car passed inhibited down the row of greenery and tall buildings of the business district. Nina glared at me suspiciously.

"Unless you can come up with a doctor's note that claims you have a mental condition in which you go temporarily insane and break things, you better admit you have feelings for Mick. Or..."

"Or what?"

"I swear that I will throw you into oncoming traffic just to prove that you two have a thing for each other," I threatened, kidding but serious at the same time. But just to keep the spirit of things, I swung us around so that she stood with her back on the edge of the street, and me in front of her with my hands firmly on her shoulders.

"You wouldn't!" She warned, her eyes narrowed and her eyebrows knitted together.

"You're right. But the look on your face already gave me the answer I wanted," I laughed.

She stuck her tongue out at me and smiled too. "Even if I can say I like him, he is a different story."

I thought about it for a moment. Though it is true that Mick was always surrounded by women, I can count on one hand the number that he actually keeps close. Of those, we were the only ones who see the real him, the guy underneath the perfectly cut suits and sterile office background. He's the domineering and controlling business man only outside the gates of the mansion. At home, he is the most gentle and dependable guy I knew. He doesn't lose to anyone, but subject to the abuse by Nina, he seems docile like a house bunny. If that isn't enough indication that there is something there, I don't know what is.

"I think you're wrong there. What kind of guy would sit still and let you dump hot food on him and fling things at him constantly if he didn't like you just a little bit? And you don't even have the excuse of just being grumpy once a month!"

She frowned, her eyes doubted my assumption. She reached up and tucked a strand of fallen back into place. I knew what she was thinking. She was just like me; our commitment issues and trust issues weighed on every relationship we made, no matter how minor. Letting people in was a conscious effort, and sometimes that comes off as antisocial and arrogant. We come off as mean and intimidating, but that was just an unpracticed expression design to shelter a much more breakable ego. A lifetime of that leads us to believe that there isn't a person out there with enough patience and determination to live up to the standard we've set in stone a long time ago and to break through the walls we've set up around ourselves. When we've realized that someone has breached the perimeters and planted a seed in our hearts, it becomes a frenzy of emotions and avoidance as we try to stifle the unwanted sensations and at the same time feel vulnerable because we want to let down those walls and jump into the arms of that person.

Nina was feeling exactly the same way I was feeling about Jason. I was standing on the edge, and I was afraid of crossing the line. He keeps pushing my limits, not seeing that I was already at the end of the rope. Every time I see him, I struggle against the knowledge that if I stepped wrong, he would have something fragile, my heart, within his hands, and that I would be at his mercy. I wasn't sure how well I can handle that. I suffered from anxiety attacks when I thought about the alternative. If I stayed where I was, I would never know what could come of this. If I indeed closed my eyes and blindly went for it, I may never recover.

But Nina and Mick were different. They had less factors blundering their possibilities. She could still come up for air intact if nothing worked out. She did not put her life and existence in as a gambling chip.

"You never know until you try. Like crossing the street, look both ways and try to take it slow," I encouraged, smiling warmly.

I heard skidding of tires as a gray van suddenly halted directed beside us on the street. I had but a moment to look up and saw that the door slid open, revealing two brawny men dressed all in black. One of them yanked Nina off the street by the arms, and she let out a loud screech as she was forced into the backseat with the man. I instinctively tried to pull her back by the shirt and was pulled forward, stumbling off balance. Another pair of hands roughly snatched my wrists and jerked me into the vehicle as well.

I could hear Nina struggle beside me, kicking and punching the man restraining her. I, too, was screaming and elbowed the body that was pressed behind mine. He let out a labored breath and his hold on my waist and arms grew tighter, sending painful sensations throughout my flesh. My heart was frantically pumping in my ribcage and adrenaline rushed through my veins. The aggressor grunted a string of profanity, and the door was closed. The van began moving again. I heard cracking and my eyes rolled to the side to see that Nina had managed to punch one of the guys in the jaw. That only made him angrier as he grabbed her by the hair and pinned her between him and the window.

I screamed, seeing a brief image of Nina as she was sedated with a cloth pressed over her mouth. Her hazel eyes grew droopy a second before she went limp and fell over, not moving in her capturer's arms. I tried wriggling out of the grip, but was quickly pulled back and restrained once again. The man holding me yanked my head back by my hair and pressed something, smelling heavily like bleach and chlorine, to my mouth to stifle my screams. I recognized it immediately as chloroform and tried to pry the thing off my face. I tried to stop breathing, but it was too late.

The effect of the chemical was nearly immediate. My head was swimming, and my limbs lost their strength. I felt a numb tear fall down before I lost consciousness, the image of only one person appearing in the darkness before everything disappeared.

_Author's Note: Where is our hero vampire when you really need him? REVIEW if you want me to release the next part. Or it might be a very long time. REVIEW!!!_


	34. Chapter 16 Part 2: Pier

_**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, reminding me that I still have to finish this. My college life has been hell so please excuse the long overdue writing. Yes, I know it was a cliffhanger, and I deserve to be shot for leaving you all this time. But guess what? I'm here now, and you can go ahead and freak out some more. Anyways, as I said before, these parts kind of switch POVs a lot. This is Jason's since you all wanted to know who the phone call was from. Happy reading!**_

"_Jason, is Abby with you?"_

I clutched the phone to my ear, feeling my bones stiffen into stone and the feeling of dread settle deep into my stagnant heart. This voice was so rarely heard, a staccato of murmurs that sounds almost like the whisper directly to the soul. Because it was so unusual that he would speak, it was a strong suggestion that something had to have happened. What struck my impending sense of tragedy was that the tone in his voice was grave.

"She just left for lunch," I answered, my voice detached of emotion as I clamored for the button to go back to the first floor. I pressed it and it lit up, but I continued to press it multiple more times, uselessly trying to make it move faster. The lift continued to the upper floor contently.

"With another girl," he added, sounding as if he was confirming something he already knew.

Nina. She left with Nina. "Yes. What is going on, Arnold?"

I heard him sigh and a small whimper cried in the background. The elevator was descending now, after an agonizing stop on the 13th floor, crawling down the glass tube, nowhere near fast enough for the frantic sensation in my stomach. I heard vague shuffling and indistinct whispers in the phone and felt irritation creep into my skin.

"Would someone please tell me _something_?!" I growled, nearly shattering the device held in my fist.

"I had a vision a few minutes ago," Arnold started.

My vocal cords dropped to the pit of my stomach. Arnold never spoke or really open up to outsiders simply because he couldn't stand what information he may draw once he does. He only converses with Ava in intimacy and on occasion with the remainder of the clan. Mainly, he just guards the clan and serves as the pillar of support whenever we really needed it. When he does speak out of character, it is a warning of coming danger.

"It was all scrambled, primarily flashes of scenery even. But I saw enough to know that Abby isn't didn't make to lunch," he stated, another whimper stirred the background.

"What did you see?" I said so low that I wasn't sure he could hear me clearly. In my head, my words were just a series of hisses.

"There was a dock and a light yellow bobbing boat house. The sky was dim, so it should be around sunset. Abby and the girl is on the boat house, tied up at the wrists and ankles. In the first flash, they are unconscious, guarded by six bulky men dressed in all black. And then, all I see is blood seeping into the worn wood of the dock and pouring into the ocean. There's someone in the water, but I can only see the top of the head. It's raining heavily and the waves are crashing frequently. Even experienced swimmers would be pulled into the current in those conditions. They're in danger.

"That's all. I'm sorry."

I bent my head and pinched the bridge of my nose, my eyes closed and my head whirring with the information and the nauseating images. I needed to stop panicking. I needed to figure out how to reverse this. I had to get her back.

"I need you to find that dock. I need you to get all the information you can manage with what we have. Call me back with any and every possible location," I ordered, recollecting myself momentarily so I can actually be a leader.

I hung up and clutched the phone in my hands. It was my only hope right now. As soon as the elevator doors open, I shot out in a sprint towards the revolving door of the TerraCotta. I cursed myself for not being to use my full speed and could only think that, for every second I waste, Abby could be nearing the river of Styx.

Outside the underground doors, the parking garage loomed dimly, with rows of cars parked neatly as if for a showcase. I glanced around at the empty quiet space once and found my titanium Spider. I produced the key from my pocket and unlocked the doors. The doors opened automatically, and I jumped in, yanking it shut. The engine revved almost as soon as I got in, and I was backing out before settling into the seat. Speeding out of the parking lot, and using what remained of my sanity, I fastened the seatbelt around myself.

The engine was so quiet, leaving me to my horrid thoughts. I was unable to think straight, my mind conjuring up red images of mangled flesh and lifeless eyes destroying my beloved. I was angry at myself, angry that the possible dangers didn't occur to me when she said she was going with no one else to watch over her. I was terrified that I really could lose her and do nothing about it. I was regretful that I hadn't just forced her to talk to me longer so that she couldn't have gone.

But mostly, I hoped that she could hold on until I found her.

There was ringing, and my eyes went to the screen behind the gears of my car. Recognizing the number displayed on the caller ID, I pressed the accept button.

"Talk," I commanded impatiently.

''I've searched all the docks in the 100 mile radius. Most of them are industrial and is manned by heavy security and occupied by numerous shipment crews. It would be hard to keep two women against their will without being noticed during working hours.

"There's one dock that's highly probable. It's for public recreation purposes, mostly visited by hobby fishermen and families on vacation. It's about 80 miles from the company. I've sent the location to your email and the live satellite imaging of the dock. Rita and I are also on our way to the dock,'' Joseph buzzed through the speaker of the car's telephone. I could hear Rita in the background, screeching a string of profanities, probably as she's weaving through heavy traffic.

Without any unnecessary words, he hung up. I let one hand drop from the wheel and touch a button on the screen. My email popped up immediately, and I chose to open the one at the top of the list. A map pulled up and my eyes studied it, memorizing the roads and turns. Browsing through the satellite pictures quickly, I searched for a dock and a particular boathouse. The car kept steady in my grip, heading to the main street at criminal speed.

Something darted into the road a few yards from the hood of my car. Hitting the brakes the same time as raising my eyes to the road, the car screeched to a stop just inches from the brave human.

Despite nearly getting run over, he seemed unconcerned about his safety and sprinted around to the passenger side of my car. His eyes reflected mine, blazing with urgency and concern, as he speed walked over. I was tempted to hit the gas and leave him there to say whatever he wanted, but something was stopping me.

I rolled down the passenger button with a swift movement of my finger, and he bent so that his face was framed by it.

''Have you seen Abby and Nina?''

I stiffened, reading in his face that he wasn't just looking for the girls for a casual chat. His face was twisted in worry, and even just standing like this, it seemed like he was fidgeting in anxiousness. His blue and gray eyes said everything I was holding inside with great effort. I couldn't tell him. He would only get in the way. It would be unnecessary for him to worry when it could easily be dealt with and cleaned up if I could only get there. Impatience sparked in my head, making the decision before the words tumbled out of my head.

''They said they were going to lunch with the Chairwoman,'' I responded mechanically.

''The Chairwoman called earlier and confirmed that they never showed up. Lunch hour is over. They aren't in the office. Their cell phones goes straight to voice mail. The driver said that Nina dismissed him, and he never drove them to the restaurant.''

I already knew this, but this confirmed my worst fears. Abby was terribly punctual, and she would have called if she was running late. And even if she were ignoring someone's phone call, she never actually shut off her phone.

I heard vibrating and a soft familiar piano tune, pulling me out of my wallowing thoughts. Mick reached into his blazer and pulled out a silver cell phone. He stared at the screen and then pressed the phone to his ear instantaneously.

''Abby?'' My hands clenched the wheel tighter, hoping with all of my strength it really was her calling to explain the disappearance and that she was fine. My hopes were dashed the moment I caught the voice of someone else on the other side.

_''Gabriella Winns is having lunch with us. If you want her and her friend back, I suggest you bring five million to the Turtle Cove in an hour. Cash, no bank dyes, and no police. You come alone; no one else knows a word. If not, I'm sure these pretty ladies won't mind spending the night with the sea turtles.'' _

The voice was scrambled, funneled through an altering machine. My whole body felt like it was being suspended over the edge of a cliff. She really was taken along with Nina. She was an heiress, and a treasure chest for dark minds with greed in their eyes. I don't believe for a second that they will just let her go once they received collateral. The Winns were powerhouses in the world of business, and this will blow out of proportions once the press gets wind of it. To ensure their own safety, the kidnappers would have to eliminate witnesses and flee the country using the money.

If I let the humans handle this, there was a high chance of fatalities and the process will be prolonged. Even if I risked exposure, I had to snatch Abby and Nina back to safety. Surely the demon could repent some of his sins if he went down after saving the angel. I couldn't think of the consequences beyond those concerning her safety. I would deal with it all once I secured her.

"I want to talk to them. How can I be sure they're still okay?" Mick demanded, his voice calm, but his face pale and petrified.

"_I assure you the ladies are fine. They are just napping from the long journey. If you don't believe me, then don't bother about it. It's your price to pay."_

An annoying continuous tone came through the device after the kidnapper hung up. Mick was still frozen on the spot. I observed him as his eyes faded from his thinking process. I formulated a plan in my head. I would not need the ransom money. It would take too long to try and withdraw that amount without suspicion even if I did a small amount from every account I owned. There would be unnecessary time wasted, and I could easily and cleanly take care of the criminals. No one else had to be wiser.

I took my foot off the brake and the car began to inch forward half a second before my passenger door pulled open and Mick jumped into the seat without a word. I stomped on the brake again and snapped my head over to him.

"Get out," I said, through gritted teeth, my patience virtually grains of sand in an hourglass.

"Drive me to the bank immediately," he replied simply, ignoring my expression.

"It is impossible for you to withdraw five million without alerting the authorities. And if you do, the both of them will be even more danger. So get out now or I will throw you out myself!"

"How did you-"

"It doesn't matter right now. If you continue to delay me, I cannot guarantee that they will be alive."

He stared at me, his eyes intense with thought. Then, he shook his head and reached back to pull the seatbelt over his body with a click. My eyes narrowed in a glare and my fingers dug into the body of the steering wheel.

"I won't delay you, whatever it is that you're planning on doing. I know you're going to the dock. Take me with you. I will not stay here she could be getting hurt."

My first instinct was to kick him out of the vehicle immediately. If I let him come with me, he would be one more burden to care about and one more person unnecessarily involved. On the other hand, I couldn't let him stay here. He could feel helpless and alert the authorities in an attempt to do something good and end up getting a reverse result. I weighed the consequences fleetingly, knowing what I could not risk no matter what I had to pay. I gave out an exasperated, frustrated sigh and pushed the gas pedal into the floor. The car shot out into the street, the surroundings blurring like the gears in my head.

Mick's heartbeat was speeding along and his breathing was deep, like an animal preparing for battle. His cologne scent whirled around us, assaulting my overly sensitive nose as I took the first breath in a long time. My thumb moved to touch a button on the steering wheel and the hood of the car retreated to the back, the wind whipping through and lessened the concentration of adrenaline mixed with human essence around me. Instead, every scent blurred together and became insignificant as I set my mind to pick up only one particular smell.

"Does the family know?" I asked, staring straight out into the passing roads.

"No. The Chairwoman thinks that the girls had to go to a last minute meeting. I didn't want her to be concerned. Her health isn't stable enough for that. The GM and the Director won't start missing their presence until the end of work. Though, the Director sometimes contacts Abby to check on her during the day. That I cannot guarantee, but she will not worry too much unless someone tells her Abby hasn't returned to work."

I offered a nod as a response. The best case scenario was to return the girls before anyone noticed they were taken in the first place. The best case scenario was that no one else knows about the kidnappers and they merely disappear. I didn't dare to allow the worst case scenario enter my head.

The ocean appeared on the side of the road, and the air filtered into the car was saturated with salt and sea breeze. The waves were steady and serene, but in the distance, clouds heavy with precipitation were dragging themselves this way. Just like Arnold said, it was going to rain, and soon, the waves would be choppy. I didn't have a lot of time. Out of the corner of my eye, Mick shifted his weight and put his face closer to the passenger window.

"Once we get there, you will follow me silently and do everything I say when I say it. You won't question me, and you won't hesitate. When I tell you, you will take the girls back to this car and drive them to safety without me. You will not look back, and you will tell no one about this. You will tell them to do the same. Once you get back, you all will try your best and pretend nothing happened. Go on with your day if you can. If you cannot do that, you will get off now and not interfere. Do you understand?" I said sternly, my eyes never leaving his.

I saw fear in those eyes for a second before he nodded, his breathing hitched nervously. I snapped my head back to the road and saw a fork in the seawall. The sign stuck in the white sand, **GRAY'S RECREATIONAL PIER, **led down a path of sand and gravel lined on both sides by shrubs. On small turn of the wheel led us straight down the path. I could hear the waves getting louder, and the coil in my stomach nearly sprung free with the urge to snap the twigs that are those kidnappers into a hundred pieces.

I slammed on the brake when another car came into view. A dull gray van parked only a feet from mine. I put the vehicle in park and yanked the key out of the ignition, throwing the thing into Mick's lap. He caught it and slipped it into his pocket without a word. I opened the door and stepped out, taking a deep sniff of the air. My nose locked into the familiar scent. Abby was in the area. Moreover, she'd been in the van with Nina. Another scent fed the anger brewing in my gut. Chloroform.

They'd been drugged. That's why they were unconscious and easily taken here. What came next didn't just alert my nose, but my ears took the brunt of the sensory information. There was so many vague sounds of movement and contact, but then there was a loud splash as something hit the waves about 500 yards away from us.

I left the car door open, darting off in the direction of the noise. Mick was just scrambling out, and I could hear him struggling to keep up with my pace. I forgot my precautions and pushed myself to the limit of my speed, defying human possibilities, leaving him completely behind. My skin stung as rain drops fell like bullets from the sky all of a sudden, and the sky grew dark with menace. I was instantly drenched, but I was suddenly at my destination.

There was blood. So much blood that it fell from her body, absorbing into the worn wood of the pier. The water surged and receded in a turbulent cycle, quickly growing violent as a familiar head struggled to stay above its depths.

_**Author's Note: Gasp!!! Another cliffhanger! Review, or I may forget an important detail and delay the chapter. I gotta say, I absolutely love protective, violent, and angry Jason. Don't you? And brave, quick-thinking Mick too! REVIEW!!! **_


	35. Chapter 16 Part 3: Blood and Water

_**Author's Note: Thanks for all your support! Final installment of the climax, anyone? While I was writing this, I was jumping out of my seat. So, maybe while you're reading it, you can feel my anxiousness too. Oh a tip, this part skips from Abby's POV to Jason's. Don't be confused.**_

**A. "I felt a numb tear fall down before I lost consciousness, the image of only one person appearing in the darkness before everything disappeared."**

It was so dizzying. The chemicals lingered in my airways, making it hard to concentrate. My head was heavy like it had been smacked into something hard. The chloroform had sedated me long enough so that I was now bound, arms and legs, in the middle of some unstable building with no furniture except for a half a dozen wooden chairs and a small table on shiny wood floors. The constant wiggling of the place gave me an unsettling feeling in my core.

I turned my head back to check on Nina, who was tied with her back against mine in the same manner. Her head drooped and her eyes were still shut. They must've given her a larger dosage because she was a lot more violent than me during our capture.

There was nothing over my mouth, but I chose to stay silent. There was four large men dressed in black, covering every identifiable part of their bodies except their eyes, sitting in front of the only way out. They all wielded intimidating looking knives. If I screamed, I would be dead multiple times before anyone could come. And I would probably wake up Nina, who would try and save me and harm herself in the process. It is really pointless to endanger myself with no chance of retrieval. I can't act without thinking.

The kidnappers glanced over at us from their game of poker. Their eyes appraised me briefly before turning back to the cards.

From what I heard since becoming conscious, there were two others who went out to get food and make a call. I pondered on whether I should take the chance while there is only four or wait until they were distracted by food.

I glanced back at Nina when she stirred and saw her eyes tighten as she struggled to get up. I scooted back into her back infinitesimally and tugged at her fingers slightly.

"Which one of them is the heiress?" One of the men in black asked, his voice particularly raspy with an Italian accent."

"We'll know when that manager guy comes with the money. We'll give him the heiress and sell the other for some extra cash. I heard the Filipino trade is looking for service girls. They both look better than average. This could ring in some serious dough." Number two to the left responded in his own Italian accent.

"I didn't expect them to be so quiet after all the fighting in the van," another laughed abominably.

The last turned to me and the corners of his crinkled as if he was grinning. "Well, scream anytime you want, sweetheart. But you may not like my reaction to it."

I didn't look away, even though the threat sent chills up and down my spine. Normally, that would not intimidate me, but I was helpless bound up like package. After a moment, the four was immersed in their game again.

Nina's eyes opened, she blinked several times, and looked around the room with foggy focus. Her eyes grew larger when she saw the kidnappers, and her whole body became alert. A worried expression took over her face when she finally met my eyes. I pressed my lips together to tell her to stay quiet and gave a weary look over at the men again. They were grumbling over the last game and accusing the winner of cheating.

I tried to keep my expression blank, but my heart was overloading. I already assumed they took us because of money. I am an heiress. That's why I have drivers taking me everywhere and usually have bodyguards nearby. But today, I made the mistake of sending away my driver and going walking without any precautions. And now, I was a sitting duck until someone came to give these damned criminals ransom, and even then, we might not leave here safely.

I bit my bottom lip and wriggled my wrists to loosen my own rope. The harsh ties grazed against my skin, and it burned with every movement. I tried to ignore the pain and kept my eyes on the kidnappers as my fingers reached for the ties on Nina's wrists. I scooted closer so that our backs flushed together, hiding our arms from view and bringing our bent legs closer in reach behind us. I gave her a look and she nodded in response, moving her wrists around to help me loosen the knots.

Three poker games passed before the other two men came bustling through the doors after a series of patterned knocks. The first one was carrying a series of fast food bags and the second had a tray of drinks. The men abandoned their cards and moved to the table and chairs. Huddled together, they dug inside their bags and ate, forgetting about us for the moment. In the midst of stuffing their faces, they had set their weapons aside.

I undid the last knot around Nina's ankles, and then she moved to do mine, but I stopped her fingers, giving her a slight shake of my head. I turned back to the kidnappers and cleared my throat loudly. They all looked up at me simultaneously. I took in a deep breath and squeezed Nina's hands.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom."

"This one is definitely the heiress. She's even in the mood to be demanding when she's a kidnap victim," one of them said, getting up from his chair and walking toward us.

The only one with the gun picked it up from the tabletop and made his way to us. He limped over, covering the lower left side of his abdomen with his palm. I remembered that the two who grabbed us should have at least been seriously bruised, because they were elbowed in the stomach and kicked in the shins repeatedly before we were knocked out by the chloroform. I grabbed Nina's hands and squeezed as hard as I can, hoping she could read my mind just this once.

When the man was close enough that I could see his emerald eyes and the bit of exposed skin around it with a rather large mole on the temple bone but before he could see that Nina was free, I dug my nails into the back of her hands. As if on cue, one of Nina's legs shot out and quacked him across the chest as he bent down to get us. The gun in his hand fell loose and slid across the wood in between us. The man was swept off balance in a heap before us, and Nina straightened her leg again, this time digging her heel into the precise area he was covering before. He grunted in pain as his eyes rolled back into his head. He passed out cold, and Nina scrambled to get up, grabbing the gun from the floor while the other men ran over to us with their knives bared.

Nina rose and used the gun's handle to smash the one who reached her first, and he fell, holding his head in excruciation pain. I dropped my eyes momentarily and focused on loosening the knots around my wrists. From the corner of my peripheral vision, I saw Nina knee one guy in the crotch, punch one in the jaw, and stab another in the foot with her heel. She muttered a whimper of pain for each one, but continued on bravely. When the last guy fell, she whirled around and kneeled behind me, frantically trying to help untie my ankles. She dropped the gun on the other side of me.

"Why didn't you just shoot them?" I asked, as she pulled the rope away from my legs and moved to my arms.

"And what? Kill them? I want to beat them into oblivion, but I'm not sure I'm ready to kill anyone at this point," she replied, tugging a little too roughly at the knot and sending burning pain up my arm. I cringed, but stayed still.

Movement caught my eye, and I raised my head up to see one of the burly men stumble onto his feet and lunging for us with anger in his eyes and a knife in hand. I screamed and pulled my feet up and used all the force I had to kick him in the stomach, my whole body swinging around and Nina lost the grip of the ropes. My attacker buckled on top of rolling friends again.

"Never mind my arms. Just grab the gun and let's get out of here before they regain consciousness," I suggested, trying to get off the floor without help of my hands.

Nina obeyed immediately, grabbing the gun in one hand and the other pulled me up to my feet and balancing me against her. She grabbed my elbow and led me to the door, kicking aside the bodies in her path grudgingly. Once to the door, she let go of me for a second to yank the door open and then continued to drag me out into the open.

The sea breeze scratched my face and tossed my pony tail about, many of the tendrils already escaped from the struggles in the car. Sounds of the ocean surrounded us, and the sky was gray, a true reflection of the churning waters next to the long strip of wood we were now standing on. The kidnappers had taken us to some sort of dock, and we were on a boathouse. No wonder the space was cramped and the floors rocked relentlessly.

We fought against the beating winds and the sudden rain pouring from the clouds above, having to walk slower to keep from losing balance together. Neither of us were in the right clothes and shoes to be running, or even walking rough ground. The wind howled loudly, deafening in my eardrums. My pony tail whipped around and slapped me in the cheek, so I turned my head to avoid its momentum. I pushed Nina away when I saw the two men pursuing us with their knives, already too close and prepared to descend the blade on Nina, knowing she was the only one really in the position to fight them right now.

I lost my footing, faltering back over the edge of the dock. The broken heel of my shoes caught on the edge, further catching me off balance. I desperately looked for something to grab onto but felt the cold water envelope me a second later. The last thing I saw above the waves was the flash of a knife as it sliced into flesh, blood pooling out to the skin and raining down on the dock.

It was like being buried in ice and suffocated under the constantly moving pillow. My head broke the surface once or twice as my tied arms struggled to be free and my self-preservation mechanisms kicked in. But the ropes were still too tight to break, and I couldn't swim. No matter how my feet pedaled to keep my head above the circulating waters, it pulled me back down with more force each time. In an attempt to get air, I had taken in too much salt water through my nose and mouth. I felt my strength drain from my body and saw one last image flash before my eyes, and then I stilled, every muscle relaxing and allowing the current to take me.

**J. "There was blood. So much blood that it fell from her body, absorbing into the worn wood of the pier. The water surged and receded in a turbulent cycle, quickly growing violent as a familiar head struggled to stay above its depths."**

Nina was bleeding heavily from her right wrist. The red, potent smell mixed with the water and washed into the ocean. She was handled by two men with daggers. One of the daggers was stained with blood a moment before the rain washed the blade clean. The men, dressed in so much black that only their eyes were visible, dragged Nina toward the boathouse by her arms. She beat against them, always attempting to throw herself off the dock into the water. She screamed and cursed for them to let her go, but they paid no attention.

There was no signs of Abby.

I silently approached them at top speed, pinning the guys down to the dock with my hands at their throats in one strike. Anger and venom flowed through my veins as I stared down at the people who dared to grab Abby from the streets and bring her into danger's reach. Behind me, Nina toppled forward, abruptly without anything to lean on. But as soon as she hit the ground, she crawled toward the edge of the dock, her face bent to the water and the blood trailing down her arm dispensing into its waves.

She moved her head back and forth, her breathing jagged and her heartbeat out of control. She made no noise at all and didn't even seem to notice that I appeared out of nowhere. I tightened the grip of my fingers, cutting off the air supply in the men's throats for a good ten seconds before they lost consciousness and their grips on my arms grew limp. Still alive, for now.

I got up and threw a hand around Nina's waist just before she jumped into the water. I pulled her back against me in an attempt to keep her from drowning herself in the torrent, but she screamed and kicked me, willing her body back to the edge.

"Nina, stop!" I demanded, planting my feet and steeling my hold.

The smell of her blood was less potent, having been constantly diluted by the rain, but it was still uncomfortable for me to be this close. I tried to breathe as little as possible.

"No," she whispered, out of breath and her voice barely filled with sound.

She elbowed me, but I felt no pain and kept her in position. She tried to push my arm away all the while her mouth gasped for air and trying to form some words that I couldn't quite figure out. I finally used my other hand to grab her chin and pulled her face up so that her eyes met mine, forcing her body to stop moving against my chest. Her nails dug into my arm as she caught the air necessary to speak.

"Abby!" She yelled. "Abby. The water. Can't swim. Do something!"

The words registered, and I let her go immediately. Her legs couldn't hold her up, and she fell down again. I launched myself into the water, my eyes searching for my disappearing lifeline. The ocean swirled and tossed against me, furious and fatal to an experienced swimmer in these conditions. But Abby couldn't even swim. My thoughts grew hazy, the images of Catherine being dragged away helplessly by the river replayed in my head. I couldn't allow Abby to come to the same fate, because of my failures. I immersed myself in the water, my head spinning about to find any sign of her. As the moments ticked by, I felt like my whole existence was coming to an end in the murky surface.

"Abby!" I called, hoping she could hear me, hoping she would answer, hoping she was safe.

Nothing. Just the sound of howling winds and crashing waves underneath flooding rains.

About twenty feet from me, the waves pulled away momentarily, exposing a blurry object on its surface and then covered it back up. Half a second was all it took for me to recognize her. Her subtle scent dispersed into the air the moment a part of her came above water. I pushed off, propelling myself in that direction. Diving underwater, the violent cycle was quieted some, and I could easily see her in the gray background.

I could make out a gentle flutter of a heartbeat as I reached out for the body and pulled her up to the surface. My arms around her middle, I lifted her up, supporting her legs as I placed gingerly on the edge of the pier. She laid flat on the wood, unresponsive and unmoving. I jumped onto the dock next to her and leaned over her.

I put a hand on her cheek, feeling the drenched cold skin underneath mine was shocking. I pushed the hair off her face and tapped her cheek gently, my breathing stopped in my chest. Next to me, Mick finally got here and was tending to Nina beside me. Nina was unusually quiet and docile as he took off his jacket and tied it by the sleeves to her chest as applied pressure to keep the loss of blood to a minimum.

"Abby! Wake up!" I said, pulling her into my arms and shaking her.

She showed no signs of response and her breathing didn't return. Her heartbeat was still weak. I laid her back down to do CPR. I tilted her head back and lifted her chin, gently opening her jaw. I pinched her nose and took in a deep breath before delivering it into her open mouth. Her chest rose and fell again, but still no response.

I placed my hands on her sternum and propped myself onto my knees over her. I prepared the restrained strength to do chest pumps and a few droplets from my wet hair fell onto her face. Suddenly, she gasped a large breath of air and her eyes opened wide. I let go of her chest as she continued to slowly catch her breath and the color rushed back into her skin. She coughed nonstop, water she had taken in her lungs thrown back out.

I breathed a sigh of relief and fell back. Abby crawled up into a sitting position, a hand on her chest and her heart speeding to catch up with the rest of her. She looked into my eyes, her face full of terror. But afterwards, her eyes softened and she smiled radiantly with alleviation. I threw myself at her, covering her tiny frame with my arms and pressing her against my chest. She gasped in surprise, but I felt her arms wrap around my back too.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," I yelled into her wet hair as the rain assaulted us.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry," she whispered back.

Footsteps running this way soon revealed the rest of my family, arriving just in time to clean up the scum.

_**Author's Note: This part wasn't initially planned like this. But I thought it came out well, don't you think? Anyone think they can explain why Abby untied Nina, but didn't allow Nina to untie her at the same time? And then, who was surprised that Nina was the one bleeding and Abby the one drowning? Anyone sense a change in Abby? REVIEW!!! Tell me what you think, because it cheers me up and a happy person works faster.**_


	36. Chapter 17 Part 1: Definitely Not A No

_Author's Note: How long has it been? And most of you would probably say it's been too long. College is busy. And finals is coming up, but I squeezed this in the best I can. Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!_

My head was pounding and my limbs felt like Jello. I was exhausted, and my eyes had a hard time staying open. Drifting in and out of sleep, I vaguely remembered being in a car for a while, not moving and waiting for something. The sound of the rain bouncing off the glass was a comforting lullaby. It was warm inside despite my clammy state. There was a lot of noise behind me and lots of movement so that the car almost bounced at some points, but it was irrelevant as I got lost in the dark unconscious. Right before I was completely gone, someone slipped into the driver's seat beside me and something cold brushed my cheek.

When I was back in my right mind, it was only because something was tugging at my hair. I cringed at the pain, noticing that it was more than usual. Perhaps I'd hit my head when I fell into the water and didn't notice while I was drowning.

Not opening my eyes, I groaned and turned away, shifting myself away from whatever it was. My hands fell onto soft fabric and my nose smelled unfamiliar fabric softener. I was lying down, there was a soft pillow at my head, and a blanket pulled up just below my chest. My shin was brushing against the covers, even my thighs. I had shorts on. _Shorts?_ I don't remember being in shorts. In fact, I should be in work attire.

I gasped and shot up, my eyes opening wide. Something grabbed my wrists, cold and soft. I turned and saw a familiar face, smiling kindly at me. Pulling free of his hold, I lifted the covers slightly and peered underneath. I was wearing boy shorts and an oversized t-shirt. Not anything I recognized as part of my wardrobe. I glanced over at the person.

"Rita changed you. We couldn't have you staying in wet clothes or you would get sick."

I nodded curtly, settled some by the explanation given. My eyes scanned the surroundings. I was in a large room lit by a series of small chandeliers. The ceiling was high, and the floors were carpeted a deep brown color. I was in a huge king-sized bed with dark red bedding, pushed up against a wall. There were four posts standing at the corners of the bed frame, and he sat against one of them.

The walls were covered in abstract paintings using darker colors and the general wall was painted a warm chocolate color to match the carpeting. Despite the homely interior, the air was cold and medical somehow. Everything was so old fashioned. I blinked in confusion, not knowing where I was or how I even got here.

Soundlessly, he got up, hardly disturbing the balance of the mattress and strode quickly across the room at an impossible speed. I watched him gracefully descend the three steps to the lowered area of the room with a desk and a bookcase facing the other direction.

I noticed that he had changed too. He was now wearing a different suit with a gray tie that was loose around his collar. His hair was dry and so was mine. And judging from the amount of curls and puffiness in it, the drying was fairly recent, though it does take more than an hour for my hair to dry naturally. How long was I out?

With his back to me, he picked up a pitcher of water and a glass from the edge of the desk and poured the liquid until the glass was three quarters full. He set the glass pitcher down and carried the cup back over. Taking my hand carefully, he circled my fingers around its body.

"Drink," he ordered, his voice rather void of emotion. "You swallowed a lot of salt water. It will dehydrate you, so drink."

I swallowed on impulse and realized that my mouth was dry. Dehydration might explain why my head felt like it had been beaten against a boulder repeatedly. Not to mention that I was starving. There was no clock and no windows so I couldn't tell what time it was, but I knew it way past lunch time.

Staring down at the sparkling water for a moment, I decided it was probably best to drink. I drank half of it, suddenly reminded of why I hated drinks at room temperature and why I hated water that wasn't distilled. I could taste the chlorine used to kill the bacteria in it right away, and it wasn't pleasant going down the throat.

He frowned and took the glass from me, setting it on the small glass table beside the bed. The silence around us was beginning to bother me. I couldn't understand why he hadn't started in on the incident yet. He wasn't a worrier and a brooder; I fully expected a full on speech by now. But he seemed so quiet, strangely so.

I tilted my head to see his face since he was staring at the surface of the bed awfully hard. He was expressionless, his body language divulging nothing. But the air around him was obvious; he was sulking, probably over-thinking again and coming up with ridiculous reasoning for what happened. And then, I saw his eyes.

They were a flat black color, still and lifeless. The depth-less color that only appeared when he was furious or feeling complicated, toiling himself in his own head. He was completely still, to the point of not breathing and blinking. All human facade gone. I feared that he was thinking something unfathomable. Slowly and cautiously, I reached out and brushed his arm once. No response. He couldn't have turned into a statue, right?

"Are you mad?" I asked, my voice sounding strange to me.

I scooted closer to the edge, where he was sitting. My hair fell in front of my face, obstructing my view for a second. That broke the spell and the statue came to life. I felt his cold skin as it brushed my face and tucked the loose hair away. He sighed, shaking his head in an insincere manner.

"No, I'm not mad."

"Yes. You are clearly mad," I argued flippantly, anticipating the lie before it came.

"Abby," he warned sternly.

"Jason," I answered in the same tone. "Whatever you are thinking, spit it out or else you are going to explode unreasonably later on. And don't say it's nothing because I can almost see it on your face. You're forming some sort of backwards logic in your head, aren't you?"

After a moment, he scoffed, a small smile gracing his lips but did not reach his eyes. "Sometimes I think it will be easier for me to be unconvinced by you if were not so quick to become combative. It will be so much simpler if you just listened to me and do as I say."

"What are you talking about?" I blinked. "Really, what were you thinking just now?"

"I was making sure that I've dealt with everything correctly. I was trying to figure out how many tests they should give you so that I can be sure you're really okay. I am still thinking of what to say when Mick asks me questions about today," he listed. He wasn't lying, but he wasn't speaking the truth either.

"Tests? What tests?"

"Blood tests. A CAT scan is in order. Maybe an electrocardiogram as well. I don't know what kind of internal damage you've sustained while being foolish."

"I'm fine. And I wasn't being foolish. I was trying to remove myself from danger, and I almost succeeded," I snapped.

"Almost? Can you really consider what happened almost?" He flared, his expression completely altering. "Abby, what would've happened if I had not arrived at that moment?" I said nothing. The look on his face placed a seal over my mouth. He let it sit for a moment and reached out, cupping my face in his hands and angling my head toward him.

"Nina would've bled to death or would've been dragged back into that boathouse, where she might have served as a punching bag for those lower-than-serpents men. And you. Abby, you would've drowned and the waters would have taken your body to God knows where. You would've become scavenge for fishes. What would I have done then?"

He wasn't angry at all. He was sad. And scared. I'd forgotten that he'd already lost someone dear to him by water. It must've traumatized him to see the scene replayed again after all this time. I felt a pinch of guilt and my tone tendered this time.

"I didn't see an option at the time. I couldn't be sure that they would return us safely even if they got their money. They said that they would only allow me to leave at most. They would keep Nina and sell her off to the Philippines. I couldn't just sit there and watch it all happen."

"You should have waited for me to come get you. You should have trusted that I wouldn't allow anything to happen to you. I cherish you more than anything else. But why is it that you can disregard yourself without thinking about it?"

He let go, suddenly appearing ten feet away from the bed. He withdrew a breath from his mouth and turned his back to me. I exhaled the air I'd been keeping trapped in my lungs. My heart was speeding like a tribal drum in ribcage. Strange electricity ran up and down my body, making me dizzy and disoriented. I waited a second for the charge to subside and wondered if something was really wrong with me after drinking so much sea water.

"I'm-," I stopped, the words getting stuck in my throat. I really hated these words. I would never say them unless it was absolutely necessary. And no time was more necessary than now. "I'm sorry."

He sighed, his shoulders slacked. "No, you shouldn't be. From the beginning, I should have known better. There was nothing you could do. I failed to keep you from danger."

"There was nothing you could do either. You couldn't magically have known that I would get snatched off the street on that day at that time. The dangers is a result of who I am. It existed before you appeared, and it's going to continue. Beating yourself up over this is ludicrous. I don't need you to take responsibility for me. I can admit that it was my own carelessness."

"Abby, if I were anyone else, those excuses could pass. But I'm not. I am fully capable of preventing these things. Collectively, my family and I should have no problem keeping someone from dying. I've had more than a century of practice. Today, I lost it in front of you and the whole company in the elevator. And then, I lost it again. I've exposed my family, and I've involved you and your friends. People like me do not get to _lose _it. We are always supposed to be the ones to _find_ it."

He was standing before me again. His voice was getting louder and deeper as he spoke, and the shock to my heart was getting really hard to ignore. Still, he was being a stubborn idiot and provoking me at a wrong time. I was so aggravated by his self-torturing tendencies and insistence that any tragedy was his fault. He might as well have said that it was his sin that caused the tsunami overseas.

"Stop it!" I yelled, grabbing his arms on instinct. "Are you even listening to yourself? You're mad at yourself for acting on the impulse to save me. No one sane can be mad at you for that. As for my friends, I can deal with that myself. Don't you dare say to me that it was your fault again. Don't stand in front of me with that self-loathing expression."

He stared at me. His eyes lightening slowly like a mood ring. His expression relaxed. "How? How are you so boundlessly gracious towards me? Meeting me had to have been the most tragedian occurrence in your short life. For all the things I've put you through, I'm truly sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. You have no idea how much I hate that word. It's meaningless, and it's just another excuse. I didn't want to hear that from you in the elevator, and I definitely don't want to hear it now." Truthfully, I didn't have a clue what I was saying now. I've felt strange since I opened my eyes, and the thoughts and words running out of me was nonsense to me. _Why is he still listening to me?_

"What do you want to hear, Abby?" He asked. I asked that to myself as well. "I've already said all that I can. I can't go any further than this. I've already put my whole heart and soul to the limit and placed in front of you for you to choose to take them or step on them. This is it. This is where I fold."

My hands fell from his arms. It took me a moment to understand the new twist in this odd roller coaster conversation we were having. I couldn't connect how we got to this point. It seemed like I'd had a memory lapse and lost where the leap was from the previous subject to this one. I blinked, remembering what we had been fighting about before all this. I would have completely forgotten if this hadn't been brought up.

"I-,"

What do I say when I hadn't prepared myself for all of this? What do I say when I can't even think about a serious relationship without being sick to my stomach? What do I say when the person asking me this is asking for a lot more than a step of faith?This isn't just asking me to start dating him. This is asking me for all of it. Everything I can give the person I love and more at the age of only 16. I didn't know whether I can leap into the dark, trusting that he'll catch me on the other side. At the same time, there was something preventing me from letting him down.

When he wasn't around, it wasn't as if I couldn't breath or I was catatonic, but I regularly remembered him when I had free time. When he was around, I wasn't jumpy or giddy, but it was nice to see him. Even when he aggravated and angered me, it was better to be mad at him than not seeing him. When I was in danger, there was one last image that appeared before everything disappeared. The first time it was myself as a child on his back, feeling the safest I've felt in a long time. The second time, in the water, it was me on his back again. I was peacefully sleeping even though he was walking, and it must've been so uncomfortable. I already placed a lot of trust in him. This person, who passes in and out of my consciousness so freely, what is he to me? Am I really so sure that I can answer him like this?

"I guess I already got my answer. It's not a shock to me. I've been rejected so many times by you. I shouldn't feel hurt anymore," he dismissed, avoiding my eyes. "I have some things to take care of. Rita prepared a change of clothes for you in the bathroom. The doctor will be here to check up on you soon. You should wait for him before changing." Jason turned sadly and walked away.

I threw the covers off myself and reached out to stop him before he could step away. He whirled around and placed his hands on my shoulders, fully intending on pushing me back down. I got up on my knees, put one hand around the back of his hand and wrapped the other around his tie. With one pull, the tie tightened around his collar and pulled his form to me. One moment, his colored eyes were looking at me in shock and the next we were connected at the lips.

Stunned by my own actions, I stiffened and searched my brain for justification. My fist tightened, pulling at his hair. My head felt like it was going to combust from within. The electrical current grew stronger, and I was sure I was shocking him. My concussion must be really serious.

I was sinking back onto the mattress, my knees not able to keep my upright anymore. Inch by inch until I felt my feet folded under my behind, everything was spinning. Still, we never lost contact. As I descended, so did he, bending to accommodate my position. My eyes were closed, but I didn't know when. I was afraid to open them now. I was afraid that if I did, I would confirm that this is really happening. I really did just kiss him.

My last clear thoughts were nothing like what I ended up doing. It was backwards how I just grabbed him so forcefully. I couldn't come up with an explanation except for that I hit my head too hard, and I've temporarily lost my mind. But what am I supposed to do now?

Jason moved his head slightly, adjusting his angle for the extreme height difference with him still standing and me practically melting into the bed. Painstakingly slowly, he eased back. He rested his forehead on mine and breathed cool air onto my face. My eyes were still shut, and I was literally frozen in place with my hands in his hair and the tie around my wrist like a bracelet. My breathing was irregular, like there wasn't enough oxygen in the room.

He was quiet, not disturbing my train of thought. I was reciting what I wanted to say, and should have said instead of attacking him, in my head. I would definitely not lose my mind again even if I've definitely lost control of my limbs. I just prayed this humiliation would pass quickly.

"The question you really want to ask me," I whispered, feeling the flutter of his long eyelashes on my face. I squeezed my eyes tighter. "The answer is definitely not a no."

I can almost feel his smile forming now. Every time I took in air, his fresh scent tickled my nose, and I was just reminded of how close we were. This was a huge invasion of my personal bubble, but I wasn't receiving any response from the rest of my body. With the will to pull away, I still can't do it.

"But can I ask you to trust me?" I continued. "This is a lot for me to take in all at once. Give me some time to deal with everything. And put what all this means into perspective. Can we, can we just take it slow? Take one step at a time? Can you trust me enough to let me do it my way?"

Instantaneously, I heard a low chuckle from deep inside his throat. His hand left my right shoulder and I felt it again in my hair. His head was removed from mine and replaced by those cold lips. My eyes opened in surprise and was first met with his joyous face as he gazed favorably at me. My arms went limp and fell from his scalp and chest to my lap uselessly.

"Anything for you. As long as you need."

He lifted his other hand and ran a finger across my bottom lip. The cool sensation was mixed with tenderness. I'd forgotten that I'd bruised my lips before, also because of him. It didn't hurt in that moment or that one, but it sure did now. Now that I was accessing my health, the spot where his hand rested in my scalp was tender too. I cringed.

"You have a few bruises, but that's only expected," he said, letting me go and stepping back. "I really have to go now. If you're bored, go see your friend. She's down the hall with Mick. I must warn you, she's a little child-like right now." He walked out, his mood completely turned around.

But mine was completely incomprehensible.

I watched him disappear and sat there alone. My head was killing me. I kept hearing small explosions in my earls like little firecrackers were being set off all around me. My stomach fluttered so much that a small smile cracked my face. I leaned my head to the side, blinked, and put my right hand over my chest. The strange rhythm there spoke volumes.

"Why? Why did I do something like that?" I questioned myself.

I heard something glass shatter on the other side of the wall. I jumped out of bed and ran out in the same direction Jason had taken. I had to see Nina and Mick. I'd forgotten that she was probably hurt too.

I anticipated that I would be questioned about Jason. But that can be dealt with one step at a time. Surely Mick would not see a danger in him if he'd already seen the Jason that would do anything to protect me. It was probably hard to believe such a thing existed, and I'd look like a lunatic trying to tell him it did. I decided to not tell him anymore than he can deduce himself. It was best that way.

Leaving the room I had been in since waking up, I realized that I had no clue where I was. For all I knew, I may have left the United States already. The room was connected to a hallway, which was connected to a sitting room, fully equipped with a small kitchen area with a fridge but not oven or stove. The sitting area had a coffee table, a flat screen television, and two long couches. Everything was color coded browns and deep reds. I kept running until I saw a door.

On the other side of it was a bigger hallway with shiny tiled floors and crisp white walls. Looking to my left, there was a huge window where the hall stopped unexpectedly, and I was dumbstruck to see sky and clouds. And the roof of the next skyscraper. Oh, I was in a skyscraper myself. And from the looks of it, I was on one of the uppermost floors. I was afraid of heights, and the thought of looking down at the ground from here made me sick to my stomach. The sky was dim with the thick cover of clouds. What time of the day is it? Groaning, I inched toward the right where the hall continued to stretch.

Jason said something about a doctor and health exams. This didn't look like a hospital or a doctor's office. So where was I?

I reached another door and was contemplating whether or not I should knock on it when I heard a distinct scream. Nina? Urgency took over, and I pushed the door open. It was similar set up to the room I was in. There was the same sitting room and kitchen area, except this time in dark blue and gray. I took the hallway straight into the bedroom. The sight I was met with baffled me. I wasn't sure if it was amusing or ridiculous.

Nina was sitting up in the bed with a huge gauze attached to her arm, bits of red peeking out into the cotton. She was wearing what looked similar to what I was wearing. Standing next to the bed was Mick, his hair disheveled and his shirt wrinkled at the sleeves and bottom. There was someone behind Mick, a man in his 40s in a white lab coat and stethoscope around his neck. The man was a good six inches shorter than Mick and was using him as a shield. Mick had his hands up, palms toward Nina.

I stepped closer quietly and saw why they were in those positions. Nina had a devilish smile on her face, which was paler than usual. She was holding what looks like a metal fork in her hand, pointy edges directed in Mick's direction. On the floor were broken shards of glass and discarded food.

"Nina," Mick pleaded, a bit disturbed but he bravely took a step toward her. She leaned forward quickly and withdrew again, causing him to jump back, nearly knocking the doctor down. "Please, give me the fork. Give it to me. It's alright."

I didn't know why, but the sight of it all made me laugh loudly. The sudden sound made all three of them turn in my direction and stare. I clamped a hand over my obnoxious laughter and gave them a little wave, feeling strangely giddy all of a sudden. My headache even subsided. Pain medication?

Author's Note: Progress was made, everyone! Next chapter: Mick's confession and Abby and Nina on pain medication. REVIEW!!!


	37. Chapter 17 Part 2: True Story

_**Author's Note: It's Christmas break for me now. And I promised myself to get at least two portions done over the four weeks. And this is the first. I was procrastinating as usual, and someone sent me a fantastic review that made me so happy. An author is exceptionally satisfied if someone just understood and cared for her characters half as much as she does. And this person gave me such a lengthy analysis and review of them that I was reminded of why I began to write it in the first place. Anyway, thank you Sendmeonmyway for your inspiration, this is for you!**_

Nina bounced up on her feet like a spring coil and sprinted in my direction, arms outstretched and a huge grin on her face. She hit me like a bullet mid-laughter, and I fell back with her still clinging around my neck. I landed on my behind and yelped in pain. She toppled over too, her weight crushing me to the floor, knocking the breath out of my chest. The pain in my back started and the pain in my head doubled up like never before.

I heard footsteps rushing over to us and used a hand to push Nina off so I can check for injuries. She groaned and wrapped her arms around my neck tighter. She flipped her head to get into a better position and smacked me in the face with her thick hair. I flinched, but the sensation passed quickly.

"Nina," I huffed, struggling free of the vice grip around my neck. "Let go of me. Get up already."

"No. Abby, I miss you. Don't let them stick the needle into me. The ugly face wants me to take a nap, but I don't want to. No. No. No."

Next, I saw Mick and the man in white hovering over us, each grabbing one of Nina's arms and yanking her up on her feet. After some unwilling protests, the weight was pulled off me. A bit dizzy, I righted myself up and threw my hair off my face. The two men had managed to get Nina back into bed despite her constant screaming and kicking.

"Nina, calm down. You lost a lot of blood. You need transfusions. Just stay still and let the doctor give you the anesthesia. I promise you won't feel a thing," Mick said, through his teeth as he used his strength to restrain her to the bed.

The man that was the doctor quickly came over to the bedside, needle in hand. He bent over, but couldn't reach Nina's arm to insert it.

"I need you to keep her still and give me access to her arm," he ordered, sounding a little breathless and exasperated.

Mick made a guttural growl and climbed onto the bed, utilizing his entire body to pin hers down, his face only an inch from hers and his arms spreading hers to the side. My jaw nearly dropped in shock at the scene. This is a scene that should only happen in movies.

The doctor immediately grabbed an arm and put the syringe into her bloodstream. My fear of needles resurfaced, and I closed my eyes to stop the sick feeling in my stomach.

It was Nina's giggling in the next minute that caused me to open my eyes again. The doctor was disposing of the used needle and setting up an odd contraption with a bag of vibrant red blood attached to it and clear rubber tubes running down the metal. He stuck a band aid on her arm where the needle pierced her before and proceeded to search for a vein.

Nina was almost completely obscured under Mick's stocky form, but her hair was poking out and she had the unused arm wrapped around his head, the thick gauze showing, and her fingers lost in his light hair.

"You're a jerk. This jerk has really soft hair though. Too bad you're an arrogant playboy with a disagreeable attitude."

I laughed, hardly believing what I was seeing. It was pretty obvious that she wasn't in her right mind at all, but this is the most truthful she's treated him that I have witnessed. Usually, their conversations skipped from greetings to yelling and things flying across the room. The furniture in our wing of the mansion is replaced almost weekly to compensate for the violence that seemed inevitable. Even though she is delirious from the loss of blood, and he is basically keeping her from escaping until the drugs take effect and she is rendered harmless, it was still a very nice change of events. If I didn't know better, I would say she was flirting with him.

Nina started to playfully slap Mick on his cheek with that one arm, making clear contact sounds every time she did so. She giggled uncontrollably, and his face twisted into an expression of discomfort. He turned to the side, giving her access to the other cheek.

"Doctor, how long until she's knocked out? This is really not normal behavior for her. And quite frankly, it's kind of scaring me a little."

"The anesthesia should take effect within minutes, but it depends on the body type as well. And since the miss lost a lot of blood in the accident, even her pulse has slowed. That may be the delay. With the current pulse rate and the amount of blood in her system, the drug may be taking longer than usual to circulate throughout the body," the man replied stiffly, placing the contraption on the bedside table and nervously inserting the tube connected to a sharp needle into Nina's upper arm.

Once again, I looked away from the sight. I clamored up from the floor, feeling the stiffness of my back start up. I deftly touched the tender spot on my head and noted the responding burn of pain. It was sharper now, probably from me hitting the floor and adding more trauma to the back of my skull. I turned around on my heel and went out the way I came.

"Mick, I'm going to wait for you outside. Don't come out until you make sure she's alright," I said as the giggling abruptly stopped.

"Ooh, look at the pretty color. And it's tickling me. Ugly face, you said I wouldn't feel a thing. You lied."

Mick sighed loudly. I noticed her voice was higher than before. And her declining vocabulary was an obvious sign that the drugs are finally kicking in. I smiled, wondering what a handful she must've been the whole time I was asleep in the other room. But it wasn't all bad; maybe her drug-induced behavior could clue him in on some hidden feelings.

I was curious to know where I was. More than that, I wanted to know how this could a medical building with doctors and blood transfusion contraptions when the rooms resembled that of a high class hotel's and the lighting was dim to set a comfortable mood. And I hadn't heard much activity or seen anyone else around to make rounds if there are other patients here. I went out into the hallway again and closed the door quietly behind me. I looked in both directions and saw no one. The only sign of life was outside the huge glass window overlooking the skyline.

I subconsciously looked down at myself and realized that I wasn't wearing the clothes to wander around in a public place. I bit my lips and walked in the direction of my room. I needed to find the clothes I was wearing before and change out of these questionable sleepwear. I only took about six steps before the whole hallway started in rotations.

My eyes blurred and felt unbearably heavy all of a sudden. Tilting over out of balance, I leaned into the side wall and looked down on the floor. It was spinning even faster. I closed my eyes tightly and lowered myself carefully so that I sat against the wall to pass the vertigo.

I thought desperately for why I was feeling so faint. It might have been something given to me while I was knocked out. The pain in my head was fading as the spinning got faster. I wasn't sure which was the worst alternative actually. I leaned my head back, deciding to just rest a while until I gather enough wits to get back up and maybe crawl back into bed.

But before I could doze off at all, I heard the door open and close very softly and footsteps moving in my direction. I peeked open one eye and gaze up at the person standing over me like a skyscraper. He smiled kindly, promptly sliding down the wall and positioned himself next to me. His presence calmed me. My head slid over onto his shoulder and nuzzled into a comfortable spot.

I heard him chuckle and felt his cheek press against my head. The warmth from his body was nice and his broad shoulders made wonderful makeshift pillows. I remember the numerous times I've used them for just that in the past. Long car rides, frequent plane trips, tiresome days passed in a blink of an eye because of these shoulders. I sighed in relaxation and grabbed his arm to hug.

"Why are you sitting out here?" Mick asked.

"I wanted to go back to my room for a bit, but I'm feeling a little dizzy."

His whole body shifted as he tried to get a better look at me. I felt a palm on my forehead and shrugged it off.

"I'm fine. It's probably just pain killers given to me before. Can you just sit here with me for a while?"

His shoulders relaxed again. Without having to open my eyes, I knew that he was trying to readjust himself without disturbing me too much. I had my legs tucked under me on the other side of me, but his were too long to keep folded long so he spread them in front of us. I hugged his arm tighter, and he rested his head on mine again.

"Where is Jason?" He asked, his voice lowered as if he was trying to woo me into sleep.

"He went off to deal with something. How is Nina?"

"She fell asleep. The doctor is finishing up her transfusion now. Other than a few bruises and the cut on her arm, she doesn't have any further injuries. It's you that I'm worried about."

"Are we in a hospital?"

"Yes. A private one. The Carters insisted on coming here to get privacy. They are probably one of the owners of this place or else we wouldn't get these rooms. The floors below us are all normal hospital rooms."

I nodded weakly in response. That was no surprise to me anymore. They probably own half the country's major businesses. I guess you needed certain connections if you wanted to conceal your immortal life from the hustle and bustle of modern life.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Sleepy."

He moved around, his trapeze flexing as he tried to do something. Suddenly, I heard the slow melancholic sound of piano keys strung together into a melody too familiar to me. I cracked a small smile; it was my favorite song. I wondered when he recorded the instrumental to keep with him.

"Do you want me to tell you a story?" He said, a smile in his voice. I laughed and nodded. "Which story should I tell? You don't like fairy tales. You think scary stories are laughable. How about a true story then?"

I made a noise in full agreement, and he made a show of taking in a deep breath. If my eyelids weren't growing heavier by the minute, I would like to see the joke of an expression he must be making right now. Before I moved out of the mansion with my mother, he would tell me funny stories all the time when I didn't want to take a nap. Even though they were always not as funny as he thought they were, they would make me feel sleepy. He always sat with me until I fell asleep and be there when I woke up in my own bed.

"Once upon a time, a little orphan boy thought that no one wanted him. He lived in an orphanage for as long as he could remember and had no family and no one to love him. His life had no direction and no purpose. Then, one day, an angel brought a sweet little girl and her grandmother to the orphanage to do charity work.

"The little boy thought she was the kindest person he'd ever seen. She wore the most vibrant blue dress that no other child had worn in the orphanage. She had beautiful bracelets on her wrists and two sparkling stars in her ears. She smiled sweetly and handed him an ice cream cone. She said that ice cream is supposed to make people smile and that she wanted him to try and smile too. She didn't even care that he was dirty and grabbed his hand, asking him to be her friend.

"The little boy has never experienced such happiness as when she took his hand and pulled him to play with her. He'd gotten her dress dirty and accidentally made her fall in the mud, but she didn't mind. She only laughed and said that as long as someone helped her up, the fall doesn't hurt anymore. But the little girl had to go home. She wasn't from the orphanage. She had a wonderful family who adored her and people to care for her. The little boy was sad to see her go, and he thought that she would forget about him like all the families who came to visit before.

"But the little girl and her grandmother came again. This time, she wore a pretty green dress as she clung to grandmother's arms while they talked to the people at the orphanage. The little girl smiled at the little boy and waved. The little boy was told by the people that he would have to leave there and meet a new family who would care for him from now on. He was confused and scared, but the little girl ran over and grabbed his hand again. She giggled like an angel and pulled him over to her grandmother.

"The grandmother asked the little girl if she really would be okay if their family had someone new. The little girl hugged the boy and said that it would be okay because they were already friends. That day, the little girl pulled the little boy into his new home and let him meet her family. She told them they would be together forever.

"From then on, the little boy promised himself that he wouldn't let the little girl stop smiling and he would never let her be alone if she happened to fall again. He wanted to be there to protect her smile and hold her hand, because she gave him everything. She gave him the ability to smile, a family, and a purpose to live."

"The little boy was you," I cut in.

"And that little girl was you," he finished.

"The little boy kept his promise. He accompanied the little girl through everything. He protected her and her family with the best of his abilities. And he became the most promising manager in the company and the target in every girl's eyes. She is endlessly grateful for his appearance in her life."

"But the only thing that mattered to him was the little girl's eyes. He was waiting all these years for her to grow up. He just didn't realize that time passed so quickly. Now, even if he told her the secret he held inside, it wouldn't matter to her."

"What secret?" I yawned, only half-conscious by this point.

"That even if he is always surrounded by all the beautiful women, his eyes have always only seen her. That all these years she's been oblivious to the most obvious fact. He was raised to be her partner in business and in life. But from the beginning, there was nothing he wanted more to be than the person who can stand before her and proclaim to the world that if he loved her anymore than he does, his heart would explode into a million pieces. To him, she is the most beautiful and dazzling being that was ever made to exist. I don't want these words to be a burden to you, but they must be said."

The voice coming through in my eardrums were not being processed thoroughly in my tired brain. I only got bits and pieces and they were quickly being stored away as my body only concentrated on the process of sleep at the moment. Nothing was clicking or making any sort of connection to meaning. Even my own words were coming out on autopilot.

"I'm glad. Those words are wonderful to hear. But I'm glad you never told me before. Our friendship might have become awkward, and the little girl could never be without her dearest friend," I responded soullessly.

"I know that he cares for you more than he cares for his life. I saw the expression when he pulled you out of the water. If it was any less, I would never allow him to win. I know there are many things that he is hiding and you are hiding for him, but I trust you. I won't pry what you won't reveal. I promised to be there for you, and it is my duty to care for you. So I won't stand there and watch if he allowed you to be wronged in any way. No matter what, I will shelter you from it all.

I nodded wearily. He sighed again and moved, my head free of the weight of his. I felt something soft press to my forehead and then the weight was back. He started to hum to the tune of the piano, his tone sadder than the soft notes of the song. Then he began to sing the lyrics as the song looped around to the beginning verse. I hadn't heard the song with vocals in so long that I almost forgot the lyrics were as regretful as the melody was. Or maybe it was because of the person singing that made the words seem to come to life.

_It's true, just believe this one thing._

_Everything I've said was to show you_

_That love,_

_You know it was everything to me._

_Be happy for me._

_Please live more happily,_

_Than when you were with me._

_So that my heart,_

_So that my love,_

_It will hurt just a little less._

_And I can hold back the tears._

_Heart, I'm sorry,_

_It's okay, stop crying._

_Let's let go of her now._

_Let's just let her pass us by._

_Somebody better than me,_

_Is by her side now._

_I'm holding my tears in too._

_Promise me, even if she turns her back on me,_

_You won't go after her again._

_So that my heart,_

_So that my love,_

_It shouldn't be too hard to bear._

_And I can hold back the tears._

_I love you, I love you,_

_Though I call out a thousand, ten thousand times,_

_Though I cry my heart out,_

_She is somewhere where,_

_She can't hear me._

_Let's throw out the rest of these memories._

_Let's throw out the remainder of this love._

_Though I miss her._

I couldn't keep consciousness from slipping away any longer. I could feel myself drifting away into a deep sleep, comfortable and warm sitting beside the familiar friend whose presence I'd always depended on. His voice lured me into slumber with the words of a song I'd almost forgot existed. I am glad to hear it again, but felt sorrow for the melancholy behind it.

"You should call me a fool, because that's what I am. Even if this hurts, it's still alright as long as you can smile just once. I'm happy just to be allowed to give you what I have and be there when you reach out for me. If you just spare me one look, then I'm satisfied. Even if you choose to leave me now, I will thankfully send you away. Because I'm an idiot and I love you," he whispered after my brain can no longer process such words. "So, until that person who is to protect you and love you comes back for you, I will stay like this with you and ease the aching in my chest."

"Goodnight, Mick," I muttered, falling into the darkness completely.

"Goodnight, Abby."

_**Author's Note: Yes, I know Mick is the third wheel in your eyes. That's why I had to get his story out. He's a wonderful guy too, and in another world, she would've definitely ended up with him. I was very sad while writing this, but I thought it was necessary for you to understand that reason why he is so important to her and the story. On another note, thanks to all my readers, especially my fantastic reviewers. As always, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Next chapter is for the Jason and Abby requests out there. A new relationship and new type of interaction for the couple will be so cute. Look forward to next time! REVIEW!**_


	38. Chapter 18 Part 1: Shut Up and Kiss Me

_Author's Note: Oh, the fluffiness. I hope everyone had wonderful holidays, and I sincerely hope you all enjoy your new year. 2010 is the year of the tiger, and it is my mom's year. I do hope the year is better for her than it this one was. And now, on to the fluffiness and all the joys of it._

I sat on the carpet next to the bed, staring into her face. Her face was so kind when in slumber. All of the muscles were relaxed and all the worries were gone, even her lips were adorably parted. Her breathing and heartbeat was a constant, steady music to my ears. Like this, she put her weapons down and is momentarily unguarded. She sighed in her sleep, her mouth curving in a small smile. She turned on her side so that she was now facing me. She pulled up her arms and tucked them under her cheek.

I noticed that her wrists were bruised, dark purple and blue tinges wrapped around both of them. It must've been from her escape. I tried to not think about it again because the anger will bubble inside me again, and I shouldn't lose it here, especially with her already in this state. Glancing at her wrists again, I suddenly remembered something.

Silently, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the memento. The platinum bracelet twinkled in the light as I held it up to Abby's eye level. She showed no signs of waking up yet. My eyes focused on her tiny wrists again.

Cherie Amour was meant be hers from the start. For 10 years, it was in her possession, keeping a small piece of our fate alive. She was the true owner of it all along, and it tried to tell me who I was supposed to cherish as it clung to her arm. Just like my heart, I wasn't fooling anyone when I tried to deny it. Even if I wanted to take it back now, I could not lie to myself that it was always her behind the sparkle of life inside my soul. Cherie Amour looked the most radiant on her, and I was the happiest at her side.

Carefully, as to not wake her. I slipped the bracelet around her arm and clasped it securely in place. The hairpin swung back and forth, winking at me as it caught the room's light. Abby's warmth reached out to me with each breath and sweetly caressed my hands, and I froze, caught by the brilliance of the scene. Perhaps this is what they mean by an insect now being to resist being drawn to a light, knowing just how dangerous it was.

Her words still rand in my ears. It was so full of promises, but not promising anything. But she knew exactly what could make my will crumble, and that was it. If she had also asked me to wait for her another hundred years for a definite decision, even if it is not one I am hoping for, I would have gladly agreed.

It is amazing how a few simple words can change a person's mood. If it were not for that, those scum who dared to kidnap my beloved would've been burned and finished with by now. But it was because she is well and rather good things have resulted from this, I only asked Joseph to wipe their memories of the event and convince them to turn themselves in with all of their crimes. Those other crimes were enough to put them away for life even if they were to live to see two hundred. By now, they must be getting booked and changing into the orange jumpsuits of common prisoners. Joseph had promised me that he would see to it nothing went wrong and Rita should be finishing up the cleaning of the crime scene. Ava and Arnold is off talking to the directors of this hospital and rushing the diagnostic results for both Abby and Nina.

They all wonder why I have gone so soft toward the situation, and the only answer I could come up with is that I was mirroring the tolerance and the kindness that Abby held for us. I do not want blood on my hands to haunt me for now on.

Abby shifted in her sleep, her breathing taking on a new rhythm. I smirked, watching her until her eyes fluttered open to reveal the deepest brown eyes with specks of dusty gray in the lens. She yawned and blinked, unfolding her arms. She froze when she saw me and her eyes opened wide, round and wide like a child's. She forced on a shy smile and slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"How did I end up here? Wasn't I in the hallway with Mick?"

The smirk on my face dissipated. When I came back, she was already in bed sleeping. I thought she'd been like this since I left earlier. Just the mention that wasn't true left a sour taste in my mouth. I realized how irrational this was and how childish it was for someone my age to feel insecure over something so small. But I knew how close she was to him and the extent in which he is attracted to her. She was always so relaxed and animated around him, I couldn't help but wonder if that meant that he was also always placed first in her heart as well. I wanted her to converse with me like that as well, instead of the careful tiptoeing we do whenever we approach a serious situation. Crazy and possessive as it was, I wanted her to keep a distance from him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She prodded.

I shook my head to dismiss the subject, not wanting her to know the direction of my thoughts and not wanting to fight with her over something like this.

"Are you feeling better?"

She straightened her spin and stretched her neck, turning it side to side. She ran a hand through her long hair and paused midway. She pulled her arm back down and held her wrist up to her face. She twirled it around and a smile bloomed on her beautiful face.

"It should be yours. I just spent an extra million to get it back for you," I chuckled. "So let's not repeat that a second time."

She rolled her eyes good-humoredly. She scooted towards the edge, propped forward on her arms and knees. She studied me for a long moment, her eyes bright with an unknown question. I smiled encouragingly, curious as to what goes on in that head of hers.

"The thing you went to deal with," she bit her bottom lip, and I felt the urge to hug her. "Was it about those men who tried to kidnap me?"

Leave it to Abby to ask the tough questions. I said nothing, not wanting her to know too much. She shouldn't know everything that we kept in the dark. It could only bring her danger and danger to us in consequent. What she already knew was an accident, and I would not repeat it if I could.

"This concerns me too. Don't you think I deserve to know? You want me to try and accept you and trust you. But how can I trust you if you want me to be constantly kept in the dark. You don't want my trust and my approval; you just want me to continue being an ignorant pawn, like some sort of toy you can call when you want and I should be obedient and stay quiet when you want too, right? Maybe that worked in your time, but I'm not that easy to dismiss. I'm not in need of a guardian. Trust is a two way road. If you put in nothing, then there's not reason for me to invest in any effort either."

Silence.

I was troubled, feeling torn by the urge to protect her with ignorance and the need to be understood and to share the burden with her. I had no interest in treating her like a decorative doll whom I can mind when I want and ignore otherwise. In fact, I admired her wit, her strength, and the way in which she can handle herself. She was different from many women who expended tears to soften the blow of words. Abby fought words with truer words, and she can easily cause her opponent to cry before she is anywhere close to tears. I wanted her to be my equal so much, but she had no idea what that entailed.

Wanting to tell her everything was a desire I fought constantly. Her acceptance was addictive. The more I get, the more I wanted. But there had to be a line drawn somewhere. If I was not careful, the next misstep could be the one that causes her to to run from me. I should want her to do just that, but I've crossed the border from that a long time ago. Currently, I could not fathom walking away from her again. That decision seemed like it was years ago though it was only two days ago. Right now, my biggest wish is to accompany her and be there when she needed me. But gambling this large of a price, I wasn't sure if it was worthy.

My thoughts were still a jumbled mess when Abby slid off the bed, doing it as far away as possible from me. She was yanking at the clasp of the bracelet roughly, evidently furious. The silver chain fell next to her feet with a thud, abandoned once again by an argument that happened too often by its owners. The simple object have become a symbol for my status with Abby. Whenever Abby's determination withered toward me, it is tossed away like she wanted to do with me. This time was the same.

"I don't think I have the qualifications to wear this anymore," she said, moving past me.

Desperate, I reached out and grabbed her waist, yanking her into my chest. Still sitting, I pressed the right side of my face to her chest, my ear picking up the drumming her big heart was doing. At this proximity, I could hear the tiniest change in her heart's pattern. But it wasn't a small change at all. Her heart was fluttering like the wings of a hummingbird. Her arms were up in the air, held up at her sides like a scarecrow.

I sighed, tightening around her waist and bathing the in the overwhelming warmth of her skin. I felt her hands on my shoulders, gently pushing me away. I did not relent, learning from experience that being stubborn and thick-skinned in this situation was the only way to get forgiveness. If I let her walk away and dwell in it, she would only get angrier, and it could only get worse for me. It is better to be reprimanded now and let the emotion simmer than wait to fry in it later.

"Why are you acting like this? Let go of me."

"I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't continue to hide things from you this far into the game. I didn't mean to treat you like a chess piece and disregarding how you feel. I don't want us to continue to storm away from each other every time there is a conflict. I don't want us to break apart whenever there is a small disagreement. Can we go back to five minutes ago before any of this was said?"

There was a moment of hesitation, but I soon felt her arm around my shoulders shakily. She sighed, relaxing her whole body and I could almost hear the smile appearing on her face again. I felt the warmth of her palm in my hair, and before I knew it, I had reached up and grabbed that arm, swinging her around so that her back faced me. I pulled, still holding her hand and let her fall back into my lap with my our arms across her stomach. Gasping, she turned her head to look at my bemused face. I wrapped the other hand around her and pulled her flush against my chest. She was tiny, fitting perfectly there.

"What was that?" She asked, sounding breathless.

"My first effort to get your acceptance," I replied softly in her ear. She squirmed, shifting uncomfortably as if she was trying to get up. "What's the matter? Did I frighten you?"

She turned her head to look at me, seeming conflicted. Then, she turned back to the front, placing her other hand on my arm and settling back against me but stretching her legs out in front of her.

"Not really. I just never liked such close contact or embraces. It's unsettling because it was sudden is all," she replied, head bent down to look at our arms.

"Oh," was all I could think to say.

That did explain a lot. Why getting closer to her was always jumping through countless numbers of hoops only to be pushed back when you see the finish line. Why the panicked, like a mouse trapped in a corner, look whenever we are alone.

I used one hand to retrieve the bracelet from the floor, and in an instant, slipped it back in place. I returned my hands to intertwine with hers. She looked down at them briefly.

"Are you going to answer my question now?" She reminded, forever persistent in her endeavors.

I'd almost forgotten about it because of the new fact about her. She was an endless book; with every page revealed, there are so many more curiosities to be discovered. I could spend eternity like this, deepening myself in her many facets. What I knew of her paled in comparison to what she knew of me.

"Yes and no. I don't want to be the only one divulging all. I will tell you whatever you want to know if you promise to do the same," I offered.

She clicked her tongue in annoyance, but replied, "Everything?"

"Promise."

"Deal, but I can choose not to comment on any one question," she qualified, quick-wit acting up again.

"How is that ever fair?"

It isn't, but you have no choice in the matter. Take it or leave it."

I scoffed, exasperated. Leaving it wasn't even considered an option. I've been cornered by a teenager. No one has ever out-negotiated me, especially in business, but no one ever had something I desired enough to leave me without the choice to walk away either.

It is a clear reality that I will always care for her more than she is ever going to reciprocate. And she is bright. Of course she would know of her advantage. After all, this is not the first time she's used this tactic to get what she wanted out of me. That day, in that white dress fit for a cloudy goddess, she'd manage to catch me simply by stumbling once.

"You are certainly crafty, aren't you?" I teased, putting my chin on her right shoulder, lightly at first so that she isn't startled again. Gradually, I leaned my weight on her, and she didn't show any signs of discomfort. She turned her head and our eyes met. She laughed, blowing fragrant warmth from her.

"You forget that I'm from a family of businessmen." She stuck out her tongue, laughter causing those eyes to glow, and I couldn't tear my eyes away. "Still love me now?"

The question took me by surprise. Her tone was joking, but it wasn't like what she would joke about. We'd always approached that topic with caution since it had been an uphill battle all this time. Her attitude toward the word wasn't blatant, but it became clear with time.

I noticed that her family did not even say it to each other in phone calls or when going out for a while. It is not written to each other either. It is as if it's a forbidden word. But by no means is she without it or her family is somehow against the idea of it. Her relationship with them is closer than most teenagers are with their families. She still jokes and laughs with them, though not at the dinner table or any fixed time. They did not seem to enforce such traditions. They are casual, whatever happens and whoever is involved is a simple matter. The emotion of love is expressed in daily interactions. Perhaps, to them, it is not the norm to express such strong emotions so outright. It would match the dislike of being touched and in closed quarters with others.

She must've realized what she'd let slip out, because she turned away, dropping her eyes to her lap. I smiled, happy that she'd relaxed enough to allow such jokes onto the flow of conversation. It was progress. I nuzzled closer to her hot neck and pecked her on the cheek, lingering there to take in the new sensation of her skin. She closed her eyes, for once not showing a horrified expression at my affection.

Before they could open again, I whispered, "No matter what, I will always. Unconditionally."

She tried to hide her smile and opened her eyes, avoiding mine completely. I could see a hint of blush on her cheeks, and my pride swelled. So many new discoveries today.

"You start," she granted, surprising me yet again. I thought she would certainly be too eager to have a free pass at interrogating me. "Since you already know what my first question will be."

''What does 'I like-like-love you' mean?'' She turned, craning her neck to look at me, her expression puzzled. ''That's what you said to me when you were drunk. Don't you remember?''

Her eyes grew large and she pressed her lips together in contemplation. Maybe she really didn't before, but she did now. I raised my eyebrow, signaling that I was still waiting for an answer.

''I was drunk so it's just gibberish.'' It was an obvious lie, and an unacceptable answer.

''You can utter nonsense when you are intoxicated, but you can also utter the unfiltered truth. Are you saying it's complete nonsense?'' I challenged, my eyes burning into hers, probing for the truth in those endless depths.

''No, it isn't,'' she admitted. ''I don't know what to tell you, because I don't know what it means either.''

I brought my arms up to embrace her around her shoulders. I hoped it told her all the things that I have to leave unsaid, because I knew expressing it in words now would be too fast and too much for her to handle.

My biggest fear was saying something that would stunt our slow progress, because I was trying to take too big of a step. I knew that modern people prefer to date casually, date seriously, and then commit. But, I was already sure of myself, and I did not want to casually do anything with her. I was already so joyous for today that I was beginning to wonder when that luck would run dry. I wanted so much to hold onto her and care for her but feared the rejection more than anything. That's why I chose to have her facing away from me, so that she would not see the worry here.

''That's enough. It's plenty,'' I whispered planting a kiss lightly on her shoulder, so light that she might not have even noticed it. ''It's your turn.''

''You know what I want to know.''

Of course I did. ''I went to rush your test results, call Joseph to make sure the criminals were being taken care of, and call Rita to make sure she didn't need help at the dock.''

''What is Joseph and Rita doing?''

''Joseph is wiping the memories of those thugs and escorting them to the police station. He will be making sure that they confess all of their crimes, with the exception of your kidnapping, and serve time for it. Rita is inspecting the scene to ensure that nothing of us being there is remained. We don't want suspicion arising from any of this.''

She nodded, lost in thought. Her hair falling forward and covering what I could see of her face.

"Abby," I started, reaching up to push the hair away. I wanted to see her face and eyes when she answered the next question. "What did you do while I was gone?"

"I went down the hall to see Nina, but the doctor was giving her pain medication so she got knocked out. And then I was going back to the room, but I was feeling dizzy and sleepy, so I sat in the hallway. Then Mick came out and let me sleep on his shoulder. He was telling a story and then-"

Her stream of words stopped abruptly. She even gasped and snapped a hand over mouth as if she was preventing something from slipping out. Her eyes flickered to me and then back down on her lap. Her hands fell from her face, but her expression was still struck with some sort of difficulty. Whatever she was hiding wasn't small. My own eyes narrowed in suspicion. I was feeling a little heated now.

"Abby, honesty remember?"

She bit her bottom lip and shook her head, "Nope. No comment."

"Abby."

"I said no comment. It is my right, remember?"

I clenched my teeth, peeved but knowing that I wasn't going to be able to get it out of her. I regretted using this question so soon. I should have waited until she's already used that card. Now that I know it was something to hide, it will probably bother me relentlessly. The possibilities were endless and horrifying. My imagination could conjure up scenarios that are far worse than reality, I was sure, but I could not eliminate them with nothing to go on.

"Jason," she asked, recovered from the previous subject, or so it seemed, and ready to move on. "Where did you get these clothes?" She tugged at her shorts.

I laughed, successfully distracted for the moment.

"Ava got them. She had to pick up something for the two of you to change into since we could not return to the mansion and alert your family. You were both soaking wet and Nina's blood transferred all over both of your clothes as well. And she wanted you to be comfortable so that you could get some rest. She thought it seemed a good fit for your age."

"Did she happen to tell you where she got them?"

"She didn't say, but the bags said Victoria's Secret Pink Collection," I answered, beyond amused by the look on her face.

"So they're lingerie," she clarified, tone flat.

"They're sleepwear. They cover too much to be lingerie," I chuckled. She glared at me sideways, looking adorable as she does so. I cleared my throat. "I apologize. I do not mean to be inappropriate. It is just a fact. And I think you look absolutely grand in them."

She rolled her eyes at me. She patted my hands, which around her still. I hesitantly released them from her. She pulled herself up slightly and turned around to face me, plopping back down on the spot. I smiled, glancing down at the rest of her.

I do admit. I did think it was rather too much when Ava changed her into it. The shorts were much too short that when her shirt fell all the way down, they disappeared completely, giving the appearance that she isn't wearing any bottoms. Not to mention that they were pink and checkered with the words "Shut up and kiss me" all over them. As much as I loved her, it was wrong to think of such things when she is so young and unknowing. It was immoral and ungentlemanly of me.

I raised my eyes to meet hers and was caught there. Our eyes locked and there was some invisible force there, pulling me closer to her. She stopped blinking, gaze transfixed on me. I leaned in closer, too close. I should stop; she already told me that she wasn't accustomed to the sudden affection. I should stop, but I can't. I keep drawing closer to the flame. I was mentally preparing for the burn now.

But instead of pushing me away, she was stock still. An inch from touching, her eyes closed. My hands found their way around her waist, pulling her to me gently. I felt the heat as soon as we touched, not just the heat coming naturally from her but the heat from everywhere else. I closed my eyes, thoughts dissipating into the atmosphere. She was stoic, but not stiff, allowing me to easily draw her closer to me. After a moment, I sighed, never losing contact with her.

She sprung to life, her arms suddenly around my neck. Her hands dug in my hair, at my scalp, yanking me down to her level. Too close, much to close now. My lips pressed onto hers, taking a dangerous step in unknown territory as it moved to sweep across hers. Her mouth curved into a smile, and she moved her head slightly, sweeping mine and then pulling away. The hands fell from my hair and slacked on my shoulders.

Our eyes opened at the same time. She blinked at me, a tiny smile still present on her petite face. I was beaming like a fool, and I couldn't stop. The progress sent me to the clouds and was keeping me there. Quite frankly, I didn't want to get down.

_Author's Note: Some serious things and some candy too! After so many misunderstandings, I think we all deserve to be on cloud nine. I am personally loving the loving that's finally happening for my main couple. Though nothing has been said on Abby's side, officially anyway. Does anyone want a preview of what's coming up next? _

_I can't say it's coming up next, meaning right away, like in the next part. I change the order around a lot and change certain things as I'm going. Some things work out beautifully in your head, and then the execution tells you it's all wrong. Right now, it's very clear in my head. This is coming up, but I can't tell you the context or anything else:_

_We don't have to part everyday._

_We don't have to worry about cab fare._

_We don't have to worry about our parent even when we drink late at night._

_Let's meet and talk about our love story that heated up the phone every night._

_Let's stop dating._

_Marry me, my baby._

_Marry me, my lady._

_Because you are the only one for me._

_Because you are my everything._

_Because you are my love._

_I don't have to say goodbye._

_I don't have to worry about whether you're sleeping._

_I don't have to eat late at night by myself._

_I'll do all the hard things for you._

_I'll do everything you want me to._

_Marry, marry, marry me._

_Come to me, baby._

_Come to me, lady._

_Because all I need is you._

_Because all I need is you beside me._

_Marry me, my baby._

_Marry me, my lady._

_Marry me!_

_Note: Song is F.T. Island's Marry Me._

_Excited?! I know I am! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thanks for reading!_


	39. Chapter 18 Part 2: Rubix

_**Author's Note: Ah, my second semester in college. First round of exams are over and I can finally catch my breath. Hence the update. It's Chinese New Year this weekend, and it makes me so happy. Hope to share all my happiness with you. So enjoy.**_

I walked purposefully through the busy mall, ignoring the numerous stares I was receiving from everyone I passed by. I took a brisk pace, wanting to get everything done in time. Today marked four complete months that we've been together. The experience of just watching her everyday taught me so many new things about her.

She was a creature of habit, always hesitant to try new things. She tended to concentrate on one thing at a time, often forgetting about the others and herself. She got migraines often when she tired and will act like a child when she is ill. When she is allowed to, she can sleep for 12 hours at a time. She is picky, eating at certain restaurants only for certain foods. But she always has a huge appetite despite her deceiving tiny appearance. She is louder and more animated when she around the people who she trusts more. She isn't sentimental to the extent of most women, but she is thoughtful enough to understand what is appropriate to be concerned about regarding those around her. When in public, she smiles a lot, even if she isn't feeling up to it. She is a person who is capable of caring for many people but is uncomfortable completely investing in just one person.

For a person like that, no ordinary gift will do.

On both sides of me were smaller shops, wayward of the typical shops that every mall has, mostly with higher end merchandise for those who can afford to shower their lives with extravagance. Nina, as a favor in return for me saving her life before, had given me what she knew about giving her best friend a gift that she will genuinely like.

Nina specifically said that name brands and price meant nothing to Abby. Rather, the more expensive the gift, the more likely she would to reject it or secretly think of it as a waste of money that could be put to better use. Abby liked uniqueness and simplicity. A small piece you find at an outside market can become a treasure in her eyes. Like a mermaid, she liked things that sparkled with intricate designs, but not always precious gems. She liked practical gifts, but hated the idea of someone else buying her daily necessities like clothes, because it meant she was obligated to use it at least once and that her privacy was divulged. Handmade gifts are an almost always sure fail, because Abby does not trust the craftsmanship. Nina even warned me that, if I do this unnecessary thing, it could be a very good result or a very bad result. My feelings may be misunderstood and hurt because Abby is rarely capable of hiding whether she dislikes something.

Taking a deep right, I went through the glass doors of a sleek boutique. A brusque older woman in a red suit and dark make-up greeted me with a smile and a small bow. I returned a polite nod, not once meeting her eyes. I need not leave too much of an impression here.

The place was completely white, from the glossy floors to the smooth floors. Decorative Starburst crystal chandeliers hung form the ceiling, sparkling from reflecting the angled lights. There was a long glass display case in the middle of the room, decorated with colorful acrylic vines and flowers drawn on the glass. The case held nothing but a white satin cloth and documents with pictures of the things offered here. Against the west wall was a white velvet couch, angular, and crisp to match the rest of the place. There was music humming in the background, modern and trendy unlike the clean, classic atmosphere.

"Mr. Carter, welcome back. Your order is ready. Give me a moment to fetch it for you."

I nodded and she sauntered away to the back, her heels clicking on the floors. When she disappeared, I made my way over to the sofa and took a seat. I thought of how I would even give the present to Abby. I didn't want it to be a whole process, because I knew she hated feeling pressured by formalities. She liked things to flow however they may without having to direct it with excessive words and tradition. But handing it to her casually may cause her to become suspicious of my motivations and cause the opposite result.

A new song spread itself from the speakers. It was a soft rock number with unmistakable lyrics. A rather nasal, but pleasant, voice echoed a happy mood to me.

_We don't have to part everyday._

_We don't have to worry about cab fare._

_We don't have to worry about our parent even when we drink late at night._

_Let's meet and talk about our love story that heated up the phone every night._

_Let's stop dating._

_Marry me, my baby._

_Marry me, my lady._

_Because you are the only one for me._

_Because you are my everything._

_Because you are my love._

_I don't have to say goodbye._

_I don't have to worry about whether you're sleeping._

_I don't have to eat late at night by myself._

_I'll do all the hard things for you._

_I'll do everything you want me to._

_Marry, marry, marry me._

_Come to me, baby._

_Come to me, lady._

_Because all I need is you._

_Because all I need is you beside me._

_Marry me, my baby._

_Marry me, my lady._

_Marry me!_

I almost laughed out loud at the direction my thoughts were now being led to. Surely, I was mad for thinking this when we've only been together for four months.

Abby would flee from such a proposal. She is still so young and has so many things to experience. She had obligations to herself and loved ones that bound her to being a mortal. As of right now, she is not prepared mentally to know what she wanted for the rest of her life. Moreover, I couldn't ask her to tie herself to someone like me. To do that, I was asking her to end her life and spend eternity hovering in limbo between Earth and Hell with me. Lastly, Abby wasn't the type to want to completely change herself in order to fit with someone else. She was much to precious as she is that changing it would be destroying who she is.

No matter how I thought about it, we couldn't work out in the long run. But yet, I was continuing to keep myself beside her and trying to make each day last as long as I could. Eventually, it would all fall apart, and she'd realize that it was all a waste of time and make the choice to walk away from me. That's the only way it will ever truly be the end since I can never walk away from her again. For now, all I could do is make sure our time together was happy so that we wouldn't have to end things without any memories worth the time. Even without her in the future, I can look back and remember what happiness is. And she can, too, understand that at least I will always love her and find something that is for her.

The sound of those heels brought me back to reality again. I looked up as the woman returned with a box on a silver tray. It was a gift box, wrapped in white and decorated with silver stars. The lid to the box laid next to it on the tray with a silver bow on it. The woman was now wearing white satin gloves on her hands and placed the tray onto the surface of the display case. I got up and glided over to see the result of a month of waiting.

The woman reached into the box, which I could see was covered in silver shred of thin paper to cushion the content, and handed the thing to me. I held out my hand and took it, feeling the cool crystal and see it reflect the surroundings like a mirror.

To put it simply, it was a crystal rubix cube. Instead of colors, it had different flowers carved into each side. It was heavier than normal and would shatter if dropped. The mechanisms, according to design, would move more fluidly than normal and locked a secret. Once just on group of flowers is matched on the one side, the out crystal could unfold and become a music box that doubled as a jewelry box. Inside it, is also another gift that I wanted to give along with something I wanted her to always remember.

"I trust the item has already been place appropriately," I cued, handing her the thing again.

She placed it back into the gift box and placed the lid securely over it. "Of course. Everything is done as you have requested. The inscriptions under the cover once the cube is unlocked is also finished."

"Good. Charge the remaining amount to my account."

She pulled out a white bag with the same colorful flowers on it as the display case and put the gift inside. Once she was done, she pushed it to me, and I took it by the handle. I looked at her once and nodded before turning away and walking out the door.

"Thank you, sir. Come again."

I couldn't help but smile as I walked out into the mall, back in the direction of the exit to my car. I know that this was probably a very risky gift idea. I hadn't once seen Abby with a rubix cube before and never even seen her attempt any sort of puzzle or riddle. But she was truly always busy with one thing or another. She is an assistant director now, and she still continues to go to class. On top of all that, she manages to take online courses in preparation for college. I was amazed that she found enough hours in the day for it all.

This gift was simple, it sparkled, and it's one of a kind. I only hoped that she could look past its first appearances.

Once again, I was receiving too much attention from everyone on their way to do their shopping, but I hardly noticed. I reached into my coat and produced my cell phone. One look at the clock told me I was actually ahead of schedule now. I would make it there an hour early, being able to pick her up from work.

I found my car easily and carefully put the bag on the passenger seat and slid into the driver's side. The engine sprung to life with a nudge of the key, and I pulled the door closed. Swiftly, I reversed the car out of the lot and drove out into the road. There wasn't a sound but the hum of the car's motor until a voice reached out of the speaker's. My eyes dropped to the stereo and located the reason for the noise.

Abby's iPod was still mounted there from this morning when I took her to work, a thin cord connecting it to the car. She'd forgotten to take it with her into the office. I didn't particularly favor her taste in music, but that was to be expected due to our generation gap. I liked music with nice instrumentals and calm demeanor; sometimes avoiding words altogether. She paid more attention to the lyrics and meaning with a generally more upbeat rhythm mixed in with heartfelt ballads with piano and guitar rifts. The music she chose exemplified her personality and that made it as unique as her. I smiled, deciding to just leave the thing to play. I came upon a red light, and my foot pushed the brake automatically, my attention pulled into the lyrics of the random song of Abby's choice.

_Will you marry me?_

_Will you live forever with me?_

_While loving each other?_

_I want to have a child that looks like me._

_And another one that looks like you._

_And live, unhurt, for a thousand or ten thousand years._

_To be honest with you, I love you more than you love me._

_And people say that's better between a man and a woman._

_I'll love you more._

_I'll take care of you._

_If you cry, if you're having a hard time,_

_If you're hurt, I'll hurt with you._

_I'll love you forever._

_I'll take care of you forever._

_I'm thankful that I've met someone like you._

_I want to love only you everyday._

_Will you marry me?_

_Marry me._

_There's a happy feeling everyday._

_And I look forward to tomorrow spent with you._

_Why am I nervous?_

_You are the best no matter how many times I look at it._

_Until our black hair turns white, until our lives end,_

_Even if I have to wet your hands with water, I won't wet your eyes with tears._

_You as my other half, me as your other half,_

_I'll love you as long as I breathe._

_When time goes by and we get wrinkles,_

_You and I will still be together like now._

_You're like the light that lit up my dark life._

_The sound of warm soup welcoming me home._

_The rain that falls on my thirsty heart._

_The poem that is filled with the meaning of love._

_The string of destiny that the heavens have tied._

_The meeting between us was meant to be._

_You'll be irreplaceable even if I was given the whole world._

_You'll be the only person in my life forever._

_Will you marry me?_

I stared at the lit screen of her iPod Touch, reading the title of the song over and over again, _Will You Marry Me_. Once I could call it a coincidence, but twice is a sign of fate. It was like that with Abby. The words couldn't be any more appropriate unless it was especially written. I wondered how I have not heard this song after four months of Abby playing her iPod around me. And why would she have a song like this in there in the first place?

The light turned green and I tore my eyes away, focusing on the road and trying to calm my overexcited heart. This won't do. No matter how I think about it, it's impossible and out of the question. She won't agree to it, and I couldn't hope for her to.

I made a deft turn into the parking garage of TerraCotta and maneuvered it to the upper level management parking lot. The song ended and I found myself relieved the words stopped circling me. I pulled into my spot and turned off the engine, stashing the keys in my suit jacket and grabbing the bag. Upon getting out, I saw a woman walk ahead of me in the direction of the elevator.

She was wearing a bright yellow dress that was inappropriately too short. Her hair was a glossy stick straight, flowing down to her back. She was unusually tall and was wearing stilettos that matched the dress with a black handbag. As she walked away, her body swayed confidently. I smirked, knowing exactly who it was. As always, Mick's secretaries are unmistakable in a crowd.

In the four months I've been around, he's fired over twenty of them for various reasons. And every time that he does, Nina hired another that is the same if not worse than the one before. The company's unspoken dress code allowed only the colors white, black, and gray. There weren't even casual Fridays. Punctuality was a requirement that no one would be exempted from. There were regulations given by the Chairwoman, and three strikes against it means automatic suspension without pay. This secretary has only started three days ago, but I presume she already knew this if it is Mick she is working for. And from just this glance, she's violating enough policies to have her dismissed immediately.

Abby explained to me her theory as to why Nina's hiring selections are as they are. She believed that Mick can only deal with beautiful women from the fact that he has only been seen with models and daughters of rich families, so she hires the type he likes. But Nina also is out to prove that beauty doesn't always come with an acceptable personality and a functional brain, so all of his secretaries are like decorative flowers without any real use. And so it becomes an awful cycle of hiring and firing. Even though Abby did not explicitly clarify, I can clearly see that this spiteful behavior isn't driven by distaste for him. In fact, it's quite the opposite. It's as if she was trying to prove to him that what he's been looking for is all wrong, and that the best one for the job, professionally or otherwise, is still her. Abby tells me to not interfere, because she thinks it will all work out eventually.

I glanced at my watch and locked my car. It was almost two in the afternoon; surely, the secretary wouldn't just be arriving to work now. I made my way to the second elevator, avoiding having to get into the same one with the woman. If I've learned anything, it's that most of the applicants for Mick's secretaries aren't really looking for a job. They were looking for a rich husband to support their vanities. I've been the object of giggles and flirting almost as much as Mick has, and the advances are nothing short of insulting to a man's intelligence.

The doors were already open and I got in, hitting the button for the desired floor. The doors slid to a close and a ding echoed before the lift began to rise. I watched the numbers increased until another ding followed and the doors opened again. I stepped into a long hallway with dark floors and white walls. One turn to the left led me to an open waiting area with eight midnight blue chairs faced a dark wood coffee table. Against one wall was a black marble reception booth in the shape of a half circle with an enlarged stamp of the company carved into the marble, behind which Nina is supposed to be sitting. The seat is vacant, the desk cleared of all papers, and the laptop is closed. I raised my eyebrow at the sight, but quietly proceeded further into the hall where a single tempered glass door stood.

I quietly cracked the door and stuck my head in a bit to scan the room. It was a spacious place, the size of most people's dining and living room combined. There was a floor length window that looked down at the busy streets and the city's skyline but a black curtain was drawn over it. In front of the window was a long glass top desk with a rolling chair tucked into it. An open laptop sat along with a few files and several fountain pens and highlighters on the surface. On the furthest end of the room, there was two white leather couches facing each other and a chic glass coffee table in between them set on a thick white circular carpet. Abby had moved her desk phone to there. Against that wall was a tall metal framed bookcase lined with thick binders and folders.

Abby was standing on a precarious step stool, on her toes and stretching in order to get something from the top shelf.

I stepped on the wood of her office in silence and closed the door on its frame while leaving the bag in front of the door. I leaned on the door and smirked, wondering when she would realize she was being watched.

She was wearing another one of her many office outfits. Her closet is endless, because I haven't seen her wear the same thing to work twice as of yet. In a gray pencil skirt with a side slit and white ruffle collared dress shirt and white heels, she still needed vertical advantage on a step stool. Her hair was left loose today. She recently decided to cut off about eight inches and get rid of the layers she's had since we met. It was less wavy now because it had less length to curl. Truthfully, I'd rather liked the length of her locks but she looked more youthful and full of life like this.

She finally was able to grasp the desired binder and sighed in exasperation as she pulled it down. Without a look back, she stepped on the lower step of the step ladder. I watched as her shoes hit the step, but the pointed heel missed it completely. I was across the room before she could even tumble backwards from the misstep. I wrapped my arms around her waist and dislodged her from the step, putting her back down on the floor.

I heard the binder hit the floor, she turned around in my arms, her eyes wide as she looked up at me. Her top eyelid had a brush of thin black eyeliner and her lashes were enlongated by mascara so that her eyes looked bigger. The parted lips shined with gloss. She blinked and let out a breath before bringing her hands to my chest and pushing me away.

''You scared me, coming out of nowhere like that,'' she scolded, turning around and bending over to pick the binder up.

''I didn't come out of nowhere. I came in a while ago and you just didn't realize. I came just in time though, don't you think?''

She gave me a smile over her shoulder and walked over to the couches, throwing the thing on the table and sinking into the seat.

''You came back early. And from the color of your eyes, you're in high spirits. Why are you here now? It's too early to pick me up from work and too late to take me to lunch.''

I laughed dryly, still unable to talk freely about my eating habits even though she knew all about it from conversing with my family, and strode toward the door. I picked up the bag and brought it back to her, but hid it behind my back. She watched me approach her, her head bent to the side in curiosity. I finally pulled the bag in front of me and placed it on the coffee table. She eyed it and gave me a questioning look.

''Is that all you think of me as, a chauffeur and a lunch companion?'' I joked. ''I'm a very dedicated driver who has a special delivery for the young miss of the Winns family.''

''What's today?'' I asked with a grin as I sat down across from her.

Her face scrunched in confusion. ''It's a Friday?''

To be honest, I didn't expect her to know the answer. She's so busy all the time and she's not a committed romantic. It would've been strange if she knew.

''Today marks four months for us. This is an anniversary gift for you,'' I said, pushing the bag toward her.

''Four month anniversary? It's not usually celebrated but thank you,'' she replied hesitantly. ''I didn't prepare anything for you. Is there anything you wanted?''

I shook my head and gazed at her beautiful face. ''Everything I could ever hope for is already with me.''

''What is that mysterious tone? Actually, there is something I have to give you, but we will discuss it another day.'' She winked and reached for the bag.

A surprised expression was all I could manage. I didn't know her to be spontaneous enough to have something arranged in order to give someone else a nice shock. I couldn't imagine what she may have in store for me.

There was rustling as she dug in the bag and produced the gift. She peeled the few pieces of wrapping away and held it up for a closer look.

''It's a...What is it exactly?''

''It's a crystal rubix cube. It's specially designed.''

She looked up and gave me a cross between a frown and a horrified smile. I laughed, expecting the reaction but never anticipating it to be so blatant. She sighed and gripped the sides of the cube and gave it a turn around. I noted that the movement was smooth and easy.

''I hate puzzles, you know that? And this looks expensive. You didn't have to spend so much money. A plastic rubix cube would've meant the same to me,'' she muttered, obviously disgruntled.

I suppressed a smile. She looked like a child who received bad socks for Christmas. ''Abby, to me, you are the most complex puzzle in the world. As confused as I am when it comes to you, I'm not foolish enough to throw money away on a meaningless cube.''

She reconsidered for a moment. ''So what is this then?''

I got up from my seat and came to sit on the armrest beside her. I leaned down and got lost in her eyes. My gaze dropped to the bracelet around her wrist and a small smile erupted on my lips.

''It is a rubix cube,'' I answered. Her eyes narrowed and she scoffed, tearing her face away. I reached out and stroked her cheek so that she turned back. ''Match all the symbols of one side and the cube will reveal its meaning to you. And I'm sure you will like it better then.''

She brightened at the challenge but batted my hand away from her face. ''You know, it may take me forever to figure it out.''

''Well, I am very patient and I trust that you will find a way.''

''Fine. I will attempt to humor your off the wall gift. In the meantime, did you happen to see my secretary and best friend? She said she had paperwork for me to sign and then disappeared.'' She put the cube onto the table.

''Nina. No. She wasn't outside when I came. But I did run into a certain secretary on my way up. Not that you can miss her in that bright yellow dress. Mick will suffer another migraine today.''

''And so will I. I wonder when he will realize why she is doing this and when she will understand her purpose in doing this. I wish there was something I could do for them.''

''Abby, what happened to not interfering? They-''

I stopped, hearing raised voices coming this way. The sound of shoes and arguing between a man and a woman. The man and woman who were the current topic of our conversation. She was storming ahead of him, her heart fluttering softly but her voice sharp. He followed her, matching her steps, his voice full of frustration.

Abby touched my arm to get my attention. I smiled and took her hand in mine and pulled her up with me. I led her to the door and cracked it so that she can see out. Abby leaned out and turned to see down the hall. By now, the couple was in earshot and approaching into view.

Nina sported a gray pantsuit with onyx accessories. Mick was in a European cut suit with a dark chocolate tie. Neither of them noticed us since they were engrossed in the brawl. Nina's cheeks were blushed a light pink and purposely using her thick hair cover it up most of the time. Mick was serious, seeming rushed to go somewhere.

''Nina, I want you to tell me where my assistant is. It is past noon and she hasn't reported to work. I have too many things to do and I don't even know what she did with the yearly reports,'' Mick demanded, his voice echoing on the walls.

''She is your assistant. How am I supposed to know where she is? All I do is hire them. And I don't work for you anymore so beat it.''

''Yes, you only hire her. No, you hire all of them. Why are they all unqualified? Surely, that's not all the applicants for the job. I'm asking for someone to help me get things done, not a mannequin who does nothing but bring me trouble.''

''Are you implying that I'm purposely sabotaging you? Ha! Get over yourself. But isn't that what you like? You like pretty women and whether they're empty isn't important. I hired according to your standards. It's your problem how they perform. Now leave. I have work to do because I don't have a enough of a pretty face to accomplish nothing.''

"What my personal tastes are is irrelevant in this setting. And I'm not implying anything. I'm simply suggesting that you should look more closely to the dedication and punctuality of who you're hiring from now on. I have a meeting that starts in 15 minutes. I neither have my assistant to help me present the information or the reports that the GM asked to see. Tell me how I'm supposed to do my job when I keep being tailed by ignorant women!"

Nina chose the exact moment to turn around and was scared stiffed when she looked straight up at Mick's worried expression. She opened her mouth but not words came out. Her cheeks deepened and she locked her jaw, turning away again and getting behind the marble barrier to seek refuge.

"The materials for the meeting have already been revised and copied. I sent the yearly reports to your email this morning. I won't help you present at the meeting, because I still have work to do. If that's all you need then beat it," Nina said in a softer tone as she sat down.

She reached down and grabbed a file from her drawer and handed it to him without a second look. Mick flipped open the folder and flipped through the pages, a small relieved smile appearing in his eyes but his face remained stiff. When he was done, he closed it and cleared his throat. He tapped his index on the marble counter and muttered, "Thank you." Then he turned and left with long strides.

Abby slyly pushed the door closed and walked past me, back to sit down on the couch again. When I caught a glimpse of her face, I knew something was up. Her eyes were lit with inner light and her mouth curved into a sneaky smile. I could almost hear the gears in her head as it turned out something. I quickly made my way over, my eyes narrowed in uneasiness.

"Abby, what are you planning?"

When I reached her, she suddenly shot up. "Let's go on a trip together this weekend."

_**Author's Note: Jason is hearing wedding bells. Do you? By the way, songs used are F.T. Island's Marry Me and Lee Seung Gi's Will You Marry Me. Okay, so I think I may have lied a little. This story is wrapping up, but as of what I can see now, it may be 20 to 21 chapters with a few snippets of things I wish I could include in detail but can't. That means after stories and awesome little scenes that I just can't let go of.**_

_**What's up next? Good question. How about I feed you a few bits? Winter cabins. Ice picks. Beautiful scenery. Fit for the occasion music. Gorgeous couple in the snow.**_

_**As always, review! I can't stress that enough. Oh sendmeonmyway, I didn't really lie to you about the song, right? REVIEW!**_


	40. Chapter 19 Part 1: Communication Gap

_Author's Note: I am back!_

We arrived in front of a quaint wooden cabin amidst a cloud of snow and tall trees. The whole ground was white and the footprints left in them were deep. One look at the dashboard at the clock and thermometer and I had lock my jaw in order to avoid cringing. It was too cold and it was already noon. It really wasn't going to get any warmer.

I felt Nina's relentless staring but continued to ignore it. Among the white cotton balls falling from the sky, I could see Mick and Jason gray forms as they carried the luggage into the cabin. Nina and I remained in the car, ordered by Jason, until they could warm up the cabin enough for a human being to live in. I gratefully agreed, hating the cold since as long as I could remember.

The men made their last trip into the cabin and I could see an orange light filtering out of the small windows and steady smoke filtering from the chimney. I smiled and looked down at the rubix cube in my lap.

Five hours by airplane and another hour in the car, and I'm still no closer to getting this thing solved. I did so well academically, but I've always struggled when it came to reasoning puzzles and strategic games. I didn't know what blasted purpose he had for giving me such a complicated gift, but I was sure I was relatively close to simply breaking it open and calling it a day.

I heard Nina shift on the leather seat behind me among the soft hum of the engine and low volume of music from my iPod. Nuzzled into a warm and thick fur collared jacket and deep blue turtleneck, she made tons of small noises when she moved. I bit my tongue and kept my eyes on the puzzle. One look at me in the eye and she would be able to read that her suspicions were justified. I pretended to busy myself with mindlessly moving the parts of the cube, probably messing up what I had already put together.

I felt the tickle of her hair on my shoulder and could see that she was leaning over my seat, examining me. I decided it was more obvious if I continued to ignore her, so I looked up and gave a small smile. Her eyes narrowed immediately, and I mentally kicked myself for not being able to hide anything from displaying on my face.

''Who are you and what have you done with Gabriella Winns?'' She asked.

''What do you mean?'' I laughed.

''The Abby I know despises cold weather and is disgusted by snow. Even more so, she hates camping and anything having to do with enjoying nature without a laptop and basic technology. The Abby I know would not suggest we take a trip in the middle of nowhere with the risk that we may all be stranded by a blizzard. So tell me why we are here,'' she stated, matter-of-factly.

I grinned, but inside, I was scrambling to find an acceptable explanation. Nina knew me too well; of course something this contradictory wouldn't get past her. I was actually surprised Mick hadn't brought it up either. I quickly decided that the simplest answer was the most believable.

''I just thought it'd be fun new experience. You know that guys love these rugged activities.''

''If it's as simple as that, why didn't the rest of the Carters join us? The winter cabin is large enough.''

''I invited them,'' I argued, now lying through gritted teeth. ''They just had other plans. They're couples and like to spend time together. It's understandable.''

Nina glared with evident doubt in her eyes, but before she could proceed to poke holes in my defense, the passenger door opened and a gust of paralyzing wind blew into the heated vehicle. I recoiled from the sensation and looked up just as Jason peered down into the car. He winked at me, his timing impeccable in order to keep my plans intact. I gave him an obscure smile, and he held out his hand for me.

''The place is all warmed up and everything is moved in. Let's move inside, okay?''

Nina muttered an agreement and reached out to take the key out of the ignition. Without another word, she opened her door and slipped out into the cold, kicking the thing back into its hinge and trudging toward the looming organization of wood. Though she said all that, she wasn't complaining about where we were. Yes, she did hate being in the middle of nowhere, but the cold wasn't a problem. She was better at enduring it and loved it. And it the company probably helped that. I had made Mick promise to tuck business away for the weekend for my sake. I told him it was better for him to relax his mind once in a while, but I was considering that it wouldn't do any good for one of his many friends to call and tick Nina off.

''Jason?''

''Yes?''

''Did you secure the doors and windows?'' I asked, watching Nina disappear and the wooden door shut behind her.

''Of course. All the necessities are in the fridge, firewood is piled in front of the fireplace, all the phones are unhooked and only receiving calls can be put through on the cell phones.''

''Everything went as planned. But Nina took the keys with her. How are we going to leave?''

Jason chuckled and closed my door. I saw the hood pop open ahead, and before I could fully process what was happening, the engine heaved to a start and the hood was returned to its normal position. In a split second, he was beside me at the wheel again. I looked at him, startled, but his eyes were dancing with excitement. He reached over and pulled the seatbelt over my lap and clicked it in place. Without fastening himself in, he put the car in drive and made a sharp U turn out of the bed of snow and trees that was in front of the cabin.

It took me a long minute to piece together what had happened in my head. Feeling the warmth of the heater on my skin and hearing soft music emitted from the speakers, drawn from my iPod, and the sight of the ignition without a key but we were still moving smoothly. I blinked and stared at the man who sat beside me, controlling the wheel with ease.

''You know how to hot wire a car?'' I questioned, wondering why that was ever a skill he needed to learn when he obviously didn't lack the money.

''I can build a car from scratch. That was hardly a challenge. It's rather simple. I will teach you if you'd like.''

''So I'm dating a criminal?'' I joked, rather shocked that he would offer something like that as an activity we can do together.

''Sorry to disappoint you, but the car was rented in my name. Technically, I'm just retrieving what is mine for the next two days.''

''Too bad. I think I would like that you have some weird quirk about you. Being perfect and kind as you are, it can get dull.''

He raised an eyebrow in my direction in disbelief. I stuck out my tongue and cast my gaze down at the cube and continued to try and line up the symbols. I saw his sleeve as he let one hand follow mine and rest there so that I have to stop moving. I looked up and was startled to see how many colors are in his eyes.

''What? I like good guys with a twist. Sort of shining armor with a kink in it. I think people should match each other. Since I'm not perfectly sane, I don't think I should expect anyone else to be. Besides, sanity is boring and I have a short attention span.

He chuckled loudly and squeezed my hand. ''On the contrary, Abby, you are perfectly imperfect. But I think you should not go to such great lengths for something to capture your attention. It's dangerous and you deserve better.''

I knew that he was speaking of himself. Self-loathing creature of the night Jason was popping his head out of the ground again. I wished he gave himself more credit. He can't not know that he was a great catch for any girl, vampire aspect aside. He was almost wholly flawless. Good thing he was, because if he weren't, I think I would be afraid of him. Afraid of fracturing the dazzling piece of artwork. But at least this way, we were equal. Neither of us were obligated to fix each other. Though he would undoubtedly argue that I was far above him and was selling myself short in trying to pick up the pieces of his nonexistent life.

As much as I was confident in myself, I as aware of how high-maintenance and messed up I am. The fact that I manage to cast a spell on a rich, handsome, well-learned, well-spoken, and patient guy like him still makes me wonder. Even though he is technically the undead and a lot of the things I imagined I'd be doing in ten years flew out the window when I thought about being with him, I wasn't mourning that loss too much.

Kids were a great thought. But I was never fond of the thought of giving birth and dealing with the responsibility and the accidents. A normal home and family was comfortable. But nothing about my life was quite comfortable since I was born. I don't think I could deal with comfortable if it came. A husband who wouldn't require much from me would be nice. But I was difficult to please, and no man of this age would put up with the kind of temper and attitude I carried. Sure, I didn't love Jason like he did me. The kind of love that made you blind and smile like a fool as you followed the person around, accepting everything they did as right. But, I loved him in my own way. I can see his flaws and make sense of what was happening, but I cared about him and see that his good points far outweigh his bad ones. And I was sure that was as close as I was going to get to that novel feeling.

So I was faced with these alternatives in the last four months: choose to be with him and join him, choose to be with him and not join him and let him watch me become old and wrinkly and die before him, choose not to be with him and spend the rest of my life with Nina and a house full of cats.

The second choice wasn't even considered for half an hour. Perhaps I should be more evolved by the times I was in to think that nothing mattered as long as the feelings are there. But that was a fool's thoughts. Age was a big deal and death was real. I've never once thought about being with someone younger than me, because of the maturity mismatch between genders and the simple fact that women tended to outlive men. And though the circumstances are different, it is still the same thought. I will not live until I look to be the age of his mother. Even if he did not mind, I did and so does society. I will not be convinced that he still saw me as the day we met if I could see that I've sagged and slowed with the years.

The third choice was amusing, but I did not find the practical thought of it appealing. As much as I loved furry animals and my best friend, I wanted her to have a family. She loved children, and I couldn't be more sure that she would make a fantastic mother. And it only made my decision stand firmer when I discovered her hidden displays with Mick. This whole trip was planned for her. I would pull them together if it killed me in the process. I owed Mick so much, but I knew he wasn't for me and I wasn't for him. But it's pretty like that Nina was.

So it leaves me with one choice. And in the last four months, everything I've prepared leads up to this final decision. Everything is almost set, and today, I would let him know what my thoughts were. He was so timid and self-doubting that he'd never think of pushing me forward.

"Abby," Jason's voice called me out of the haze of thoughts.

"Hm?"

"You're fazing out on me. Are you okay? Tired?"

"No, I'm good," I replied. "I should probably call Nina before she freaks and breaks something, or someone."

I fished my phone out of my jacket, struggling with the binding seat belt as Jason chuckled. I felt the car take a sharp right but didn't bother to look up. I scrolled through my electronic phone book until I came across her name and pressed the call button. I brought it up to my ear and reached out to the stereo to mute it. I heard three long rings and leaned back into my seat before I heard her voice, obviously beyond livid.

"Abby, where did you go off to? Why is all the doors to this place bolted from the outside? Why are all the phones mysteriously disconnected? Explain yourself. WHERE ARE YOU?"

I had to quickly pull the phone away from my eardrums to avoid going deaf at the last question. I could see a small smirk on Jason's face and rolled my eyes at him.

"Use your inside voice!" I screamed back into the phone. "Me and Jason are off to...uh...spend some time as a couple. You and Mick should enjoy the cabin and each other's company, alright?"

"Are you out of your mind? The last thing I want to do is spend any more time with him. I demand that you come back here and unlock these doors IMMEDIATELY!"

"You're still yelling! Anyway, stop lying to me. I know about you and him. Now I'm giving you two the opportunity to work things out whether you like it or not. Either way, I will be back to unlock the doors tomorrow. So decide whether you want to be friends or more than friends by then. Okay, anything else you want to say? If not, I'm hanging up."

Silence. That's strange. No protests? No threats? What's going on over there?

Almost immediately, I heard a loud crash in the background and heavy breathing. Jason raised an eyebrow and took his eyes off the road to stare at the phone that I still held some six inches away from my face. I blinked, not sure to make of this. Another crash and muffled voices.

Nina's voice. "I told you to stay on your side of the place. If you get any closer, I swear to God-"

Screaming, loud, high-pitched screaming and a less distinct groaning. I heard lots of small noises for a while; none I could quite make out. It almost sounded like someone was running around while grunting in pain. And then, complete silence. And then the screen of my phone informed my call has been ended. I stared at the phone for a long minute, wondering what in the world that was.

"Should I turn the car around?" Jason offered, the concern in his voice palpable.

I considered it but didn't answer him. Instead, I pressed redial, and once again, brought the thing to my ear. It rang longer this time, but eventually I heard her voice on the other end. She was breathless and her voice sounded flustered.

"Abby? I'll have to call you back." She hung up again.

Judging from that, it obviously wasn't urgent. Maybe she didn't realize, but she can't call me back. Only I can call her, and I wasn't going to if it isn't necessary. I didn't know what happened, but I think it may have been a good development. I tried not to dissect the reason why their was groaning, grunting, and panting going on all at once. I put the phone back in my pocket and smiled at the driver.

"That won't be necessary. I think the plan worked. Maybe a little too well."

He gave me slight nod and reached out to turn the volume back up on the stereo. I got comfortable in the warm vehicle and gazed out of my window. We were going down a dirt path, snow packed heavily on each side. It wasn't snowing out anymore. I didn't know where we were going, but it definitely wasn't the way back to town. I sat up immediately and turned to look at him.

"Where are we going?"

He brought a finger up to cover his lips and shook his head. "It's a surprise. You'll know when we get there. Just focus on the rubix cube and trust me."

I frowned at him, not liking surprises. The last one he gave me still continued to elude me now. But seeing as how I had nothing planned until tomorrow afternoon, I was willing to waste my time to entertain his sentiments. I retrieved the cube from my lap and continued to mess with the sides halfheartedly. Truthfully, I was done playing along when it came to this.

A soft piano ballad accompanied by a male voice came from the speakers. It was soothing, and I recognized it immediately.

_This is a question without an answer._

_I feel like I've changed, who changed me?_

_Initially, this was supposed to be a question with no answer._

_Yet, you've answered it, effortlessly answered it._

_You walked over, bringing small conversations from others._

_You didn't even let me know how well you treated me._

_Slowly, this love silently resided deeply in my heart._

_No one can tell but is always there._

_It is your silent love._

_Slowly, this love has become dependent solely on that small smile._

_But letting me harbor full expectations._

_Don't have to say anything and I can already understand._

_Your silent love._

_Everyday in the future, no matter what happens,_

_Can you leave it all to me?_

_I want to accompany you forever._

_Protect you until the very end._

Somewhere in the middle of the song, I drifted off, because the next thing I knew, Jason was nudging me awake. "We're here. It would be a waste to sleep through this sight."

I lazily opened my eyes and shrugged my shoulder, stretching out my limbs in the limited space of the passenger seat. I noticed that we had stopped, the engine silent now. I felt a fierce chill and looked up at a bent over Jason, holding my door open for me and his hand out for to grab as leverage. His eyes were dancing with excitement and anticipation but all that hooded something else, but I was still to groggy from sleep to know why. Rubbing my eyes with one hand and taking his in the other, I let him pull me out of the car into the cold. The cube tumbled off my lap and landed in the snow. As soon as my shoes hit the ground, I felt it the bone-chattering cold of the wind hit my face full force. Shocked awake, I peered around to see where we were. Half of me wanted to retreat back into the car and turn on the heater full blast.

He was right. It would've been a great shame to miss this sight. As my eyes grew huge, lifting my chin to take in this gorgeous sight, Jason shut the door of the car and picked up the cube, stashing it in his jacket. It was like a photograph had jumped off the wall.

We were parked in the middle of a continuous dirt road covered with snow like before. But now the path was boxed in by two rows of tall trees. Their long skinny branches were leafless; some of them were even covered in sparkling icicles. But the highlight of it all was that the branches were completely covered in clusters of light pink flowers. The pink set against the white of the snow and the blue of the sky was stunning. Near the scrawny trunks of the trees, I could see pink mixed in with the snow, decorating it with subtle beauty. It was quiet, no birds, no sounds but the rustling of the wind. And when the wind blew hard enough, it displaced the flowers from the branches, and it snowed petals briefly. If it weren't freezing out, I think I would've loved to just sit and watch the peaceful scene all day and smelling the delicate scent of the flowers.

"Cherry blossoms," I whispered in awe as I made a step closer to one of the many trees.

"Yes, cherry blossoms. Even though you are always surrounded by them at home, I didn't think you'd ever seen them in their natural habitat. Am I right?"

"No, I haven't. And I never thought to, but I'm glad you did. Maybe this is what my grandfather had in mind when he established the company on the basis of this flower."

"Not just because of this flower. Your grandmother's name meant cherry blossom. He was thinking of her. And she thought of him when she commissioned Cherie Amour to be made. The same Cherie Amour that brought us this far."

"And why did you bring me here then?" I said, missing the tone in his voice as I bent down to pick up a fresh fallen flower from the snow.

"Because we should end similar to how we started, don't you think?"

When the words filtered through into my brain, I whirled around to face him, the flower falling through my fingers and drifted toward the snow again. His face was blank, concealing all of his thoughts but his eyes were clouded over with an indecipherable emotion. I took a step toward him and he dropped his face to the ground. I froze in place, puzzled by the latest development.

"Jason, what are you talking about?"

He sighed and gave me an awkward smile that he obviously didn't mean. "I know that you have something you've been wanting to tell me. I saw the piece of paper in your coat pocket when I was grabbing it for you earlier and it dropped out. And I fully understand. I've been anticipating it for a long time. It didn't surprise me to see that you've finally come to your senses."

I gave him a completely clueless look. I really did not understand a word of it. I was beginning to wonder if he was speaking in a different language or that my brain was still sleeping.

"What paper?" I questioned, wracking my brain to remember what I had stuck in my pocket to cause this kind of situation.

He reached deftly into his pocket and pulled out a neatly folded white sheet and held it out for me. I snatched it up in frustration and unfolded it. I almost laughed like a maniac when I saw my own handwriting and remembered what its contents were. Once again, self-torturing Jason has reared his head and pumped a tiny situation into a big one. He'd convinced himself that I was ready to kick him to curb right now. I held back a smile as I glanced up at him and back down at the paper. Now I was bemused.

The paper was divided in half long ways and was basically my way of working my own thoughts out. It was just a list of pros and cons about this peculiar relationship I was keeping. It started out sincere, but halfway through, I decided I didn't need this to figure out what I wanted and from then on it was somewhat of a fun activity. He should have guessed it if one of the cons was that I wouldn't be able to enjoy food anymore. How could anyone given that as one of the reasons for breaking off a relationship if they've already endured it four months anyway? Purposefully, I folded the paper back to its original state.

"So you know now," I stated, playing along to see how far he was willing to go. "But what is it that you understand exactly?" He looked at me sadly and I struggled to keep my face free of expression.

"How can I pretend like I don't know to satisfy my own greed and waste your time. I will honor your wishes and leave first thing Monday morning."

"Monday morning?" I verified, raising my eyebrow at him. He can't be serious. He really thought that I was just playing with him for four months. I put in all this effort, and he still insists on thinking that its insignificant. I was getting offended now.

"I can leave sooner if you'd like. But I want to make sure you get back safely."

I scoffed, not being able to hold it any longer. But before I could say anything, he stepped forward and pulled the rubix cube out of his jacket. Closing the distance between us, he grabbed my wrist and brought it up, putting the thing into my palm and letting go as soon as he did. I looked down at it and up at him. I didn't have to wait long before he told me what this meant in the overall scheme of our pseudo-breakup here.

"This is made for you. It's yours. You can keep it or throw it out, but I'm not taking it back. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't take back what I really want back." He dropped his gaze again, masking his eyes.

I narrowed my eyes and tightened my fingers around the cube. Looking at his expression, I could tell he was being noble in order to keep his pride and trying to be chivalrous by doing the hard part for me. I really can't believe he was actually breaking up with himself for me. This was laughable, but it certainly was a sweet gesture. I couldn't keep up with the game anymore, and in a split instant decision, I wind my arm back and threw the cube past him. He straightened, meeting my eyes in the same moment the crystal smacked into the trunk of the tree behind him and shattered into a million pieces. The sound echoed all around us and he looked devastated, like I just threw his heart against the trunk of a tree.

Ah, my self-torturing boyfriend, how to make you understand?

_Author's Note: Quite frankly, I would have thrown it at his head for being a thick-headed jerk. But Abby is attached so she is kinder. Alright, REVIEW please. REVIEW! REVIEW!_


	41. Chapter 19 Part 2: Shards in the Snow

_Author's Note: Wow! Did I just get another one done before a month? Love you all!_

Anger boiled in the pit of my stomach, and I didn't think about what I was doing until the sound of shattering crystal was crystal clear in our ears. His eyes burned into mine, a wordless and soundless veil between us. Gradually, the light in his those deep gold orbs flickered and dulled into a flat yellow. He was so still, and I didn't move either. The wind swirled the branches above our heads and petals landed on the snow, one of which landed softly on my right shoulder. The light fragrance of the flowers smelled overwhelmingly sweet.

I broke our eye contact and my eyes fell to the spot where the shards of the cube remained, catching bits of light and reflecting among the snow. I took a step toward that tree, not even sure what I wanted to do. I was still angry, and if I were myself, I should dismiss this all immediately and leave like I've tried so many times before. But my feet moved again, taking yet another step so that I was passing him. I didn't feel his eyes on me or any movement on his part. Another step so that I was almost there.

His hand shoots out and grabs my wrist before I could move out of reach. He was cold. The feeling cleaved my concentration and my feet stopped. The fingers on my wrist grew tighter so that I felt a small pain shooting up to my shoulder. He didn't turn to look at me so we stood facing opposite directions, our back to each other. I waited for words to come, but he was silent. I tried to pull away, but he turned into stone and would not waver.

"What is this supposed to mean? How many times are we going to walk down this path? How many things do I have to throw aside, from the charm, the bracelet, and the cube, before you get it?" I inquired, not turning to face him either. I got no response. I clenched my trapped hand, gathering my words inside my head. "You don't want me to go. You're holding onto me. But you don't want me to stay either."

Once again, I was met with no response. But we both knew this was true.

"You think I should go, right? It would be reasonable for me to go, knowing all there is to know now. Even if I was briefly curious about what it was like, four months is long enough to stifle that curiosity. There's nothing appealing about your kind of life after the skin-deep perks. Still, you love me. To the point where all that and the consequences that your head comes up with still won't matter, because you still want hold onto me. Even if I was playing with you and that I will dump you when I'm done, that's okay too. I'm right, right? This is what you've been thinking?"

No protests told me I've hit the target. Even though I was trying to keep from losing it, venom was slowly seeping into my tone and my words were getting harder to control.

"So you do think of me as this sort of person." The grip tightened, and I closed my eyes to bite back the sudden intensified pain that raced up to my nerve receptors. He loosened, probably reading the pain through my sharp intake of breath. "I'm the sort of person who leads someone on and play with their feelings whenever I feel and toss them aside when I've lost interest. I can stand to waist some time so decided that I'd like a temporary vampire boyfriend. I'm a heartless, emotionless, and spoiled princess who doesn't know how to consider other people's feelings. Is that who you think I am?!"

This time he let go, so quickly that it almost seemed like thorns had suddenly grown on my skin to repel him. He almost turned back, but I spoke before he could interrupt.

"You're right. I originally had something to tell you," I acknowledged, thinking how silly it was for me to plan what I was going to tell him a while ago for it to turn into this. "In the sixteen years of my life, I never held what I had to say back and I never felt like I was doing something against my will. No one could force me to say and do anything if I didn't partially comply to it first. When I was snatched off the street and when I fell into the water and thought that I'd already taken my last breath, I didn't hold anything inside. I'd already tried my best to save my best friend and tried so hard to keep my family from being affected.

"So I shouldn't have clung onto anything if I closed my eyes then. But whenever I did, one thing kept popping up in my head. It was something that I couldn't confess to completing. I'd left it in a state where it could bring pain to the people left behind. You know what that was? It was that argument we had in the elevator. But to my surprise, I didn't die there. You pulled me out of the water. And when I woke up, I felt that life and death is only as important as how you dealt with them as they came. I agreed to these months not because I felt guilty or because I wanted entertainment, but because I wanted to try.

"When I see you, I don't see death and I don't see any monsters. I see a person who's commitment to me was strong enough to make me want to try. Yes, it's true that I'll probably never level to how much you care, and we'll just have to take that as a fact. But it doesn't mean I don't feel anything. But you have to know that trying isn't easy for me. There are days when I want to get up and move away simply, because I felt shackled and the responsibility scares me. You don't have to keep telling me that I shouldn't do this and hint that I can run away whenever I want. You don't think I know that? I won't, because I know that if I do, I would shatter you as permanently as I did to that rubix cube. And that I, myself, would never be able to learn to stand by someone else.

"So I need you to stop it. Just stop thinking it altogether. If I had the vaguest thought that you could harm me, I would not be standing here. If you had the cruelty to harm me, I wouldn't be breathing now. Just stop assuming what I want and try asking me for once. I can promise you that I won't be the type to let you guess."

"The list," he muttered.

"The list? You're the only idiot who would take that seriously. I was brainstorming my alternatives but few of those items were even taken to heart. I was amusing myself, and you're the fool who tried to be noble."

It was quiet again. The wind blew. My face was growing stiff with the harsh temperature. My coat and scarf was thick, but I was shivering while I stood there. The wind blew again, and when it died down, something dug into my hips and pulled me forward slightly. Stumbling a step, I looked down and gasped at the sight.

His hands were on my either side of me, like he was holding onto a something sturdy during a hurricane. He was actually kneeling, sitting back on his folded legs in the snow and looking up at me with his eyes still flat. I noticed that there was a pattern in the snow like he'd rushed over and almost slid six inches before stopping in front of me. There were petals in his hair and stuck in the shoulders of his coat. He looked at me expectantly. Even resting on his knees, his head reached up to my neck.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say," he said, voice low and full of guilt. "I deserved that. Even if you'd smash a million of those against every tree here, I'd still deserve it."

Maybe it was the position that he'd put himself in, kneeling in front of me like a defeated puppy. Or the absurdity of what he said, but a small smile bloomed on my face. I lifted my hands from my side and brushed the pink petals from him, which seemed to give him the okay to grab and pull me closer so that I bashed into him, almost toppling forward had it not been for him keeping me up. He ducked and laid his head against my stomach and sighed deeply even though I'd put both hands on his shoulder in an attempt to push him away. I was beginning to feel claustrophobic. No matter how I try, he wouldn't budge.

"So what now?" I joked. "We're going to be here like this?"

"You still haven't told me what you've been keeping from me," he replied, not relenting from his position.

I smiled. "You're really not going to let go?"

He shook his head, sliding it back and forth on my stomach. I rolled my eyes at the child-like side of him that randomly surfaces at moments like this. Carefully, I bent forward, my hair falling in front of my eyes slightly. I'm sure he felt it brush his hair, but he didn't move. Even more slowly, I let my mouth barely graze the top of his head before springing back up to a standing position. He raised his face to look at me, a completely dumbfounded expression scribbled there. I gave him a false blank look. He raised an eyebrow at me and returned to nuzzled his head into my torso again. I scoffed and slapped him on the back lightly.

"Tell me," he urged, continuing his question from before.

"You have to get up first," I bargained, evidently uncomfortable with the amount of continuing affection like this.

A second later, I was sitting atop the roof of the car without a clue how I ended up there. He sat beside me, our legs stretched over the windshield down to the hood. I leaned over and glanced down at the white ground. It would be rather difficult for me to climb down by myself considering this was an all-terrain vehicle. I wonder why he lifted me up here in the first place. Jason brushed my shoulder to remind me that I still fulfill my end of the bargain.

"Nina is my cousin," I started, thinking that was probably the part that I needed to start with. Jason gaped at me with a perplexed expression. It was the first time I said it out loud after finding out.

"She's my uncle's daughter, born out of wedlock, and he didn't know she existed at first. When they broke up, it was because of my uncle's inability to settle down with one person. I guess the woman never wanted him to know for fear of losing Nina. She married another man and gave birth to Nina's siblings later. When he went to her parent's memorial after their accident, he had a hunch but he had to get it confirmed. She didn't know. She thought we were just giving her an opportunity, almost an adoption into our family, so that she could take care of herself and her siblings instead of being separated from them in the foster system. Even after confirming that she was his daughter, my grandmother, my mother, and her father couldn't tell her. With her personality, it'd only hurt her more. She'd already lived through the tragedy of being an orphan and having to be independent at a young age, no one wanted to to let her know she was unwanted and somewhat abandoned.

"The day we were kidnapped, my grandmother had already planned to tell us both about it with our lawyer present. She was going to tell Nina and read the will that split the company among me and her equally. Even though, she wouldn't be listed as an official heir, she'd get the rights to the shares and estate. But neither of us made it to that lunch. I only found out when I walked in on my mother and grandmother discussing it after we got out of the hospital.

"I thought I should tell her. But I couldn't say it every time I've tried. She's so happy the way she is now. I just don't think knowing this would make her feel any better about her life. She respects my family, thinking of them as her family, how can I tell her they are and change it all?"

While I was talking, Jason swung an arm around my shoulder and rubbed my back in comfort. I wasn't the one that needed comforting. I was the one that was lying to my best friend to her face everyday. She'd probably hate me if she ever found out. And I wouldn't blame her.

"So you decided to do what everyone was already doing?" He asked, soft and calm.

I nodded. "I don't want her to think that my uncle is the same man all of those years ago. He was young and he thought that he was getting too involved too fast, and like a typical man would, he ran away. But now, he's not that person. He's been secretly helping all these years and didn't dare get closer to her, because he's afraid she's going to find out and hate him."

"It's hard on you, isn't it. You're not used to withholding things you want to say."

I nodded again. "All I can do for her to help her find someone who can care for her. And when I saw how she was with Mick, I thought that they were perfect. They were two lonely souls who can lead each other in their own blind way."

"So that's why you decided to interfere and bring us here," he added, getting the direction of this conversation faster than I thought.

"They are the only thing I have remaining to worry about."

His eyes grew dark all of a sudden and the hand on my back froze in place. "What do you mean, Abby?"

I sighed. Here goes nothing. "When I told you to give me time, I didn't just mean just give me time to get adjusted to being with someone and learning how to trust you. I meant give me time to decide what I wanted to do with us and what they entailed. And in four months, I've done it. I thought that it was impossible for me to stick to your side for any extended amount of time. But somehow, I haven't packed up and left the country yet. I've arranged everything I need to in order to feel relaxed about leaving here."

In the next second, he had released me altogether and scooted to edge of the roof of the car. He eyed me with horror written clearly in every part of his body. I'd expected this. Of course, the habit didn't suddenly go away just because I corrected it a few moments ago. I inched closer to him, my eyes not leaving his to make it clear that I wasn't going to drop this.

"I want you to think this through carefully. Not with your stubborn brain, because it caused you to be on your knees a while ago. Think back to that. That same feeling you had when you thought I was walking out. That same feeling that made you bring out your hand and grab mine. I've already decided my alternatives. It's your turn.

"You have two choices. We break this off today. Everything. All contacts, all relations, all connections. Like you said you were supposed to do when you leave a place. You make yourself disappear, and I pretend to never know you existed. We never see each other again and we never mention each other again. It's a clean break. The break you keep thinking is best for us both.

"Or we continue this. But I can't agree to committing all to you yet. I know that it's a lot to ask of you, but I don't think I can handle all of it at once. I wonder what I'll be like. If I can't concentrate on just the fact that I'm in flesh and body that isn't what I'm used to, I don't think I can live the way you do. But at the same time, I can't say I want to stay forever without knowing what it's like first. And for you too. I may turn into something that you can't love so you shouldn't say forever until we get there. I want to live the life before I say I do."

His jaw was clenched, his eyes completely void of emotion now. I lifted my hands and reached out to touch him, but his shot out and locked themselves on my elbows. He shook me roughly, as if he was trying to get some sense into my head.

"Abby, once you turn, you can't turn back. If you already think that you may not want me afterward, or that I may not want you, which is entirely ludicrous, why would you want to make yourself into something like me?"

"Because I know that I'm not going to get any more sure of anything," I screamed out. He stopped shaking me but continued to hold me at arm's length. "I can't be completely positive of it all, but I'm as sure as I've ever been on anything. And that's good enough for me. I trust myself. The question is, do you trust me?" He closed his eyes. "Or are you going to take the other alternative. I don't want in-betweens. I don't want to still be in this unequal, temporary, and retrogressive relationship twenty years from now. If you don't do something before my next birthday, I will end things between us myself. I fear time, Jason. You are not subject to it, but I am. So there is nothing you can say to me to change my mind about this."

The look on his face made it seem like I was torturing him. It may have came out like I was forcing him to give me my way, but I knew there was no other way. I knew that he didn't think of it now, but if I left this Earth one day, he wouldn't be able to withstand his existence anymore. He didn't want me to die, and I didn't want to let him watch me die. There wasn't going to be anymore delays and no more hesitation. We would decide our ending before neither of us can resent the way we did things.

"I can't live without you," he stated, to himself more than he was speaking to me. "I don't want us to be strangers. I don't want you hate me. I don't want to see you die in my arms. I don't want to say goodbye. I can't say goodbye now."

Suddenly, he was standing in the snow again. He turned stiffly and walked in the direction of the pile of shattered crystal. I watched him as he bent over and brushed aside some snow and shards and his hand close over something. With his hand hiding it from view, he walked back to me. There were no words as he reached for my hand, and pushed my sleeves up to my elbow. He pulled the bracelet out of the sleeve and tugged at the links. When he uncovered his hand, the bracelet had a new addition to it.

I stared at it. It was a small silver charm, roughly the same size as the hair clip. It was in the shape of a ring with a single medium-sized diamond attached. I lifted my gaze to meet his, but he was still looking at my arm.

"The rubix cube would've opened up to become a jewelry box with the words CHERIE AMOUR engraved in the lid. I wanted to give this to you as a surprise, hoping you would find it that much more precious after taking all that effort to get it. But you had something else in mind entirely. You found an easier way to get it open, just like you always find a way to make me bend to your will even though my arguments are made of steel. This time is no different. I lost to you. You strike when I'm already in too deep and have no retreat. I'll do whatever you want me to, but I want your word on this first."

My eyes widened. I definitely didn't see this coming.

"It wasn't originally meant for this, but the gift is supposed to fit the occasion not the other way around. Abby, I want you to agree to marry first," he said, completely turning the tables on me. I stiffened, my heart nearly jumping out of my chest. I wasn't ready for this. I can't do it. "I know you said you won't marry me until we both think that it works for both of us that you're a vampire. And I won't make you change your mind because I know I can't. I just want you and I to know and confirm that you can make that promise with your state of mind now. If you can't, then we both know you're rushing yourself. Abby, you may have limited time, but it isn't that short. You don't have to make sweeping decisions because of a number."

Oh. I've thought about this a thousand times. And as unsettled as I am about commitment, I saw this was doable. But thinking it and actually carrying it out was something else entirely. I was shaking now, and the thought of speaking made me dizzy. But it wasn't because I was having second thoughts. It was because I'd been afraid to say the words, afraid of the idea, and so afraid that I would be making a mistake that fear itself became the problem. The charm on my wrist felt like a ton of bricks, and I felt suffocated. This is the feeling I was anticipating all of these months, the feeling right before I pack up and leave. I swallowed, willing myself to cast away unnecessary thoughts and to ignore the weird feeling of my chest being smothered. I looked at his face and reminded myself that this was what I chose. No one forced me. He was only confirming what I've said I wanted.

"I agree," I choked out with a weak smile.

He pulled me by my arms off the car and held me to his chest, knocking all the air in my lungs. I hung on his support, feet inches off the ground, and gasping for air as I tried to process what just happened. _I cannot believe I just agreed to marry someone at the age of 16! _

"Um, let's go check on Nina and Mick," I suggested, trying to get out of the conversation before I agree to something more unbelievable.

He chuckled and pressed his lips to my ear. "I love you."

"I know," I sighed. Still can't say.

_Author's Note: REVIEW! REVIEW!!!_


	42. Chapter 20 Part 1: Concern and Love

Abby stared out the window, keeping silent for an ongoing two hours already. The sun was setting so that the sky was a myriad of orange and reds mixed in a brush of gray. A constant rate of snow was falling again. Hot air poured through the vents of the vehicle, warming my skin as well. The humid breeze swirled her hair, tossing her scent throughout the space. I've become so used to being surrounded by it that it was natural. Only when it's not around do I find it strange. The steady sound of her breathing and heartbeat matched the song on the stereo.

Abby sighed, breaking her quiet spell and placed on hand on top of the other. Her fingers caressed the bracelet on wrist. She was still turned away from me so I could not decipher her thoughts. Gently, I took a hand from the steering well and placed it on top of hers. She turned her head and blinked at me as if I'd just jolted her out of a deep distraction.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, smiling.

"I'm thinking about all that's happened," she replied. "It all seems like I was hit by a whirlwind that carried me here."

"Do you regret it?"

"No. I wished it could have come when I am more mentally prepared for it, but there is nothing to regret. No one forced me. What about you?"

I thought for a moment. Regret meant that I would try and change it if I could because I believed I would've been better off. But I couldn't be better off without her. She wasn't making things easy, but the alternative of living without was the Dark Ages of my life. She's brought nothing but improvements from the day she dropped out of the sky. I've disturbed her normal, happy life. I should be regret to her. She could never be something that I regret.

I smiled. "Never. You are a blessing."

She laughed in disbelief and playfully pulled my hands off hers. I put the hand back on the steering wheel. "So what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean," she replied, the mood suddenly turning too serious and on the brink of argument again. "What is the next step you want to take?"

I eased my foot off the gas and the car gradually slowed. I glanced Abby.

I wondered where she came from. A normal girl would not be able to confront me so directly. A normal girl couldn't sway my thinking in a matter of minutes. I wouldn't be trying to avoid a verbal fight with any other woman.

"There's no need to rush. We still have plenty of time. Just because I proposed doesn't mean I want you to drop everything. Let's do things at the speed you're comfortable with."

"Are you leaving it all up to me, then?"

I sighed and nodded. "I've decided to put everything in your hands. I'll do whatever you ask. Whatever makes you happy makes me happy too."

She was silent. Then I felt her warm hand on my cheek. I looked over, hardly believing it myself. She lightly, barely, ran her palm across the line of my jaw and then rested it on my shoulder. Something about the moment felt momentous. Abby had reached out on her own and broken the barrier she usually erected around her on her own. She was making a lot of progress in so little time. And it may not be much to anyone else, but for her, it was equivalent to standing on the top floor of a skyscraper and yelling one's darkest secret to the world.

"I'm sorry for always making you follow what I want. But I just can't help it."

"I'm happy to relinquish control once in a while, Abby. It's exhausting to be the one to decide all the time. But I want you to know that you don't always have to be so headstrong. I want you to lean on me when you're tired."

She smiled meekly and withdrew. "I want to see the project through. It's the first one that I led and I want to see the results. When the launch is complete Monday night and the products hit the shelves, I'd have taken care of everything. I want to do this so arrange for a trip back to where we met and use that as an excuse for my family. We'll leave in four days."

I finally understood. She'd been quiet because she was planning her own disappearance. I knew there no easy way to do this, but I hadn't expected her to be so definite and fast. Four days wasn't long enough to bid farewell to the the most familiar people in one's life. She was forsaking herself for my sake again.

"Are you thinking of convincing me otherwise? You said you would leave everything to me," she said, sensing my change in mood. "Don't worry. My grandmother would pick things up fast if I suddenly disappeared in your care. She already suspected something was up seeing as you came to my house to stay so long. As for my mom and my uncles, it will be hard. Still, I don't plan to never see them again. It's not a better choice to believe your only daughter and niece is dead instead of alive and happy, though not in the way you hoped for her initially. Who knows? My grandmother may let them know when it's time. Just trust me to handle things."

She was so sure that I had no room to argue unless I wanted to have another fall out with her over the very same topic that's caused every argument we've ever had. "The Chairwoman knows?"

"My grandmother speaks less with age, and she is less involved with matters as she grows closer to her religion. She won't let on that she is watching, but we are residing under her roof. Don't be so surprised that she is aware of everything that goes on there. She just doesn't bother to mind our business."

We pulled up in front of the cabin now. It was dark. I shut off the engine and got out of the car. I rushed out the help Abby, knowing her eyes would not see much more than shadows in this lighting. She briefly looked up at the numerous stars that you would otherwise not see in the city, and her eyes twinkled, reflecting their light. She slipped an arm to link with mine as I closed her door. She shivered from the harsh wind and the continuing snow. I had to get her inside fast.

The cabin had bright orange light coming from the windows. I couldn't hear anything but a pair of heartbeats and the sound of an ongoing fire inside. No arguing. No movements. Just peaceful and even heartbeats that indicated they were probably not conscious.

When the wind blew, what I smelled startled me. Blood.

I sniffed the air again, my attention on Abby. She didn't seem to notice. She walked beside me, but was angled so that most of the wind was blocked from her small frame by me. She was too concerned with trekking through the thick snow to notice that I was petrified.

It wasn't fresh. Moreover, it was diluted by the smell of doused antiseptic. Judging from the rather that I was picking it up, it wasn't just a small cut either. Abby looked up at me, and I smiled to keep her from picking up that something happened. I didn't want to scare her. They were obviously still alive and inside.

I guess we're about to find out.

Abby watched, hugging herself, as I undid all the efforts put in this morning to keep them in. I kept breathing, trying to assess whether it would be wise for me to enter a room where blood was just spilled.

The smell of the antiseptic gave a bitter edge and it was repulsive. I could tell that the source of the blood wasn't actively smelling it anymore, but the blood hasn't dried yet and has accumulated. It wasn't and in no way comfortable, but it was bearable. I wouldn't lose control as long as I concentrated and breathed less.

I pushed the door open quietly and let Abby in first, purposefully leaving the door ajar behind me. Fresh air would ease the scent in the cabin and lessen the roar of my demon. Abby went down the hall, and I followed, into the living room. She looked around for any signed of her friends, but nothing. I didn't say anything, but I knew they were close.

The fireplace blazed with wood and warmth. The sizzle and crack of the flam was drowsy. I grabbed Abby's hand and tugged her to my side. She oped her mouth to say something but I pointed to the big couch in the center of the ring. I was standing in perfect view of it, but Abby wasn't a moment ago. She gasped, and I put a gentle hand over her mouth to quiet her. No need to ruin a moment that was nearly impossible to create in the first place.

Sharing the big velvet couch and a huge blanket, they were sleeping soundly. Nina was sleeping in Mick's arms, her head laid back against his chest and her hair covering half of her face. Mick's arms wrapped protectively around her and his chin rested on the top of her head. What I noticed most was that his upper arm was bandaged too much so that it was an awkward lump. Still, the blood had soaked through some of the bandaging.

Abby pushed my hand off her mouth and whispered, "Jason, are you okay?"

"Why would I not be?"

"Your eyes are pitch black. And he's injured," she answered in concern. I smiled. "Just go wait outside. I'll deal with this and call you back in when I'm through." She pushed me out toward the hall.

I shook my head and took her hand off my chest. "I'm fine. Or else I wouldn't still be standing here. I know my limits."

I was touched that she was worried for me. The simple, unplanned gesture spoke more than a thousand words. She never returned the words that I wanted to hear, but it was moments like this that gave me hope that I will hear it one day. And even if I don't, just seeing the hints of it in her actions was enough.

"Just don't overdo it," she muttered, turning back to the couch. "What am I going to do about these two?"

They must have heard her, because Nina sucked in a deep breath of air and stirred. She stretched her arms out of the blanket, and her eyes opened lazily. Mick groaned at the sudden movement and his face wrinkled before he woke. Abby laughed as the two guilty parties stared at us, shaken out of their slumber.

Abby waved. "Seems like you guys had quite an interesting day, right? So who wants to share the fun with us?"

Nina's head slowly turned back to look at Mick and he, too, looked at her. When their eyes met, Nina sprung off the couch, yanked the blanket away with her, and sprinted to the other side of the room with a scream.

"Why are you sleeping next to me?" She snapped, outraged.

"You're the one lying on top of me. I should be the one asking you the questions," Mick replied, getting up and shifting his bandage arm with a wince.

"I shouldn't have felt pity for you if I knew you'd only use the injury as an excuse to take advantage of me," she accused, balling up the blanket and hurling it in his direction.

Mick ducked out of the way. "I didn't ask for your pity. And I wouldn't even be in this state if you didn't stab me in the first place."

Abby stepped in this time. "Wait, you did _what_? You _stabbed_ him?"

Silently, I wandered out of the room. If he's been stabbed, he really should get it examined properly and bandaged better. I went into the kitchen to look for a first aid kit. My nose caught the scent of more blood. It wasn't diluted and contaminated by foreign substances. I looked on the floor. I raised an eyebrow and stopped breathing. A fifteen inch ice pick laid on the floor, completely covered in red fluid. There were droplets of it next to it. _Evidently, the stabbing took place here._

I grabbed a washcloth from the counter and bent to wrap the thing up in it. I dropped it in the sick and ran water on it and the cloth, leaving the water on as I went back out.

"I didn't mean to stab him. He just came at me really weird and I grabbed the first thing I saw. It was pure instinct. I didn't even know what I did until he was bleeding."

"I was just going to ask her to let me talk to you on the phone. Who knew she'd grab an ice pick and drive it into my arm?" Mick said. He didn't sound as mad as he should be. And seeing as they were even having a nap together before, he had no hard feelings toward the aggressor.

"An ice pick? You stabbed him with an ice pick? Why do we even have one here?" Abby was examining Mick's arm in concern now. Every time she moved it, he winced but didn't complain.

"What happened isn't important right now," I spoke up, cutting Abby's playing doctor short. Mick looked slightly irritated now that he was aware that I was in the room. "You should wash the wound and get it wrapped up correctly. And then, we will drive into town and find a doctor to look at it. The blade might have severed an artery or do some damage to nerves and muscle."

"Right," Abby agreed. "Come on, I'll help you."

She led him out. I knew what she was doing. She didn't want me to deal with the wound so she volunteered herself. _But was it for my sake or for Mick's?_ I couldn't help but feel there was something between them that I didn't know about.

"You think he'll be okay? I really didn't mean to do that. And I tried calling you guys, but I couldn't get through," Nina said, finally showing some remorse and fear when the person who should see it isn't in the room.

I chuckled and sat down, beckoning her to sit as well. Hesitantly, she sat at the opposite end of the couch some distance from me.

"I don't think he's seriously injured since he has stopped bleeding," I assured. "I found the ice pick in the kitchen. Can you tell me what happened?"

She flushed with embarrassment, biting her lip much like Abby. "After you guys left us here and called Abby, Mick came at me. And in the moment, I thought he was going to do something so I reacted. Next thing I knew, I stuck the thing in his arm. I tried to call you guys back but the phones didn't work for anything and we couldn't get out of here. So all I could think to do was pull it out of his arm and try to stop the bleeding. Then, I was afraid that if I left him alone, he'll fall asleep and not get up again. So I kept him company and we tried to keep warm, but I guess I didn't do a good job because we both fell asleep. Then you both came back. That's all."

"What exactly did you think he was going to do to you that you can only think of attacking him?" I asked, amused now.

She glared at me, as if to say that I already knew the answer to that question so I shouldn't be asking. I laughed and shook my head.

"Abby should be very happy now. She went through all this trouble to bring you closer together. And even though it reaped unexpected results, I think it worked to some degree if it brought out your concern for Mick. And he doesn't seem too resentful of you after all this."

Her eyes knitted together. "What do you mean bring us together?"

I glanced at her. Abby has tried being sneaky and tried being the invisible force to push them to each other, but I think it's time for another tactic altogether. It is much simpler to be direct. Since the momentum is set already, we should use that and continue until the end.

"Abby is aware that you have feelings for Mick. She's helping you get what you want in her own way. She asked me to arrange all this for your benefit. She's hoping that you can find happiness as well."

She shot up in defensive mode and denial once again. "I do not have feelings for that playboy who has a black hole where his self-conscience used to be! If I did, do you think I would've stabbed him when he gave me that look?" She was screaming very loudly, and I know that the other two could hear us wherever they were in the cabin.

"If you didn't, why were you so concerned about everything that he does and even pick fights with him on purpose? Why do you get so nervous when you're alone with him?" I said, calmly, hoping that she'd give me the response I was looking for and at top volume.

"Because I hate the way he jumps from woman to woman with only regards to appearances. And because I hate the sight of his smug self. But I don't know why he keeps aggravating me though it's none of my business how self-destructive his relationships are. I don't care what he does, but I hate that he always acts as if he's misunderstood when he's in front of me. I hate that high and mighty, egocentric, and self-hating bastard, okay?"

Someone cleared their throat. Nina looked up and her expression was horrific and she flushed the color of a tomato. I repressed a smile as I got up and saw Mick standing with Abby. Our eyes met and I winked at her. She smiled at me.

"Mick, any replies to that?" Abby prodded as she came to stand by me.

Mick said nothing, he just stared at Nina with softened eyes. I recognized the look immediately having worn it to look at the woman standing next to me many times. Nina did not see it, because her she was looking at the floor.

Abby got on her toes, trying to reach my ear. I bent over so give her the extra height she needed. "Just look at the two of them. Thank you."

"You're welcome, love. We're close but not done yet." As soon as the last word left my lips, I felt something soft press to my cheek.

Surprised, I looked down at Abby. She winked at me and kissed my cheek again.

**Author's Note: We are getting getting close to being done. REVIEW! **


End file.
